El nuevo reto comienza
by CRADLESPECTRUM
Summary: Un nuevo reto en más de una forma. Aventuras por Hoenn con Ash y sus amigos.
1. Chapter 1

**[LF] (Advanceshipping): El nuevo reto comienza**

**1.-** **Nota:** Personajes, historia, o cualquier otro material relacionado con **Pokemon **o cualquier otra insinuacion a alguna otro anime que sea utilizado en este fanfic, no son de mi pertenencia.

**2.- Pareja: **Ash y May

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1.- Pensamientos<strong>

Luego de haber terminado la liga Sinnoh y haber sido declarado como campeón de la liga pokemon de esa región, Ash, después de despedirse de sus amigos, caminaba por las orillas de un muelle, bajo un clima lluvioso, dirigiéndose hacia el Ferry que lo llevaría rumbo a la región Kanto, teniendo como objetivo visitar al Prof. Oak y a su madre.

—Que ganas de ver al profesor y a mamá, además quiero contarles todas nuestras aventuras en la región Sinnoh, verdad Pikachu— comentaba el joven entrenador muy entusiasmado a su pokemon, situado en su hombro.

—¡Pika pi!— asintió el pokemon al oír lo dicho por el entrenador.

Durante el camino hacia el Ferry, Ash no paraba de recordar todas sus vivencias en Sinnoh, hasta que cierto recuerdo pasó por su mente —La Copa Wallace— aunque no pensaba solamente en ese concurso, también en una chica castaña que había participado en esa copa, y había estado a punto de ganarla.

—Jeje que recuerdo— pensaba el entrenador con un tono algo nostálgico — me pregunto, ¿qué estarás haciendo en este momento?— se preguntaba el azabache perdiendo su vista en el mar.

Mientras tanto en la región Hoenn, en una casa de apariencia lujosa, dentro de una recamara bastante grande, una joven abría sus grandes ojos zafiros. En esa habitación, había una cama muy amplia sobre la que yacía la chica, un enorme guarda ropa que abarcaba mucho espacio de la recamara, un escritorio con muchos objetos sobre él y muy desordenados, además de una pequeña mesita de noche al costado de la cama, a decir verdad, era una habitación algo humilde a comparación de las demás.

—Mmm que bien dormí anoche— se decía la coordinadora, regodeándose entre las sabanas de su cama, tratando de extender sus horas de descanso — ¿qué hora será?— murmuraba la castaña, parpadeando y frotando sus ojos para poder retirar la pesadez en ellos, mientras volteaba su mirada en dirección a un reloj que se encontraba en su mesa de noche, sin embargo, su vista captó cierto objeto partido justo por la mitad que estaba en esa mesa, y un pensamiento invadió su mente —Desde la Copa Wallace que nos vemos— se decía la coordinadora, mientras su vista se perdía en ese objeto tan distintivo —ahora que lo pienso, ya ha terminado la liga Sinnoh, ¿cuál será tu plan ahora?— se preguntaba la castaña, haciéndose notar una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Una vez que la joven había despertado completamente, se dispuso a arreglarse de la mejor manera posible: se levantó aun con un poco de somnolencia, camino torpemente rumbo al baño, entró, se ducho, comenzó a vestirse con su ropa característica y después a peinarse. Justo cuando estaba por recoger sus pertenencias para salir, la puerta de su recamara se abrió repentinamente, revelando la imagen de una mujer esbelta y de una edad mediana.

—Hija ¿te diriges a algún lugar en especial?— cuestionaba la mujer, desde afuera de la habitación.

—Por el momento no mamá, ¿se te ofrecía algo?— contestaba la joven coordinadora amablemente a la pregunta de su madre.

—Pues… vine para preguntarte si podrías ir a comprar unas cosas que necesito para la casa, al centro de la ciudad— explicaba la madre, observando como su hija caminaba en dirección al escritorio, en el cual había diversidad de objetos.

—Seguro, solo déjame tomar mis cosas y salgo para allá — respondía May, tomando una riñonera y guardando algunas pertenencias en ésta.

—Bien, te espero abajo May— apartándose de la puerta y caminando en dirección a la cocina.

Un poco después que su madre, la coordinadora se dirigió a la cocina, no sin antes tomar el medio listón que se encontraba en la mesa de noche. Camino a la cocina, May seguía recordando algunos momentos junto a su gran compañero y amigo, que le había enseñado lo maravilloso del mundo de los pokemon.

—Creo que sería buena idea ir a visitarte— se decía la castaña —después de todo, eres un gran amigo para mí, gracias a ti, ahora me gustan los pokemon— pensaba la joven con cara de felicidad y levemente sonrojada, mientras tomaba su medio listón entre sus manos y lo guardaba en su persona.

Finalmente la coordinadora llegó a la cocina, era una cocina bastante grande, parecía ser para una gran familia, tenía un gran comedor, un refrigerador enorme, además de otros muebles característicos de todas las cocinas. En ese lugar se encontraban tanto su madre como su hermano.

—Bien mamá, ¿qué es lo que necesitas?— preguntaba la chica, dirigiendo su mirada hacia su madre quien se encontraba de espaldas lavando unos cubiertos.

— Solo necesito eso — volteándose y sacando una lista de su mandil, entregándosela en la mano a May.

—Bien, creo que todo lo encontraré en el centro— asentía la coordinadora —no tardo— concluía la joven, saliendo apresuradamente de la cocina y dirigiéndose hacia la salida de su casa.

—Aguarda May— exclamaba Caroline deteniendo a la castaña —Cuando regreses, puede que yo no me encuentre en casa, necesito ir a hacer un par de cosas en ciudad Malvalona, pero ocupo que lleves a Max a con el profesor Birch, le darán un curso para aprender más acerca de la naturaleza de los pokemon— explicaba y pedía su madre a la castaña.

—¡SI!, quiero aprender todo lo que pueda sobre los pokemon— decía bastante entusiasmado el pequeño —regresa temprano, quiero llegar rápido al laboratorio del profesor— finalizó el chico.

—Está bien, tratare de regresar pronto— dijo la chica, saliendo finalmente por la puerta de entrada de a su casa.

Con un gran entusiasmo, la coordinadora caminaba en dirección al centro de la ciudad. Las calles de esa ciudad son organizadas, limpias y bastante seguras gracias a la oficial Jenny de ese lugar, quien estaba considerada como la mejor de Hoenn. En cierto momento, la joven volvió a recordar a un entrenador pokemon.

—Ash, espero que estés bien, en unos cuantos días más estaré contigo— pensaba la castaña, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras cruzaba una calle lentamente.

Posteriormente, llego al centro de la gran ciudad de Petalia, el centro de esa ciudad es muy grande, hay muchos lugares que visitar, además gran cantidad de turistas llegan día con día a conocerlo, pero por el momento, a May solo le interesaba ir a comprar lo que le encargaron. Después de unas horas de búsqueda y compras, May se dispuso a volver hacia su hogar, sin embargo, cuando volvía, una persona bajaba de un pokemon volador a unos cuantos metros de ella. Al principio no le tomó importancia ya que no estaba prestando mucha atención, pero al voltear en esa dirección se quedó helada al reconocer a esa persona.

—¡¿Qué haces tú en esta ciudad?— cuestionaba la castaña muy sorprendida, con un tono frio además de estar un poco alterada y asustada al ver a esa persona.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Esta es la primera parte de mi fic, espero que les guste, cualquier crítica es bienvenida<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Recapitulando:**

—¡¿Qué haces tú en esta ciudad?— cuestionaba la castaña muy sorprendida, con un tono frio además de estar un poco alterada y asustada al ver a esa persona.

**Capítulo 2.- Encuentro**

—Ooo vamos, no seas así— reclamaba el chico —he venido a visitarte de buena fe— decía un tanto molesto, bajando completamente del pokemon y situándose enfrente de May.

—No sé lo que tramas en este momento, pero estoy bastante ocupada, así que no tengo tiempo para visitas— se hacía presente en su voz un poco de miedo hacia el joven.

Tras esto, May trato de continuar su camino, rodeó al joven y a su pokemon, sin siquiera voltear a verlo, situación que al joven no le gustó nada e hizo que se enfadara.

—Oye tú, quien te crees que eres para despreciarme— reclamaba muy molesto he venido para verte; desde el Gran Festival de Johto que no tenía la oportunidad de estar junto a ti, y ¿así me recibes?— cuestionaba el muchacho al ver la actitud de May, quien, aunque tenía ciertas razones para ser así, parecía estar muy insegura de cómo comportarse ante el muchacho.

—Disculpa si te trato así Drew— decía sarcásticamente, tratando de burlarse del coordinador —pero no te hagas el loco— comenzaba a sentirse enojada —tú sabes porque te trato de esta manera — en su mirada se notaba todo ese frenesí de emociones que estaban presentes en su interior —después de todo lo que me hiciste— de sus ojos empezaron a brotar lágrimas que bañaban sus mejillas.

**/ FLASHBACK/**

"En la región Johto, a las afueras de un hotel 5 estrellas exclusivo para los coordinadores que habían participado en el gran festival, un poco después de finalizar el evento de esa región".

—Oye May, ya que terminó todo en esta región— hablaba con inseguridad el peli verde— pues… me preguntaba… si… tu…— muy nervioso y tartamudeando —¿quisieras… i… ir… co… co… conmigo a la región… Isshu?— concluía la frase, mientras que en su cara se podía observar un leve sonrojo.

—Pues… — tratando de no decepcionar a Drew —lo siento, no es por despreciarte, pero, yo pensaba en intentar una vez más entrar al Gran festival de Hoenn— contestaba apenada la castaña pues, acababa de rechazar la invitación del coordinador —perdón— concluía.

—Demonios, yo quería que viajara conmigo— pensaba el chico, entristeciéndose mucho e incluso derramando algunas lágrimas —es…está bien May— decía, haciéndose notar su desilusión ya que poso su mirada en el suelo —solo quería que pasáramos tiempo juntos y viajar por una nueva región, eso era todo— al decir esto, volteo su mirada en dirección opuesta, para que May no se diera cuenta de su sufrimiento.

Después de lo dicho por el coordinador, May poso su mirada en el chico sorprendida pero a la vez apenada, sin embargo, el joven comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a la castaña, sin despedirse. Él solo quería dejar atrás lo que le hacía daño y atormentaba en sus pensamientos.

—Vamos Drew, no te pongas así— murmuraba la castaña, sintiéndose culpable del estado en que se encontraba su compañero —tú siempre serás alguien muy especial para mí— decía la coordinadora, tratando de levantarle el ánimo al muchacho.

—No lo puedo creer, pensé que no le gustaba, pero ya veo que si— pensaba el peli verde mientras se detenía, mal interpretando lo dicho por la joven.

Drew regreso al lado de la coordinadora, la vio directamente a los ojos pero se quedó sin habla al ver esos ojos zafiros.

—Oye Drew… ¿te ocurre algo?— viendo como Drew se perdía en su propio mundo y divagaba con la vista sobre ella.

—May…tengo que decirte algo… algo que… he guardado durante mucho tiempo, y creo que… que ya es…hora de que lo sepas— diciendo esto último muy sonrojado.

—Te escucho— incitando sin saber al muchacho, al no deducir lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—May… tu… me…tu…me… gustas mucho…— diciendo esto último en voz demasiado baja, tanto como para que May no la escuchara.

—¿Yo que Drew?— un poco curiosa y sintiendo la necesidad de saber qué era lo que le quería decir.

El chico se armó de valor, cerró sus ojos y casi gritando dijo…

—¡MAY TU ME GUS…!— siendo interrumpido por el pokenav que guardaba May en su riñonera.

—O lo siento Drew— se disculpaba, sacando el pokenav de uno de los bolsillos de la riñonera —espero que sea importante… ¡OOO ES ASH! — decía con entusiasmo y una enorme sonrisa la castaña.

—¿Emm?— Miraba a la coordinadora confundido y algo frustrado por lo ocurrido —May lo que te quiero decir es muy urgente— recriminaba en un tono algo molesto.

—Aguarda Drew, sí es Ash debe ser algo importante— explicaba la chica, sin saber lo que pensaba decirle Drew.

May se retiró un poco del lugar para hablar con más privacidad, desde el lugar de Drew se escuchaban risas y murmullos por parte de la joven, quien después de un rato regresó.

—Bien ya regrese— muy alegre volvía la coordinadora —bien… que me decías Drew— sin darse cuenta que nunca termino la llamada con Ash, quien estaba observando todo con detalle atreves del pokenav desde la mano de May.

—Ay May, olvidaste cortar la llamada jeje— pensaba el entrenador; cuando estaba a punto de cortar la llamada, pudo visualizar a Drew y prefirió escuchar su plática.

—Oye que quería ese mocoso— decía algo enojado el chico —interrumpió algo importante y ni siquiera le importa — volteando su mirada muy indignado.

—Drew no hables así de Ash— reclamaba, molesta por la actitud del joven —él es un gran chico, y un excelente amigo— trataba de defender a su gran amigo —no quiero que te expreses así de él por favor, además él no sabía que interrumpía algo— comenzó a tranquilizarse —pero bueno ya estoy aquí ¿qué me querías decir?— preguntaba más calmada.

—No puedo creer que defiendas a ese inepto— exclamaba el muchacho, más molesto aún —ese chico lo único que sabe es pelear como un cavernícola — mostrándose muy engreído.

Las palabras del coordinador sorprendieron a May, ella tenía otra imagen del joven, pero se dio cuenta que era solo eso, una simple "imagen".

—Lo que yo no puedo creer es que estés así porque me llame un buen amigo—mirando muy enojada a Drew —y si quieres saber de qué hablamos, solamente me saludo, y me dijo que me extrañaba, claro, como toda buena amistad hace— reclamándole a Drew su actitud.

—Me enferma tu forma de ver las cosas May— decía muy soberbio —algún día veras las cosas como yo, pero espero que no sea muy tarde, ¡MOCOSA BOBA Y ESTÚPIDA! —diciendo esto último con más enfado— yo creí que ya habías madurado, pero veo que eres igual que ese remedo de entrenador— al borde de golpear a May.

Después de lo último dicho por Drew, May, al verse en esta situación, soltó el pokenav que cayó al suelo, vio directamente a los ojos a Drew y le gritó.

—¡DREW YO TE...!

Continuara...

Gracias a los lectores, y pues, lo de siempre, cualquier crítica es bienvenida =D


	3. Chapter 3

**Advertencia: En esta ocasión, hay algunas partes un poquito fuertes (violentas y palabras un poco subidas de tono), no creo que sea para tanto, pero por si acaso, si crees que puedes sentirte ofendido por ciertas palabras no sigas leyendo =D.**

* * *

><p><strong>Recapitulando:<strong>

—¡DREW YO TE...!

**Capítulo 3.- Confesiones ** **(Continuación del flashback)**  
><strong><br>**  
>—¡DREW YO TE...ODIO!— Gritaba la castaña, reclamándole a Drew —eres la persona más engreída, antipática, envidiosa, compulsiva, egocéntrica y desconsiderada que he conocido en mi vida— exclamaba la castaña, derramando lágrimas del enojo provocado por esta situación, en su rostro se hacía claro que no quería volver a ver a Drew.<p>

—Maldita mocosa— soltando una bofetada muy fuerte a la castaña —tú no eres nadie para decirme esas cosas— diciendo esto perdido en su propia furia —cómo fui a creer que estaba enamorado de ti.

May estaba tumbada en el suelo por la cachetada que le había propinado Drew, pero al escuchar le dicho por este, se quedó sin habla, él le había confesado estar enamorado de ella, tras esto, solo pudo decirle una cosa al chico.

—Drew— un poco más calmada, pero dolida por el golpe— tal vez recién que te conocí sentí algo hacia ti— un poco sonrojada pero con una mirada desafiante y a la ves con un miedo tremendo —pero ahora que te conozco tal y como eres en realidad, veo que nunca podría estar con alguien como tú— finalizó May, un poco ruborizada pero con lágrimas en los ojos y con su mano sobre la herida que le provoco Drew.

Drew quedó paralizado al escuchar que por su manera de ser, había perdido lo poco que May sentía por él, algo que, lejos de calmarlo, solo lo hizo enfurecerse más.

—Te voy a enseñar a respetarme…— sujetando a May del brazo y apunto de darle un fuerte golpe.

**/FIN DEL FLASHBACK/**

—Drew, desde ese día, nunca quise volver a saber nada que tuviera algo que ver contigo— ella se encontraba muy alterada y a la vez un poco asustada por la reacción que podría tener el coordinador —no soy rencorosa y por eso te dirijo la palabra, pero no pienso entablar una vez más amistad contigo, así que déjame en paz— marchándose a paso rápido de ahí.

— ¡Ven acá maldita zorra!— sujetándola del brazo evitando su huida, y cerrando el puño para golpear fuertemente en el rostro a la joven —creí que habías aprendido la lección —reclamando a la castaña— aunque esta ocasión, él no podrá salvarte— murmuraba muy confiando en sí mismo.

Al ver acercarse el puño a su rostro, May recuerda como terminó lo ocurrido en Johto.

**/FLASHBACK/**

—Te voy a enseñar a respetarme…— sujetando a May del brazo y apunto de darle un fuerte golpe.

En ese justo momento, del pokenav que se encontraba en el suelo, se escuchó una voz bastante enojada.

—Drew, ¿por qué no te metes con un hombre? Maldito aprovechado— decía con una voz tremendamente enojada, y con la suficiente furia para hacer sentir todo el odio que emanaba de esa voz.

— ¿Qué…?— Extrañado por la voz ya que no sabía de dónde provenía —¿quién dijo eso?— preguntaba muy alterado.

—Yo ¿que ya te olvidaste de mí?— Recriminaba un joven de cabello azabache desde la pantalla del pokenav, quien observaba aún cómo Drew sujetaba a la castaña por el brazo — ¡ya te he dicho que la sueltes!— con voz amenazante —créeme que si no es porque yo estoy en otra región, iría de inmediato para ponerte en tu lugar desgraciado— decía el entrenador, tratando de intimidar a Drew.

—Así que eres tú— sonreía, volteando a ver el pokenav que se encontraba en el suelo después de haber caído de la mano de la castaña —no sabía que esta mocosa te importara tanto— tomando a May por el cuello con su mano derecha, y apretándolo poco a poco, asfixiándola.

— ¡Ya te dije que la sueltes!— gritaba con una voz ronca, de sus ojos comenzaban a emanar lagrimas por estar tan enojado y de la impotencia que sentía al no poder estar ahí —me las pagaras— pensaba con sed de venganza.

—Y sino ¿qué me harás Ash Ketchum?— cuestionando con una gran confianza en sí mismo.

—Ya lo veras— decía con una gran sonrisa algo tenebrosa, pero aún se notaba dolor en sus ojos.

Al voltear la mirada el coordinador, se dio cuenta de que cierto pokemon volador se acercaba a toda velocidad al lugar desde el horizonte.

—¡CHARIZARD USA ATAQUE DE ALA!— daba la orden el azabache, que más bien parecía sólo un grito al pokemon volador.

— ¡¿QUE!— Sorprendido y asustado al ver al pokemon — ¿cómo es posible que ese tonto dragón se encuentre en este lugar? — se preguntaba extrañado, observando como el pokemon se acercaba a él rápidamente.

Charizard bajó en picada desde el cielo y finalmente llegó con el coordinador, golpeándolo con su ala, y logrando que éste soltase a May.

—Ahora Charizard, toma a May y huye lejos de ese lugar— ordenaba el entrenador, muy preocupado pensando que en cualquier momento podría incorporarse el peli verde y hacerle daño a la castaña —llévala al primer edificio que encuentres, por favor amigo, asegúrate que llegue a salvo— pedía, un poco más calmado, aunque aún se notaba algo de frustración en su rostro.

El pokemon trato de hacer que la coordinadora subiera a su lomo, pero May estaba inmóvil y no parecía reaccionar a nada, por lo tanto, Charizard tomo entre sus garras a la castaña y huyo de lugar. Drew quedo noqueado con el ataque de ala de Charizard, despertando unas horas más tarde, pero para entonces tanto May como Charizard ya no se encontraban en el lugar.

—Me las pagarás algún día May— decía el coordinador, calmado pero a la vez amenazante, mirando el horizonte.

Finalmente Charizard logro llegar a un Centro Pokemon donde bajo a May, y al haber terminado con las órdenes de su entrenador, volvió al Valle Charizifico. Por su parte May reaccionó unas horas más tarde, y llamó a Ash en cuanto pudo…

**/ FIN DEL FLASHBACK/**

— ¡Ven acá maldita zorra!—

—¡NOOO!— llorando, sabiendo que pronto recibiría ese fuerte golpe, que el coordinador deseaba plantar en su cara.

De repente desde lejos se escucha una voz de una persona conocida por May pero no por Drew.

—¡DENTENTE!— ordenaba esa persona misteriosa, que se encontraba un poco alejado de ellos, pero lo suficientemente cerca para que May lo reconociera.

Tanto May como Drew observaron con cierta sorpresa al personaje que se encontraba a lo lejos.

—Me alegra verte— decía la joven sufriendo un desmayo por el estrés que le provoco la situación en la que se encontraba.

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Vaya, no he tenido mucha respuesta. En fin... yo seguire subiendo el fic, espero que a los que les guste me digan que les gusta y que no. =D<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Recapitulando:**

—Me alegra verte— decía la joven sufriendo un desmayo por el estrés que le provoco la situación en la que se encontraba.

**Capítulo 4.- Salvación**

**Horas antes** de lo que ocurría en Hoenn, en Kanto, el joven entrenador azabache, había llegado ya al puerto Carmín y descendido del Ferry, tomo un autobús directo al Pueblo Paleta. Posteriormente (Unas horas despues) en Hoenn…

— ¿Emmm?— Confundido — ¿quién eres tú y porque te metes en lo que no te importa?— interrogaba el coordinador, algo temeroso ya que no sabia con quien estaba hablando.

—Mi nombre es Gary Oak— presentándose de manera muy imponente ante el joven coordinador —Y ya te he dicho que sueltes a May—.

—Ok… "Gary" — diciéndolo en un tono burlón — ¿qué tienes que ver tú en esto? — Volteando a ver a May— ¿lo conoces?... oye…reacciona— decía el coordinador, agitando a la chica y sorprendiéndose al darse cuenta que la castaña estaba desmayada.

—Tú no me conoces, y— mirando a la joven coordinadora —creo que May solo un poco, pero ese no es el punto— sacando una pokebola de su bolsillo —deja a May en paz—diciendo esto con una pose retadora, como para tener una batalla.

—Así que quieres una batalla— cuestionaba al investigador —bien, pero espero que estés preparado para perder— burlándose de él.

— ¿Quién dijo algo de una batalla?— lanzando la pokebola al aire —sal Arcanine.

El pokemon salió de su pokebola justo entre Gary y Drew, se puso en posición de ataque hacia el coordinador, y esperaba la orden del investigador.

—Arcanine quita a Drew del camino y trae a May— decía Gary, tratando de auxiliar a May.

—Flygon vuela— ordenó Drew al pokemon sobre el que llegó al lugar, mientras se sujetaba de él para esquivar a Arcanine, y a su vez soltaba a May, quien caía al suelo estando inconsciente —creí que pelearías como hombre— reclamaba algo molesto el peli verde.

—Yo no tengo motivos para pelear contigo, solo le hago un favor a un amigo—explicaba el investigador —Arcanine trae a May—.

El pokemon levanto a la coordinadora y la puso en su lomo, después regreso al lado de Gary, quien subió a su pokemon y después huyo usando la velocidad extrema de Arcanine.

—Ash me debes una— pensaba el investigador, viendo a May que yacía inconsciente en el lomo de Arcanine —veo que esta chica es una gran "amiga" tuya.

Después de estar lejos de Drew y de haber llegado al Centro Pokemon, Gary bajo de su pokemon, y delicadamente cargo entre sus brazos a May bajándola del lomo de Arcanine, a quien guardo en su pokebola, pero en ese instante…

—Bien ya estamos en el centro pokemon— decía Gary en un tanto feliz por haber salido de esa situación —… ¿May?— viendo que la castaña comenzaba a reaccionar, casi en la entrada del centro pokemon.

—Mmmm— despertaba la chica, abriendo sus ojos zafiros.

— ¿Estas bien May?— preguntaba Gary con un tono preocupado a la castaña.

—Si… gracias— respondía agradecida la joven, mientras se bajaba de los brazos del investigador y se incorporaba —Oye… Gary… ¿qué fue lo que me pasó?— preguntaba la coordinadora al investigador, ya que no recordaba mucho de lo que pasó, aunque estando inconsciente pudo escuchar muchas cosas.

—Pues en cierto momento te desmayaste, aunque no estoy seguro del porqué— concluía el investigador.

—Ya veo— asentía la castaña con una cara seria, comprendiendo lo dicho por el joven —Gary, no me lo tomes a mal pero, me puedes decir ¿qué haces en Hoenn?, creí que estabas investigando en Sinnoh— preguntaba la coordinadora muy curiosa al respecto.

—A decir verdad— respondía el chico —sigo con mis investigaciones allá, pero necesitaba venir aquí, a hablar personalmente con el Profesor Birch de unos asuntos pendientes— concluía el entrenador con una voz seria.

—Con que eso era— contestaba la coordinadora —oye, otra pregunta, aún desmayada, creí escuchar algo sobre que le hacías un favor a un amigo, ¿puedo saber de quién se trata y de qué favor hablabas?— preguntaba, que aunque sospechaba de alguien cercano a ella, nunca lo mencionó.

—Seguro, a quien me refería era a Ash— respondía Gary —pero primero, hay que entrar al centro pokemon, ahí te explicare con mas detalle— decía tratando de tranquilizar a la castaña.

Entraron al centro pokemon, Gary pidió que revisaran a May, y al parecer solo fue un desmayo por la demasiada presión a la que fue sometida. Después ambos se quedaron platicando en una de las mesas que se encontraba por el lugar. Mientras en Kanto…

—¡ASH!— grito su madre alegremente, corriendo hacia él, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

—Jeje hola— saludaba un poco avergonzado —me da gusto verte mamá, pero antes de ir a casa, quiero ir al laboratorio del Profesor Oak, ¿te importa?—preguntando a su madre.

—Claro que no Ash pero espero que tengas tiempo para venir a casa— concluía un poco triste, sabiendo que aún no era el momento de reencontrarse con su hijo.

—No te preocupes mamá, volveré pronto— sonriéndole y tomando el camino rumbo al laboratorio —No me tardo— despidiéndose de su madre.

—Bien Ash, te estaré esperando con tu platillo favorito para cenar— decía felizmente Delia agitando su mano en señal de despedirse.

Mientras el entrenador caminaba hacia con el Profesor Oak, reflexionaba acerca de la llamada que hizo antes de regresar a Kanto.

**/FLASHBACK/**

"Ash se encuentra en el centro pokemon de la Ciudad Carmín, se dirige hacia el teléfono y marca el número de uno de sus mejores amigos".

—Veamos— marcando el teléfono de su amigo, quien finalmente contestaba.

— ¿Hola?... vaya eres tu Ash— decía su amigo— hace tiempo que no nos vemos —comentaba el joven a través del teléfono, en su voz se notaba algo de nostalgia.

—Lo sé Gary jeje— decía sonriente— bueno, la razón por que te marco es para saludarte y para preguntarte, ¿Qué harás ahora que terminó la liga Sinnoh?—preguntaba el entrenador muy intrigado.

—Pues a diferencia de ti, yo aún no termino mis investigaciones en esta región Ash— explicaba Gary —Así que creo que me quedare a investigar en Sinnoh— contestaba el investigador —de hecho, tengo que ir a la región Hoenn para hablar de unos asuntos con el profesor Birch y después volveré a Sinnoh— finalizaba su explicación, diciendo todo un poco agobiado, al mencionar todo lo que tenía que hacer.

—Con que te quedaras a investigar allá— respondía el entrenador —yo aún no se bien que hare, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo— comentaba el joven azabache sonriendo, mientras se el ocurría una idea —oye Gary te puedo pedir algo ya que vas rumbo a Hoenn.

—Dime— decía Gary un poco curioso.

—Podrías ir a Ciudad Petalia y ver si May se encuentra bien— comentaba Ash un poco sonrojado ya que sospechaba que Gary se burlaría.

Ash tenía cierto presentimiento sobre su amiga de ojos zafiros, no sabía exactamente de que se trataba, de todas maneras, no pasaría nada si averiguaba algo.

—Mmmm claro…— respondía un poco extrañado a la petición de su amigo— pero, no entiendo, ¿por qué no simplemente le llamas por teléfono?— preguntaba al joven entrenador.

—Pensé primero en hablarle— decía Ash —pero no quiero preocuparla con mis presentimientos— contestaba el entrenador con una cara seria y una voz firme— de todas maneras en unas semanas pienso ir a Hoenn, escuche de una competencia llamada "LA COPA ELITE", al parecer se elegirá a la próxima elite 4 para la región Hoenn.

— ¿Y piensas participar?— preguntaba intrigado, después de escuchar lo dicho por Ash.

—Pienso asistir— respondía el entrenador —pero no cómo participante —finalizaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Jeje ¿qué estás tramando Ash Ketchum? —preguntaba y le regresaba la sonrisa al chico.

—Ya lo veras— más sonriente aún —bueno ya tengo que irme, te lo encargo Gary—.

—Cuenta con ello— contestaba, pero a la vez le intrigó algo —aguarda, con que excusa llego a casa de May.

—Mmmm no lo sé, ya pensarás en algo— respondía con una sonrisa nerviosa —lo siento ya me tengo que ir, no quiero llegar tarde al laboratorio del Profesor Oak— levantándose de la silla y colgando.

—¡OYE ASH ESPERA! — Cortándose la llamada —siempre serás el mismo Ash jeje— pensaba el investigador.

**/ FIN DE FLASHBACK /**

—Me pregunto, ¿cómo te habrá ido Gary?— mirando al cielo, sonriendo y siguiendo su camino hacia el laboratorio.

En la región Hoenn, dentro del centro pokemon de ciudad Petalia, 2 jóvenes platicaban…

—Bien, dime ¿Qué favor le hacías a Ash?— preguntaba una vez más a Gary la castaña.

—Mmmm, creo que mejor llamas a Ash y le preguntas ¿no crees?— contestaba el investigador, evitándose responder.

—Creo que tienes razón— levantándose hacia un teléfono que se encontraba cerca—veamos...—.

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Espero que en este capitulo no me maten los fans de Drew =D, pero esperen no todo es tan malo.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Recapitulando: **

—Creo que tienes razón— levantándose hacia un teléfono que se encontraba cerca —veamos—.

**Capítulo 5. – Explicaciones y más explicaciones.**

En la región Hoenn, una chica castaña se encontraba dentro de un centro pokemon, sentada frente al teléfono, indecisa de marcar el número de cierto entrenador.

—Rayos, no creí que fuera tan difícil marcar un simple número, ¿y… sí no me quiere ver?, ¿y sí… ya se olvidó de mí?, no…, tengo que ser positiva— pensaba May, comenzando a marcar el número temerosamente —vamos contesta Ash…— esperando que el joven azabache atendiera la llamada.

— ¿Hola?— preguntaba un entrenador desde su pokenav — ¡MAY!... Que alegría hablar contigo de nuevo, hace mucho que no te veía— decía el joven, emocionado de volver a ver a una vieja amiga.

—Ho…hola Ash— contestaba un tanto nerviosa la coordinadora —ta… también me da… — quedándose sin palabras, observando bobamente al entrenador.

—Mmmm, ¿Pasa algo?— preguntaba preocupado el chico al ver como May sólo lo miraba sin emitir palabra alguna — ¡MAY! —.

— ¿Qué?... o si… Hola, lo siento no sé qué me pasó— levemente sonrojada y… ¿Por qué la llamada Ash? — sonriendo nerviosamente.

—Mmmm pues… no lo sé…— tratando de hacerle ver cuál era el pequeño problema —tú fuiste la que me llamaste May— explicaba el entrenador con una sonrisa, un poco extrañado del comportamiento de la castaña.

—O es cierto, lo siento Ash— en su rostro se notaba estar avergonzada y sonrojada a más no poder —veras la llamada es… porque me encontré con un amigo tuyo— mientras se hacía a un lado, para que a través de la cámara, Ash pudiera ver a que persona se refería, quien se encontraba sentado en una mesa del centro pokemon sin saber de la situación —y pues, después de algunos incidentes… me dijo que tú le pediste un favor, quisiera saber a qué favor se refieren— terminando la coordinadora.

—Bueno, le pedí de favor que fuera a ver cómo te encontrabas— explicaba un poco nervioso — Gary creo que se te olvidó que no quería preocupar a May, no debiste decirle— pensaba el entrenador.

— ¿Por qué simplemente no me llamaste para preguntarme?— cuestionaba la coordinadora, confundida por las acciones que había tomado Ash.

—Es que… no quería asustarte con mis presentimientos— respondía el entrenador mirando al suelo.

—Ay Ash… — ilusionada al ver que Ash se preocupaba por ella —Oye ¿cómo supiste que algo malo me iba a pasar?— volvía a cuestionar al entrenador.

—No sabía sólo te… aguarda, ¿te pasó algo malo?— interrogaba a la joven con un gesto de sorpresa.

—Emmmm, pues…

Después de una larga charla, la joven le platico al entrenador lo que sucedió con Drew y, a su vez, Ash le contó la llamada que tuvo con Gary.

—Ya veo, así que ese presumido de Drew te hizo eso— se notaba la cara de tristeza en Ash, al saber que el mismo no pudo ayudar a su amiga.

—Si— triste —bueno gracias por preocuparte por mi Ash… demonios, lo siento Ash, ya es hora de que me vaya— decía muy angustiada —salí de mi casa solo al centro de la ciudad y ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, deben estar preocupados por mí— más triste aún.

—Bien— al igual que la castaña, decía esto un poco triste —May lo siento— comenzando a derramar unas lágrimas de coraje —a pesar de que nos separamos para viajar por diferentes regiones, sigo manteniendo la promesa que le hice a tu padre y no la pude cumplir— sintiéndose avergonzado de sí mismo.

— ¿De qué promesa hablas?— preguntaba la coordinadora muy preocupada al ver el estado del joven —y sea lo que sea, tranquilo, no tienes la culpa de nada— tratando de tranquilizar al azabache.

—No puedo May— se podía ver su cara de frustración —yo no merezco ser tu amigo, no pude protegerte— diciendo esto último con bastante decepción hacia su persona.

—Tranquilo Ash— sonrojada al ver la preocupación en los ojos de Ash pero a la vez triste por el sufrimiento del entrenador —dime ¿cuál es esa promesa que le hiciste a mi padre? —.

—Veras— tranquilizándose poco a poco —antes de que comenzáramos nuestro viaje por Hoenn, yo le prometí a tu padre que cuidaría tanto de ti como de Max— confesaba Ash.

—Así que es por eso que le pediste a Gary que viniera— expresaba decepcionada al creer que fue sólo por la promesa, el hecho de que Ash la quisiera proteger.

—Por eso, y porque… May, tu eres una amiga muy especial para mí, y no soportaría que algo malo te sucediera— confesaba a la coordinadora.

La chica de ojos azules se quedó sin palabras al oír decir eso de la boca de su amigo, de repente su rostro comenzó a tomar un tono rojo hasta el punto en el que parecía un tomate.

—Bueno May, me voy, quiero llegar al laboratorio del Profesor Oak lo más pronto posible —decía el entrenador, con una leve sonrisa.

—De acuerdo Ash— asentía la castaña —o es cierto… oye, quiero ir a visitarte a Kanto, ¿te importaría si voy?— preguntaba, viendo directamente a los ojos al entrenador decididamente.

—Mmmm de hecho si— comentaba el entrenador, con una cara seria.

—O… bueno…— con lágrimas apunto de brotar de sus ojos y con su mirada perdida.

—Sólo bromeo, claro que puedes venir May, tendría que ser un tonto si rechazo tu compañía— decía alegremente el entrenador.

—Ash, ya eres un tonto— roja y sonriendo después de lo dicho por el joven.

—Nos vemos después May— esperando a que May cortara la llamada.

—Nos vemos luego Ash, en 4 días mejor dicho —riendo la coordinadora y cortando la llamada.

Después de esto, Ash continúo su camino hacia el laboratorio del Profesor Oak, mientras May regresaba con Gary.

— ¿Ya te quedó clara la promesa?— preguntaba Gary a la castaña.

—Si, gracias por lo que hiciste Gary— decía la castaña muy agradecida.

—No te apures— sonreía nerviosamente —May, me quisieras contar cuales son los problemas que tienes con Drew— interrogaba el investigador —se me hace extraño que se tengan tanto rencor— concluía su pregunta.

—Está bien, lo que pasa es…—

Durante un rato, May le contó lo ocurrido con Drew en la región Johto y cómo Ash la salvo. Gary se encontraba un poco sorprendido.

— ¿Y cómo fue posible que Charizard llegara al lugar?— preguntaba el investigador.

—Por lo que me contó, Ash se quedó escuchando nuestra conversación, y al ver a Drew tan agresivo llamó al valle Charizific lo más pronto que pudo, ya que era el lugar que quedaba más cercano a donde nos encontrábamos— explicaba la castaña.

—O ya veo, otra cosa— cambiaba su gesto por uno serio.

—Dime— contestaba la gran coordinadora.

—May escucha— decía seriamente el investigador —por lo que me cuentas que te hizo, no tiene nada que ver a como era Drew cuando recién viajaban por Hoenn— aún con tono serio.

—Exacto, desde que viajamos por Jhoto cambio mucho su manera de ser— explicaba la coordinadora mirando el techo del centro pokemon.

—Dime algo, ¿Drew de casualidad viajaba con alguien en Johto o Hoenn?— preguntaba algo preocupado y con una mirada firme.

—Pues, casi participó en los mismos concursos que yo, pero nunca viajamos juntos y creo que él nunca viajo con alguien a su lado— decía la castaña, con un poco de curiosidad.

—Y el posee algún Roselia— interrogaba una vez más.

—De hecho si, bueno, ya no es un Roselia, hace tiempo que evoluciono en Roserade. Gary me estas preocupando, ¿pasa algo malo?— May se encontraba un tanto asustada por las preguntas de Gary.

—Pon atención May— en tono serio —hace unos años, hubo un Budew salvaje que vivía en Hoenn, es extraño ya que aún no eran conocidos por esta región. Este pokemon era diferente a los demás, no era muy fuerte, pero la gente decía que tenía ciertos poderes especiales que podían controlar a los pokemon. Sin embargo, al no tener entrenador se la pasaba haciendo travesuras por toda la región. Mi abuelo me dijo que muchos entrenadores trataron de capturarlo por la rareza que tenía en su interior, pero todos fracasaron. Sólo un entrenador logro capturarlo usando una bola maestra, pero, este entrenador lo uso para objetivos perversos, volviendo a ese Budew extremadamente agresivo e impulsivo.

— ¿Que tiene que ver eso con el comportamiento de Drew?— preguntaba la castaña con un rostro de angustia.

—Veras, se dice que este entrenador perdió el control sobre ese Budew cuando este evoluciono a Roselia, desgraciadamente escapó y nunca volvieron a saber de ese pokemon. Sin embargo, hace algunas semanas, se encontró a ese Roselia convertido en un Roserade, aunque no estaba solo, tenían alrededor de 5 Budews y varios Rosealias, sin embargo durante todo este tiempo ese Roserade pudo haber tenido más crías.

— ¿O sea que Drew puede tener una de esas crías?— cuestionaba la coordinadora con un rostro angustiado.

—Eso creo yo, pero bueno, cuando se encontraron a esos Budews, se investigaron para saber si habían heredado el carácter del Roserade, y según las investigaciones, resulto ser, que no sólo heredaron ese carácter, si no que al estar en contacto con otros pokemon, los vuelven agresivos también— finalizaba Gary con su mirada muy seria y viendo la mesa del centro pokemon.

—Pero no entiendo, ¿Por qué Drew se volvió agresivo tan de repente sí ya tenía desde antes a ese Roselia?— May estaba a punto de quebrarse emocionalmente, se daba cuenta que no era culpa de Drew estar así.

—Por el simple hecho de que Drew no es un pokemon si no un humano, pero, tendríamos que hacer pruebas, ya que no estamos seguros si le puede afectar a él en su salud, eso es lo que venía a hablar con el Profesor Birch, los efectos en los humanos, tal parece que tiene nuevos hallazgos sobre el asunto— concluía Gary.

—Pero como podemos ayudarlo— exclamaba la castaña temerosa de lo que pudiera suceder.

—No te alarmes, seguramente no pasara nada con su salud, hasta el momento no ha pasado nada con los otros Budews— trataba de tranquilizar a la coordinadora ya que vio su preocupación —lo que más me preocupa, es de lo que es capaz de hacer en este estado, desgraciadamente su agresividad aumentara si no hacemos nada— volvía a preocupar a May sin querer, y él, al darse cuenta de lo que hizo, se sintió culpable —lo siento May, lo que menos quiero es preocuparlos sin razón, ese era el motivo porque no quería decirles nada hasta no estar seguro—.

—Y ¿crees que si lo investigan puedan curarlo?— preguntaba la castaña, que aunque parecía estar mejor, por dentro la carcomía la conciencia.

—De eso no estoy seguro, pero lo mejor es que venga conmigo a Sinnoh para ver que se puede hacer por él— explicaba el investigador.

En ese momento, un niño entro al centro pokemon preocupadamente, mirando hacia todos los rincones, al parecer buscando algo o a alguien.

—Ahí estás— exclamo el niño fijando su mirada y acercándose a la castaña.

—O lo siento Gary, sucede que salí de mi casa solo para hacer compras, creo que me tarde demasiado— decía muy avergonzada pero con un gesto aún de preocupación.

—May, se supone que me llevarías con el Profesor Birch— reclamaba el pequeño niño, con un gesto muy simpático.

—Lo siento Max, es solo que tuve un contratiempo— se excusaba la coordinadora con una risa nerviosa.

— ¿Un contratiempo de más de 4 horas? — reclamaba el niño, que aún no sabía del estado delicado en el que estaba May.

— ¿Les molesta si los acompaño al laboratorio del profesor? — preguntaba el investigador seriamente.

En ese momento lo que quedaba de conciencia en la mente de May, al recordar lo que pasó con Drew, estalló, quebrándola emocionalmente. La coordinadora comenzó a llorar y salió corriendo del centro pokemon esta vez en lugar de huir del peli verde, corría para estar con él.

— ¡MAY!— gritaba el investigador.

— ¡HERMANA!— exclamo el pequeño.

"Tengo que arreglar las cosas con él", fue lo que único que alcanzó a decir la castaña antes de salir del centro pokemon. El pequeño quiso correr tras ella, pero Gary lo tomó por el brazo y con un simple gesto lo detuvo.

—Suéltame, ¿no viste que estaba llorando?, algo debe de estar mal— cuestionaba muy angustiado el pequeño, en sus ojos se reflejaba la preocupación que sentía en ese momento.

—Tranquilo, ella sabe lo que hace, ¿por qué mejor no vamos con el Profesor Birch? — decía el investigador, sonriéndole al pequeño.

Tanto Gary como Max salieron del centro pokemon, el investigador sacó a su Arcanine de su pokebola, ambos subieron al lomo del pokemon y se disponían a ir rumbo al laboratorio del Profesor Birch. Gary, antes de comenzar su camino, libero a un Pidgey de su pokebola.

—…Ya sabes que hacer— le decía el investigador al pokemon volador, quien alzo vuelo y se fue.

Gary y Max se fueron del lugar sobre Arcanine. En otro punto de la ciudad, una castaña seguía corriendo por las calles, buscaba al chico peli-verde pero sin éxito alguno. Después de un rato, la coordinadora llegó al punto donde se separó de Drew, pero desgraciadamente no lo encontró, rindiéndose.

— ¿Dónde estarás? — se preguntaba la chica, caminando hacía un pequeño lago que estaba en la ciudad.

May llegó al lago, era un lago muy hermoso, pero eso no le importó a la chica, se sentía mal consigo misma, debido a que había tratado pesimamente a Drew, mientras que él no tenía la culpa de nada. Mientras pensaba con cara de preocupación, pudo visualizar a cierto joven coordinador de ojos esmeralda, que estaba sentado en la orilla al lago sin hacer nada. May se acercó lentamente, a pesar de que se sentía mal, seguía teniendo temor de que Drew, al verla, tuviera un arranque de furia.

—Drew… — decía temerosamente la castaña, pero perdió el temor cuando se dio cuenta que el joven estaba llorando y con su mirada perdida en el suelo.

—Aléjate de mí May— respondía con un nudo en la garganta el coordinador —no quiero hacerte nada otra vez— al decir esto, comenzó a llorar más aún.

La castaña se acercó más aún, hasta el punto de pararse justo enfrente de él. La chica comenzó a acariciar el cabello del coordinador, esperando consolarlo.

—Drew, te pido perdón, te he juzgado mal— murmuraba la chica.

—May, yo no sé qué demonios me pasa, yo no quería hacerte daño, pero…— no termino de decir nada porque recibió un abrazo por parte de May.

—Tranquilo, yo sé lo que te pasa— decía la joven —sé que tienes impulsos de agresividad sin razón aparente— May trataba de tranquilizar al joven.

—Yo… no sé lo que me pasa, y no es sólo contigo, también con mis propios pokemon, con la poca gente que conozco, a la menor provocación, pierdo la razón y es como si el enojo me nublara la mente— expresaba el coordinador, muy dolido por los actos que hizo —May, creo que me estoy volviendo loco— comenzaba a llorar profundamente desde su corazón.

—Escucha Drew…—

May le conto lo dicho por Gary, y también le pidió disculpas por tratarlo de esa manera.

—May, ¿estas segura que es por eso que estoy así?— preguntaba el peli verde, ilusionado por tener una respuesta.

—Lo siento Drew, pero no estoy del todo segura, para eso te tienen que hacer algunas pruebas— explicaba la castaña con una cara apenada por no poder complacer al coordinador.

—Creo que lo mejor será ir con Gary, pero antes de eso…May, perdón por todo lo que te he hecho, no te diré que cuando te hice eso no estaba enojado, pero yo nunca me atrevería… a golpearte, May…yo... te….amo— decía el peli verde muy sonrojado pero con ojos de angustia que veían directamente a los de la chica.

—Drew… yo… perdóname, pero yo no siento…— fue interrumpida, en su rostro se notaba estar apenada.

—Lo sé May, también sé quién es esa persona de quien tu estas enamorada, sólo te lo confesé para que supieras eso que nunca te pude decir aquella ocasión en Jhoto— no podía estar más desilusionado.

—Yo no siento amor por ti Drew, pero, podemos ser grandes amigos si tú quieres— decía mirando el cielo.

—Claro que si May, eso me alegra…— de repente la mirada de Drew cambio a una algo tenebrosa —Demonios mi cabeza…huye de aquí May— ordenaba el coordinador, sujetando su cabeza ya que sentía un enorme dolor.

May se encontraba paralizada, sabía que el chico iba a sufrir un impulso agresivo, si ella no huía del lugar, Drew podría dañarla…

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Bueno la conti, no me cae muy bien Drew, pero tampoco quería destruirlo. Creo que ahora hice mas larga la continuación. Gracias por lo reviews =D.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Recapitulando:**  
>—Claro que si May, eso me alegra…— de repente la mirada de Drew cambio a una algo tenebrosa —Demonios mi cabeza…huye de aquí May— ordenaba el coordinador, sujetando su cabeza ya que sentía un enorme dolor.<br>**  
><strong>  
><strong>Capitulo 6.- ¡Hasta pronto y Hola!<strong>  
><strong><br>**  
>Drew seguía tratando de controlarse para evitar dañar a May, quien no supo como reaccionar ante esa situación, desgraciadamente llegó el punto en el que Drew no pudo más.<p>

— ¿Cómo pudiste cambiarme por ese niño?— cuestionaba el peli verde, con esa cara de furia muy conocida por la joven coordinadora.  
>—Tranquilízate por favor Drew— ordenaba la castaña retrocediendo sin darse cuenta hacía el lago, mientras veía como el chico se acercaba a ella lentamente.<br>—Yo te trate de la mejor manera posible, te apoye durante el viaje en Johto, te cuide de los que te querían deñar, y así me pagas ¡ERES DESPRECIABLE!— el chico se encontraba casi enfrente de May, la miraba con mucho desprecio, pero May sabía que no era culpa del joven.

La castaña se encontró en una situación muy difícil, por una parte quería apoyar a Drew por su problema, pero por otro, le temía por la agresividad que lo poseía. Por tanto, solo se le ocurrió una cosa que hacer… corrió a los brazos del coordinador y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas para tratar de hacerlo reaccionar.

— ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?— preguntaba el joven, mirando a la chica aferrada a su cuerpo  
>—Drew por favor cálmate— se notaba en su cara el sufrimiento que sentía.<br>— ¡SUELTAME!— ordeno el coordinador, tratando de sacarse a la castaña, quien batallaba para no soltarse, aunque fue casi imposible.

En un solo movimiento, Drew se quitó a May de encima tirándola al suelo, la chica estaba desesperada, no tenía salida, el peli verde había perdido el control. Justo cuando se acercaba el joven para desquitar su enojo con la chica, apareció un hombre alto y de edad mediana enfrente de la coordinadora, evitando que el chico siguiera avanzando.

— ¡Papá! — exclamo la chica al ver a ese hombre que la defendió.  
>—Drew, como te atreves a tratar de golpear a una chica y más a mi hija… poco hombre— decía Norman, con un tono desafiante y con la mirada firme ante el chico.<p>

El joven estaba segado por el enojo, al ver que Norman lo retó, se abalanzó sobre el para tratar de derribarlo, pero, obviamente no le pudo hacer frente al líder de gimnasio que tenía mayor fuerza física. Viendo que no se detendría y que comenzaba a atacarlo, Norman se preparaba para ponerlo en su lugar, pero sintió cómo unos brazos trataban de detenerlo por la espalda.

—Por favor papá, no le hagas daño, no es su culpa estar así— pedía la castaña con lágrimas en los ojos y una voz quebradiza, estaba abrazando a su padre por la espalda.  
>—Hija…— la miraba con duda, Drew estaba apunto de atacarla, y aún así lo estaba defendiendo.<p>

Al ver la reacción de su hija, decidió dejar a Drew. Soltó al coordinador, volteándose para consolar a la chica, sin embargo, cometió el error de darle a Drew la espalda estando este tan enojado. El chico, al ver que con su simple fuerza no podría hacer nada, sacó a Flygon de su pokebola.

—Flygon usa hiperrayo sobre él, ahora— ordenó gritando el coordinador, quien aún seguía estando furioso. Su pokemon titubeo un poco, no era muy normal en el coordinador ordenar esa clase de cosas, pero finalmente lo hizo, atacó a Norman. Nadie se esperó que el coordinador hiciera eso.

May se dio cuenta que se acercaba el hiperrayo. Teniendo a Norman enfrente de ella, lo empujo a un lado, recibiendo ella el hiperrayo directamente en su pecho. El peli verde observo que había fallado, de repente desapareció toda su furia, cayendo en una enorme desesperación… había dañado a uno de sus seres más preciados en la vida.

— ¡MAY! — exclamo el hombre, viendo como su hija se desplomaba al suelo después de recibir el ataque.

Norman corrió a auxiliar a su hija, ahora el que estaba furioso era el líder de gimnasio, veía con sorprendente odio a Drew, quien se encontraba arrodillado viendo el suelo y llorando crudamente. Sorprendentemente, la chica comenzó a abrir los ojos, parecía imposible, pero había sobrevivido al hiperrayo de Flygon.

— ¿Cómo?... — se decía Norman, observando que la chica no había recibido el ataque, en su ropa no se notaba algún rastro del hiperrayo, todo gracias a un Pidgey, que se cruzo en el camino justo antes de que impactara contra la castaña, haciendo que ella solamente cayera al suelo, desgraciadamente el Pidgey estaba muy herido, yacía flotando en el lago, al parecer salió volando con el ataque, era una imagen muy triste.

Drew seguía lamentándose, aún lloraba muy angustiado. La joven se puso de pie y caminó rumbo al peli verde, Norman trato de evitarlo sujetándola del brazo, pero la chica se soltó evadiendo a su padre y continúo su camino. Cuando llegó a donde Drew, se arrodillo para estar a su nivel, y con una gran sonrisa y calidez le dijo.

—Drew, ven conmigo, yo te ayudare…—

El chico, la observo detenidamente, y sólo atinó a abrazarla, pero aún con un llanto tremendo. Norman recogió al Pidgey del lago, tal parecía que solo estaba herido. Finalmente todos fueron al Centro pokemon. May estaba feliz ya que había arreglado las cosas con Drew pero un poco consternada por lo sucedido, el coordinador estaba muy confundido, caminaba sin emitir ninguna palabra, estando su mirada fija en el suelo y Norman cargaba en brazos al Pidgey debilitado.  
>En el centro pokemon, Norman dejó al Pidgey, Drew parecía haberse tranquilizado ya que a pesar de no actuar cómo era él, ya no lloraba. Unas horas mas tarde llegaron tanto Gary como Max al centro pokemon, quienes esperaban encontrar a May.<p>

— ¿Hermana estas bien? — decía el pequeño, muy preocupado por su hermana.  
>—Claro que si Max— con una sonrisa que irradiaba mucha felicidad lo cual tranquilizo a todos los presentes.<br>—Que bueno, me preocupé por nada… ¿papá que haces aquí? — sorprendido por ver a su padre en el centro pokemon, pero a la ves feliz, cómo todo niño al ver a su padre.  
>—Verán…<p>

Durante un largo rato se quedaron platicando en el centro pokemon, Gary le platicó a Drew sobre los hallazgos que encontró el profesor Birch sobre lo de su problema con la agresividad, al parecer no afecta en su salud, pero descubrieron que no sólo lo hace enfurecerse, sino que además tiene aleatoriamente mucho cambios de emocionales, como si fuera bipolaridad, desgraciadamente aumentaría si no se trataba, al igual que en su Roserade, por lo tanto decidió irse a Sinnoh con Gary para que lo analizaran, no sin antes tener una última platica con la castaña. May y Drew salieron del centro pokemon para platicar a solas. Se acercaron a una banca que se encontraba por el lugar, y ambos se sentaron.

—May, estoy avergonzado de mis actos…— decía el coordinador, con la mirada perdida.  
>—No te preocupes Drew, ahora sabes cual es el motivo de tu comportamiento, deberías de alegrarte un poco, ya que no te estas volviendo loco— comentaba la castaña con una gran sonrisa, la chica trataba de tranquilizar el ambiente.<br>—Tienes razón, sólo una cosa May… tal vez somos amigos, pero... ambos somos coordinadores, así que ten en cuenta que la próxima vez que nos veamos, probablemente sea para competir, y... no pienso perder— sonreía ligeramente, pero con gran optimismo e ilusión.  
>—Yo tampoco pienso perder Drew, daremos lo mejor de nosotros…— levantándose de su asiento, y extendiendo su mano para que el peli verde la estrechara.<br>—Seguro…— incorporándose y estrechando la mano de la castaña.

Un poco mas alejado del lugar, la voz de un chico se escucho llamando a alguien.

—Drew ya tenemos que irnos— exclamó Gary, tal parecía que ya era hora de que se fueran a Sinnoh.  
>—Esta bien… Hasta pronto May…— dándose la vuelta caminando rumbo a con el investigador.<br>—Hasta luego Drew…— pensaba la castaña, mirando cómo se marchaba el coordinador.

Ambos se despidieron de todos, después caminaron rumbo al puerto para irse a Sinnoh. Justo en ese momento, una enfermera Joy salió del centro pokemon con Pidgey en sus brazos.

—Sr. Normas, aquí esta el Pidgey, es fascinante, nunca había visto uno de este color tan extraño— amablemente trataba de entregarlo al líder de gimnasio.  
>—O lo siento enfermera, pero ese Pidgey no es…— fue interrumpido ya que el Pidgey era regresado en una pokebola por parte de Max.<br>— ¿Qué?... Max, ¿ese Pidgey es tuyo? — preguntaban muy asombrados tanto May cómo Norman.  
>—Si, es un regalo de Gary, el fue quien mando a este Pidgey a cuidarte May, después de mandarlo me dio la pokebola y…—<p>

**/FLASHBACK/**

_—Max ten esta pokebola— pedía el investigador al pequeño._  
><em>— ¿Para que me das esta pokebola Gary?— preguntaba el niño, con un gesto de confusión, el sabía que aún no tenía la edad para tener un pokemon.<em>  
><em>—Ash me platicó que te prometió tener una batalla con él, así que te servirá entrenar con un pokemon antes que la batalla llegue, por cierto, esta pokebola es de un Pidgey, lo reconocerás porque es de un color diferente a los demás, a decir verdad, esa clase de pokemon son algo raros de encontrar— sonreía el joven, para Max fue un gesto muy noble de su parte.<em>  
><em>—Gary pero yo no tengo edad para tener un pokemon— explicaba con un poco de pena Max.<em>  
><em>—A mi parecer, la edad no importa, siempre y cuando quieras y cuides a tu pokemon— entregaba finalmente la pokebola en la mano al chico.<em>  
><em>—Gracias…— decía el pequeño, guardando la pokebola en su bolsillo.<em>

**/FLASHBACK/**

—Que gran gesto por parte de Gary, espero que trates bien a ese Pidgey Max_— _comentaba Norman a su hijo.  
>—Lo hare— murmuraba entusiasmado.<br>—Creo que lo mejor es volver a casa, han sido muchas emociones por hoy ¿no creen? — cuestionaba la castaña, ahora más feliz porque recordó lo que ocurriría en 4 días mas.  
>—Si, volvamos…— comenzando a caminar.<p>

Los 4 días pasaron rápidamente para la chica. El tercer día les pidió a sus padres permiso para ir a Kanto, a lo que ninguno de los dos se negó. La mañana del día 4, era una mañana despejada, había buen clima para viajar. La castaña se despertó y apresuradamente se arregló para salir, tan rápido como nunca, ahora cambio su vestimenta un poco, básicamente era el mismo estilo de ropa, sólo que ahora tanto su pañoleta y su blusa eran de color azul. Tomó sus pertenencias y su riñonera, bajó apresuradamente para desayunar, se despidió de sus padres y salió casi corriendo de su hogar. Ella ansiaba ir a visitar al joven azabache. Después de un rato de caminar, llegó al puerto donde tomaría posteriormente, el Ferry a la región de su gran "amigo".

Por su parte el entrenador, que ya había terminado sus asuntos en pueblo paleta, despertaba lentamente en la cama de su habitación, se cambió con su ropa característica, y decidió ir a desayunar. Su madre ya lo esperaba en la cocina, le preparo un delicioso almuerzo, que gustosamente disfrutó el azabache.

—Vaya mamá, lo que mas extrañé de ti, fue tu deliciosa comida— comentó, antes de devorar otro poco de su almuerzo, a lo que Delia solo contesto con una sonrisa.  
>— ¿Ash, ya decidiste que vas a hacer ahora que terminaste en Sinnoh?— preguntaba, muy curiosa Delia.<br>— Por el momento no, pero en unos días más iré a Hoenn para una competencia, mmm ahora que lo dices, hoy vendrá May a visitarnos— decía el azabache, que sorprendentemente ya había terminado su comida.  
>—Dirás a visitarte, no creo que venga a verme a mi— sonreía pícaramente al entrenador, este solo sonrió levemente y se dispuso a ir a recibir a la castaña al puerto de Carmín.<br>—Nos vemos luego mamá voy a ir a Ciudad Carmín a esperar a May— explicaba el entrenador, apunto de salir de su hogar.  
>—De acuerdo, los estaré esperando con una deliciosa comida— decía Delia con una gran sonrisa cómo siempre.<p>

El entrenador salió y caminó para tomar un autobús que lo llevara lo más pronto posible a Ciudad Carmín para encontrarse con su amiga de Hoenn.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Les dejo la continuación, espero y no les deje tanta intriga porque el que sigue lo subire hasta el proximo martes o miercoles, en fin... espero que les guste =D.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Recapitulando:**

—De acuerdo, los estaré esperando con una deliciosa comida— decía Delia con una gran sonrisa cómo siempre.

**Capítulo 7: El encuentro esperado**

El joven entrenador estaba por llegar a la Ciudad Carmín, curiosamente durante todo el camino sólo pensó en que clase de cambios vería en la coordinadora de Hoenn. En cambio May, que al igual que Ash estaba apunto de llegar a puerto, ideaba maneras de pasar tiempo con su amigo de Kanto.

—Estoy ansiosa de verte Ash, y espero que tu también lo estés— pensaba la castaña; se encontraba en la cubierta del barco mirando el extenso mar sobre el que viajaba— ¡Genial!, ya puedo ver el puerto— exclamó la chica apenas vio tierra firme, acercándose mas al borde del barco.

Ash por su parte, estaba descendiendo del autobús que lo trajo de Pueblo Paleta. El entrenador se dispuso a caminar rumbo al muelle para esperar la llegada de la chica. Mientras caminaba, un recuerdo atravesó su mente.

—Vaya, esta escena es igual que aquella vez que May nos visitó en Sinnoh para la copa Wallace— pensaba el chico, mirando hacia el cielo y recordando ese momento de la competencia donde era turno de la castaña presentar su acto. Inesperadamente, apenas recordó la vestimenta de la chica en esa competencia, su recuerdo fue bruscamente interrumpido debido que sintió algo que nunca había sentido, algo que lo hacía sentir raro, algo que se hacía notar con un sonrojo en su rostro… aunque en ese momento dejó ese tema por la paz y continuó su camino.

Después de un rato de caminata, el azabache llegó al puerto, notó que aún no llegaba el barco que venía de Hoenn, así que tomo asiento en la orilla del muelle. Ash, sentado en la orilla del muelle con las piernas colgando sobre el agua, continuaba confundido por lo que sintió hace algunos momentos, pero finalmente llegó a una conclusión… —Seguramente es porque extraño a May— se decía el entrenador, que al fin sabía lo que sentía… o al menos eso creía.

Al estar en sus pensamientos, no se percató que un barco se acercaba a toda al muelle. La castaña finalmente había llegado a Kanto. El entrenador salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar a la gente que comenzaba a desabordar el barco, y al fin se dio cuenta de la llegada del transporte, se levantó apresuradamente y se colocó en la rampa por la cual salían. Esperó durante unos momentos buscando con la vista a la chica, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, no pudo reconocerla por ningún lado, debido obviamente a que su ropa era diferente y se confundía entre la gente. Finalmente el último pasajero salió, sin embargo era un desconocido y no la castaña que esperaba ver Ash.

—Rayos, seguramente no me vio y ya se dirige a Pueblo Paleta o posiblemente decidió no venir a Kanto— se decía el entrenador un tanto decepcionado, dando un suspiro y media vuelta para regresar a su pueblo a esperar a la joven en casa.

El chico se encontraba a punto de regresar a su hogar, dando el primer paso, pero sintió cómo unas manos le taparon los ojos por la espalda sorpresivamente, lo cual lo asustó un poco.

—Sí adivinas quien soy, te daré un premio— murmuraba una chica, con una voz juguetona y tierna. Ash reconoció la voz y decidió seguirle el juego.

—Mmmm no lo sé, tal vez… eres una chica castaña, coordinadora, gran amiga mía, llevas una pañoleta verde…— era interrumpido por la chica en su descripción que alegremente enlistaba.

—Ups, creo que cometiste un error— comentaba la joven, destapando los ojos del entrenador y dándole la vuelta para que la pudiera ver de pies a cabeza —Mi pañoleta es de color azul— decía la castaña mientras sonreía dulcemente y señalaba con su dedo la pañoleta de su cabeza, a lo que el chico sólo respondió con una sonrisa, aunque en realidad estaba un tanto sorprendido de verla.

—Bien, bien, ahora quiero mi regalo— pedía alegremente el entrenador, estirando sus manos para recibir algo.

—No, no, no, perdiste en mi juego, no adivinaste quien era— explicaba la chica negando con el dedo y riendo de la ingenuidad del entrenador.

—Pero fue trampa, cambiaste de ropa, anda dame mi regalo— pedía su regalo Ash a May, cómo un niño a su madre cuando esta no lo quiere complacer.

—Está bien— sacando una pokebola de su riñonera —Ten, espero que te sirva— entregándole la pokebola en la mano al joven.

—Ok, una pokebola, pero… ¿qué tiene de especial además de ser color amarilla?— examinando la pokebola en busca de algo que la diferenciara de las demás aparte del color.

—Esta pokebola es una que invento el Profesor Birch, me dijo que con esta pokebola se pueden atrapar pokemon casi de cualquier tipo mas fácilmente— explicaba la castaña con un dedo en su barbilla y con la mirada perdida, recordando lo dicho por el profesor Birch.

—Muchas gracias May— sonreía agradecido y guardaba la pokebola en su bolsillo —Ven, vamos al pueblo paleta, mi madre nos está esperando con una deliciosa comida— expresaba el chico. Ambos empezaron a caminar para poder tomar un autobús a Pueblo Paleta.

Caminaron por un rato rumbo al autobús, durante ese tiempo, platicaron plácidamente sobre las aventuras en Sinnoh y Johto. May disfruto mucho la plática que tuvieron, más que nada porque la conversación era con Ash. Desgraciadamente, un tema no muy querido por la castaña, salió a en la conversación.

—May, ¿has vuelto a ver a Drew?— preguntaba seriamente el entrenador, muy intrigado desde aquel día en el que la chica le contó las atrocidades que le había hecho.

—No me gusta mucho hablar sobre eso…— decía la coordinadora, mirando el rostro de preocupación del azabache —está bien, lo que pasa es…

La castaña le contó al chico el motivo de la agresividad del coordinador, también le contó que se fue a Sinnoh con Gary para que lo analizaran.

—No me cae muy bien Drew, pero que mal por él— decía seriamente el entrenador mirando muy calmada a la chica, lo cual le sorprendió.

—No te preocupes, seguramente se recuperará— irradiaba mucha felicidad en una simple sonrisa, algo que incluso fue notado por el despistado de Ash.

—Oye May, te extrañé mucho, hace un tiempo que no conversaba de esta manera con alguien— comentó el joven, se podía notar fácilmente que estaba muy cómodo por la compañía de la castaña.

—Yo también te extrañé mucho Ash, ya necesitaba hablar con un buen amigo— al decir esto, la castaña se sonrojo un poco, pero Ash sólo sonreía.

En ese momento llegó el autobús, lo tomaron y después de un largo camino, llegaron a Pueblo Paleta.

—Qué bonito es Pueblo Paleta, ya tenía mucho tiempo que no venía por aquí— decía la castaña, observando cada rincón del pueblo.

—Es cierto… ven, vamos a mi casa— pedía el joven, tomándola del brazo para que caminara mas rápido, gesto que a May le provocó ruborizarse.

Finalmente llegaron a casa, la casa de Ash permanecía igual que la última vez que fue visitada por la chica.

—Tu casa está igual que como la recuerdo Ash— comentaba la castaña, observaba cada punto del exterior de la casa del entrenador.

—Mamá ya estamos en casa— exclamó el chico, abriendo la puerta de entrada —Mmmm, parece que Mamá no esta… pasa May— pedía el azabache a la chica.

—Gracias Ash— decía la joven viendo lo bonita que era la casa del chico por dentro.

—Vamos a la cocina, probablemente nos dejó la comida preparada, supongo que tienes hambre— expresaba el chico, conduciendo a la joven a la cocina.

En la cocina no había rastros de su madre, ni tampoco estaba la comida que había dicho tener. En el refrigerado había una nota la cual al fue notada y posteriormente leída por Ash.

**—**

_**Ash:**_

_Si llegaste antes que yo, por favor discúlpame por no tener la comida, tuve que salir a comprar unos ingredientes que hacían falta, no me tardo. _

_Tu madre _

**—**

—Lo siento May, tal parece que mamá salió, aunque no tardará en volver, espero que no tengas mucha hambre— decía el joven, aunque de su estomago se escuchó un sonido muy fuerte y algo curioso.

—No te preocupes por mi, tal parece que el que tiene hambre eres tú— decía, riendo por lo sucedido.

—Tienes razón, si pudiera yo haría la comida, pero, lo que yo preparo sabe horrible— comentaba con cara de desilusión y con su mano en su estomago en señal de tener bastante hambre.

—Creo que puedo ayudarte en eso— tomando un mandil que estaba por el lugar —Antes no sabía cocinar, pero mamá me enseñó por si algún día lo necesitaba…veamos que podemos hacer— decía la joven, abriendo el refrigerador y tomando algunos productos.

—Muchas gracias May— tomando asiento en una de las sillas que estaban junto a la mesa.

Después de un rato, May terminó de cocinar, tal vez no era mucho, pero se veía muy delicioso. Ash ya no quería esperar más para desfrutar de eso que se veía tan bien (NOTA: Estoy hablando de la comida). Al fin May terminó de preparar dos platillos, uno para ella y otro para Ash. Apenas le ofreció su plato al entrenador y este ya había dado un enorme bocado.

—May, esto está delicioso, creo que cocinas igual o incluso mejor que mi mamá— comentaba entre bocado y bocado, por su parte la chica se sonrojaba por los halagos que salían de los labios del chico.

—Me alegra que te guste— comenzando a comer ella también pero mas calmadamente.

Una vez terminaron de comer, Ash en agradecimiento a que la joven le hubiera cocinado, se puso a lavar los platos que ensuciaron. Cuando el chico estaba por terminar, Delia llegó a casa.

— ¡Ya volví hijo!— exclamaba la mujer, pero al ver al entrenador lavando platos se impresionó mucho —Ahora porque estas lavando los platos…— acercándose más y viendo a la castaña sentada —No me digan que ya terminaron de comer— decía desilusionada Delia.

—Hola señora— murmuraba la coordinadora felizmente —Lo siento, lo que pasa es que ya teníamos hambre, sentimos haberla molestado— explicaba la chica, con una reverencia para ofrecer disculpas.

—No te preocupes por nada May, pero tengo una duda… ¿Ash cocinó?— diciéndolo en un tono sorprendido, que molestó un poco al entrenador.

—No mamá, la que cocinó fue May, y no sabes de que manera— en su pensamiento estaba saboreando aún lo que preparó la castaña. Dicho ese comentario, la chica se puso roja casi como un tomate.

—Ya veo, lamento que tú siendo nuestra invitada tuvieras que cocinar— decía Delia con voz apenada.

—No hay nada que agradecer, de que sirve que aprendiera a cocinar sí no lo voy a hacer cuando se necesita— sonreía. En ese momento el entrenador terminaba de lavar los platos.

—Bien, ¡ya termine!— exclamó el joven dejando unos guantes de látex en la mesa.

—Bueno chicos, aún es temprano, me imagino que van a ir a algún lugar a pasear— comentó Delia, haciendo sonrojar a la castaña aún mas por el tono en el que lo dijo, cosa que no ocurrió en Ash.

—Tienes razón, sería aburrido quedarnos en casa, ¿May quieres salir conmigo?— preguntó el entrenador seriamente.

—Pues… este… si— May no podía estar más roja.

—Entonces vamos…—

Ambos salieron de la casa e iban caminando por las calles de Pueblo Paleta. May estaba feliz de pasar tiempo con Ash, pero se encontraba confundida porque no estaba muy segura de sí se sentía feliz porque ansiaba verlo o porque ella estaba…

—Bien May, ¿quieres ir a algún lugar en especial?— preguntaba Ash mirándola de frente, cosa que sorprendió a la chica.

—Emmm… creo que… bueno yo no conozco muy bien que hay en Pueblo Paleta— tratando de no mirar fijamente al joven.

—Pues, Pueblo Paleta no es muy grande, podemos ir a otra ciudad si tu quieres— decía Ash, mirando a la joven comportándose extraño pero no le dio importancia.

—No creo que sea buena idea salir de la ciudad, ¿en Pueblo Paleta hay algún lago? — cuestionó la chica, pensaba en ir a algún lugar tranquilo para aclarar algunas cosas con el chico.

—Si, existe uno, no es muy grande pero podemos ir, ven—

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Cómo no quiero hacerlos esperar, doble capítulo hoy xD, aunque tendran que conformarse con esto, ya que me voy de vacaciones =D.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Recapitulando:**

—Si, existe uno, no es muy grande pero podemos ir, ven—

**Capitulo 8.- ¿Entiendes lo que sientes?**

El joven entrenador dirigió a la castaña hacia el lago de Pueblo Paleta, a pesar de que no era tan grande como otros, era iluminado magníficamente por los últimos rayos de sol, era muy relajante estar ahí. Las personas que visitaban ese lugar, era para pasar tiempo con su pareja, hecho que fue notada por May cuando vio a tantas parejas sentadas a los alrededores, Ash nunca se había dado cuenta de ese detalle, para él, sólo era un lugar muy concurrido pero tranquilo, donde poder pensar sin interrupciones.

—Emmmm... Ash… ¿seguro que quieres estar aquí?— cuestionaba confundida la chica observando el lugar.

—Pues, tú preguntaste si había un lago, y este es el único que hay en Pueblo Paleta— explicaba el entrenador, buscando algún lugar para sentarse, sin notar porque le preguntaba eso —Ahora que lo mencionas, sólo en una ocasión he estado en este lugar— comentaba el entrenador provocando una duda a la chica. Ella sabía que no era normal asistir a ese tipo de sitios sin alguien que lo acompañara.

—En esa ocasión… ¿viniste… con alguien?— se comenzó a sonrojar como, sin embargo en su interior se moría de curiosidad.

—Si, esa vez vine con Misty, fue idea de ella venir, aunque no comprendí muy bien porque necesariamente vinimos a este lugar, a mi parecer, hay mejores cosas que hacer en su ciudad, bueno… yo sólo me conformo con pasear un rato— expresó el azabache, tomando asiento en el pasto, bajo la sombra de un gran árbol. El hecho de que el hubiera venido con Misty mataba de celos a la coordinadora, aunque ella no lo aceptaba ya que aún no confirmaba estar enamorada de Ash pero ya admitía sentir atracción por el.

Después de que el entrenador se sentara, invitó a May a hacer lo mismo, provocando sorpresa en la castaña. Para cualquier chica parecería que Ash estaba siendo muy directo, traerla a un lugar así, y ahora pedirle que se siente junto a el… aunque claro está que el entrenador no tenía malas intenciones. Al final acepto sentarse a su lado.

—Ash, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?— decía la chica con una mirada preocupada, a lo que el entrenador asintió — ¿tienes idea del porque están estas personas aquí?— preguntó la castaña, observando que Ash estaba muy tranquilo a pesar de que hubieran muchas parejas alrededor.

—Pues, no lo se, aunque me parece que vienen porque es un lugar muy calmado y pueden hablar sin interrupciones, para eso venimos nosotros— esta respuesta sorprendió a la coordinadora, tal parecía que Ash sabía lo que se viene a hacer a este sitio.

—Entonces también sabes que son entre sí esas personas ¿no?— diciendo esto volteando en dirección contraria al entrenador, evitando verlo a los ojos ya que se sonrojo por la pregunta.

—Pues me imagino que lo mismo que tu y yo, ¿no May?— contestó serenamente el entrenador, volteando a verla con firmeza.

— ¿Qué?... ¿Enserio?... pero… nosotros… tu— balbuceaba como una pequeña bebé, la puso muy nerviosa lo que pregunto el chico.

—Claro, tú y yo somos grandes amigos como ellos— murmuró el joven, acomodándose una vez más en el árbol, dejando confundida a la chica hasta que asimiló lo dicho por el entrenador.

—Que alivio… así que tú crees que todos son amigos, ¿verdad?— decía algo desilusionada pero a la vez contenta por evitar esa situación tan incomoda.

—Pues… si, ¿a que creías que me refería?— cuestionó el azabache para la sorpresa de May.

—No, a nada, olvídalo— explico la chica y volteando en todas direcciones, buscando cambiar de tema —oye Ash, ahora que me doy cuenta ¿porque no traes a Pikachu?— notando que el roedor no se con el entrenador, algo que comúnmente se veía.

—Pues, he viajado con él por 3 regiones sin parar, así que decidí darle un descanso y lo dejé con el Profesor Oak— explicó el entrenador pensativamente —pero… será difícil viajar sin él, es mi mejor amigo— bajando la mirada tristemente; este gesto hizo sentir mal a la chica por su pregunta, pero instintivamente hizo algo…

—Lo siento Ash, no quería hacerte sentir mal— abrazando a Ash fuertemente, en realidad no era para abrazarlo de esa forma, pero May actuó sin pensar, simplemente le dio un abrazo espontaneo.

El abrazo lo extendió la castaña. Ash por su parte no pudo corresponder a ese abrazo, mantenía sus brazos quietos, debido a que… al fin sintió "algo", ese mismo "algo" que le ocurrió en el puerto de Ciudad Carmín, eso que sentía dentro de él, además hacía que se sonrojara. Ahora se encontraba más confundido que la vez pasada. En aquella ocasión creyó que era por que extrañaba a la chica, pero ahora la tenía aferrada a su cuerpo, era imposible que fuera por eso.

—M…Ma…May— no podía articular palabra, al fin el chico estaba ruborizado.

La coordinadora al notar que se estaba exhibiendo demasiado, volvió en sí y soltó al entrenador, poniéndose de pie apresuradamente.

—Yo… lo siento— dijo la castaña igual de roja que el entrenador sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Después de ese suceso, hubo unos minutos de un silencio muy incomodo para ambos, Ash no sabía que era eso que sentía, aunque se dio cuenta que a pesar de que se sentía "raro", no era necesariamente malo, incluso lo disfrutó. May por su parte, no comprendía muy bien cual era su sentimiento por el entrenador, sobre todo por lo que había hecho sólo hace unos segundos, su interior simplemente reaccionó.

—Creo que… lo mejor es que volvamos a casa— comentó el azabache levantándose del pasto. Aun se notaba muy apenado y evitaba mirar fijamente a al chica.

—Si, tienes razón— imitando el gesto que hizo el entrenador, sólo que ella ya se encontraba de pie.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar de regreso a la casa de Ash. Fue la caminata menos placentera para ambos, no se atrevían a dirigirse la palabra, mucho menos una mirada por la pena que sentían con el otro. Al final quisieron deshacerse de sus vergüenzas, pero…

—ASH-MAY— dijeron los dos a la vez, interrumpiéndose mutuamente.

— ¿Qué me quieres decir May?— pregunto el entrenador, confiando en que no tendría que explicar nada sí sólo respondía a lo que preguntara la castaña.

—Primero dime lo que tú me querías decir— respondió rápidamente, para desgracia de Ash.

—Para evitar esta situación, que tal si mejor olvidamos el asunto de hace un momento— riendo nerviosamente con su mano atrás de su cabeza pero levemente sonrojado.

—Si, creo que es lo mejor— contestó la joven, con una sonrisa muy forzada que escondía un poco su nerviosismo.

Finalmente llegaron a casa del entrenador, para ese momento ya había oscurecido el cielo. Era una noche fría, además comenzó una tormenta muy fuerte e incluso se avistaban algunos relámpagos. Para fortuna de los chicos, ya habían entrado a la casa de Ash.

—Mamá, ya volvimos— exclamo el entrenador, entrando por la cocina de donde provenía un olor muy distintivo para el olfato del azabache.

—Que bien que ya volvieron, le preparé una deliciosa cena para compensar la comida— decía Delia amablemente y colocando algunos platillos en la mesa.

— ¡GENIAL!— grito Ash al ver los platillos tomando asiento velozmente, olvidándose de todo asunto.

—Gracias señora Ketchum— comentaba la castaña mientras tomaba asiento para comenzar a cenar.

Fue una cena muy familiar, ya que, lejos de deprimirse por la tormenta, estaban muy felices de compartir la mesa, incluso después de terminar de cenar, se la pasaron por horas contando historias de sus aventuras. Ash contaba aventuras de su viaje por Sinnoh, y May de sus concursos en Johto, en fin… fue una gran noche para los 3.

Alrededor de la media noche, cada uno se fue a una habitación, Ash en su propia recamara y May en la habitación para huéspedes; esta era una habitación pequeña, pero confortable, algo descuidada debido a que en la casa de los Ketchum no solía haber muchas visitas.

El cielo de Pueblo Paleta seguía siendo dominado por relámpagos y gotas de agua, que, después de unas horas, se volvió granizo. Ash dormía cómodamente en su cama, en cambio la castaña estaba aterrada ya que desde muy pequeña le temía a los rayos.

Un tremendo estruendo se escucho en los cielos, provocando un grito muy angustiante por parte de May y luego un crudo llanto. Pero en ese momento alguien tocó la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes.

—May, ¿estas bien?, escuché un grito— decía Ash desde afuera de la habitación. El suele tener el sueño pesado, pero fue casi imposible no despertar con ese grito tan deprimente.

—…Si… Ash estoy… bien— contesto desde adentro de la habitación con una voz quebradiza, pero para su mala suerte un segundo estruendo se escuchó, provocando un otro grito de su parte, aunque esta vez trato huir de la recamara. Corrió hasta la puerta de la habitación, la abrió bruscamente y se lanzo literalmente a los brazos del azabache, quien por poco cae al suelo, pero pudo mantenerse de pie.

—Lo siento Ash, pero odio los rayos— dijo la chica, refugiándose en el pecho del entrenador y con lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos.

A pesar de que estaba en una situación idéntica a la del lago, por una "extraña razón" en esta ocasión, al entrenador lo mataba ver en ese estado a la chica, e impresionantemente se le ocurrió una buena idea para ayudarla.

—Ven, te ayudare para que puedas descansar— murmuro Ash llevando a su propia habitación a la coordinadora, quien apenas podía reaccionar. Entraron a la habitación y el entrenador recostó en su cama a la joven, él acerco una silla al costado de la cama y tomo asiento.

— ¿Que haces Ash?— pregunto muy intrigada la castaña.

—Esto fue lo único que se me ocurrió, imagino que cuando en Hoenn tenías miedo, ibas con tus padres para no sentirte sola ¿verdad?— comento sonrientemente el azabache, a lo que May algo apenada asintió —Pues para que puedas dormir, me quedare aquí cuidándote, así te sentirás con compañía— explicó el entrenador sonriendo.

—Pero Ash, dormirás muy incomodo sentado, porque no te acuestas— dijo nerviosamente, haciéndose a un lado, dejando espacio para que el entrenador entrara, a sabiendas que no estaba del todo bien que durmieran en la misma cama.

—No lo sé May, creo que mejor me quedo aquí— decía algo sonrojado el chico, recordando como se sintió la ultima vez que estuvo demasiado cerca de la coordinadora.

May acepto esto algo desilusionada. Ash se quedó cuidando a la chica, hasta que unas horas mas tarde se quedo profundamente dormida, viendo esto, el entrenador se acomodo mejor en la silla y se dispuso a dormir. Todo transcurría tranquilamente, hasta que un tercer estruendo aun mayor que los anteriores se escucho en todo Pueblo Paleta, provocando que la chica despertara, se encontraba apunto de gritar, pero, vio al entrenador profundamente dormido en la silla.

—Vaya, cumplió lo que dijo, se quedó dormido hasta que yo lo hice— pensó May, quedándose tontamente mirando al entrenador de pies a cabeza —creo que debe estar muy incomodo al estar durmiendo en esa silla, pero no creo que acepte por las buenas dormir conmigo… a menos que…— se decía la coordinadora, ideando un plan para que Ash decidiera dormir con ella.

Después de idear algo, puso en marcha su plan, comenzó a llorar levemente y aumentaba la intensidad, todo con el fin de despertar al entrenador.

—Mmmm… que pasa May, ¿porque…. lloras?— pregunto el joven, frotando sus ojos, aun medio dormido y dando un gran bostezo.

—Lo lamento Ash, lo que pasa es que… en mi casa cuando tenía miedo, dormía junto a mi mamá— tapando su rostro, para evitar que se diera cuenta que estaba sonrojada.

—Veamos, puedo llamar a mi madre si tú quieres— comento el entrenador y se paraba de la silla torpemente.

— ¡NO!... no la despiertes, no quiero provocarle molestias, ¿crees que… tú puedas dormir aquí?— comentó aun con su rostro tapado, pero, sorpresivamente sintió como la cama se empezaba a mover.

Se destapó la cara y vio al entrenador acomodándose junto a ella, alegrándose mucho la chica. Ash simplemente ansiaba descansar de una buena vez así que pronto se durmió. May al ver que su plan había funcionado, se recostó.

En ese momento, Delia al escuchar voces y ruidos en la habitación de Ash, decidió ir a echar un vistazo para asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden. Se dirigió a la recamara del joven, abrió la puerta y vio a los chicos dormidos, uno al lado del otro. Primeramente se sorprendió mucho, pero después al ver que estaban plácidamente dormidos y… vestidos, su preocupación bajo y se fue a dormir.

En la habitación de Ash, seguían dormidos ambos jóvenes, pero en un simple movimiento, el entrenador se dio la vuelta y abrazo a May como si fuera una almohada, aunque no era con mala intención, sólo fue un acto reflejo. La chica se sorprendió y asusto un poco, pero luego se calmo y disfruto del abrazo del entrenador, aunque Ash seguía durmiendo como un bebé.

—Gracias Ash…— murmuro la joven, acurrucándose en los brazos del entrenador, antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Aquí la continuación, espero que les guste<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Recapitulando:**

—Gracias Ash…— murmuró la joven, acurrucándose en los brazos del entrenador, antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.

**Capítulo 9.- El Amanecer Sentimental.**

El sol comenzaba a iluminar Pueblo Paleta, un Dodrio se escuchaba en alguna granja, simplemente, un día perfecto para casi todas las personas. En una habitación de la casa de los Ketchum, dos jóvenes estaban aún dormidos, uno al lado del otro. Habían tenido una noche difícil, pero eso, no evito que cierta chica castaña, disfrutara tener la compañía del entrenador.

—Que bien dormí— pensaba el azabache, abriendo poco a poco sus ojos y frotándolos para terminar de despertar —será mejor que vaya a desayunar algo— exclamó el chico, tratando de incorporarse, sin embargo, algo le impidió levantarse de la cama.

El cuerpo de Ash estaba atrapado por dos brazos, propiedad de una joven coordinadora, quien yacía felizmente al lado de él. Era una escena muy enternecedora, sí no fuera por el rostro de sorpresa de Ash, aunque, luego se tranquilizó.

—Mmmm, creo que mejor espero a que despierte— pensó el chico, mirando a la susodicha, levemente sonrojado por tenerla tan cerca. Sin embargo, un olor que provenía de la cocina fue percibido por el olfato de Ash —huele delicioso, seguramente mi madre ya tiene preparado el desayuno— pensaba el entrenador, saboreando distintos platillos en su mente —tengo que probarlos—tratando de zafarse de la coordinadora, para poder degustar del sabroso almuerzo.

Ash forcejeaba para soltarse del abrazo de la chica, aunque, tratando de no despertarla. Su plan estaba funcionando, hasta que, en un movimiento en falso, hizo que Ash cayera de la cama, llevándose a la castaña consigo. Fue una situación muy comprometedora. Ash, se encontraba acostado en el suelo y tenía a May encima de su pecho, abrazándolo fuertemente. El azabache ahora no se podía mover, y para su desgracia, May despertó por la caída que tuvieron.

—Emmm ¿Qué pasó?, ¿Cómo termine en el suelo?— preguntaba la castaña al entrenador, sin darse cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraban.

—Caímos de la cama, lo siento, fue mi culpa… y…. pues… ¿puedes levantarte?— cuestionó el entrenador. Él se encontraba muy apenado con la chica.

May tardó en captar que estaba abrazando al entrenador, así que, apenas se dio cuenta, se puso roja como tomate y en un instante soltó al entrenador poniéndose rápidamente de pie.

—Lo lamento Ash… yo no…— tartamudeaba la castaña, fijando su mirada en la ventana de la habitación, para evitar que se diera cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba.

—Mejor vamos a desayunar— apenas dijo esto el entrenador, y ya había salido de la habitación rumbo a la cocina.

—Tengo que aclarar las cosas con Ash de una buena vez, no podemos tener estas situaciones a cada momento— pensaba May, saliendo ella también de la habitación, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

En la cocina, la señora Ketchum, ya tenía preparado un gran desayuno. Ash estaba muy pensativo, normalmente estaría devorando todo su almuerzo sin parar; si estaba comiendo, pero parecía estar distante de todo. Tanto May como Delia se dieron cuenta de eso, pero esta última dejó que May se encargara de la situación. Una vez terminaron de desayunar, May comenzó a preocuparse por el ánimo del entrenador, así que le pidió que salieran una vez más al lago para platicar sin interrupciones. Ash accedió. Camino al lago…

—Ash, he notado que estás muy serio, ¿te ocurre algo?— preguntaba la castaña en un tono nervioso, temiendo que estuviera así por culpa de lo sucedido esa mañana.

—Pues... pensaba en que debería de hacer ahora— respondía el chico seriamente.

— ¿A que te refieres con eso?— cuestionó la coordinadora una vez más.

—Verás, mañana tú regresarás a casa, y… me aburriría en mi casa estos días, así que pensaba en ir a Hoenn mas pronto de lo que había previsto— contesto el azabache, parando de caminar y viendo fijamente a la chica con una sonrisa.

—O sea que— también deteniendo su andar— ¿mañana me acompañarás a Hoenn?— decía alegremente May, en su mirada se reflejaba una gran ilusión.

—Eso estoy planeando, aunque bueno, eso es sí no te molesta que te acompañe— murmuraba el joven temerosamente.

—Creo que si me molestaría— contestó la joven muy indiferente y continuando su caminata.

—Vaya… está bien— bajando su mirada en señal de decepción y también comenzaba a caminar.

—Sólo bromeo, claro que puedes acompañarme— comentaba la castaña —lo hice para que sintieras eso que sentí yo, cuando te conté que quería venir a Kanto— sonreía traviesamente la castaña.

—Oye, eres perversa— reía también, pero, un tanto nervioso.

Una vez que llegaron al lago, se sentaron en el mismo lugar que la otra ocasión, sólo que esta vez platicaban más abiertamente. El momento de la verdad llegó…

—Ash… ¿alguna vez te ha gustado alguna chica?— esta pregunta hizo que el gesto del entrenador cambiara de estar alegre a estar nervioso y apenado.

—…y… ¿porque la pregunta May?— ahora Ash era el que ponía nerviosa a la castaña.

—Simple curiosidad, no me vas a decir que nunca has sentido algo por alguien— se acercaba más y más al momento culminante.

—No es que no haya sentido algo, simplemente nunca me interesaron esa clase de cosas— explicaba el entrenador, ahora tenía curiosidad del porque May había tocado ese tema.

—Entonces si te ha gustado alguien— se acercaba a Ash.

—No lo sé, nunca lo había pensado, pero… Misty me apoyaba mucho cuando viajé junto a ella y por eso es una gran amiga, se preocupaba por mi y además viví muchas cosas con ella. Dawn también me apoyaba mucho, recuerdo que en mis batallas de gimnasio se vestía de porrista, lo cual me parecía curioso, aunque, con ella no pasé mucho tiempo— comentaba el azabache nerviosamente —pero no creo que haya sentido algo mas que amistad por ellas, y… ¿que hay de ti May?— preguntaba el azabache, cambiando la conversación —recuerdo que eras muy cariñosa con Drew, hasta que ocurrió… ya sabes—.

—Sentí algo por Drew, pero eso cambio, ahora me gusta otro chico— se alejaba un poco de Ash, para disimular su sonrojo.

—Y ¿puedo saber de quien se trata?— preguntaba disimuladamente Ash, fingiendo estar desinteresado.

—No creo que sea el momento— respondió la coordinadora, sonrojándose aún más.

— ¿Por qué?— volvía a preguntar curiosamente.

—Porque no estoy segura de sí el siente lo mismo por mi— decía apenada la castaña, con cara de desilusión.

—Dime algo May, ¿yo te gusto?— pregunto deliberadamente el entrenador, no era una pregunta muy común para decirla en ese tono, aunque, en realidad era mera suposición y no se basaba en nada, sin embargo, no supo lo que había desatado. Esta pregunta hizo sonrojar y puso muy nerviosa a la castaña.

— ¿Po…porque lo… pre…guntas?— en su rostro se veía una leve sonrisa muy forzada.

—Porque, además de Drew, yo y Brock, no has pasado mucho tiempo con otros chicos, ya me dijiste que Drew ya no te gusta, y Brock prefiere a las enfermeras Joy y oficiales Jenny, así que sólo quedo yo— comentaba muy tranquilo aunque en su interior temía la respuesta, había tomado la decisión de aclarar todo en esa ocasión. May al verse atrapada en esta situación, no tuvo otra salida que confesar.

—Esta bien Ash, el que me gusta… eres… tú— fijando su mirada en los ojos del entrenador, dejando al susodicho sin palabras —Desde hace tiempo que es así, pero ahora mi pregunta es… ¿Qué sientes tú por mi?— cuestionó la chica con un gran sonrojo, aunque esta vez no se molestó en esconderlo, ya había confesado sus sentimientos.

—Yo… lo… lamento May, no lo se, ya te dije que nunca he pensado en eso— confeso apenado el azabache, mirando en dirección contraria. Ante esta respuesta, May comenzó a llorar.

—Eso quiere decir que yo no te gusto— doblando sus piernas y escondiendo su rostro en ellas.

—May… yo nunca dije eso, a decir verdad disfruto mucho tu compañía, haces que sienta algo que nunca había sentido, pero, no estoy seguro, tal vez me gustas o tal vez no, me siento confundido en ese aspecto— tenía muy alborotado todo su cerebro, estaba extremadamente confundido, no sabía que hacer; una chica le acababa de confesar sus sentimientos.

—Entonces, dame la oportunidad de ganarme tu amor, permíteme estar a tu lado, déjame ser tu novia— se notaba mucha desesperación en su rostro, algo que no fue muy bien visto por Ash.

—Lo siento May, pero no, lo último que quiero es hacerte sufrir, lo mejor será esperar a que este seguro de lo que siento— una vez más, su respuesta hizo entristecer a la chica —May, no quiero verte así— acariciando el cabello de la chica.

—No se como quieres que esté, acabas de romperme el corazón— grito la castaña, llamando la atención de todos los presentes en el lago, cosa que no le importó al chico.

—Escúchame, no me gusta verte llorar de esta manera, pero creo entender como te sientes— se le estaban agotando las ideas para hacer sentir mejor a la castaña —ya se, que tal si te doy un regalo— comento el azabache algo sonrojado, iba a hacer algo que nadie esperaría.

—Yo no quiero nada— seguía llorando crudamente, sin mirar al entrenador.

—Creo que te gustará, por favor voltea— acercaba su rostro lentamente a la castaña.

Ash no era la clase de chicos que hacían esas cosas, pero, algo en su interior le decía que era lo mejor. En el instante en que la castaña volteo su mirada, recibió un cálido beso del entrenador en los labios, fue corto, ya que, Ash no tenía experiencia en eso, pero fue muy tierno y un gesto muy noble de su parte.

—Ash, ahora me confundes más, me dices que no estas seguro que yo te guste, pero ahora me besas— dejaba de llorar, ese beso había surtido efecto, aunque, ahora la castaña exigía respuestas.

—May, ya te dije que no estoy seguro, pero sí algo sé, es que lo que yo siento por ti, es mas que amistad, no quiero darte falsas esperanzas, por eso no quiero que seamos nada aún, pero apenas confirme lo que siento, te aseguro que serás la primera en saberlo— con esta respuesta logró calmar a May, ya que, le dio la esperanza de que puedan ser algo en un futuro no muy lejano.

—Esta bien Ash, esperare el tiempo que sea necesario, pero no quieras que deje que otras chicas te coqueteen o se te insinúen— decía un tanto molesta la castaña.

—No te pongas celosa, en fin… ya que te calmaste, quiero platicarte el motivo por el cual voy a ir a Hoenn— cambiaba drásticamente de tema el azabache.

— ¿Que acaso no irías por mi?— preguntaba con una mirada retadora la chica.

—En parte si, pero también por la competencia que habrá en aquella región, me imagino que sabes de que competencia hablo— explicaba Ash, librándose de la mirada de May.

— ¿Hablas de la Copa Élite?, pero en esa competencia sólo pueden participar los que lideres de gimnasio de Hoenn— preguntaba confundida la castaña.

—Bueno, yo no pienso participar, pero voy a asistir para medir mis habilidades— murmuraba el joven entrenador, en su voz se notaba gran entusiasmo y mucha confianza en sí mismo.

—Se supone que en esa competencia, se elegirá a la nueva élite 4, acaso… ¡¿Piensas retar a la élite de Hoenn?— preguntó muy sorprendida la castaña.

—Como campeón de la liga Sinnoh, tengo el derecho de combatir con la élite de esa región, pero, preferí ir a Hoenn para medirme ante ellos primero— explicó Ash.

— ¿Porque motivo Ash?— cuestionó la chica.

—La ultima vez que participé en la liga pokemon de Hoenn, perdí, así que voy por mi revancha— levantando su puño en señal de confianza.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Nueva continuación, en las proximas continuaciones ya no abrá tanto romance, me centraré más en la Copa Élite, espero les guste =D.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Recapitulando:**

—La última vez que participé en la liga pokemon de Hoenn, perdí, así que voy por mi revancha— levantando su puño en señal de confianza.

**Capítulo 10.- Malditos Celos**

Una vez aclarados ciertos asuntos sentimentales y el objetivo de Ash en Hoenn, los chicos caminaban de regreso a casa del entrenador. La situación entre ambos no cambio mucho: Ash seguía confundido y nervioso por la decisión que tenía que tomar, en cambio, May estaba más segura y con un peso menos de encima, sin embargo, temía la respuesta del entrenador.

—May… ¿te puedo pedir algo?— preguntó tímidamente Ash, ocultando su mirada un poco.

—Claro, ¿de qué se trata?— respondió la chica, sonreía para calmar la situación y que el entrenador sintiera más confianza.

—Prométeme que sea cual sea mi decisión, seguiremos siendo amigos— pidió el entrenador, con una voz firme y viéndola con una mirada penetrante.

La castaña guardó silencio durante un momento, acto que Ash interpretó primeramente como un "no", bajó la mirada y comenzó a caminar. May, al darse cuenta de lo que el entrenador creyó entender, lo sujetó del brazo deteniéndolo…

—Ash, te prometo que seguiremos siendo amigos pase lo que pase, pero, espero que pronto podamos ser algo más— dijo la castaña, haciéndose notar en su rostro un sonrojo tremendo.

—Se paciente por favor…— murmuró mas tranquilo el chico en tono de broma, provocando una sonrisa a la coordinadora —Ahora que aclaramos ese tema… May, qué opinas si nos vamos hoy a Hoenn— comentó seriamente el entrenador.

— ¿Porque la prisa Ash?, faltan aún 4 semanas para la Copa Elite, ¿no puedes esperar a mañana?— cuestionó la coordinadora algo molesta, ya que quería pasar más tiempo con Ash.

—Tal vez la competencia sea en 4 semanas, pero, para serte honesto, necesito entrenar muy duro, la élite 4 no es algo que tengo que tomar a la ligera— decía el azabache pensativamente. La castaña se dio cuenta en ese instante, de que Ash había madurado desde que viajaban juntos, normalmente no era tan estratégico. Finalmente aceptó ir ese día, aunque no con gran entusiasmo.

Una vez que llegaron a la casa de los Ketchum, May fue a alistar sus pertenencias para regresar a casa, mientras que Ash se dirigía a hablar con su madre.

—Mamá, he tomado la decisión de ir hoy mismo a Hoenn— comentó decididamente, aunque algo triste; sólo hace unos días que había vuelto.

— ¿Qué no planeaban ir hasta mañana?— preguntaba con gran sorpresa con gran pena en la voz.

—Cambiamos de opinión, bueno, yo cambié de opinión y May estuvo de acuerdo— contestó el entrenador con una sonrisa despreocupada, haciendo que su madre se molestara un poco.

—Jovencito, deberías de ser más considerado con May, posiblemente ella tenía deseos de quedarse más tiempo y por no provocarte problemas, aceptó tu decisión— reclamo Delia con un gesto de enojo, el azabache sólo agacho la cabeza.

—Está bien, prometo tratarla mejor— señaló con una voz apenada —aunque… creo que con sólo decirle _ciertas palabras_ puedo hacerla muy feliz— murmuro débilmente entre dientes.

— ¿A qué te refieres?— cuestionó una vez más la señora Ketchum a su hijo.

—A nada, olvídalo… tengo que ir a arreglar mis cosas para irme— dijo el entrenador antes de salir corriendo a su habitación, huyendo de dar explicaciones.

—_Creo que mi pequeño ya está despertando_— pensó Delia mientras veía irse a su hijo.

Después de arreglar todo para el viaje, ambos jóvenes se despidieron de Delia, no sin antes la advertencia típica de ella…

— ¡Recuerda cambiarte tu ropa interior todos los días hijo!— exclamo con fuerza, provocando un sonrojo al entrenador y risa a la coordinadora.

—Tu madre es muy agradable— comentaba la joven aun riendo de la situación.

—No te burles— reclamó infantilmente el azabache, aparentemente molesto.

Tanto la coordinadora como el entrenador caminaban rumbo al laboratorio del profesor Oak…

—Bien señor entrenador, ¿ya decidiste tu estrategia para enfrentar a la élite 4?— preguntó la castaña, recordando que él quería entrenar mucho.

—Mmmm… pelearé igual que siempre, quiero evitar andar improvisando en esta batalla, lo que aún no decido, es cuales pokemon voy a usar— decía pensativamente el azabache.

—Creo que sería bueno que mezclaras tus pokemon de las 4 regiones— murmuró la chica tratando de ayudar a Ash.

—Podrías tener razón, aunque eso aumenta el número de pokemon entre los que tengo que elegir— manifestó seriamente.

May nunca notó tan decidido al entrenador. Esta situación hizo que la castaña perdiera su vista en el rostro pensativo de Ash, y este, al darse cuenta de la mirada de admiración por parte de la chica, se sintió muy incómodo, pero para su suerte, una voz familiar llamó a ambos.

— ¡ASH…MAY!— llamó un hombre viejo, saliendo de un inmueble bastante grande.

— ¡Profesor Oak, espere…!— exclamó Ash, corriendo hasta él, huyendo de la mirada incomoda de May. Ella simplemente salió del trance y siguió al azabache.

— ¿Qué pasa muchacho?— interpeló el Profesor.

—Profesor, quería avisarle que hoy regresaré a Hoenn junto con May— mencionó el entrenador.

—Hola profesor, cuanto tiempo— saludó la castaña, aún se notaba algo ruborizada por la situación anterior.

—Hola— respondió al saludo —así que irás a Hoenn hoy, me parece bien y me imagino que es por lo que me platicaste hace días, bueno, espero que ganes esa competencia— declaró el hombre.

—Deme su opinión profesor, ¿qué pokemon debería usar para la copa?— preguntó Ash amablemente.

—No importa que pokemon uses muchacho, lo importante es que te coordines bien con ellos y confíes en ti mismo, aunque te serviría entrenar mucho antes de la competencia— afirmó el profesor sabiamente.

—Está bien… nos vemos profesor, por cierto, cuide muy bien a Pikachu— dijo Ash algo amenazante. Ambos jóvenes se fueron.

Ash y May se dirigieron a tomar un autobús para Ciudad Carmín y de ahí, un Ferry a Hoenn. A pesar de que la castaña le había confesado sus sentimientos al entrenador, trataba de no ser tan obvia en cuanto a lo que sentía, pero fue prácticamente imposible. Ash prefirió dejar a un lado ese tema por un tiempo, en esos momentos le interesaba más decidir de una vez los pokemon que iba a elegir para la copa.

Una vez llegaron a Ciudad Carmín, todo marchaba normal. Buscaron boletos para el Ferry, abordaron, y se instalaron en dos habitaciones separadas. El viaje no era tan largo, pero May se sentía cansada y fue a dormir a su habitación, mientras Ash aun pensando en la competencia, se dirigió al comedor, no podría pensar con el estomago vacio.

El azabache degustaba algunos platillos cómodamente, pero se sentía sólo, no tenía a su mejor amigo que lo acompañaba casi en todos sus viajes. Ajena a esta situación, la joven coordinadora dormía plácidamente, estaba sonriendo, lo cual se interpretaba en que tenía un sueño muy bueno, lo más probable es que fuera con Ash.

Una vez que el joven terminó de comer, se levanto y fue a pagar la cuenta, pero para su sorpresa, una chica muy conocida por él, estaba parada a unos cuantos metros. La joven se dio cuenta de la presencia de Ash…

— ¡Hola Ash!— gritó la chica, dándole un gran abrazo a el entrenador.

—Hola— contestó Ash, correspondiendo al abrazo felizmente — ¿que haces rumbo a Hoenn?— preguntó aun un poco sorprendido.

—Eso mismo te preguntó yo a ti, creí que tus asuntos en Hoenn terminaron hace mucho— dijo la chica, evadiendo la pregunta del azabache.

—Habían terminado, ahora tengo un asunto… mejor dicho, dos asuntos en esa región— comentó el entrenador, recordando la Copa Élite y a una persona en especial —Pero aun no me respondes—.

—Pues, vengo a participar en los concursos de Hoenn— dijo la chica de cabello azul (seguro ya saben quien es).

— ¿No ibas a viajar con Kenny?— Ash recordaba que Kenny le había propuesto a Dawn viajar con él.

—Sí lo dices por lo que me propuso, pues, desde ese día no lo he vuelto a ver, aunque, Zoey me dijo que lo vio a él participando en los concursos de Johto, así que no me preocupó tanto— contestó con una sonrisa la peli azul —Oye, noto algo raro en ti, no se, como que algo falta—.

—Seguramente Pikachu— afirmó el azabache —lo dejé en el laboratorio del Profesor Oak— concluía un tanto melancólico.

—Ya veo, así que estás viajando solo— decía Dawn pensativamente.

—No, en este momento creo que está dormida, pero viajo junto a May— explicaba el entrenador, provocando una mirada pícara en la peli azul.

— ¿Y desde cuando tan cercano a May?— cuestionaba la chica, algo celosa, pero no se notaba mucho.

El joven se sonrojo un poco, pero después cambio de tema y así pasaron algunas horas platicando.

La castaña al fin despertó, lo primero que pensó al abrir los ojos, fue en donde estaría el entrenador, por lo cual se levanto de su cama y salió a buscarlo.

Faltaba poco para llegar a Hoenn, por lo cual May se apresuró para encontrar a Ash. Lo busco en distintos lugares del Ferry, y después se dirigió al comedor.

El Ferry al fin llegó a puerto, por lo cual, Ash y Dawn finalizaron su conversación y salieron juntos del comedor, May también llegó al lugar, pero por desgracia, sus ojos captaron el momento en el que la peli azul se despedía de Ash con un fuerte abrazo.

Para el corazón de la castaña fue un golpe muy bajo. Obviamente fue solo un abrazo para despedirse, pero May no podía evitar sentirse traicionada.

Ash se dio cuenta de que la castaña…

—Bueno, nos vemos luego Dawn— quería terminar el abrazo, dado que recordó lo que le dijo la castaña ese día en el lago…

**/FLASHBACK/**

—_May, ya te dije que no estoy seguro, pero sí algo sé, es que lo que yo siento por ti, es mas que amistad, no quiero darte falsas esperanzas, por eso no quiero que seamos nada aún, pero apenas confirme lo que siento, te aseguro que serás la primera en saberlo— con esta respuesta logró calmar a May, ya que, le dio la esperanza de que puedan ser algo en un futuro no muy lejano._

—_Esta bien Ash, esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario, pero no quieras que deje que otras chicas te coqueteen o se te insinúen— decía un tanto molesta la castaña._

**/FIN DEL FLASHBACK/**

Finalmente se despidieron, y el entrenador se dirigió a hablar con la castaña.

—May, veo que estas despierta, ven, tenemos que desabordar… ¿May?— decía el azabache, viendo que la coordinadora estaba cabizbaja y se escuchaba un leve llanto — ¿Qué te sucede?— preguntó preocupadamente.

—Ash, ¿porqué estabas abrazando a esa lagartona?— cuestiono muy molesta la castaña, levantando su rostro y viendo a los ojos al azabache, quien se dio cuenta de que de los ojos de la chica brotaban lagrimas.

—Oye May, ese abrazo fue para despedirme de Dawn, y no me gusta que te refieras así de mis amigos— respondió muy enojado, provocando que el gesto de la coordinadora cambiara a uno muy triste —Escucha…— calmándose un poco el entrenador —Se que me quieres, pero no me parece forma de demostrarlo el que ofendas a mis amigos—.

—Perdón… es sólo que no soporto el verte tan cercano con otra— seguía llorando pero ahora mas calmada.

—May, tú me dijiste que esperabas que fuéramos algo más, pero esto me hace dudar un poco— decía tristemente el entrenador, no le gustaba mucho hablar sobre esas cosas.

—Pero ¿por qué?— preguntaba muy dolida la castaña.

—Pues… aun no somos nada y te pones así por un simple abrazo, no puedo imaginar como te pondrías después— una vez dicho esto, vio con mucha tristeza a la castaña, así que decidió arreglar las cosas —No me molesta que sientas celos, creo que hasta yo los sentiría, me molesta verte tan triste, no soporto verte llorar— explicaba tiernamente, haciendo que la chica deje de llorar.

—Está bien Ash, trataré de controlarme, creo que exageré un poco— decía con pequeñas lagrimas aun en los ojos, pero con una sonrisa.

— ¿Un poco?— dijo el azabache, ganándose una mirada asesina de la castaña— Bueno, vamos que si no, no podremos desabordar— comentó el entrenador, a lo que la chica asintió.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Aquí la continuación, lamento la demora. No se si meteré a Dawn mucho en esto, no me agrada tanto eso de los triángulos amorosos, pero bueno… Creo que al fin escribiré mi primera batalla pokemon en el próximo capítulo =D. Ahora una duda… ¿creen que sea conveniente darle algún pokemon legendario a Ash?<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**Recapitulando:**

— ¿Un poco?— dijo el azabache, ganándose una mirada asesina de la castaña —Bueno, vamos que sí no, no podremos desabordar— comentó el entrenador, a lo que la chica asintió.

**Capítulo 11.-Cumpliendo la promesa**

Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a sus habitaciones y tomaron sus pertenencias para desabordar. La situación de celos por parte de May, dejó con muchas dudas al entrenador.

— ¿Ahora que voy a hacer?, nunca he tenido novia, pero, sí estas son las situaciones por las que tengo que pasar, creo que mejor no quiero tener una en mucho tiempo— pensaba Ash, estaba bastante estresado.

May y Ash desabordaron del Ferry. Ash fue a despedirse de Dawn, ella iría a otra ciudad primero, por lo que después se verían. May por petición de Ash, calmo sus celos, pero después se vengaría de alguna forma. Finalmente Ash volvió con la castaña y comenzaron a caminar. Aun no planeaban muy bien a donde irían esas 4 semanas que faltaban para la competencia, aunque May primero quería ir a ver a sus padres.

—Ash, ¿te parece sí primero vamos a mi casa?— preguntó amablemente la coordinadora.

—Pues…— al entrenador no le gustaba mucho la idea, prefería ir a entrenar a algún otro lado, pero, recordó que su madre le dijo que fuera más considerado con la chica —Creo que esta bien May— afirmó el azabache —Oye tengo una pregunta, ¿planeas acompañarme a la copa élite?— cuestionó, después de todo, no era muy necesaria la presencia de la castaña.

—Eso quiero, pienso que no te vendrá mal tener algo de apoyo, ¿acaso te molesta?— contestó firmemente, con una mirada muy tierna. Ash no podría negarse.

—No para nada, entonces vamos a tu casa— comentó apresuradamente.

Los chicos comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la casa de la castaña, no quedaba muy lejos del puerto. Ash dejó de lado los celos de May, y siguió con su dilema sobre los pokemon que usaría. El quería tener un equipo equilibrado, pero para él, todos sus pokemon eran bastante fuertes.

—Oye Ash, ¿ya decidiste que equipo pokemon usarás?— dijo la castaña muy curiosa.

—Mmmm… esto es muy complicado, pero decidí usar a…— fue interrumpido por un Pidgeotto que pasó volando muy cerca de él.

— ¡May, Ash!— gritó un niño con gafas, acercándose a ellos rápidamente, al parecer seguía al Pidgeotto.

—Hola Max— saludaba el azabache sonriendo. El chico finalmente llegó con ellos, mientras el Pidgeotto volaba en círculos arriba de ellos.

—Ash que sorpresa, no sabía que vendrías, y May ¿Qué no volverías hasta mañana?— decía felizmente el pequeño.

—Si, sobre eso, hubo un pequeño cambio de planes— se adelantó a contestar el entrenador —Ese Pidgeotto es de color extraño, además es raro verlos por aquí, ¿de quien será?— decía, mientras se deleitaba con la imagen del pokemon volador.

—Ese Pidgeotto es mío, salí a entrenar un rato con él— contestó orgullosamente el chico, para la sorpresa de Ash.

— ¿Tuyo?, ¡GENIAL!, pero, ese no es un pokemon inicial de Hoenn, de hecho, creía que aun no tenía la edad suficiente para recibir un pokemon— comentaba el azabache mirando a Max, recordando que los pokemon se les dan cuando cumplen diez años de edad.

—Lo que sucede es que Gary me lo regaló cuando estuvo por esta región— explicó detenidamente el niño —Pidgeotto baja por favor— llamando a Pidgeotto para que bajara a saludar, y así lo hizo el pokemon.

—Oye Max, pero hace apenas un par de días era un pequeño Pidgey, jeje, recuerdo que este pequeño me salvó— afirmaba May, acuclillándose para acariciar al pokemon que estaba parado en el suelo.

—Al parecer Gary ya lo había entrenador con anterioridad, sabía muchos ataques y estaba en muy buena forma, recién esta mañana acaba de evolucionar— decía, recordando el momento de su evolución.

—Oye Max, que te parece sí nuestra batalla es en este momento— dijo seriamente Ash, alegrando mucho al pequeño y confundiendo algo a la chica —Siempre cumplo mis promesas, y aun no olvido la que te hice— sacando una pokebola de su bolsillo del pantalón.

—Creí nunca lo dirías Ash, he esperado este momento por mucho tiempo— alejándose un poco para darle espacio a los pokemon.

—Ash, pero tú no tienes ningún pokemon contigo en este momento— dijo la castaña alejándose un poco también, para evitar estorbar o recibir algún ataque.

—Antes de que fueras a Kanto, le pedí al Profesor Oak que me diera uno de mis pokemon, no podía viajar sin ninguno, sería peligroso y aburrido— sacando una pokebola de su bolsillo.

— ¿Listo Ash?— preguntó Max.

—Siempre lo estoy… sal Noctowl— arrojando la pokebola.

El pokemon salió de la pokebola, emprendiendo vuelo. May se sorprendió por algún motivo en el momento que observó el bolsillo del entrenador. Y al fin dio inicio la batalla.

—Ya que no hay un juez, el primer pokemon que caiga al suelo y no pueda volver a emprender vuelo, será el que pierda— explicó formalmente el azabache.

—De acuerdo— mirando desafiante al entrenador, Max tenía muchos deseos de obtener la victoria, sería algo fabuloso ganar su primera batalla pokemon —Pidgeotto usa ataque rápido— ordenó el pequeño apresuradamente, tomando desprevenido a Ash y a su Noctowl.

El pokemon aceleró su vuelo en contra de Noctowl, golpeándolo duramente.

—Resiste Noctowl…— vociferó preocupadamente Ash —Asombroso, Pidgeotto es muy veloz, me recuerda a mi viejo amigo Pidgeot— pensaba el entrenador algo nostálgico —Noctowl recupérate y usa Cabezazo Zen— ordenó decididamente.

Noctowl levanto sus alas y comenzó a reunir energía en su cabeza rápidamente y, una vez reunida, se lanzo en contra de Pidgeotto.

— ¿No sabía que Noctowl pudiera aprender ese movimiento?— pensaba May asombrada.

—Pidgeotto, usa ataque de arena— dijo bastante nervioso el chico.

Pidgeotto descendió hasta el suelo y aleteo para así alzar una enorme cortina de arena, evitando que Noctowl lo pudiera ver y así evitó el cabezazo. Pidgeotto alzo vuelo una vez más, pero no podía ver a Noctowl por ninguna contraproducente la cortina de arena.

—Noctowl, una vez más usa Cabezazo Zen— ordenó Ash repentinamente para la sorpresa de Max.

Noctowl salió de entre los restos de la cortina de arena y golpeo a Pidgeotto, quien caía en picada rápidamente.

—Vamos Pidgeotto, tu puedes— animó el pequeño, alentando a su pokemon, quien al escuchar las palabras de su entrenador, aleteo y evito caer al suelo.

—Vaya Max, Pidgeotto es bastante fuerte, lo has cuidado bien— dijo el azabache.

—Lo mismo digo de Noctowl, pero no creas que esto ha terminado, aun no has visto nada— respondió desafiante el fue muy conmovido por esas palabras, le recordó su primera batalla, tenía el mismo entusiasmo que Max, algo que había perdido de cierta manera con el tiempo. Ahora había recuperado la diversión y creatividad.

—Noctowl, usa doble equipo— Ash tenía un plan para vencer.

El pokemon comenzó a multiplicarse alrededor de Pidgeotto, confundiendo la vista de este.

— ¿Cual será la estrategia de Ash?— pensaba Max muy confundido, al igual que Pidgeotto.

—Bola de Sombra Noctowl— exclamo el azabache.

Todas las copias de Noctowl comenzaron a reunir energía obscura, lo cual dificultaba que Pidgeotto lo esquivara, ya que no sabía quien sería el que lo atacaría. Repentinamente uno de los Noctowl arrojó la bola sombra.

—Pidgeotto utiliza Protección— dijo apresuradamente Max, el pokemon estaba por perder.

En ese momento Pidgeotto creó una barrera entre él y la bola de sombra, pero por la cercanía de ambos pokemon, la bola de sombra logro romper la barrera y dio en el blanco, no tan fuerte, pero alcanzo a dañar un poco. Pidgeotto estaba débil, apenas podía mantenerse en los cielos, mientras que Noctowl no lo estaba tanto, pero se notaba cansado por usar varios movimientos.

—Terminemos con esto, Noctowl usa Hipnosis— Ash estaba por ganar. Noctowl se acercó velozmente a Pidgeotto y de sus ojos comenzaron a salir ondas. Pidgeotto finalmente cayó al suelo profundamente dormido.

—Lo siento Max, pero Pidgeotto ya no puede volar, he ganado— dijo Ash muy confiado.

—Aun no Ash— contestó para la sorpresa del entrenador, quien bajo la guardia —Pidgeotto, usa Sonámbulo— dijo Max, mientras Ash se sorprendía puesto que nunca había oído de ese movimiento.

Pidgeotto aun dormido, alzo vuelo sorprendentemente. Una vez en el cielo, utilizó sus alas para crear algo como un tornado, pero más fuerte, impactándolo contra Noctowl, quien comenzó a caer, al igual que Pidgeotto.

—Asombroso Max, pero no nos rendiremos tan fácil… ¡USA AGUANTE!— mandó Ash.

Noctowl escuchó esto y una luz lo envolvió, alzó vuelo una vez más, pero se le notaba extremadamente cansado, apunto de caer debilitado. Pidgeotto por su parte terminó estrellándose en el suelo debilitado. Max corrió y sostuvo a Pidgeotto.

—Gracias Pidgeotto, diste una gran batalla, regresa— regresando al pokemon a su pokebola, estaba triste, pero a la vez emocionado. Max siempre había querido tener una batalla con Ash.

—Noctowl regresa— regresó a su pokemon a la pokebola y se acercó a Max —Max, eres un gran entrenador, estuve apunto de perder, no por nada eres el hijo de Norman— decía sonriendo el azabache.

—Gracias Ash, fue corta, pero aun así una batalla genial, espero que después me des la revancha— comentó el pequeño alegremente, dándole la mano.

—Cuando quieras— contesto Ash, estrechando la mano del chico.

—Fue una muy buena batalla— dijo una castaña que se acercaba a ellos —Tengan, son unas pociones para que curen a sus pokemon— dándoles 2 pociones a cada uno.

Ambos chicos sacaron una vez más de sus pokebolas a los pokemon, y los atendieron como es debido. Una vez listos, el trío de jóvenes se dirigieron a la casa de la familia Balance. Max iba caminando en el frente, mientras que May aprovechaba para coquetear un poco con el entrenador, algo que sorprendió mucho a Ash. Después, May quiso resolver algunas dudas.

—Ash, cuando sacaste la pokebola de Noctowl, levantaste un poco tu chaleco y vi que tenías la otra mitad de esto en tu bolsillo…— enseñándole la mitad del listón Terracota.

—O, te refieres a esto…— mostrándole también su mitad del listón —Siempre lo llevó conmigo, me recuerda todo lo que viví contigo— esas palabras hicieron sonrojar a la chica, y Ash corrigió apresuradamente —quiero decir, lo que vivimos todos en Hoenn— Ash estaba bastante nervioso, y May sólo sonreía.

—No te preocupes… y por cierto, yo también lo llevó siempre conmigo, me recuerda todas nuestras aventuras y lo mucho que aprendí de ti— Ash no podía estar más sonrojado, y a May le alegraba mucho esta situación, pero decidió cambiar de tema para evitar cohibir al entrenador y que después no quisiera decirle sus sentimientos —También me di cuenta que tenías otra pokebola Ash— dijo seriamente la castaña.

—Si, cargo con 2 pokemon, con Noctowl por sí necesitaba hacer alguna búsqueda aérea, y a mmm… Charizard, por si necesitaba pelear— contestó el joven tranquilamente. —Pero ¿no se supone que Charizard estaba en el Valle Charizifico?— preguntó la chica.

—Bueno, en teoría lo dejé allá para que entrenara, pero sigue siendo mi amigo, y cuando lo necesito, siempre esta ahí para mi, además es uno de los pokemon que elegí para la copa élite— comentó Ash seriamente.

—Y, ¿Por qué no lo usaste en la batalla contra Max?— cuestionó una vez más.

—Me pareció muy aprovechado de mi parte usar a Charizard en contra de Pidgeotto, aunque, después me estaba arrepintiendo, no cabe duda que Pidgeotto fue entrenador por Gary— dijo riendo el azabache.

—Eres un gran chico Ash— May abrazó al entrenador por el pecho, estaba apunto de robarle un beso, desquitando el que él le dio en el Pueblo Paleta, pero fue interrumpida por Max.

—Ey chicos, ¿desde cuando andan tan cariñosos?— preguntó con una mirada muy acusatoria.

—No pienses mal Max— Ash quería que se lo tragara la tierra.

—Bueno, en fin… andando que ya casi llegamos a casa— dijo comenzando a correr el pequeño.

—May, ¿enserio planeabas…— fue interrumpido por un beso de la coordinadora y después la castaña salió corriendo detrás del pequeño Max.

—Esperen…— exclamó el entrenador, y también fue corriendo —… Creo que no está del todo mal, entonces… ¿si me gusta May?, bueno lo mejor es que hable con ella después, ojalá estuviera Brock aquí— pensaba el joven, corriendo tras los otros dos chicos.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Ok, aquí esta la continuación. Esta batalla es la primera que escribo, y para mi fue dificil xD. No hice muy larga la batalla porque consideré que Max es un novato y Ash... pues, digamos que tiene experiencia =D. La parte más estresante no fue al escribirla, si no al subirla. No entiendo porqué cuando la subía, aparecía todo el texto junto, siendo que en el documento original estaba todo correctamente separado. Bueno, alfin pude ponerlo bien =D. (disculpen si hay partes pegadas, tuve que separarlo manualmente -_-)<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**Recapitulando:**

—Esperen…— exclamó el entrenador, y también fue corriendo —… Creo que no está del todo mal, entonces… ¿si me gusta May?, bueno lo mejor es que hable con ella después, ojalá estuviera Brock aquí— pensaba el joven, corriendo tras los otros dos chicos.

**Capítulo 12.- Exagerando un Futuro**

**DÍAS FALTANTES PARA LA COPA ÉLITE: 28**

El trío de jóvenes seguían corriendo uno atrás de otro. Max estaba emocionado de contarle a su padre sobre su primera batalla pokemon, May feliz de poder hacer ciertas _acciones_que siempre deseó practicar con el entrenador y Ash, confundido, asustado, nervioso… simplemente ese no era su día, pero algo lo atormentaba en sus pensamientos.

—Bien, creo que si me gusta, tendré que decírselo— sonaba muy fácil decirlo, no sabía lo difícil que era —Ahora que lo pienso, que demonios voy a hacer sí a May se le ocurre contarle a Norman sobre lo que ha pasado entre nosotros— se decía muy preocupado el azabache —Aunque es muy improbable, seguramente le contará a su Madre… ¡Que demonios estoy pensando!, en todo caso, yo no he hecho nada que ella no quiera, ¿pero ese beso que le di…?— la conciencia de Ash lo estaba carcomiendo vivo. No sabía como reaccionarían los padres de May sí ella decía algo, aunque realmente aun sólo eran amigos, seguramente al enterarse no dejarían que la volviera a ver en toda su vida, lo cual no le agradaba. Al fin decidió que esa castaña de ojos zafiros, era dueña de sus pensamientos y de su corazón.

En cierto punto del camino, se pudo visualizar la casa de los Balance. Realmente era un enorme hogar. Max se adelantó y se dirigió al gimnasio de su Padre, mientras que May prefirió ir a saludar primero a Caroline. Ash por su parte, seguía hundido en sus pensamientos, cosa que la castaña notó y antes de entrar a casa habló un momento con él.

—Ash, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa tanto?— preguntó directamente al entrenador.

— ¿Yo?, pues… bueno… quiero decir…— ese gesto de balbucear por parte de Ash, hizo sonreír a la chica, pero luego la hizo sentir culpable ya que creyó que fue por los coqueteos.

—Lo lamento Ash, tal vez exageré un poco con lo de hace un rato, no fue mi intención ponerte así— decía muy apenada la castaña.

—May…— se tranquilizó para hacer sentir mejor a la coordinadora —no es por eso, es sólo que… veras, pensaba en que pensarían de mi tus padres sí supieran lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, seguramente creerán que soy un aprovechado— explicaba Ash, sorprendiendo un poco a la castaña.

—Tú en ningún momento te has aprovechado de mi, en todo caso la aprovechada soy yo— confesó muy sonrojada —Me dejé llevar con eso de los coqueteos, es sólo que quiero demostrarte que no era broma lo que siento por ti— añadió la castaña.

—Nunca he pensado eso May, no te voy a negar que me gustó de _cierta manera_, pero no me agrada tanto eso de que seas tan atrevida, así no eres tú— dijo el entrenador con gran sinceridad —Y… de lo que siento por ti…— Ash estaba decidido a explicar eso, pero fue interrumpido por la voz de una mujer, proveniente de la entrada de la casa de los Balance.

— ¿¡May, eres tú! Creí que volvías hasta mañana hija— decía la mujer, acercándose al par de jóvenes.

—Lo que sucede es que yo quería volver hoy señora, y May estuvo de acuerdo— se adelantó a explicar el entrenador.

—Dime Caroline, y me alegra verte por aquí una vez más Ash— comentaba la señora Balance, se parecía mucho a la madre de Ash en su manera de ser.

—Mamá, ¿Ash se puede quedar en nuestra casa unos días verdad?— esta pregunta sorprendió mucho al entrenador, porque hasta donde él recordaba, nunca acordaron que él se quedara en su casa. Estaba por intervenir, pero Caroline se le adelantó.

—No hay problema, es más, porque no le enseñas su habitación en este momento, yo me tengo que ir, los veo luego, voy al invernadero a dar de comer a los pokemon— dijo Caroline, yéndose del lugar.

—Está bien Mamá, nos vemos luego— despidiéndose con la mano —Ven Ash, te mostraré tu habitación— invitándolo a entrar a su casa.

Ambos entraron a la enorme casa. Mientras recorrían el inmueble, Ash recordó la primera vez que estuvo en ese lugar, lo cual le trajo muchos recuerdos, pero por su mente se cruzó algo que lo tenía muy intranquilo. May guió al entrenador a la habitación de huéspedes, la que convenientemente quedaba al lado de la de la castaña. La habitación era muy espaciosa, tenía una cama, un pequeño escritorio, una puerta que parecía conducir a un baño, un viejo ropero, además de una gran ventana, desde la cual se podía ver el puerto.

—Espero que te guste Ash, casi nunca tenemos visitas, pero mantenemos limpia esta habitación por sí acaso— decía la chica, abriendo la ventana para que entrara aire a la recamara.

—Es excelente, es un gran gesto de su parte May, muchas gracias— colocando su mochila en el escritorio y sus otras pertenencias.

—Ash… antes de que nos interrumpiera mi madre, ibas a decirme algo— comentó la chica algo avergonzada.

—Bueno, emm… quería hablar contigo sobre, lo que siento, aunque no se sí sea lo correcto— confesó el chico muy inseguro.

—No hay mucho que decir Ash, simplemente dime, ¿te gusto o no?— presionaba la castaña.

—Creo que… pues…tu si me… me— aunque quería decirlo, su boca no podía.

— ¿Qué?— acercándose al entrenador, estaba muy desesperada.

—Tu sabes May, tu me…— simplemente de sus labios no podía salir lo que tanto anhelaba decir en ese momento. A muchas personas les costaba trabajo decir sus sentimientos, debido principalmente, a la duda sobre lo que sentirá la otra persona, pero este no es el caso, Ash sabía muy bien que esa chica que se encontraba frente a él lo quería — ¡May tú me gustas!— exclamó el azabache casi gritando.

La castaña no pudo evitar sonreír. El joven al que ella quería tanto, le acababa de confesar estar enamorado de ella.

—Ash…— fue lo único que salió de su boca, antes de abalanzarse para abrazar al azabache.

—Vaya, no creí que fuera tan difícil decirlo— decía el entrenador, muy sonrojado, pero también feliz de haber hecho lo que hizo —Ahora viene la parte mas difícil— pensaba tristemente el azabache.

—Bien, ahora que lo dijiste, ¿creo que hay otra cosa que me tienes que pedir no? — cuestionó muy alegre la coordinadora, poniéndose enfrente del entrenador.

—También quería hablar sobre eso contigo May— cambiaba su rostro a uno serio —Nunca he tenido novia, por lo que no se que es lo que tengo que hacer ni como comportarme, pero creo que los sueños de cada uno no podrían dejarnos tener un futuro — comentaba seriamente el entrenador. Aunque el también quería tener una relación con la castaña, no quería arruinarla por dejarla de lado, pero también sabía que el hecho de ser entrenador y ella fuera coordinadora, podría interferir con su relación.

—Ash, yo tampoco he tenido novio nunca, y al igual que tú, no se que tendría que hacer, pero eso podemos descubrirlo juntos, no te tienes que preocupar por nada que tenga que ver con tus sueños, yo nunca me interpondré en eso— dijo la castaña tranquilamente.

—También está el hecho de que tus seas coordinadora, no quiero interponerme en tus sueños tampoco— explicaba aun mas apenado el azabache.

—Yo estaría dispuesta a abandonar mis sueños por estar contigo Ash— confesó tristemente.

—Eso es lo que no quiero, que por mi culpa tengas que renunciar a eso que tanto quieres May— Ash se sentía muy frustrado. La posibilidad de estar con ella estaba tan cerca, y a la vez tan lejos.

—Pero tampoco quiero que abandones los tuyos por mi— de los ojos de la castaña comenzaron a surgir lágrimas.

—May, tu eres alguien muy especial para mi, no quiero verte sufrir, por lo que pienso que nosotros no podemos estar juntos— levantándose de su asiento y asomándose por la ventana.

—Sabes, mi madre una vez me dijo que sí las personas vivimos el presente dependiendo del futuro, nunca disfrutaríamos de la vida— limpiándose las lagrimas de los ojos y dirigiéndose a la salida de la habitación —Y creo entender ahora a lo que se refería— saliendo finalmente de la habitación.

Esas palabras dejaron pensativo al entrenador. Tal vez tenía razón, no podía saber que pasaría sin intentarlo, pero por otro lado, no soportaría perderla. May se encerró en su cuarto, y no era para menos, para ella, Ash había jugado con sus sentimientos. Ash tenía demasiados problemas, así que decidió dormir un poco para relajar su mente.

—Demonios, me siento como un idiota— pensaba Ash, quedándose profundamente dormido.

Después de dormir un poco, despertó y decidió ir a hablar con alguien de confianza sobre el tema.

—Creo que me ayudaría el hablar con alguien, pero ¿Quién?, podría pedirle consejos a mi madre o a Misty, ya sé— levantándose y tomando su pokenav para hablar con alguien— espero que tú me puedas ayudar— llamando a cierta persona que se encontraba en Kanto.

— ¿Hola?, o vaya, como te va Ash— saludaba un moreno desde la pantalla del pokenav.

—Hola Brock, a mi no me va del todo bien, por eso quiero pedirte un consejo— decía apenado el azabache.

—Para eso estamos los amigos, ¿que es lo que sucede?— preguntó el criador amablemente.

Ash le platicó de principio a fin todo lo que le pasaba con May, desde su encuentro en Kanto hasta ese momento. Brock se sorprendió mucho al escuchar que Ash, el que sólo pensaba en pokemon, ahora casi tenía novia.

—Eso es lo que pasa Brock, ¿que crees que debería de hacer?— cuestionó el entrenador muy confundido.

—Primeramente, Ash, no fue bueno que jugaras con los sentimientos de May, seguramente en estos momentos se siente muy dolida, segundo, dime, ¿estas seguro de que estas enamorado de ella?— dijo firmemente el moreno.

—Pues, no te puedo asegurar muy bien, nunca había sentido nada igual, disfruto mucho estar con ella, me agrada conversar, en fin… son muchas cosas que me pasan ahora— contestó el entrenador.

—No hace falta decir más, eso es amor Ash— confirmo con un tono de broma —Ahora sobre lo que tienes que hacer, pues yo pienso que sus sueños no se tienen porque interponer en su relación— dijo decididamente.

—Pero, por ejemplo, ¿que pasa sí por ser entrenador tengo que viajar a otra región y ella a otra por ser coordinadora?— pregunto Ash en un tono algo molesto.

—Ash, debes de dejar de preocuparte tanto en el futuro, sí no aprovechas la oportunidad de ser feliz, en ese futuro que tu quieres puedes arrepentirte, además, ya estuvieron separados por un tiempo cuando ella viajo a Johto y tu a Sinnoh, y ¿eso les afectó en algo?— cuestiono algo obvio el moreno.

—Pues no, creo que tienes razón— asentía el entrenador.

—Tal vez puede que en el afán de alcanzar sus metas, tengan que separarse, pero recuerda que es temporal, Ash. No te estoy diciendo que no pienses en tu futuro, sólo que seas feliz ahora que puedes— comentó sabiamente el criador.

—Entonces creo que tengo que ir a hablar con ella en este instante— dijo firmemente y con decisión —Nos vemos luego Brock— despidiéndose cordialmente de su amigo y consejero.

—Hasta pronto Ash, suerte con May— cortando la llamada.

El azabache colocó su pokenav en el escritorio y salió de la habitación. Caminó unos pasos y se puso delante de la puerta de la recamara de la castaña. Tenía la intención de arreglar todo, pero la culpa le impedía tocar la puerta. Finalmente con mucho esfuerzo pudo llamar a la puerta, pero no recibía respuesta de la chica.

—Vamos May, abre, quiero hablar contigo— decía en tono humilde, para convencer a la chica que lo dejara hablar con ella.

—No quiero hablar contigo, déjame sola— contestó seriamente. En su voz se notaba que había estado llorando.

—Creo que esto va a tardar un buen rato— pensaba Ash, antes de seguir intentando hablar con ella.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Sigo teniendo el mismo problema a la hora de subir la continuación, apareció todo junto _. Bueno, aquí la continuación, espero que les guste. Ya decidí darle un pokemon legendario a Ash, pronto sabran cual. Nos vemos.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**Recapitulando:**

—Creo que esto va a tardar un buen rato— pensaba Ash, antes de seguir intentando hablar con ella.

**Capítulo 13.- Afrontando las pesadillas.**

**DÍAS FALTANTES PARA LA COPA ÉLITE: 28 **

En el gran hogar de la familia Balance, se encontraba un joven entrenador delante de una puerta, golpeándola levemente, para que la chica que se encontraba dentro de la habitación, permitiera que tuvieran una charla y así explicarle y pedir disculpas.

Después de muchos intentos fallidos…

—May, vamos, necesito hablar contigo— golpeando un poco más fuerte la puerta, irritando aun más a la chica.

— ¡Ya te he dicho que no quiero, y deja de insistir!— exclamaba bastante enojada, arrojando un objeto a la puerta, como amenaza para Ash.

—Por favor, quiero decirte algo— su voz dejaba muy claro que se encontraba arrepentido, pero para su desgracia, eso no le importó mucho a la castaña.

— ¡Ya dijiste suficiente, ¿Por qué no entiendes que no quiero verte?— su voz quebradiza hacía notorio que había estado llorando o que estaba apunto de hacerlo, pero mantenía su actitud.

—Está bien, te dejaré en paz, tal vez sea mejor que te tranquilices un poco— retirándose del lugar y dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Ya en su recamara, Ash tomó todas sus pertenencias, ordenó la habitación y salió de la casa sin hacer mucho escándalo. Al salir del inmueble, se encontró con Caroline, quien le preguntó sobre porque decidió no quedarse y el se excusó diciendo simplemente que prefería acampar para poder entrenar mejor. En realidad él no tenía la intención de incomodar a May con su presencia, por lo que decidió acampar en el bosque de las afueras de Ciudad Petalia.

May por su parte, se la pasó encerrada en su habitación unas horas más…

— ¡May, la cena está lista!— anunció la señora Balance desde la cocina — ¡Date prisa o se enfriara tu comida!— agregó.

—Creo que tendré que salir aunque no quiera, odio tener hambre— pensó la castaña, saliendo de su habitación y caminando hacia la cocina, no sin antes verse en un espejo y arreglarse un poco para evitar que se dieran cuenta que había estado llorando, sobretodo Ash.

May entró a la cocina, en ella se encontraban Norman, su hermano Max y su madre, pero para su sorpresa el causante de su llanto no, lo cual era bastante extraño conociendo a Ash. A pesar de todo, no le dio importancia y tomó asiento en una silla junto a la mesa.

—Mamá, ¿mañana puedo ir a entrenar con Ash?— preguntó el pequeño Max bastante emocionado.

—Por mi no hay problema, pero deberías preguntarle primero, puede ser que no quiera ser molestado— contestó con una mirada muy amable.

—Entonces, ¿puedo pasar la noche con él?— se le notaba aun más emocionado, parecía que veía en Ash el hermano mayor que siempre había querido tener, sin contar a May claro está. A May le extrañó un poco la petición de su hermano, ¿Por qué dormir en la habitación de huéspedes cuando tienes una mejor habitación?

—No lo se Max, la ciudad es segura, pero las afueras…— era interrumpida por Norman.

—Anda, y llévale algo de cenar— dijo autoritariamente el líder de gimnasio.

Max se levantó de su silla, corrió a su habitación y en menos de cinco minutos, ya tenía todas sus cosas listas para pasar la noche acampando. May se encontraba más confundida, ¿Ash decidió pasar la noche en el bosque?, aun con sus dudas, decidió no intervenir y seguir ingiriendo su cena.

—Max, ten cuidado, y no molestes a Ash— dijo Caroline, entregándole una bolsa con comida adentro para Ash.

—Está bien, espero encontrarlo pronto— saliendo apresuradamente y corriendo hacia el bosque.

May se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación para dormir, y unas horas mas tarde Caroline y Norman hicieron lo mismo.

En la habitación de Norman y Caroline…

Ambos adultos estaban recostados en la cama, una lámpara estaba prendida ya que Caroline estaba leyendo un libro.

— ¿Por qué dejaste ir a Max, no crees que sea peligroso?— cuestionaba la señora Balance algo enojada, dejando de lado su libro.

—Tranquila, confío en Ash, además Max no tiene muchos amigos, yo no tengo mucho tiempo para pasar con él y May igual, así que creo que le servirá estar con Ash unos días, incluso podría aprender muchas cosas— contestaba tranquilamente y con una sonrisa.

—Espero que tengas razón— apagando las luces y cerrando los ojos para tratar de dormir.

—Te lo encargo Ash— pensaba Norman y también cerraba sus ojos.

En la recamara de May…

—Tal vez lo debí escuchar, creo que exageré con eso de la lámpara que arrojé, no pienso que Ash sea de los que juegan con las personas, ojalá no se haya molestado conmigo— pensaba la castaña, con un semblante de pena y arrepentimiento —Después de todo le gusto— sonreía levemente y miraba el techo de su habitación.

En el bosque…

— ¡Ash!— llamaba Max, buscando alguna señal del entrenador. Llevaba más de una hora buscándolo pero no veía alguna señal de él — ¡Ash, ¿Dónde estás?— exclamó una vez más, pero no recibía ninguna respuesta del entrenador.

Era una noche fría y muy oscura, se comenzaban a formar nubes en señal de tormenta, lo que alarmó al pequeño.

—Rayos, será mejor regresar— pensó Max, caminando torpemente de regreso, puesto que al estar tan oscuro no tenía muy buena visibilidad.

En ese momento el niño vio una sombra y repentinamente se comenzó a sentir extraño, no podía describirlo. Miro por todos los rincones del bosque, pero para su sorpresa se encontraba perdido. Escucho caer un rayo muy cerca de él, lo cual lo espantó e hizo que tropezara. Para empeorar las cosas, por culpa del rayo, un árbol cerca de él se había envuelto en llamas y se estaba propagando rápidamente en los árboles alrededor de él, dejándolo sin escapatoria.

—Ahora que voy a hacer, ¡ASH AYUDAME!— gritó muy asustado, pero no recibió respuesta. Tras esto se puso en cuclillas y escondió su rostro en sus piernas, empezando a llorar. En ese instante un árbol en llamas se derribó a unos metros de él, alzó su mirada y se paralizó por el miedo, al ver el fuego tan cerca de él, dejó de llorar y se armó de valor —Tengo que hacer algo— tomando una pokebola de su bolsillo — ¡Sal Pidgeotto!— exclamó, pero la pokebola parecía no funcionar, puesto que el pokemon no salió — ¡No puede ser!— desgraciadamente otro árbol estaba apunto de caer, pero esta vez sobre Max, trató de moverse, pero no podía mover su cuerpo — ¡NO!— gritó cerrando sus ojos y cubriéndose con sus brazos.

Para su sorpresa no sintió nada, abrió lentamente sus ojos aun con lágrimas, y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver un que volaba sobre un Charizard y a cierto entrenador a su lado.

— Max, ¿estás bien?— preguntó Ash delicadamente.

—Pero… que pasó… las llamas y el árbol…— mirando a todos lados, dándose cuenta que todo estaba normal.

—Tranquilo, todo fue una ilusión— explicó para calmar al niño, quien se abrazó de Ash en señal de temor y a la vez agradecimiento —No me explico que hace un Darkrai en este lugar—.

— ¿Dices que un Darkrai me provocó esto?— más asustado aun.

—Calma Max, lo que pasó fue que…—

/FLASHBACK/

Ash se encontraba sentado en un tronco frente a una fogata. Estaba muy serio, pensando en lo que había pasado con May.

—Ojalá que May quiera escucharme mañana— viendo tristemente la fogata y echando algunas ramas al fuego. En ese momento escucha algo aterrador.

— ¡ASH!— se escuchó mas profundo en el bosque.

—Se parece a la voz de Max— pensó, levantándose del tronco —Será mejor que vaya a ver sí todo está bien— sacando una pokebola —Charizard sal— arrojando la pokebola, de la cual salió el pokemon de fuego.

Ash subió al lomó de Charizard y le pidió que volara por la dirección de la que escuchó la voz. Una vez llegó al lugar, se encontró con una escena muy extraña, Darkrai enfrente de un Max inconsciente.

—Charizard acércate a ese lugar— y el pokemon obedeció.

Darkrai se dio cuenta de la presencia de Ash e intentó atacarlo pero Charizard lo defendió con un lanzallamas muy potente. Ash se percató que Max estaba atrapado en una pesadilla, al verlo con una cara de sufrimiento. El sabía que si no hacía algo, también el sería atrapado en la ilusión de Darkrai.

—Charizard aterriza por favor y distrae a Darkrai— ordenó el entrenador, cosa que hizo rápidamente.

Ash descendió del lomo del pokemon, aunque fue una vez más atacado por Darkrai, pero Charizard lo volvió a defender y contraatacó, distrayéndolo unos momentos. Ash corrió para auxiliar a Max, pero él estaba aun atrapado en la pesadilla. Cargó a Max sobre su hombro.

—Charizard, tenemos que huir— llamó firmemente. El pokemon de fuego voló lo más rápido que pudo hasta el entrenador, esquivando algunos ataques de Darkrai, quien se encontraba muy molesto. Ash saltó con Max en su hombro sobre Charizard y así los tres huyeron. Darkrai después de perseguirlos por un tiempo, decidió dejarlos, y así al fin Max despertó.

/FIN DEL FLASHBACK/

—No entiendo porqué me hizo eso— comentó Max muy deprimido.

—Darkrai es un pokemon que protege lo que quiere a toda costa, imagino que estabas merodeando por sus territorios y por ese motivo te atacó— decía seriamente para después sonreírle al pequeño —Charizard regresemos al campamento— el pokemon bajó al suelo donde estaba la fogata de Ash —Max será mejor que descanses, no tardará en amanecer y no es bueno que te desveles— guardando a Charizard en su pokebola —Buen trabajo amigo, tú también descansa— colocando su pokebola en su bolsillo.

—Está bien Ash, ¿mañana puedo…?— siendo interrumpido por el azabache.

—Max, duerme ahora, cuando salga el sol me preguntarás lo que desees— sentándose cerca de la fogata.

—De acuerdo— poniendo su bolsa de dormir —A por cierto— sacando una bolsa de su mochila —Ten Ash— dándole la bolsa a Ash —Ahora si, a dormir— quitándose sus lentes y acotándose en su bolsa de dormir.

—Gracias…— abriendo la bolsa y mirando su contenido —Que generosos son conmigo la familia Balance— con una gran sonrisa viendo la comida que le habían regalado — ¿Qué es esto?— tomando unan nota que venía dentro de la bolsa —Veamos…—.

_**Ash**_

_Disculpa sí te molesta, pero Max quiere entrenar contigo, por favor, cuida a mi hijo, se que tienes demasiados problemas, pero descuida, ya se solucionarán..._

_P.D: Trataré de hablar con May…_

_Atentamente: __**Caroline.**_

Ash esbozó una sonrisa al leer la nota…

—Creo que no le podemos ocultar nada a nuestras Madres, ¿verdad May?— mirando el cielo, pensando en la castaña.

El entrenador apagó la fogata con algo de tierra y colocó su saco de dormir cerca de Max, por sí Darkrai los atacara, puso su mochila a un lado, se quito su chaleco y su gorra y se dispuso a dormir.

—A pesar de todo, extraño mucho a Pikachu, espero te estén cuidando bien amigo, y deséame suerte porque la voy a necesitar— cerrando sus ojos, quedándose profundamente dormido.

Mientras en Sinnoh, cerca del puerto, un hombre estaba impaciente para que amaneciera, se encontraba sentado en una banca no muy lejos de los Ferrys.

—Ash Ketchum, tu me debes una revancha, y me la cobraré te guste o no— sacando un Roserade de su pokebola, el cual parecía estar muy extraño, su mirada esparcía odio. El hombre sólo comenzó a reír como un loco con sed de venganza.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Les traigo la continuación. Me gustó mucho escribir este capítulo, fue muy interesante =D. ¿quien será ese hombre que odia tanto a Ash?. Espero les guste =D.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

**Recapitulando:**

—Ash Ketchum, tu me debes una revancha, y me la cobraré te guste o no— sacando un Roserade de su pokebola, el cual parecía estar muy extraño, su mirada esparcía odio. El hombre sólo comenzó a reír como un loco con sed de venganza.

**Capítulo 14.- Ordena tus pensamientos.**

** DÍAS FALTANTES PARA LA COPA ÉLITE: 27**

Un nuevo día comenzaba en la región Hoenn, pequeños rayos de luz, iluminaban la penumbra que dejó la noche anterior. En el bosque de Ciudad Petalia, dos jóvenes se encontraban profundamente dormidos, hasta que uno comenzó a despertar.

—Creo que hubiera preferido seguir dormido— frotando sus ojos y dando un gran bostezo —veamos, tengo que elegir mi equipo pokemon, aclarar las cosas con May, cuidar a Max, y entrenar un poco… Vaya, si que tengo muchos deberes hoy— pensaba Ash, levantándose de su bolsa de dormir.

El entrenador se puso su chaleco, su gorra, ordenó sus pertenencias en su mochila, y finalmente despertó a Max.

—Max, despierta— moviendo delicadamente al pequeño para poderlo despertar.

—Cinco minutos más Ash— dijo levemente, con una expresión de molestia, encerrándose más en su bolsa de dormir.

—Bien, pero tengo que ir por mi equipo pokemon a la ciudad, así que atento por si Darkrai se aparece por este lugar— explicó seriamente, haciendo que Max se levantara sin dudarlo —Ves, no era tan difícil— riendo débilmente, cosa que no alegró mucho al niño.

—Ash, ¿me dejarás entrenar contigo el día de hoy?— preguntó repentinamente, guardando sus últimas cosas en la mochila y colocándosela en su espalda.

—Mmmm, solamente si te portas bien— empezando a caminar rumbo a la Ciudad.

—Oye, no actúes como si fueras mi padre— dijo molesto Max, mirando acusatoriamente a Ash —Ya estoy bastante grande para que me traten como un niño— muy orgulloso, el ya sentía que podía con todo lo que se presentara.

— ¡CUIDADO MAX, DARKRAI!— Exclamó Ash, y el pequeño ya estaba escondiéndose en la espalda del entrenador muy temeroso — ¿Qué decías hace un momento?— mirando muy divertido a Max.

—No juegues con eso— cruzándose de brazos y mirando a otro lado.

—Ya, ya, fue una broma, anda, vamos rápido al centro pokemon— caminando mas deprisa, Max simplemente lo siguió.

En la casa de la familia Balance, una castaña estaba arreglando su cabello frente a un espejo, se había despertado unas horas antes y como ya estaba calmada, decidió ir a arreglar las cosas con Ash.

Por su parte, Norman fue muy temprano al Gimnasio, pues pronto llegarían entrenadores para desafiarlo. Caroline estaba preparando un desayuno solo para May y para ella misma, pues Max estaba con Ash.

— ¡May, el desayuno esta listo!— llamó Caroline desde la cocina.

La coordinadora bajó apresuradamente, pues quería ir con Ash lo más pronto posible.

—Vaya, debes tener hambre— comentó su madre al ver a la castaña sentada muy ansiosa en la mesa.

—Tengo algo importante que hacer hoy mamá— respondió May, mientras veía como Caroline colocaba los platos para el desayuno.

— ¿Puedo saber de que se trata?— sabía perfectamente que tenía que ver con Ash, pero no comprendía muy bien en que aspecto.

—Digamos que tengo que aclarar un asunto con alguien— la expresión con la que lo dijo dejó tranquila a su madre.

—Creo que no hará falta hablar…— dijo débilmente Caroline, pero May pudo escuchar muy bien lo que murmuró.

— ¿A que te refieres?— muy confundida.

—A nada, mejor sigue desayunando— estaba bastante nerviosa.

May olvidó el asunto y siguió desayunando, su cabeza estaba en ese momento pensando en si el entrenador estaba enojado con ella por la reacción con tuvo y lo único que se le ocurrió fue pedirle un consejo a su madre indirectamente.

—Mamá, ¿alguna vez mi papá se ha enojado seriamente contigo?— preguntó un poco nerviosa, no quería ser muy obvia.

—Pues no muy seriamente, probablemente porque nos tenemos confianza mutuamente, excepto esa ocasión con la enfermera Joy, cosa que quiero olvidar… Pero a que viene tu pregunta— respondió un poco extrañada, ella sabía que la situación de su hija no estaba del todo bien.

—Emmm… bueno yo…— desgraciadamente nunca pensó en alguna excusa por su madre preguntaba eso. Dejó de lado su desayuno por un momento y se dispuso a hablar acerca de su "asunto" con Caroline, después de todo era su madre, no habría alguien mejor para aconsejarla —Verás, tengo algunos problemas con Ash debido a que…—.

May le contó toda la situación vivida con cierto entrenador, de principio a fin y con todos los detalles, parecía que tenía ganas de desahogarse. Caroline al principio se sorprendió al escuchar lo dicho por Ash el día anterior, pero trató de hacerle ver ciertos aspectos a su hija.

—Veamos, primeramente, no es bueno que te pongas así, debes comprender el punto de vista de Ash, no me sorprendería que estuviera molesto— esta aclaración molesto mas de lo normal a la castaña.

— ¡Entonces debería estar feliz!— exclamó enojada sorprendiendo a su madre, May no era de ese modo, aunque pensó que probablemente era por la edad de la "punzada" y lo dejó pasar.

—No estoy diciendo eso, sólo que el hecho de arrojar una lámpara contra una puerta no es muy agradable— explicó en tono serio y con mirada firme, no quería que la rebeldía fuera motivo para desobedecer —segundo, las cosas las pueden arreglar hablando, por lo que te aconsejo que cuando hablen evites volver a ponerte de esa manera— refiriéndose a su carácter. Una vez más la chica se volvió a enojar —tercero, creo que estás adelantando mucho las cosas, es normal que te guste, pero parecería que lo presionas a hacer lo que el no quiere— esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

—Te pedí un consejo, no que me dieras ordenes— dijo con tono de voz serio y con una mirada retadora no común en May.

—May, soy tu madre y no me tienes que hablar de ese modo— reclamó Caroline con cierta culpa, no era su forma de ser el estar regañando a los jóvenes pero la situación lo ameritaba.

Ese regaño no común de su madre hizo que la chica reaccionara, se sintió mal de la manera en que reaccionó y prefirió irse para evitar más problemas.

—Lo siento mamá…— murmuró con arrepentimiento, levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a su habitación.

—May…— susurró preocupada, viendo a su hija encerrándose en su habitación. La situación fue extremadamente rara para los ojos de Caroline, hubiera sido raro para quien fuera.

May se quedó una vez más encerrada en su habitación por el resto de la mañana.

Ash y Max iban llegando al centro pokemon de ciudad Petalia.

—Ash, ¿al fin decidiste que pokemon usarás?— preguntaba curioso el pequeño, y era verdad, faltaba 1 mes para la copa y sería irresponsable no tener un equipo listo para la copa.

—De hecho si, el problema es que siento que mi equipo esta vacio sin Pikachu— contestó tristemente Ash, recordando que la mayoría de las veces utilizaba a Pikachu y en este momento no podía usarlo.

—Si tanto lo extrañas, porque no llamas al profesor y que te lo envié— dijo obviamente Max.

—Se que no es bueno desplazar a mis pokemon, pero creo que es mejor acostumbrarme a no depender siempre de alguien— se relajaba un poco para que Max no sintiera lástima —Bueno… ¿no quieres saber que equipo usaré? — preguntó muy entusiasmado al niño.

— ¡Claro que si!— asintió rápidamente Max, pero fue interrumpido pues por su vista se cruzó alguien no muy conocido por él, pero de quien había oído muchas historias y visto en el gran festival a través del a Tv — ¿No es esa de allá Dawn?— preguntó repentinamente para sorpresa del entrenador.

—Es cierto, es Dawn— afirmó Ash, viendo que la chica caminaba hacía ellos.

— ¡ASH!— llamó Dawn, acercándose más y más a los chicos.

—Hola Dawn, creí que dijiste que ibas a ir a otra ciudad por el momento— con cara confundida, ante un Max nervioso sin motivo aparente pero con un leve sonrojo.

—Desgraciadamente los autobuses no están en servicio, ni lo estarán dentro un par de días— haciendo énfasis en "un par de días", claramente mentía pero la inocencia de Ash y el nerviosismo de Max no les permitieron darse cuenta.

—Que mal, espero que no te tengas que perder nada por ese motivo— volteando a ver a Max, quien estaba embobado mirando a Dawn —A por cierto, se que o conoces a Max todavía— señalando al pequeño.

—Mucho gusto Max— estirando su mano para saludar.

—Mu… mucho gusto… Dawn— estrechando su mano, temblando mucho notoriamente.

— ¿Y que harás mientras esperas que los autobuses vuelvan a funcionar?— preguntó inocentemente Ash, cosa que sorprendió un poco a Dawn pues no tenía planeado nada.

—No tengo idea, creo que solamente esperar— con cara de aburrimiento.

En ese momento a Ash se le ocurrió la idea de invitarla a acampar en el bosque como antes, pero recordó que tenía suficientes asuntos pendientes como para añadir uno más.

—Que lástima Dawn, bueno nosotros nos vamos a recoger mis pokemon, te veo después— caminando apresuradamente al interior del centro pokemon, jalando a Max pues no parecía reaccionar, bajo la mirada incrédula de la chica.

—Algo le pasa a Ash, no esta actuando como siempre— pensaba la coordinadora —Luego te veo— dijo al entrenador pero este ya estaba dentro del establecimiento.

Ash y un aún shockeado Max estaban en frente a un teléfono, planeaban llamar al Profesor Oak y pedirle que le mandara sus pokemon.

—Espero tomar la mejor decisión— mientras la imagen del Profesor Oak en la pantalla del teléfono…

El día dio paso a un atardecer, Ash ya poseía sus 6 pokemon, pero prefirió guardar en secreto parte de su equipo a Max. El pequeño no se percató de nada en el intercambio de pokemon entre Ash y el Profesor Oak pues se encontraba desconcentrado por la visita de cierta chica.

En casa de los Balance, May solamente salió de su habitación para comer, parecía que se había calmado un poco, pero simplemente no era la misma, Caroline se dio cuenta, pero creyó que sería mejor que Ash fuera el que hablara con ella. En ese alguien entró apresuradamente a casa.

— ¡Mamá ya volví!— gritó Max, buscando a su madre.

—Espero que te hayas divertido y que no causaras problemas— dijo Caroline muy alegre y después dirigió su mirada hasta un entrenador que estaba en la puerta de su hogar.

—Para nada señora Balance— confesó Ash y después busco con la mirada a la castaña —Disculpe, ¿sabe donde está May?, quiero hablar con ella— preguntó educadamente, ciertamente la cara de preocupación por parte de Caroline era inquietante, e incomodó un poco al entrenador.

—Está en su habitación— respondió muy triste —Max, ve a contarle a tu padre sobre lo que aprendiste— no lo dijo dos veces y el pequeño ya había salido corriendo.

—Entonces con su permiso, necesito aclarar algunas cosas con May de una buena vez— con una cara de gran confianza, parecía haber ordenado sus pensamientos.

—Gracias Ash, creo que solo podrá escucharte a ti— sonriendo con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Nueva continuación, espero que les guste aunque no tiene mucha historia, este capítulo es para que vean que no lo he abandonado, pero tengo prioridades como mis estudios y por tanto no tengo el mismo tiempo libre que tenía en vacaciones. Tal vez haga el fic quincenal o semanal, dependiendo de la "tarea" -_-. Creo que el próximo será bastante emocionante =D. No voy a emparejar a Dawn y Max, simplemente me pareció curioso ponerlo.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

**Recapitulando:**

—Gracias Ash, creo que solo podrá escucharte a ti— sonriendo con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

**Capítulo 15.- Felicidad momentánea. **

**DÍAS FALTANTES PARA LA COPA ÉLITE: 27**

Ash Ketchum se dirigía poco a poco hasta la puerta de una de las habitaciones de la casa de la familia Balance, más específicamente a la recamara de May. Parecía que el entrenador estaba decidido a aclarar todo de una buena vez, principalmente para no hacer sufrir más a la castaña.

—May…— decía Ash, mientras golpeaba levemente la puerta de la habitación, aunque no recibió respuesta —May quiero hablar contigo— golpeando una vez más la puerta.

— ¿Ash?— se escuchó desde el interior de la recamara.

—Sí, vamos, necesito que hablemos May— hablando delicadamente para evitar que la chica se asustara.

—Seguramente vienes a decirme que me odias ¿verdad?— preguntó con una voz quebrada, lo cual sorprendió de sobremanera a Ash.

—Por supuesto que no ¿Por qué piensas eso?— muy confundido por la confesión de la castaña.

—Después de cómo te traté, es obvio que estás enojado conmigo— aclaró repentinamente May.

—Claro que no, déjame pasar para que hablemos— Ash realmente no sabía porque May se estaba disculpando, cuando el que le rompió el corazón fue él.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente hasta que la imagen de la chica se pudo ver. El rostro de la chica era realmente triste, estuvo llorando durante mucho tiempo, por lo que sus ojos estaban realmente irritados.

—Bien, ¿qué quieres decirme?— escondía su mirada en el suelo de la recamara, provocando mucha culpa en Ash, pues era él quien tenía la culpa de su estado.

—Lo siento— abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas para poder tranquilizar a la chica, pero sin malas intenciones.

Esa acción confundió bastante la mente de May, pues ella pensaba que Ash planeaba regañarla por sus actos. Ese abrazo surtió efecto ya que hizo que saliera una pequeña sonrisa de los labios de la castaña.

—May, quiero que hablemos sobre lo que pasó… la última vez— era difícil revivir ese momento tan angustiante.

—Descuida, creo que no tenía porque orillarte a hacer lo que no quieres— se sentía apenada después de todo.

—Mmmm, en realidad creo que no me entendiste la ultima vez— dijo muy nervioso, provocando que May lo mirara algo confusa —Nunca dije que no quisiera que… tu sabes… fuéramos algo más, mi problema es sobre lo que pasaría a futuro— mirando por una ventana que estaba en la habitación.

—Ash, si me vas a recordar lo que me dijiste, creo que no es necesa…— fue interrumpida por el entrenador.

—Déjame terminar…— callando un poco grosero a la chica —Pensé en lo que me dijiste, y creo que tienes razón, además, hablé con alguien y me comentó que es mejor aprovechar la oportunidad de ser feliz— la castaña poco a poco deducía el final, lo cual la alegraba de cierto modo.

—Entonces quieres decir que…— comenzaba a soltar ciertas lágrimas de felicidad.

—Aguarda…— decía con un gesto en sus manos —Quiero… pedirte tiempo para atreverme a intentarlo, ¿me entiendes?— de cierta manera era confuso entender las palabras del chico.

—O sea que quieres esperar más tiempo— con un gesto de tristeza.

—Creo que si— realmente le costaba hablar de sus sentimientos —Lo que pasa es que es la primera vez que estoy en esta situación, no se que decir, no se que hacer, y eso me confunde bastante— rascándose la cabeza con un gesto de confusión.

May se encontraba realmente tensa, una vez más estaba perdiendo el control, pero la charla que tuvo con su madre le ayudó un poco para comprender al entrenador.

—Está bien Ash… creo que yo también estaba precipitando mucho las cosas— comentó con una sonrisa muy tierna —Y no te preocupes, esperaré el tiempo que necesites— acercándose lentamente a Ash.

—Gracias por comprender May, me es bastante difícil hablar sobre este tipo de cosas— relajando su cuerpo, sentándose en el borde de la cama de la castaña, sin darse cuenta de la cercanía de la chica —Antes que nada, quiero pedirte un par de cosas— mirando seriamente a la chica.

— ¿Qué…cosas? — un poco nerviosa.

—Sabes que tienes un pequeño problema de celos— diciéndolo con una mirada muy fija en sus ojos azules —Por lo que necesito que hagamos un pacto, que pase lo que pase, escucharemos primero explicaciones y después actuaremos— y no era para menos, después de aquella escena con Dawn.

—No creo que sea necesario Ash, pero si así lo quieres— sentándose a un lado de él.

—Otra cosa, esto es más como un favor— sonriéndole levemente, recibiendo lo mismo de parte de la chica —Como sabes, participaré en la copa élite, lo que quiere decir que no tendré tanto tiempo para pasar contigo como yo quisiera…— y era cierto, Ash quería pasar tiempo con la chica y así poder apresurar su decisión.

—Como te dije ayer, no me interpondré en tus sueños, al contrario, te apoyaré— abrazando al entrenador.

—Y por último, quisiera que me ayudarás a saber que tengo que hacer en el papel que tengo ahora contigo— con una sonrisa muy inocente.

— ¿Cómo que el papel que tienes conmigo?—esta situación era muy difícil de comprender.

— Verás, ya te dije que me dieras un tiempo para atreverme a intentar ser… tu novio, pero eso no quita el hecho de que tu… me…gus…tas— estaba demasiado sonrojado y ya no podía seguir hablando de eso por mucho mas tiempo.

—Quisiera ayudarte, pero tengo la misma o menos experiencia que tu en esto de los noviazgos— May también era demasiado inocente, pero no tanto como el despistado de Ash.

—Te parece si vamos despacio, así podremos aprender juntos— mirándola fijamente Realmente estaba sintiendo muchas cosas nuevas para él, que hasta cierto punto, lo sorprendían y a la vez ponían nervioso, pero estaba decidido a afrontarlo.

—De acuerdo— besando sorpresivamente la mejilla de Ash, sonrojándolo —Y creo que me gustará descubrirlo— abrazando por el cuello a un entrenador ya demasiado avergonzado como para reaccionar.

Ash estaba extremadamente ruborizado, muy tenso y cansado de cierta manera, nunca en su vida había tenido que hablar sobre eso, pero de alguna u otra forma, le agradaba el hecho de sentirse querido por una chica.

May estaba más que feliz, sobretodo porque aquel entrenador que estaba frente a ella había demostrado sentir interés (incluso algo más) por ella. Aunque a pesar de todo, era complicado tener que sentir tan cerca y tan lejos la relación con él.

Ambos jóvenes salieron de la habitación, y antes de pensar en cualquier cosa, May tenía algo que hacer con su madre…

—Mamá, quiero pedirte perdón por la manera en que te hablé— escondiendo su rostro en el suelo, juntando sus manos por su espalda. Evidentemente estaba apenada.

Caroline entonces se dio cuenta de que Ash era realmente alguien especial para su hija, pero nunca imaginó que su charla influyó bastante. No pudo resistirse, y como una madre cariñosa, abrazó a su hija, derramando unas cuantas lágrimas… Su pequeña niña estaba creciendo.

—Descuida, entiendo como te sentías, y veo que has encontrado a alguien especial— susurrándole lo último en el oído, sorprendiendo un poco a la chica. May simplemente asintió.

—Mamá, quiero salir a pasear con Ash— limpiando algunas lágrimas de su rostro, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. En cambio el mencionado estaba simplemente mirando la emotiva escena sin inmutarse, probablemente por no comprender mucho de lo que decían.

—No hay problema, pero no vuelvan tarde— sonriéndole a su hija, para después ver seriamente al entrenador —Ash, por favor, cuida a May— el susodicho sencillamente sonrió y asintió a lo que dijo Caroline.

Ash y May salieron de la casa, no tenían planeado ir a ningún lugar, Ciudad Petalia era una gran ciudad, pero no poseía lugares atractivos, por lo que caminaron hasta el muelle, donde Ash y Max tuvieron su pelea, donde May y Ash descubrieron muchas cosas.

Camino al muelle…

—Ash, ¿donde se celebrará la copa élite?— preguntaba inocentemente, era raro que ella no supiera donde era y decidiera que acompañaría al entrenador.

—Se celebrará en Ciudad Colosalia, el mismo lugar donde se lleva a cabo la liga pokemon— respondió muy emocionado.

— ¿Y ya elegiste a tu equipo pokemon?— cuestionó nuevamente. Desde el punto donde estaban se podía visualizar a lo lejos el muelle.

—Sí, pero aun no decido un sexto pokemon— mirando preocupadamente el cielo.

—Seguramente tiene que ver con Pikachu ¿no?— aferrándose del brazo del entrenador, tal cual una pareja, ruborizando a Ash.

—Bueno… sí…— muy nervioso, pero trataba de calmarse, tenía que acostumbrarse de una buena vez a ese tipo de gestos —Quiero… atrapar a un pokemon fuerte— diciéndolo con mucha decisión.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, he oído que en el bosque de esta ciudad, han habido avistamientos de un pokemon sombrío— sujetando mas fuerte el brazo del entrenador, aparentando tener temor, pero la intención de tener más cerca al chico.

—Es Darkrai, pero no me gustaría meterme con ese estilo de pokemon— llegando al muelle, de donde se podía ver un hermoso atardecer.

—Oye, como sabes que es Darkrai— soltándose de su agarre, y viéndolo acusatoriamente.

—Es algo curioso, verás…— mirándola inocentemente.

/FLASHBACK/

Ash se encontraba sentado en un tronco frente a una fogata. Estaba muy serio, pensando en lo que había pasado con May.

—Ojalá que May quiera escucharme mañana— viendo tristemente la fogata y echando algunas ramas al fuego. En ese momento escucha algo aterrador.

— ¡ASH!— se escuchó mas profundo en el bosque.

—Se parece a la voz de Max— pensó, levantándose del tronco —Será mejor que vaya a ver sí todo está bien— sacando una pokebola —Charizard sal— arrojando la pokebola, de la cual salió el pokemon de fuego.

Ash subió al lomó de Charizard y le pidió que volara por la dirección de la que escuchó la voz. Una vez llegó al lugar, se encontró con una escena muy extraña, Darkrai enfrente de un Max inconsciente.

—Charizard acércate a ese lugar— y el pokemon obedeció.

Darkrai se dio cuenta de la presencia de Ash e intentó atacarlo pero Charizard lo defendió con un lanzallamas muy potente. Ash se percató que Max estaba atrapado en una pesadilla, al verlo con una cara de sufrimiento. El sabía que si no hacía algo, también el sería atrapado en la ilusión de Darkrai.

—Charizard aterriza por favor y distrae a Darkrai— ordenó el entrenador, cosa que hizo rápidamente.

Ash descendió del lomo del pokemon, aunque fue una vez más atacado por Darkrai, pero Charizard lo volvió a defender y contraatacó, distrayéndolo unos momentos. Ash corrió para auxiliar a Max, pero él estaba aun atrapado en la pesadilla. Cargó a Max sobre su hombro.

—Charizard, tenemos que huir— llamó firmemente. El pokemon de fuego voló lo más rápido que pudo hasta el entrenador, esquivando algunos ataques de Darkrai, quien se encontraba muy molesto. Ash saltó con Max en su hombro sobre Charizard y así los tres huyeron. Darkrai después de perseguirlos por un tiempo, decidió dejarlos, y así al fin Max despertó.

/FIN DEL FLASHBACK/

—Olvidaba que eres muy valiente Ash— sonriéndole tiernamente.

—Sabes que siempre defiendo a mis amigos— mientras se avistaba un barco llegando al muelle, algo raro ya que ese día no llegaban barcos a Hoenn.

—Veo que sabes cumplir tus promesas— acercándose poco a poco al entrenador, mirándolo firmemente.

—Sabes de sobra que sí— recordando la promesa de cuidar tanto a May como a Max, mientas la oscuridad de la noche se hacía lentamente presente.

—Te mereces un premio— dándole un beso en los labios, corto, pero lo suficientemente tierno para dejar helado al entrenador.

—Yo… premio…— balbuceando y sin poder coordinar sus movimientos.

Realmente ambos estaban felices con ese tipo de sucesos, pero nadie esperaría lo que estaba apunto de ocurrir.

Del barco que había llegado minutos antes, solo desabordó una persona, alguien conocido por Ash, y desconocido para los ojos de May. Este hombre actuaba muy raro, sobretodo porque parecía buscar desesperadamente al entrenador por algún extraño motivo. Cuando por su vista se cruzó aquella escena entre el par de jóvenes, se sintió afortunado de no tener que buscar más, y liberó a uno de sus pokemon más poderosos de su pokebola, un pokemon bastante enojado.

—Roserade… usa… hiperrayo— con una voz relajada pero con un tono siniestro.

El pokemon tipo planta, que actuaba de la misma manera que su entrenador, no pensó dos veces lo que le ordenó, y atacó sin más a aquella persona.

Junto energía lentamente, y con todo el poder que tenía uso su ataque.

— ¡¿Qué es eso?— Muy alterado exclamó el azabache, viendo como el pokemon almacenaba energía, apuntando hacia ellos — ¡May al suelo! — empujándola fuera del alcance del ataque.

— ¿De que hablas Ash?— asustada por la expresión del entrenador.

—No podrás escapar— dijo el hombre riendo como un psicópata —Ahora, ¡ATACA! — y el Roserade uso el hiperrayo…

Y así, el ataque se dirigía en dirección al entrenador, para impotencia de May y para desgracia de Ash…

Continuará…


	16. Chapter 16

**Recapitulando:**

—No podrás escapar— dijo el hombre riendo como un psicópata —Ahora, ¡ATACA! — y el Roserade usó el hiperrayo…

**Capítulo 16.- Tranquilo Ash**

**DIAS FALTANTES PARA LA COPA ELITE: 27**

Lentamente el hiperrayo de Roserade se acercaba más y más al entrenador. En un intento desesperado para esquivar el ataque, Ash dio unos pasos para atrás, pero desgraciadamente tropezó con una imperfección en el suelo.

— ¡ASH!— exclamó May, al ver que era inminente el impacto del hiperrayo.

— ¡Huye de aquí May!— fue lo último que pudo decir Ash, antes de que una explosión ocurriera debido al ataque.

May quedó sin habla, no podía reaccionar ante esa imagen, sentía una impotencia tremenda en su cuerpo, todo ocurrió en una fracción de segundos. Debido a la cortina de tierra que levanto la explosión no se podía saber con certeza que había ocurrido con Ash.

Mientras se disipaba poco a poco la tierra, la castaña comenzó a sentir un gran enojo en su cuerpo, era algo inexplicable, May no era alguien agresiva, ni tampoco vengativa, pero de manera impulsiva sacó un pokebola de su riñonera y decidió frenar a ese tipo que había dañado al entrenador.

— ¡Sal Blaziken!— arrojando la pokebola, de una manera poco usual, pues ella normalmente lucía con estilo y belleza a sus pokemon, pero parecía más con un dolor indescriptible.

— ¿Qué es lo que tratas de hacer mocosa?— en el rostro del hombre se podía percibir angustia, como si el nunca hubiera querido hacerle eso al entrenador.

— ¡Blaziken usa llamarada!— repentinamente ordenó May. Blaziken notó fuera de si a May, pero interpretó la situación, observando que se había al fin disipado la tierra, mostrando a un Ash no muy herido pero si inconsciente.

El pokemon de fuego atacó con todo su poder a aquel Roserade, quien a diferencia de su entrenador, parecía más furioso que antes. Extrañamente el hombre no ordenó ninguna acción a su pokemon, y el ataque de Blaziken dio de lleno contra Roserade, dejándola noqueada.

—Lo lamento— murmuró aquel entrenador, derramando lágrimas que aparentaban ser verdaderas, lágrimas de arrepentimiento.

— ¡Blaziken usa una vez más llamarada!— esa respuesta no la esperaba ni Blaziken ni aquel hombre.

Blaziken observo que la chica no estaba mirando, simplemente estaba abrazando al entrenador inconsciente, obviamente sentía mucho dolor y eso le nublo la mente, haciendo que solamente quisiera causarle daño al que se había atrevido a dañar a Ash. Tras esto, Blaziken se acercó a el hombre, que estaba de rodillas llorando por sus acciones, dándole un fuerte golpe en el estomago dejándolo inconsciente.

May no prestó atención, solamente añoraba que nada de eso estuviera pasando, que todo fuera una pesadilla, cerró sus ojos lo más que pudo, y en ese momento escuchó una voz muy conocida.

—May, ¿que haces?— preguntó el entrenador, reaccionando y viendo a la chica.

—Ash, ¿te encuentras bien?— abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas, feliz porque estaba vivo.

—Claro… que lo estoy… te dije que yo siempre cuido a mis amigos… y no te dejaría sola con un lunático— sonriéndole e incorporándose con dificultad.

—Tengo que llevarte a un hospital para que te…— fue interrumpida por Ash.

—Tranquila, solamente me golpeo un hiperrayo— sonriendo simpáticamente, pero eso no le quitaba la preocupación a May —Me han electrocutado, quemado y hasta congelado, no creas que un simple ataque como ese me va a hacer…— cayendo de rodillas una vez más, tal vez no lo parecía, pero estaba en pésimas condiciones, ni siquiera podía mantenerse erguido.

—Aunque no quieras, te llevaré, pero me alegra que por lo menos estés vivo— guardando a Blaziken en su pokebola, un poco más calmada, pero aun con pocas lágrimas en sus ojos —Gracias— guardando la pokebola en su lugar.

—May, ¿recuerdas que era lo que ponía a Drew tan agresivo?— preguntó repentinamente, aunque aun veía con algo de rencor al hombre que yacía inconsciente no muy lejos de él.

—Desde luego, se puso así por culpa de estar en contacto con…— una idea llegó a su mente —un… Roserade— viendo sorprendida al hombre, quien empezaba a despertar y a ponerse de pie.

—Tal vez tu no conoces a ese hombre, pero definitivamente creo que le pasa lo mismo que a Drew pues cuando lo conocí era alguien extremadamente pacífico— sentándose en el suelo pues ya no soportaba su cuerpo.

—Pero Drew se ponía así ante provocaciones, y a ese hombre nunca le has hecho nada para que se ponga de ese modo, ¿o sí?— tratando de recordar el rostro de aquella persona, le parecía que lo había visto antes.

—Creo que es porque durante la liga Sinnoh lo derroté en la primera ronda, su nombre es Nando— recordando ese suceso, aunque en aquel entonces, Nando no se notaba molesto por haber perdido.

Nando se puso completamente de pie, pero algo era diferente. En su rostro se hacía notorio arrepentimiento, parecía que el haber dañado a Ash había calmado ese deseo en su interior.

Al sentirse de esa manera, se acercaba lentamente hacía el par de jóvenes, cosa que no fue del agrado de May.

—Mantente alejado Nando— sacando una vez más su pokebola y poniéndose de forma retadora.

—Yo… sólo quiero— mirándola con lágrimas en los ojos, sin poder articular alguna palabra.

—Déjalo May, obviamente ya se calmó— sonriéndole despreocupadamente —Pero será mejor llamar a Gary, no creo que Nando quisiera seguir en ese estado ¿verdad? — viéndolo amigablemente, como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Gracias Ash— desmayándose al instante.

May sacó a Blaziken, para poder llevar a Nando el hospital, aunque no de muy buena gana, mientras ella ayudaba a Ash.

A pesar de que Ash había recibido el impacto de un hiperrayo, no presentaba algún daño fuerte, incluso Nando parecía estar más dañado, pues por su deseo de venganza, no había dormido por varios días y presentaba un cansancio extremo.

Finalmente llegaron al hospital, en donde ambos fueron atendidos, desgraciadamente ya había anochecido, por lo que en la casa de los Balance crecía la preocupación por May y Ash.

— ¿Crees que les haya pasado algo?— preguntaba preocupada Caroline a su esposo.

—Confío en Ash, pero no me gusta que estén afuera a estas horas de la noche, tal vez Petalia sea una ciudad muy segura, pero aun así me preocupa— respondió seriamente Norman.

—No deberían de preocuparse, después de todo, cuando viajamos juntos por todo Hoenn, en muchas ocasiones caminábamos a altas horas de la noche— decía confiadamente el pequeño Max.

—Max, el problema es que dijeron que volverían temprano…— en ese momento sonó el teléfono de la casa.

Al oír el teléfono, la tensión creció, pues pensaron que la llamada era para informar algo malo de May.

—Diga…— contestó Norman al teléfono —May, jovencita te dijimos que volvieras…— el gesto de Norman cambió drásticamente —Voy para allá— colgando el teléfono.

— ¿Qué pasó?— preguntó Caroline muy asustada por ver el rostro de su esposo.

—Ash fue atacado y está en el hospital y May está con él— buscando un abrigo para salir de la casa.

—Pero ¿cómo?— exclamaron al unísono tanto Max como su madre.

—No me dijo los detalles, pero tengo que ir en este instante— dirigiéndose a la salida.

—Te acompañaré— comentó Caroline.

—Yo también— añadió Max, a pesar de ser pequeño, comprendió que el rostro de su padre no era para menos.

Mientras, en el hospital, Ash fue atendido, aunque realmente no era nada grave, tenía algunos moretones y pequeñas lesiones en el cuerpo, en cambio Nando estaba realmente mal, se encontraba muy débil y peligraba su salud. El hecho de no haber dormido consumió mucho su energía, además el estrés al que fue sometido y el golpe que recibió de Blaziken, era un milagro que siguiera vivo.

May estaba feliz por Ash, pero aún seguía confundida por lo de Nando, recordaba haberlo visto por la televisión durante el gran festival de Sinnoh, y parecía un hombre muy amigable.

Ash se sentía cansado, pero le parecía extraño el comportamiento de Nando, conocía de cierta forma lo que le pasaba a Drew, pero el hecho de vivirlo con Nando fue muy fuerte. Nando era alguien pacífico, adora la música, a sus pokemon, y verlo de esa manera era sorprendente.

— ¿En qué piensas Ash?— preguntó May cautelosa, pues se adentró en el cuarto de Ash, ella era menor de edad y no podía entrar a verlo a menos que algún adulto estuviera con ella.

—No deberías de estar aquí May, podrías meterte en problemas— comentó seriamente, no molesto, pero si desaprobando el comportamiento de May.

—Tenía que ver si te encontrabas bien, pero aún no contestas mi pregunta…— sonriéndole dulcemente, esa era la May que Ash conocía.

—Bueno… pensaba en lo que pasó con Nando, definitivamente es sorprendente lo que les pasa a los que están en contacto con esos Roserade— confesó algo sonrojado por la mirada de May.

—Yo me sentí igual cuando vi lo que le ocurría a Drew, espero que le esté yendo bien en su tratamiento— sentándose en la cama del entrenador.

—Ahora creo que tendremos que explicarle todo a Nando, no creo que sea muy difícil, siempre y cuando no pierda el control— tratando de sacar a Drew de la plática, pues sabía que de alguna manera eso hacía sentir mal a la castaña.

—Por cierto, mis padres están en camino al hospital— informó May.

—No creo que sea para tanto, pero si me tienen en observación por más tiempo, será mejor que vuelvas a casa— mirando alegremente a May.

—Ni creas que te dejaré solo, los llamé para avisarles que estábamos aquí, fue idea de ellos el venir— poniéndose de pie al escuchar que alguien se acercaba a la habitación.

Por la puerta entró un doctor muy joven, detrás de él, entraron Caroline, Norman y Max. Al doctor le sorprendió un poco ver a May ahí.

—Oye niña, no se permiten visitas sin un adulto— algo confundido por ver a May.

—Descuide, es nuestra hija— dijo Norman al doctor —Y bien, ¿Cómo se encuentra Ash?— cruzando sus brazos algo desafiante.

—Se encuentra bien, solamente estará en observación hasta mañana para estar seguros y darlo de alta— con esta respuesta, toda la familia se alegró bastante, a excepción de…

— ¿Y Nando?— preguntó muy preocupado Ash.

— ¿El hombre que llegó con ustedes?— el entrenador asintió —En este momento está durmiendo, pero su estado es grave, por algún motivo todos sus órganos internos están débiles, puede ser porque no ha dormido durante bastante tiempo— revisando un expediente que tenía en la mano.

— ¿Se recuperará?— cuestionó May.

—Probablemente, aunque será algo complicado, pues si bien con descanso puede sobrevivir, no sabemos el motivo correcto por el cual no ha dormido— ante esto, Ash bajo la cabeza viendo la sabana de su cama.

—Bien, pues es todo, les pido por favor que salgan, por políticas del hospital, solamente familiares del paciente pueden estar junto a él— dirigiendo a la familia fuera de la habitación.

—Lo conocemos muy bien, no podría…— fue interrumpido por el doctor.

—Lo lamento, pero es menor de edad, por lo que solo parientes como sus padres o hermanos pueden estar dentro de la habitación— Norman, Caroline y Max estaban por salir, pero May no podía dejar las cosas así.

—Ash es mi… novio— Norman vio entre enojado y sorprendido a Ash, Max supo que tarde o temprano terminarían así y Caroline… ella sabía a qué venía esa confesión.

Al doctor no lo podía engañar tan fácil, supo claramente que eso no era del todo cierto, pero para no alborotar tanto por papeleos, decidió dar su visto bueno.

—Está bien, pero si quieres quedarte, uno de tus padres tiene que quedarse en el hospital— esa decisión tomo por sorpresa a la familia Balance, Norman al ver el rostro de Caroline entendido de sobremanera esa escena.

—Yo me quedaré— dijo Caroline.

—No, yo lo haré— contradijo Norman, pues creyó que lo mejor sería que se quedara él.

—Tú tienes que ir al gimnasio mañana, será mejor que yo me quede con ellos, además Max tiene que ir contigo mañana al laboratorio del profesor Birch, y no quiero que estés cansado para llevarlo— llevando a ambos a afuera de la habitación.

—Bien, será mejor que descanses muchacho— dijo el doctor, saliendo el también del lugar.

En la habitación solamente estaban Ash y May.

—Bueno Ash, que descanses— levantándose para sentarse en una silla cerca de la cama.

—May, gracias por todo— sonriéndole, y moviéndose un poco para hacerle espacio en la cama, cosa que fue entendida sin palabras por la castaña.

—Ash, no sé si deba— a pesar de que había pasado una situación parecida el día de la tormenta en el Pueblo Paleta, sentía un poco de pena por dormir con Ash.

—No te voy a obligar a que duermas junto a mí, pero creo que sería un poco incómodo dormir en una silla— irónicamente estaban exactamente en la misma situación, aunque esta vez era Ash el que invitaba a May.

May dudó un poco, pero se acostó junto a Ash. Él por su parte, no tenía malas intenciones, y aunque las tuviera, sería algo complicado pues tenían a Caroline afuera de la habitación.

Ash se sentía agradecido por las atenciones de la familia Balance hacía él, pero no podía dejar de pensar en el problema con los Roserade, si eso le pasaba a alguien como Nando, era obvio que de existir más podrían haber problemas, tal vez podría encontrar algo para ayudar.

—Ash, deberías de descansar, así te darán más pronto de alta y podrás salir a entrenar como has querido— dijo levemente May, pues notó muy inquieto al entrenador.

—No puedo dejar de pensar en los Roserade, definitivamente tengo que hacer algo— volteándose para ver a May.

—Pero Ash, de eso se encargarán los investigadores como Gary— tratando de calmar al muchacho.

—Pero cuando se trata de mis amigos…— ahora se giró para ver el techo de la habitación.

—Sabes, eso es lo que me gusta de ti, eres muy noble con todos, descuida, mañana llamaremos a Gary para ver cómo ha resultado lo de Drew, y tal vez así podremos ayudar a Nando— abrazando al entrenador.

—Creo que tienes razón— cerrando sus ojos al igual que la chica.

—Vaya…— murmuró Caroline viendo por la puerta a los jóvenes —Creo que Ash si quiere a mi hija— muy contenta por ver una escena tan emotiva.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Vaya, hace bastante tiempo que no actualizaba, digamos que la falta de tiempo tuvo mucho que ver, pero también no me sentía con ganas de escribir, y cuando me llegaba la inspiración, tenía que hacer proyectos para la escuela. Bueno disfruten del capítulo, creo que me quedó algo meloso, pero bueno, con lo que viene… Sobre el pokemon legendario, aun no decido bien que pokemon, tengo 2 posibilidades, el problema es que cada uno cambia mucho la historia =D. Pobre Ash, me gustó hacerlo sufrir XD, soy algo sádico, pero bueno. Si creen que este es el último caso de los Roserade…<p>

Por cierto, si esperaban que el hiperrayo medio matara a Ash, pues lo lamento, pero vi algunos capítulos del anime y a pesar de todos los ataques que les dan a las personas nunca les pasa nada, además creo que es demasiado típico el poner a Ash medio muerto y a May preocupadísima XD.


	17. Chapter 17

**Recapitulando: **

—Vaya…— murmuró Caroline viendo por la puerta semi abierta a los jóvenes —Su relación sí que ha progresado— pensó, muy contenta por ver una escena tan emotiva y feliz de que alguien además de su familia, cuidara de su hija.

**Capítulo 17.- La lluvia libera sentimientos. **

**DÍAS FALTANTES PARA LA COPA ÉLITE: 26**

Un nuevo día comenzaba en Hoenn, aunque este tal vez no sería un día muy común. Era una mañana lluviosa, la cual para suerte de May, no tenía truenos.

Aunque para mala suerte de Ash, por la lluvia no podían salir del hospital pues tenían que esperar a que Norman llegara con el auto para llevarlos.

En la cama de una de las habitaciones del hospital, se encontraba dormida la chica plácidamente la castaña, soñando en algo que solamente quedaba a la imaginación, mientras que en esa misma habitación, Ash quien había despertado unas horas antes, estaba sentado en una de las sillas que se encontraban no muy lejos de la cama, usadas con el fin de que las visitas descansaran.

El entrenador se encontraba en un silencio absoluto, meditando acerca de muchas cosas: Su situación con May, el problema de los Budews, el poco tiempo que le restaba para la copa élite, el sexto pokemon que le hacía falta, entre otras cosas.

La coordinadora comenzó a despertar poco a poco debido al golpeteo de las gotas de agua contra una de las ventanas de la habitación, lo cual le pareció irritante.

Parpadeó unas cuantas veces, para poder ver claramente, y se estiraba tratando de sacar la pereza de su cuerpo. Abrió completamente sus ojos azules, dándose cuenta de que algo faltaba, algo preocupada levantó su torso que yacía recostado en la cama, al recordar que durmió junto al entrenador y este no se encontraba a su lado.

— ¿Ash?— se cuestionó May, moviéndose inquietantemente de la cama y buscando al azabache con la mirada —O… vaya, con que ahí estás— tranquilizándose al verlo sentado, aunque solo temporalmente, pues volvió su preocupación cuando notó aquella seriedad poco común en el entrenador —Ash, ¿qué tienes?— preguntó con un tono de voz preocupado, y aun un poco somnolienta por haber despertado de ese modo tan repentino.

—Veo que despertaste May…— dijo con un tono frío, sin girar su mirada. Sus ojos se encontraban casi por completo tapados por su gorra, dándole un aire sombrío, cosa que asustó aún más a la chica —No te preocupes, solamente pensaba en todo lo que ha pasado desde que terminó la liga Sinnoh— levantando un poco la mirada, haciendo notar que estaba muy tenso.

Por la mente May transcurrieron todos los recuerdos desde aquella mañana cuando todo había comenzado, aquella de la que tal vez habría sido mejor no despertar.

Habían pasado muchas cosas, a pesar del poco tiempo que había transcurrido, cosas buenas, cosas malas, pero gracias a ello había tenido la oportunidad de adentrarse en el interior de aquel hombre dueño de su corazón.

En ese momento recordó el objetivo primario del azabache, la copa élite. Desde aquel día, Ash no había tenido tiempo para entrenar, además de que tampoco había elegido su sexto pokemon. Únicamente faltaban alrededor de 26 días, poco tiempo si se comparaba con lo que acostumbraba a entrenad Ash para otras competencias.

—Es obvio que te sientas cansado Ash…— sonriendo dulcemente al chico, gesto que llamó su atención, provocándole una leve sonrisa.

—Eso creo…— levantándose de su asiento, ayudándose de sus rodillas una evidente muestra de agotamiento, y sentándose en un lado de la cama junto a las piernas de May, cubiertas por una sábana blanca algo alborotada.

—Sabes… deberías de concentrarte únicamente en la copa élite, si no te esfuerzas al máximo en eso, será difícil que venzas a la élite de Hoenn— tratando de relajar al chico.

No le parecía del todo buena idea, pues sabía que una de las situaciones que lo atormentaban de cierto modo, era su relación, pero aun así, prefería verlo sonriente como era costumbre verlo, con aquella sonrisa que esparcía confianza y juventud.

—Eso es lo que estaba pensando, pero…— recostando todo su torso y su cabeza en las piernas de May. Curiosamente en esta ocasión no hizo ruborizar a la chica, aunque si era bastante raro que Ash se acercara tan deliberadamente a May.

— ¿Pero… qué Ash?— colocando su mano en la cabeza del chico para relajarlo un poco, quitándole la gorra cautelosamente y haciendo círculos con los dedos en su cabello, revolviéndolo más de lo normal.

—Durante todos mis viajes he tratado de ayudar a mis amigos, y no quiero que esta sea la excepción, por eso no puedo dejar de lado el asunto de los Budews— sujetando la mano de la chica —Y menos el asunto que tengo contigo— sonriéndole, mostrándole que podía salir de toda situación.

—E... si… bueno…— le apenó bastante lo dicho por Ash, realmente era poco común ese tipo de "cumplidos", más conociéndolo. Parecía que él superaba su vergüenza cada día y aceptaba cada vez más sus sentimientos. Le alegraba un poco eso, aunque "eso" no era el punto de su charla.

—No te preocupes por mí, recuerda que la copa élite es en menos de 1 mes, tú y yo tenemos mucho tiempo para…— en ese momento fueron interrumpidos por Caroline, quien entró repentinamente a la habitación, captando rápidamente la situación en la que estaban los jóvenes.

—Ash, el doctor dijo que estás dado de alta, y parece que Norman no tardará en llegar… Alístense de una vez, para irnos pronto de aquí— dijo rápidamente al par, tratando de no interrumpir mucho la situación pues le parecía magnífica la idea de que su hija estuviera con el azabache, quienes aun conservaban su posición.

—Seguro… Ash ya está listo, solamente tengo que arreglar todo para salir— dijo May, sonriendo como hacía mucho que no lo hacía, aunque un poco apenada con él chico y su madre.

—Está bien, los espero afuera— saliendo de la habitación sin decir más.

May estaba muy feliz, recordó que su madre le había ayudado a quedarse en el hospital con Ash. Vaya que aceptaba su relación, no cualquier madre deja que un chico haga eso con su hija, que aunque no era algo malo, sabía a la perfección que tan sobreprotectores pueden llegar a ser sus padres.

— ¿Qué te parece si te tomas unas cortas vacaciones?— comentó May al joven entrenador repentinamente, exaltando un poco al chico.

—No creo que sea conveniente, mejor me centraré en sólo una cosa, pero antes… tengo que hablar con Nando y explicarle todo lo que le está pasando— alejando delicadamente la mano de la coordinadora para después colocarse su gorra y levantándose de la cama—Imagino que quieres arreglarte, yo ya lo hice, así que cuando termines espérame afuera de la habitación— saliendo del lugar, acomodándose como podía la ropa, aun un tanto serio por tener que ir a hablar con Nando.

May sencillamente asintió y se levantó de la cama para comenzar a ordenar todo.

Ash caminó por todo el hospital, preguntando donde estaba Nando. Finalmente uno de los médicos del hospital le informó donde se encontraba, además de avisarle que el estado de salud ya no era de gravedad.

Su estado estaba más estable, únicamente tenían que estarle inyectando suero, pues aún padecía debilitamiento en todo el cuerpo, aunque ya no representaba un riesgo mayor.

Mientras tanto, May ordenaba todo para irse y de paso, ordenó la habitación, que aunque no era su obligación, quería agradecer de alguna u otra forma las atenciones que le brindaron a Ash durante su estancia en el hospital.

El entrenador llegó al cuarto en el que estaba Nando. A pesar de que Ash no era una persona rencorosa, no podía evitar sentirse incómodo ante él.

Entró a la habitación serenamente, tratando de no alterar al coordinador y entrenador.

—Nando…— murmuró con cierta lástima, quedándose sin habla al verlo en ese estado tan decadente, con un suero que era inyectado directamente a su brazo derecho. Se encontraba recostado en la cama inmóvil y con la vista perdida, sin la alegría que se podía ver en él durante su estancia en la región Sinnoh.

—Ash…— dijo con dificultad. Trató de girar su cabeza… no tenía cara para ver a quien alguna vez consideró su amigo, y a quien había tenido el atrevimiento de atacar cobardemente —No deberías de estar aquí…— hablando con un poco más de sencillez mostrándose obviamente avergonzado.

—Sé que lo que hiciste no fue tu culpa, y también imagino todo lo que debes de estar sufriendo— acercándose más, con cierto temor de un ataque de furia o algo por el estilo ya que no conocía a fondo los efectos que podría tener.

—Tal vez… pero aun así, la persona que te atacó fui yo, y eso no lo puedes cambiar— viéndolo con cierta frialdad, gesto raro en Nando, que ya de por si parecía otra persona.

—No te preocupes por eso, el que me atacó fue tu cuerpo, pero sé que tu alma nunca sería capaz de eso— dijo con cierta confianza, sonriente para sacar la tensión un poco. Esas palabras hicieron reír de sobremanera a Nando.

—Es curioso… No recuerdo que tú fueras el poeta— mirándolo a los ojos y sonriendo levemente para alegría del entrenador.

Ash, un poco más tranquilo, tomo un pequeño bancó que estaba cerca de él, lo acercó a la cama de Nando, y comenzaron a charlar. Fue en ese momento en el que le explicó la causa de su agresividad, además del caso muy similar de Drew. Nando solamente escuchaba atentamente las palabras de Ash, un poco frustrado al conocer la causa de su problema.

Una vez que terminaron su charla, Ash se despidió, levantándose del banco.

— ¿Todo bien?— preguntó con una sonrisa el entrenador, acercándose más sin temor para darle la mano a Nando.

—Seguro— contesto firmemente Nando, estrechando la mano que le ofreció Ash, pues sabía que a pesar de todo, podía contar con él.

May salió de la habitación, tomó asiento en una de las tantas sillas del exterior de la habitación, como acordó con Ash y esperó a que él volviera. Momento que afortunadamente llegó pronto.

—Encontraste la habitación de Nando ¿cierto?— cuestionó May, con un gesto juguetón, colocando sus manos en ambos lados de la silla.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?— preguntó un tanto sorprendido el entrenador aunque más relajado que cuando se había ido.

—Se te nota menos preocupado— sonrió dulcemente la chica, provocando un leve sonrojo en el rostro del entrenador.

—May, cuando lleguemos a casa, ¿quieres acompañarme a comer?— tal vez le estaban saliendo muy bien las cosas a Ash, o quería relajarse un poco, pero últimamente se le notaba más comprensivo con la chica.

—Emm… seguro… pero, ¿No dijiste que te centrarías en tu objetivo?— confundida, pero a la vez apenada por la oferta del chico y discretamente emocionada, cruzando sus brazos con una pose retadora.

—Dije que me centraría, pero tampoco quiero agobiarme con tantas cosas y terminar preocupando a los demás— colocando su mano en su cabeza con un rostro divertido y sonriendo felizmente.

—Creo que sí— esto ya estaba confundiendo aún más a la chica. Ash se estaba comportando muy extraño, como si estuviera esperando algo.

—Estoy centrándome en mi objetivo, pero hago pequeñas mejoras continuas en los demás aspectos, tu solo confía en mí, hay que hacer las cosas bien— decía bastante feliz el chico, menos agobiado y con un semblante renovado.

—Lo que digas Ash…— y así, con unas simples palabras, quedó programada la cita —Vamos con mi mamá, probablemente ya llegó mi padre— levantándose de su asiento, para dirigirse rumbo al ascensor para dirigirse con Caroline.

La lluvia continuaba en el cielo de la ciudad. Afortunadamente para los chicos, Norman llegó pronto al hospital en el auto. Entraron apresuradamente al auto para después ir todos a casa.

En el auto estaban los 4, los chicos felices por su acercamiento, Caroline alegre por su hija y Norman…

—Ash, tengo que hablar contigo sobre cierto asunto…— dijo seriamente Norman, preocupando a May y a Caroline.

— ¿Conmigo, sobre qué?— muy intrigado, aunque algo nervioso por el estado de May y Caroline, ya que sabía que su preocupación no era normal. Tal vez no le había gustado el hecho de que Nando los hubiera atacado.

—Ayer en el hospital, May dijo ser tu novia, ¿es cierto eso?— preguntó deliberadamente, sonrojando a May, preocupando a Caroline y dejando a Ash en estado de shock.

—Papá… yo— murmuró May, fijando su vista en el piso del automóvil, con sus mejillas totalmente rojas, y con una voz temblorosa.

—Déjalos querido, si así fuera, May ya es bastante madura para saber…—fue interrumpida por Norman.

—Te hice una pregunta muchacho— recalcó severamente, molestando un poco a Caroline.

—Norman, mi relación con su hija es algo complicada, no somos novios… pero tal vez, en un futuro…— se animó a decir Ash, tal vez valiente o estúpidamente, pero lo dijo.

—Escucha, May es mi única hija, tal vez falte poco para que se convierta en adulta, pero seguiré cuidándola…— ahora él fue interrumpido por Ash.

—Norman, con todo respeto, será mejor que hablemos de esto en privado—observando algo de ansiedad en May.

— ¿Por qué?— añadió Caroline muy alterada.

—Simplemente porque sé que Norman se está conteniendo muchas cosas que me quiere decir— mirándolo audazmente, quien apretaba algo enojado el volante del auto —Y será mejor que dejemos las cosas en claro de una vez— mirando con una sonrisa a la castaña, para tranquilizarla un poco.

Ash siguió tratando de calmar a May, quien claramente se notaba muy desesperada. Norman se comportó serio el resto del camino al igual que Caroline. Finalmente llegaron a casa de los Balance, Norman bajó primero del auto, cerrando la puerta imponentemente al salir, Caroline lo siguió, quedando solamente Ash y May dentro del auto.

—Ash, no creo que sea muy buena idea todo esto, tal vez podrías esperar hasta…— el entrenador posó su mano en el hombro de la chica y le brindó un poco de confianza.

—Hay que hacer las cosas bien…— dijo con una enorme sonrisa y salió del auto, seguidamente se dirigió a casa de los Balance, dejando intranquila a la joven por su padre, pero con confianza en las decisiones de Ash.

—Suerte…— saliendo también del auto y alcanzándolo, pero caminando detrás de él.

Todos entraron a casa, faltaban unas horas para la cita que iban a tener Ash y May, pero quedaba un asunto pendiente con Norman que resolver. Para poder quedar a solas, Ash pidió a Caroline y a May que esperaran en la planta alta de la casa, principalmente porque no quería que interfirieran o que May se tornara más nerviosa.

Norman por su parte, estaba muy alterado por la situación, por un lado Ash era uno de los pocos hombres que respetaba por sus actos, pero por el otro lado estaba su hija, quien a sus ojos aún era una pequeña niña.

Las mujeres subieron a la planta alta, Max no se encontraba en casa porque últimamente salía durante casi todo el día para entrenar con su Pidgeotto, aunque pronto volvería para ir con su padre al laboratorio del profesor Birch.

Ash y Norman quedaron a solas en la cocina de la casa, tal vez un lugar no tan apropiado, pero por lo menos gozaban de mayor privacidad.

—Bien señor, ahora que no están ellas, realmente ¿qué es lo que le preocupa?— Ash se sentía confiado, principalmente porque sabía el grado de respeto que se ganó por parte de los Balance.

—Primero que nada, te quiero advertir que a pesar de que eres respetado por nuestra familia, no soportaré ninguna mala conducta hacia mi hija…— dijo con ese tono de voz frío y severo, mostrando su rostro algo enojado.

—Yo respeto mucho a toda su familia, pero quiero saber qué es lo que en realidad le preocupa— reiteró Ash —Tal vez es protector con su hija, pero sé muy bien que ese no es el punto de su problema…— comentó, al igual que Norman, con un tono de voz serio, más maduro y severo, no muy común en él —De serlo así, usted nunca habría dejado que May viajara conmigo— concluyó con gesto serio.

—Eres un chico listo Ash— dejando de lado aquella voz inquietante y quitando la tensión de la conversación —Realmente lo que me preocupa es el asunto de Drew y May, temo que si vuelve y vea que ustedes tienen una relación, trate de dañar a mi hija— ahora, su cara de severidad cambiaba por una de preocupación —No pensé que estar en contacto con un pokemon de ese tipo, se podría llegar a hacer esa clase de cosas. He vivido en carne propia lo que Drew hizo con mi hija y no quiero que vuelva a suceder—.

—Créame que eso mismo me preocupa, por ese motivo no he querido tocar mucho ese tema con May— recargándose en la pared de la cocina —Creí que si Drew se llegara a aparecer con intenciones de dañar a May, yo podría defenderla… pero al ver cómo me dejó Nando con un simple ataque…— agachó la cabeza con una gran decepción en su interior.

Un silencio muy incómodo para ambos se hizo presente, Norman tomó asiento en una de las sillas del comedor, mientras que Ash se cruzó de brazos y continuó cabizbajo.

El fantasma de aquel problema de Drew no podía ser olvidado por ninguno de los dos.

Tal vez Drew mejoraría y aunque es alguien un tanto egocéntrico, no se atrevería a dañar a la castaña, pero eso no era garantía. Posiblemente no había sanado completamente, y al estar con contacto con una impresión como lo es que la chica de quien estaba enamorado esté con otro, podría desatar una vez más esa furia interna.

—Si era todo lo que le preocupaba señor, ahora tengo algo que pedirle— dijo Ash, rompiendo el silencio que reinó por unos momentos. Norman giró su mirada hacia el entrenador —Tengo una cita con su hija esta tarde, le aseguro que pase lo que pase, protegeré a May, aunque tenga que hacer posible lo imposible, usted sabe lo que soy capaz de hacer por defender a mis amigos— afirmó con una gran confianza y optimismo.

Esbozó una leve risa —Bien, veo que eres un buen muchacho— levantándose de su asiento y pasando por un lado del chico —Tienes mi consentimiento…— susurró levemente, tocando el hombro de Ash y siguiendo su camino hacia su habitación.

Ash tardó en entender a qué se refería con "consentimiento", pero cuando al fin lo comprendió, se ruborizó un poco, tomo su mitad de listón que estaba dentro uno de sus bolsillos y murmuró algo que posiblemente May esperaba por mucho tiempo: "El día ha llegado…".

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p>Bueno, regreso después de un tiempo. Lamento si los hice esperar, no he abandonado la historia, y tampoco planeo hacerlo, después de todo, me divierto escribiendo jeje. Espero sus reviews =D.<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

**Recapitulando:**

—Bien, veo que eres un buen muchacho— levantándose de su asiento y pasando por un lado del chico —Tienes mi consentimiento…— susurró levemente, tocando el hombro de Ash y siguiendo su camino hacia su habitación.

**Capítulo 18.- Temible Obscuridad. DÍAS FALTANTES PARA LA COPA ÉLITE: 26**

La mañana terminó y dio paso a una maravillosa tarde. Ash y Norman habían resuelto sus asuntos hasta cierto punto, y el entrenador se ganó el consentimiento de Norman. Nada podía ser mejor, al menos eso creía Ash.

May se encontraba en el balcón de su habitación, esperando lo mejor, pues por experiencia sabía que tan testarudo podía llegar a ser su padre. Viendo hacia el horizonte, divisó como su padre salía de casa y se dirigía hacia su automóvil, posiblemente para recoger a Max y llevarlo al laboratorio del profesor Birch.

Al ver eso, no lo pensó dos veces, corrió apresuradamente por su habitación, descendió rápidamente por las escaleras hacia la cocina en la planta baja, encontrándose con un Ash pensativo recargado en una de las paredes de la cocina.

—Ash, ¿Qué pasó?— preguntó apenas llegó a la cocina, recibiendo una leve sonrisa como respuesta, tranquilizándola. Pareciera que el idioma entre ambos se entendía por simples sonrisas.

—Espero que estés lista para salir…— haciendo el mismo gesto que Norman, tocándole el hombro a la chica, pero con una leve diferencia: un pequeño beso en la frente. Ash se estaba tomando ciertas libertades por las palabras de Norman.

— ¡Es cierto!, lo lamento, lo había olvidado, estaré lista en 10 minutos— corriendo una vez más de regreso a su habitación, aunque con más cuidado para no caer en las escaleras.

Ash ahora se dirigió a platicar de algunos asuntos similares con Caroline, quien también le dio su consentimiento, aunque fue mucho menos dura que Norman, además de que le dio algunos consejos puesto que si algo le faltaba a Ash era experiencia. May se preparó para salir, tomó una rápida ducha, se cambió de ropa por otra casi idéntica, solamente se diferenciaba en el color de la pañoleta pues una vez más regresó a usar la pañoleta verde, y dejó algunas de sus pertenencias esta vez, aunque no podía dejar su medio listón por nada del mundo.

Una vez que el entrenador aclaró todos sus pensamientos, creyó que había llegado la hora de conseguir su sexto pokemon, el primero de sus objetivos puestos desde que quiso participar en la competencia.

—Bien, estoy lista…— murmuró May, descendiendo por las escaleras rápidamente, aun con el cabello algo húmedo, pero luciendo radiante, siendo notada por Ash.

—De acuerdo, creo que tengo que ir a pedirle permiso a tu madre…— comentó un poco divertido, moviendo su cabeza un poco hacia la planta alta en dirección a Caroline que espiaba al par, y que con la mirada indiscreta de Ash, salió de su escondite.

—Si este… pueden ir Ash, solamente vuelvan temprano— muy avergonzada, dando largos pasos para salir del lugar.

—Entonces vámonos May…— abriendo la puerta de la casa y ofreciéndole salir a la chica.

—Con gusto…— saliendo de la casa, aparentando ser una princesa y que Ash era su príncipe.

Esa tarde comenzaba bien, el clima era apropiado para salir pues no hacia ni frio ni calor además de que el cielo estaba despejado. Era un día que Ash se tomaría libre para poder estar por lo menos un tiempo con May.

—Ash, sé que quieres evitar mezclar las cosas, pero… ¿ya decidiste a tu sexto pokemon? — tomando del brazo al joven, caminando lentamente rumbo a un restaurante no muy lejos de ahí. No era muy divertido que cada plática que tenían comenzara por sus decisiones en la competencia, pero era obvio que se interesara en las cosas de su amigo.

—Se podría decir que ya me decidí, pero el pokemon que elegí tengo que atraparlo…— confesó con esa diversión por las batallas que no demostraba en mucho tiempo, algo que hacía poco había recuperado.

—Bueno, imagino que dejarás que te acompañe a atrapar a ese pokemon— girándose para estar frente a él, con las manos en la cintura y con una mirada retadora.

—Aunque te dijera que no, igual irías…— colocando su mano en la cabeza de la chica, tal cual una hermana pequeña —Ven, ya casi llegamos…— sujetándola del brazo para que avanzara.

Llegaron al restaurante. No era muy elegante pero el ambiente era bastante tranquilo y sabían que en ese lugar no serían interrumpidos… o eso imaginaba en un principio.

Tomaron asiento en una mesa cercana a la entrada. Al estar pegada a la pared, solo tenía 2 asientos, evitándoles que alguien llegara a interrumpir. Ash fue por algunos platillos mientras que May cuidaba los lugares. Realmente se sentía motivada, renovada y feliz, aunque eso no le duró mucho… Por la entrada del restaurante ingresó una chica peli azul, muy conocía por May. Aquella chica que aunque no lo pareciera, sabía que tenía algún interés especial en Ash.

Dawn se acercó a la zona en la que estaba Ash, solamente para pedir algunos platillos. En ese momento se percató de la presencia del entrenador, imaginando que en algún lugar estaría la castaña.

— ¡Ash! — exclamó, entre emocionada y nerviosa, pues la última vez que charlaron, el chico parecía querer evitarla…

**/FLASHBACK/**

— _¿Y qué harás mientras esperas que los autobuses vuelvan a funcionar?— preguntó inocentemente Ash, cosa que sorprendió un poco a Dawn pues no tenía planeado nada._

—_No tengo idea, creo que solamente esperar— con cara de aburrimiento._

_En ese momento a Ash se le ocurrió la idea de invitarla a acampar en el bosque como antes, pero recordó que tenía suficientes asuntos pendientes como para añadir uno más._

—_Qué lástima Dawn, bueno nosotros nos vamos a recoger mis pokemon, te veo después— caminando apresuradamente al interior del centro pokemon, jalando a Max pues no parecía reaccionar, bajo la mirada incrédula de la chica._

—_Algo le pasa a Ash, no está actuando como siempre— pensaba la coordinadora —Luego te veo— dijo al entrenador pero este ya estaba dentro del establecimiento._

**/FIN DEL FLASHBACK/**

Desde aquella ocasión, Dawn se había hospedado en el centro pokemon, y aunque desde un día antes los autobuses ya estaba en funcionamiento, decidió quedarse por ciertos asuntos pendientes. Ash volteo la mirada, encontrándose con su amiga de Sinnoh, provocándole una gran sorpresa pues desde aquella vez no la había vuelto a ver, y tampoco esperaba que aun estuviera en la ciudad.

—Vaya Dawn, no esperaba que siguieras en Ciudad Petalia… Creí haber visto algunos autobuses funcionando desde ayer— decía, mientras continuaba sirviendo alimentos diversos en 2 platos diferentes.

—Lo sé, aun así creí que sería buena idea quedarme un tiempo más acá— tomando un plato y comenzando a colocar comida en él. Desde el otro lado del lugar, May observaba atentamente la escena entre ambos, esperando no tener que actuar para defender lo que era suyo. Realmente se estaba controlando pues respetaba el acuerdo que hizo con Ash.

—Ya veo, aunque es raro, comúnmente ansiabas ir a un nuevo concurso cuando viajábamos por Sinnoh, tanto, que eso nos hacía pelear en ocasiones— llegando a la caja registradora y sacando su billetera.

—Oye, ya he madurado y se lo que hago Ash— con un tono burlón —Veo que estás con otra persona ¿cierto?— mirando hacia otro lado, evitando mostrarse demasiado interesada y colocando los últimos alimentos en su plato.

Ash observó con cierta duda a Dawn, reconocía a la perfección ese tipo de conductas. Tal vez solamente fue con May, pero su mente guardó bien las actitudes de una persona enamorada.

Esto incomodó de alguna manera a Ash, pues a pesar de no estar seguro, no le agradaba mucho la idea de que Dawn sintiera algo por él, ya que él nunca sintió nada por ella además de una profunda amistad. Bueno, eso mismo pensaba de May, así que era mejor no entrar en más problemas.

—Sí, vine a comer con May— volteando su mirada hacia la mesa donde estaba la castaña.

—O…— girando ella también su mirada —Ya veo…— cambiaba su gesto feliz, por uno algo molesto.

Un silencio incómodo se hizo presente, el cual Ash aprovechó para pagar la cuenta y tomar algunos utensilios para comer.

—Te veo después Dawn…— llevándose los platillos hasta la mesa que compartía con la chica, dejando sola a la peli azul.

—Que se le va a ser a este chico…— suspirando decepcionada, con un semblante de resignación.

Ash continuó su camino, llegó a la mesa y colocó ambos platos. May, quien hace poco estaba enojada, se calmó al ver las atenciones del entrenador hacia ella.

La tarde siguió su curso, el par terminó de comer y continuaron platicando durante algunas horas, riendo de sus anécdotas, obviamente entre algunos leves coqueteos mayormente de parte de la chica hacia el entrenador, y miles de sonrojos entre ambos. Querían aprovechar ese momento al máximo, pues de ahora en adelante, Ash tenía que concentrarse en la copa y era posible que no tuvieran momentos como ese otra vez en mucho tiempo.

El hecho de estar tan cómodos hizo que el tiempo transcurriera rápidamente por lo que la noche llegó una vez más, terminando ese mágico momento entre ambos.

—Es hora de volver a casa May…— levantándose de la mesa y pidiendo la cuenta a una de las meseras del restaurante.

—Creo que si— deteniendo su risa poco a poco, levantándose también de su asiento.

Una vez pagada la cuenta, salieron del restaurante y caminaban lentamente de regreso. Eran aproximadamente las 9:00 pm. , el día que siguiente les tenía más aventuras y sorpresas, pero por hoy, solamente les restaba descansar.

Llegaron a la enorme casa de los Balance. Ash seguiría acampando en el bosque, y aunque May le pidió volver a la habitación que le habían facilitado en su casa, se negó, argumentando que no se sentía muy cómodo viajando así. En ese momento, una sombra se divisó entre la oscura noche. Tal vez era una persona o un pokemon, pero le dio un muy mal presentimiento a Ash.

—May, entra a casa…— dijo seriamente, sacando una pokebola de su bolsillo.

— ¿Qué pasa?— buscando algo sospechoso entre la oscuridad — ¿Qué es eso? — Viendo como un pokemon de color negro se ponía en posición de batalla hacia ellos — ¡DARKRAI! — retrocediendo un poco por la sorpresa.

— ¡May entra a casa de una vez…!— exclamó en un tono que asustó a la castaña. No era común ver exaltado a Ash, pero entendió que temía por su seguridad, demostrando que trataba de alejarla del peligro. El entrenador no acostumbraba a temer a los pokemon, pero sabía de lo que ese Darkrai era capaz.

—Está bien Ash…— corriendo hasta la entrada de su casa, ingresando apresuradamente y buscando a su padre desesperadamente.

Ash sabía de antemano que Darkrai era un pokemon muy fuerte, y muy temperamental. Tenía que tener cuidado, si no quería salir dañado.

—Sal Noctowl— arrojando la pokebola, dejando salir a su pokemon volador, quien comenzó a surcar los cielos en círculos.

Darkrai simplemente observaba al pokemon. Comenzó a cubrirse en un aura más oscura que la misma noche, reunió toda esa aura en uno de sus brazos y lo lanzó contra Noctowl.

—Noctowl doble equipo— ordenó apresuradamente.

Noctowl se multiplicó por 10, realmente estaba entrenado, pues lo hizo a una muy alta velocidad. Darkrai se mostraba inexpresivo, y volvió a usar el mismo ataque, aunque esta ocasión comenzó a volar lentamente hasta donde estaba el otro pokemon.

—Esquiva y usa hipnosis— preocupado por su pokemon

Noctowl apenas pudo esquivar el ataque de Darkrai. Velozmente voló hasta estar frente a él, hizo brillar sus grandes ojos y comenzó a mandar ondas hasta Darkrai. El pokemon oscuro cerró su ojo, parecía que el ataque hizo efecto pues comenzó a descender hasta el suelo. En ese instante despertó y una onda expansiva alcanzó a Noctowl.

—Noctowl usa aguante— se terminaba las opciones para Ash…

Mientras, dentro de la casa de los Balance, May buscaba apresuradamente a su padre.

—Papá…— llegando hasta donde estaba su padre, sentado en un sofá, reflexionando sobre su plática con Ash.

— ¿Qué pasa?... — viendo lágrimas correr en la cara de su hija, preocupándolo mucho.

—Ash está siendo atacado por Darkrai, tenemos que ayudarlo…— tomando de la mano a su padre levantándolo de su asiento. Norman solamente atinó a correr hasta la salida de su casa, para poder apoyar a Ash.

Volviendo a la batalla desatada entre Darkrai y el Noctwol de Ash. Noctwol, al haber usado aguante, pudo resistir el ataque de Darkrai, pero quedó con muy poca fuerza para luchar.

Darkrai, al ver a Noctwol en un estado deplorable, reunió energía, y la expulsó hacia el pokemon volador. Había usado Pulso Sombrío.

— ¡Noctwol esquívalo una vez más!— ordenó más que preocupado, sabía que ya no le restaba mucho tiempo a Noctwol, pero no podía darse por vencido, no sin antes dar lo mejor de sí.

El pokemon volador trató de evitar del ataque, pero resintió los golpes anteriores y no pudo. Pulso Sombrío dio directamente en Noctwol, debilitándolo al instante, comenzando a caer en picada desde el cielo a una gran velocidad.

— ¡No! — Exclamó Ash, corriendo para atrapar a Noctwol, quien se estrelló contra el suelo por su debilitamiento —Lo hiciste muy bien amigo, ahora descansa— guardando a su pokemon en la pokebola para después depositarla en su bolsillo.

En ese momento, Norman salió de la casa y vio a Darkrai. El pokemon se dio cuenta de la presencia de más humanos, así que creo una esfera oscura alrededor de él y del entrenador. Esa esfera no dejaba entrar absolutamente nada de luz, era una oscuridad temible.

— ¡Demonios…!— gritó Norman, acercándose al campo, pero sin éxito pues la esfera lo repelió sin esfuerzo. Justo en ese instante, un Pidgeotto se acercó a toda velocidad al lugar y detrás de él, un pequeño niño.

—Papá, May, ¿Qué es esa esfera? — viendo muy confundido a su Pidgeotto, pues se mostraba bastante molesto sin alguna razón aparente y veía la gran esfera oscura en medio de la calle.

—Es una esfera creada por Darkrai— explicó apresuradamente Norman. Al oír ese nombre, Max se sintió débil y muy asustado, recordando el momento de su primer encuentro con aquel pokemon.

—Y dentro de ella están Darkrai y Ash— añadió May, con una mirada perdida y quebradiza, esperando que el entrenador pudiera salir de ahí.

Max no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Por un lado tenía miedo de Darkrai, pero eso no se comparaba a lo otro, su gran amigo, estaba atrapado con aquel pokemon. Tenía que haber alguna manera de sacarlo de ahí, y era su deber averiguarlo.

— ¡Tengo que hacer algo!, Ash me salvó una vez de Darkrai y ahora es mi turno…— sacando otra pokebola de su bolsillo, más decidido que antes.

— ¿Otro pokemon? — dijeron al unísono tanto su padre como su hermana, viendo a Max actuar heroicamente.

Dentro de la esfera, Ash se sentía asustado, nervioso, como si estuviera en una pesadilla. Estaba en absoluta oscuridad, no podía ver sus manos, sus piernas, ni siquiera estaba seguro de su existencia. Era una sensación espantosa…

—No puede estar pasando esto…— susurró. Parecía que además de la luz, no dejaba entrar ni una sola onda de sonido. Era una absoluta oscuridad y además, un silencio desalentador —Es imposible…— susurró una vez más. La situación le estaba provocando perder la cordura.

Darkrai simplemente esperaba, vio gran desesperación en el muchacho. Su ataque estaba funcionando como él lo estaba deseando.

—Ni siquiera puedo saber si existo, como puedo saber si realmente estoy hablando o solo son mis pensamientos, ¡COMO PUEDO SALIR DE AQUÍ!— estaba perdiendo cada vez más la paciencia. Tenía que salir pronto o si no… se volvería totalmente loco.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p>Nueva conti... espero que les guste. Comenten =D. Por cierto, sobre el review: No te preocupes, nunca me tomo a mal críticas constructivas. Ahora, se que May parece una niña caprichosa e infantil, pero entre mis planes está el hacerla madurar =D (Quiero darle "crecimiento" a los personajes). Y lo de el romanticismo, de eso no estoy seguro de que pueda por ahora, desgraciadamente se viene algo en lo que no habrá tanto de los 2. Como dije, Ash se tendrá que conecentrar en lo de la Copa y pues no habrá "tiempo" para citas con May, igual no se preocupen, tengo algunas cosas planeadas para su entrenamiento. Si les agrada la idea digamos que habrá algo bueno después de este asunto de Darkrai =D.<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

**Recapitulando:**

—Ni siquiera puedo saber si existo, como puedo saber si realmente estoy hablando o solo son mis pensamientos, ¡COMO PUEDO SALIR DE AQUÍ!— estaba perdiendo cada vez más la paciencia… y la cordura.

**Capítulo 19.- Domando las tinieblas.**

**DÍAS FALTANTES PARA LA COPA ÉLITE: 26**

Mientras en casa de los Balance se llevaba a cabo una batalla feroz entre la familia Balance y Darkrai, en el hospital, Nando finalmente pudo ser dado de alta, pues su estado mejoró bastante, posiblemente por la baja de estrés que le dio Ash.

—Señor, su estado de salud sigue siendo un poco delicado, evite exponerse…— explicaba uno de tantos médicos del hospital.

—Descuide, no creo que haga falta— poniéndose su sombrero muy típico de él —O por lo menos eso espero… el destino es muy diverso— mostrándose bastante feliz y algo liberado, pues Ash le contó sobre su problema.

**/FLASHBACK/**

_Ese día en la mañana, antes de la partida de Ash del hospital._

—_Por cierto Nando, tu problema tiene que ver con tu Roserade…— explicó seriamente el problema Ash._

— _¿De qué estás hablando?— cuestionó muy nervioso Nando, pues Roserade era uno de sus más grandes amigos._

—_No estoy muy seguro, pero por lo que me explicaron, hubo un Budew agresivo que tuvo muchas crías esparcidas por todas las regiones— Nando escuchaba atentamente — Tienen un poder especial que al estar en contacto con otras personas o pokemon los vuelven impulsivos y con una tremenda agresividad— concluyó Ash._

— _¿O sea que para sanarme tengo que dejar ir a Roserade?— preguntó muy sorprendido, y algo angustiado al saber la razón de su problema._

—_No lo sé. Tengo un amigo en Sinnoh que investiga la cura, y hay otra persona que conozco que está en tu misma situación— no quería darle falsas expectativas, pero tampoco desanimarlo mucho pues no sería bueno en su estado actual._

—_Supongo que tengo que ir con él ¿no?— dijo débilmente, mostrándose preocupado._

—_Creo que será lo mejor…— para después salir de la habitación._

**/FIN DEL FLASHBACK/**

En Nando era un problema muy diferente que en Drew. Nando era mucho más tranquilo y aun enojado poseía bastante autocontrol; por lo menos podía controlarlo más que Drew cuando estaban sometidos bajo la misma presión.

Finalmente Nando salió de su habitación, y posteriormente del hospital. No tenía un lugar donde quedarse, pero si tenía alguien con quien disculparse de una mejor manera y sabía a la perfección que era cuestión de buscar a la familia Balance para encontrar a aquella persona, por lo que comenzó a caminar lentamente por las calles, sin importar que estuviera hubiera tan poca luz en las calles de la ciudad.

Ash continuaba atrapado con Darkrai, pero algo había cambiado: solamente estaba callado sin mover un músculo.

Fuera de la esfera oscura, Max, quien anteriormente había sacado una pokebola nueva, se preparaba para actuar.

—Bien. ¡SAL… KIRLIA!— saliendo el pokemon de una manera muy bella, como si fuera un concurso pokemon, mostrando elegancia que solamente un Kirlia podría dar.

— ¿De donde sacaste a ese Kirlia?— preguntó May muy confundida y consternada por la situación.

—No hay tiempo para explicarles, tenemos que salvar a Ash— contestó Max autoritariamente. Se estaba comportando muy maduro —Kirlia usa ataque psíquico y levanta esa esfera oscura— ordenó el pequeño a su pokemon.

Kirlia obedeció y con mucho esfuerzo levantó aquella esfera, para después dejarla caer contra el suelo con la esperanza de que hubiera alguna respuesta del entrenador.

—Max, ¿acaso estás loco?, ¡puedes herir a Ash si haces eso!— exclamó May muy preocupada, reprendiendo las acciones de su hermano menor.

— ¿Se te ocurre algo mejor?— cuestionó Max algo molesto, dejando a su hermana sin palabras—Entonces… Kirlia continua así— añadió una vez más. Esto se había convertido en un reto personal. Aunque Kirlia era fuerte, realmente era muy difícil levantar algo tan grande con su poder psíquico.

—No me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados, ¡sal Slaking!— exclamó Norman, arrojando la pokebola de aquel pokemon —Usa castigo contra aquella esfera— dijo retadoramente.

Slaking a pesar de ser perezoso, gracias al enorme respeto que tenía por su entrenador, actuó sin renegar.

Ambos pokemon atacaban la esfera, esperando que Darkrai dejara a Ash y saliera a combatir o cuando menos que Ash reaccionara. Desgraciadamente nada estaba funcionando. En el interior, Ash ni siquiera se daba cuenta del movimiento, estaba aislado del exterior. Tal vez era la peor experiencia de su vida, jamás alguien había podido hacerlo dudar de su propia existencia.

Darkrai sintió los ataques de ambos pokemon, por lo que salió para enfrentarlos. Al salir de la esfera, tuvo que deshacer una pequeña parte de ella, por lo que un pequeño rayo de luz alcanzó a entrar e iluminó directamente por poco tiempo una parte de la mano de Ash. Fue solamente durante unos segundos… pero bastó para marcar una enorme diferencia.

Ash vio ese pequeño rastro de luz, y se dio cuenta de algo muy importante.

—No importa si no puedo verme, escucharme o capaz de razonar ¡NO DEBO DUDAR DE MI!— levantándose con mucho esfuerzo pues no tenía visión, tratando de liberarse de su prisión.

—Continua así Kirlia…— decía muy nervioso Max a su pokemon, quien ya estaba bastante cansada por usar repetidamente ese ataque tan complicado para un pokemon que recientemente había evolucionado.

—Tú también Slaking— añadió Norman, cuyo pokemon no estaba tan cansado como Kirlia, pero claramente estaba debilitándose periódicamente.

May no reaccionaba ante nada, seguramente por la preocupación que sentía por el entrenador. Darkrai finalmente salió de la esfera a combatir. Norman vio a Darkrai bastante furioso y pensó que no era buena idea que Max y May se involucraran aún más en la batalla.

—May, Max, entre a la casa, Darkrai es un pokemon muy impredecible y además es bastante fuerte, será mejor que no combatan contra él— mientras explicaba esto, Darkrai se acercó velozmente a Slaking dispuesto a atacarlo —Slaking regresa— Norman sabía que ataques físicos, característicos de Slaking, no serían muy efectivos contra Darkrai —Sal Shiftry— lanzando la pokebola muy cerca de donde estaba Darkrai.

Seedot era uno de los pokemon que estaban en el invernadero, pero al evolucionar hasta un Shiftry, Norman lo añadió a su equipo.

—Usa Ciclón hojas contra Darkrai— ordenó Norman, tratando de distraerlo lo suficiente para que sus hijos huyeran.

Shiftry atacó a Darkrai, quien trató de esquivarlo, pero debido a la velocidad que usó Shiftry, no pudo, dándole de lleno el ataque y aturdiéndolo momentáneamente.

—Es su oportunidad, ¡huyan!— exclamó Norman.

Max guardó a Kirlia en su pokebola y corrió en dirección a May. La sujetó del brazo y la jaló para que caminara hacia adentro de la casa, pues no reaccionaba aún.

Darkrai se libró del ciclón, dándose cuenta de que faltaban humanos en la escena. Reunió una cantidad desmesurada de obscuridad en una bola de sombra y la usó para atacar a Shiftry.

—Esquívalo Shiftry— el pokemon se alejó con su alta velocidad y el ataque se estrelló contra el suelo —Usa una vez más Ciclón hojas— ordenó rápidamente.

Shiftry intentó una vez más el ataque, pero Darkrai se le acercó con una velocidad descomunal y lo sujetó con ambos brazos. Lo alzó en el cielo y lo envolvió en una esfera similar en la que estaba Ash, pero esta era del ataque especial de Darkrai, brecha negra.

— ¡Shiftry, libérate!— exclamó, pero no recibió respuesta de su pokemon.

Darkrai lo soltó y el pokemon planta cayó inconsciente al suelo. Norman extrañamente estaba asustado, uno de sus pokemon más fuerte había sido derrotado.

— ¡Demonios!— guardando a Shiftry en su pokebola y guardándola entre sus cosas—No me queda otra opción, ¡sal Slaking…!— intentó llamar a su pokemon, pero Darkrai se acercó hasta él para sujetarlo de igual forma que al pokemon planta — ¡No puede ser!— tratando de zafarse del agarre.

Darkrai comenzó a reunir una esfera de oscuridad alrededor de Norman. En ese momento se comenzó a sentir un gran calor en el lugar, un calor muy raro, sobretodo porque era una noche bastante fría. Darkrai ignoró por un momento eso, pero sorpresivamente una llamarada dio directamente hacia él, alejándolo de Norman.

— ¡No dejaré que dañes a mi padre! — exclamó la castaña detrás de Blaziken, quien había utilizado una gran llamarada. Justo antes de entrar a casa, se escapó del agarre de Max y le ordenó entrar a casa para que se refugiara con Caroline.

Norman se desplomó inconsciente, pues a pesar de los esfuerzos de May, Darkrai consiguió debilitarlo temporalmente. May se encontraba decidida a salvar ahora a Ash, por lo que tenía que derrotar a Darkrai para poder liberarlo.

—Blaziken, usa lanzallamas contra Darkrai— ordenó retadoramente, tal cual su padre, explotando el entrenador pokemon que llevaba dentro.

El pokemon de fuego atacó sin pensarlo, dejando escapar uno de sus mejores lanzallamas a Darkrai. Realmente fue un ataque muy intenso.

Darkrai reaccionó impresionantemente después de la primera llamarada y esquivó el ataque fácilmente. Después se acercó una vez más a Blaziken y a corta distancia intentó atacarlo con una bola de sombra.

— ¡Blaziken esquívalo!— exclamó nerviosa, pues sabía a la perfección el nivel al que estaba Darkrai.

Blaziken saltó muy alto para esquivar el ataque, logrando evadirlo con mucha facilidad. En el aire, Darkrai trató de atacarlo con otra bola de sombra, pero Blaziken sin esperar la orden de May, atacó con un feroz lanzallamas.

Ambos ataques se estrellaron en el aire, expandiendo una gran cortina de humo, cegando a todos los presentes. Blaziken cayó al suelo, pero estaba muy concentrado para evitar ser sorprendido por el pokemon siniestro.

—Blaziken, ¡usa sofoco!— dijo autoritariamente May. En la batalla se estaba jugando algo muy valioso para May y no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida.

Blaziken comenzó a reunir calor en su cuerpo, mientras que Darkrai comenzaba a sentir los efectos de haber luchado tan arduamente, pues se le notaba agotado. El pokemon de fuego, una vez que reunió todo el calor posible y ya que se había disipado todo el humo, se acercó lo bastante a Darkrai, quien para evitar el ataque, se elevó velozmente hacia el cielo al igual que lo había hecho Blaziken anteriormente.

—Blaziken, es ahora o nunca, ¡salta y termina esto de una buena vez!— decía con una gran confianza en su pokemon.

Blaziken utilizó parte del calor reunido para acelerar más su salto, logrando alcanzar rápidamente a Darkrai. Una vez que lo tuvo de frente, soltó todo el calor que había reunido, envolviendo a ambos en un torbellino de fuego. Darkrai como último recurso, trató de usar brecha negra sobre sí mismo, para evitar tanto daño.

—Buen trabajo Blaziken— felicitó May, viendo que su pokemon había podido atinar el ataque a Darkrai.

Del torbellino, Blaziken cayó duramente contra el suelo, claramente agotado por haber usado tanto poder. Darkrai, simplemente cayó al suelo, aparentemente debilitado. Brecha negra había cuidado hasta cierto punto a Darkrai, pero el calor fue demasiado intenso para él.

—Creo que ya todo terminó… — susurró la castaña, observando detenidamente al pokemon inconsciente. Desgraciadamente el gusto no le duró mucho, pues notó algo fuera de lugar — ¿Por qué la esfera no ha desaparecido? — se preguntaba muy desesperada pues parecía que sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

La esfera no parecía debilitarse, mientras que Darkrai seguía inconsciente. A la chica la invadió la frustración y la impotencia, no tenía la menor idea de cómo poder ayudar a su amigo.

Darkrai despertó una vez más con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, aunque esta ocasión se le notaba sin energía además de que se movía muy lentamente. Desgraciadamente Blaziken, al haber usado todo su poder en aquel ataque, no podía defender a su entrenadora esta ocasión.

—Así que es por eso que no desapareció… parece que no queda otra opción que derrotarte hasta que no te puedas levantar— dijo May algo resignada, pues sabía que Blaziken era de los pocos pokemon que poseía que tenían la fuerza para hacer frente a Darkrai.

El pokemon siniestro siguió andando lentamente hacia la castaña. Reuniendo energía para lo que parecía una brecha negra y adentrarla en una terrible pesadilla, pero con mucho esfuerzo debido a la poca energía que le quedaba.

— ¡Ve Venusaur!— tratando de llamar a su pokemon planta. Darkrai observó las intenciones de May, así se acercó lo más rápido que pudo y atrapo la pokebola en una pequeña esfera obscura, anulando la aparición del pokemon planta.

Darkrai tenía acorralada a May entre él y la esfera que aprisionaba a Ash. Mientras tanto, Max estaba dentro de casa refugiándose con su madre, y Norman se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo. El pokemon se acercó más a la castaña, creó una pequeña esfera oscura, apuntándole a la chica.

—Parece que no tengo más opciones…— sonriendo levemente, mientras extendía los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, como si estuviera tratando de demostrar que aún quería defender al entrenador. Darkrai sin inmutarse lanzó la esfera a May.

Algo sorpresivo pasó, ya que un hiperrayo bastante poderoso impacto la esfera, evitando dañar a May con la explosión, pero a su vez, evitando que la esfera la tocara. Tanto la castaña como Darkrai se sorprendieron mucho con ese ataque, buscando al responsable por todo lugar.

—Bien hecho Armaldo— felicitó Nando muy confiado —May, espero que estés bien— sonriéndole cálidamente.

—Gracias Nando…— viendo como Darkrai se encontraba más furioso —No creo que tengas problema para vencer a Darkrai, está bastante debilitado— afirmó May, ahora más tranquila pues Nando era un gran luchador.

—No hará falta… Armaldo, regresa— guardando a su pokemon en su pokebola.

— ¿De qué hablas? — cuestionó algo molesta. No era hora de retractarse ni de bromas.

—Hablo de que de este asunto se puede encargar Ash…— sonriendo felizmente, guardando la pokebola entre su ropa.

La esfera oscura que aprisionaba al entrenador, comenzó a cambiar de color de negro a un rojo intenso, claramente comenzó a aumentar la temperatura como cuando Blaziken se encontraba preparado para atacar. Darkrai sorpresivamente retrocedió hasta cierta distancia al igual que May.

La esfera se comenzó a agrietar como si fuera un espejo rompiéndose, además de iluminarse con una luz blanca más intensa aún, deslumbrando a todos los presentes.

Una vez que la esfera se quebrantó lo suficiente, pequeños rastros de fuego comenzaron a salir con mucha presión, para después destruir completamente la esfera.

— ¡ASH! — exclamó May, aun cegada por la iluminación de la esfera, provocando que tropezara y callera duramente con el suelo.

Mucha tierra se levantó debido a la explosión, cubriendo gran parte de la calle. May se encontraba confundida, pero lo raro era ver a Darkrai con un gesto de frustración e incluso se le veía temeroso y abrumado sin motivo aparente.

— ¡Tranquila May… todo estará bien! — exclamó Nando, tratando de tranquilizar a la chica.

—Pero…— antes de decir algo más, su rostro cambió drásticamente.

De entre los restos de la tierra, que se estaba disipando, se mostraban 3 siluetas. Una de ellas parecía de una persona, y las otras dos no las pudo distinguir muy bien.

— ¿Ash?... — cuestionó May, levantándose delicadamente y comenzando a caminar lentamente hasta aquella silueta.

—Vaya, eso estuvo cerca…— se escuchó de entre los restos de humo —Charizard, elimina de una vez la tierra que no veo nada— ordenándolo en un tono divertido y muy relajado.

La cortina finalmente se esfumó completamente, mostrando a Charizard agitando sus alas, a Infernape envuelto en el mar de llamas y al entrenador, con sus ropas bastante quemadas y rasgadas.

—Creo que así está me…— siendo interrumpido, pues cierta castaña se abalanzó contra él, provocándole una ruda caída contra el suelo —Mmmm… oye…— tocándole el hombro con el dedo índice —May… — tratando de zafarse del abrazo y sorpresivamente sonrojado — ¡MAY! — Sacándola de sus pensamientos — Ya todo está por terminar ¿Te tengo que recordar que siempre protejo a mis amigos?— sonriéndole cálidamente.

—Por supuesto que no… pero estaba muy preocupada por ti tonto— manteniéndose aferrada al torso del entrenador.

—Descuida… de ahora en adelante yo me encargaré— levantándose delicadamente con todo y el cuerpo de la castaña —Hay que hacer las cosas bien ¿no?— zafándose finalmente del agarre de la chica y tomando una pose de batalla.

Darkrai miraba fijamente al entrenador. En ese momento Ash se dio cuenta de algo muy importante.

— ¡Darkrai!— llamó Ash repentinamente —No importa que tu entrenador te haya abandonado… puedes venir conmigo y convertirnos en grandes amigos— añadió el entrenador más confiado que nunca. Darkrai mostró un sobresalto leve, pero se pudo notar.

— ¿Abandonado? — Cuestionó la chica — ¿De qué hablas Ash? — realmente estaba confundida por las palabras del joven.

—Me di cuenta de que tiene un profundo rencor por los humanos, además de que parece tener bastante experiencia en batallas, por lo que creo que tuvo un entrenador, pero fue abandonado y por eso tiene ese sentimiento por las personas— explicó detenidamente el entrenador, a la vez que guardaba a sus pokemon en sus respectivas pokebolas.

—Es mejor que lo derrotes de una vez Ash, tu muy bien sabes de lo que es capaz— reiteró May, pues ya había sufrido bastante.

—No puedo hacer eso…— contestó Ash, para la sorpresa de la castaña y de Nando que aun observaba intrigado aquella situación —Darkrai ya no se puede defender… además está muy dañado, si seguimos atacándolo lo vamos a lastimar severamente— metiendo la mano a su bolsillo —Solo queda algo que podemos hacer— sacando una pokebola de color inusual.

— ¡¿A caso piensas atraparlo?— preguntó la coordinadora, viendo que Ash planeaba utilizar el regalo que le había dado cuando se reencontraron en Kanto.

—Esto será interesante— pensó Nando, cruzándose de brazos y guardando su arpa para observar mejor.

La batalla estaba por continuar, pero esta vez Ash podría al fin conseguir su sexto pokemon.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p>Hola! les dejo otra continuación. Y pronto les pondré mas situaciones advance XD, pero por el momento no se puede mucho. Sobre lo de Dawn, creo que se malinterpetó lo de "resignada". No se refería a que ya no va a hacer nada, sólo a que Ash nunca iba a cambiar =D.<p>

Espero sus reviews, y espero que me den sus más sinceras opiniones. Hasta luego! =D.


	20. Chapter 20

**Recapitulando:**

—Esto será interesante— susurró Nando, cruzándose de brazos y guardando su arpa para observar mejor.

**Capítulo 20.- Mi valioso regalo.**

**DÍAS FALTANTES PARA COPA ÉLITE: 26**

La batalla con el fin de capturar al enigmático Darkrai estaba a punto dar comienzo. May y Nando tomaron cierta distancia para evitar estorbar al entrenador o salir heridos ante algún ataque, algo que el entrenador agradeció pues le brindaban mayor libertad.

Ash sabía a la perfección que Darkrai ya no tenía la suficiente fuerza para una batalla, pero parecía que la determinación del pokemon no poseía límites puesto que continuaba de pie y con una pose desafiante; definitivamente era un pokemon especial, y no solamente por ser un pokemon legendario y extremadamente raro, si no por su enorme voluntad.

—Supongo que no hace falta tener una batalla ruda— pensaba el entrenador, observando atentamente cualquier movimiento de Darkrai —Comencemos…— sacando una segunda pokebola — ¡Sal… Sceptile!— arrojando la pokebola a cierta distancia de Darkrai, provocando que el pokemon retrocediera un poco.

El pokemon planta salió de la pokebola de manera imponente, preparándose para la batalla contra el pokemon legendario. Darkrai, al ver las intenciones de Sceptile, trató de crear una bola de sombra, pero desgraciadamente no pudo reunir la suficiente energía para lograrlo, desvaneciendo la bola de sombra en el aire.

—Sceptile, evita usar demasiada fuerza; Darkrai ya no puede defenderse así que solamente tenemos que dejarlo inconsciente— el pokemon acató la orden, pero seguía manteniéndose a una distancia prudente del pokemon siniestro, pues no tenía un buen presentimiento acerca de aquel pokemon y era demasiado impredecible —Aquí vamos… Sceptile usa rasguño nocturno— ordenó Ash.

Era raro utilizar un ataque de ese tipo contra Darkrai, pero era parte de la estrategia para no dañar tanto al pokemon legendario. Sceptile se acercó rápidamente hasta Darkrai, y se posicionó bastante cerca de él, estando a punto de atacarlo.

Darkrai no iba a ceder ante el pokemon planta, por lo que para esquivar el ataque, se convirtió en una sombra y se escondió en el piso de la calle. Era prácticamente imposible encontrar una sombra durante una noche tan oscura debido a que algunas nubes tapaban la luz de la luna.

—Sceptile, salta hasta aquel muro y mantente atento— dijo el entrenador algo nervioso, señalando con su mano una de las paredes de la casa de la familia Balance.

El pokemon así lo hizo. Saltó bastante alto y se sostuvo en el muro, quedándose atento para tratar de percibir a Darkrai en algún sitio.

—Está cansado y ¿aun así sigue luchando?—pensó el entrenador, no terminando de sorprenderse con las habilidades de Darkrai —Diablos ¡Cuidado Sceptile!— exclamó Ash, al divisar una leve sombra en el muro, acercándose velozmente hasta su pokemon.

Sceptile no comprendió a que se refería su entrenador, así que Darkrai aprovechó eso para atacar. Salió de su escondite, justo detrás el pokemon planta, haciendo un ataque de brecha negra para atrapar a Sceptile, envolviéndolo en una esfera oscura para hacerlo caer en una pesadilla.

Aunque Darkrai trató de finalizar su ataque, la esfera no pudo ser completada debido a la poca energía que le quedaba, pero aun así logró dejar aturdido a Sceptile, cayendo al suelo, pero alejándose del sitio. A su vez, Darkrai flaqueó y calló desde el muro hasta el suelo duramente al igual que el pokemon planta.

—No comprendo algo— murmuró la castaña — ¿Por qué Darkrai puede seguir luchando? Tal vez fue abandonado, pero no creo que tenga tanta energía para soportar varias batallas seguidas— concluyó, con mucha angustia en su rostro pues ver al pokemon tan exhausto era depresivo.

—Cada pokemon tiene características que los hacen únicos— contestó Nando —Era de esperarse que un pokemon tan temperamental y protector como Darkrai, al ser abandonado, sienta la necesidad de demostrar ser superior a las personas, al grado de no querer darse por vencido ante nadie— cambiando su gesto por uno preocupado —Pero aun así es preocupante el nivel de desgaste que tiene… aun cuando un pokemon sigue aparentemente en forma, es responsabilidad del entrenador saber cuándo retirarse, si no, podría… morir— perdiendo un poco la calma acostumbrada en él, pues le estaba ocurriendo lo mismo a Darkrai que lo que le ocurrió a él días antes.

—Tenemos que hacer algo…— comentó la coordinadora, pensando en alguna solución.

Ash no quería dañar a Darkrai de manera irreversible, por lo que tenía que terminar la batalla de una buena vez, de no ser así, conocía cual sería el destino de Darkrai.

—Terminemos con esto Sceptile— afirmó el muchacho — ¡Ataca con destructor!—exclamó a su pokemon, esperando que finalmente Darkrai cayera derrotado.

Sceptile se acercó lo suficiente y dio un golpe bastante potente con su cola a Darkrai, quien salió volando contra el muro de la casa de la familia Balance, estrellándose con fuerza.

Caroline y Max se resguardaron en casa, pero al escuchar el estruendoso golpe de Darkrai contra el muro, decidieron observar que sucedía a través de uno de los balcones de la gran casa. Max por su parte, se sentía inútil al saber que no podía hacer nada para ayudar.

— ¡Buen trabajo Sceptile!— felicitó Ash, preparándose para arrojar la pokebola y así capturar a Darkrai. Sin embargo, se detuvo al observar como Darkrai se volvía a levantar —Rayos, si continúa así…— murmuró Ash, dudando si lanzar la pokebola o no.

— ¡Ash, trata de atraparlo!— gritó May, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del entrenador —Recuerda que la pokebola que te regalé está diseñada para poder atrapar a cualquier tipo de pokemon de una manera más sencilla— explicó la castaña, tratando de ayudar al entrenador.

—Creo que no tengo otra opción— tomando con fuerza la pokebola de color amarillo — ¡Pokebola, ve!— arrojándola a mucha velocidad rumbo a Darkrai.

El pokemon, apenas se levantó, vio que la pokebola se acercaba, pero aunque tratara de escapar ya no tenía fuerza. La pokebola dio en el blanco, encerrando a Darkrai en ella.

—Vamos… vamos…— repetía nervioso el azabache, en espera de la captura del pokemon, viendo como la pokebola de mecía de un lado a otro mientras se iluminaba el pequeño círculo del centro con una luz roja intermitente.

Curiosamente la pokebola se mecía más de lo común que como con otros pokemon que Ash había tratado de atrapar, aunque eso era lo que menos le importaba al joven en ese momento. Afortunadamente la pokebola se detuvo, pero extrañamente su color comenzó a cambiar drásticamente de un tono amarillo a totalmente negro, mientras leves rayos eléctricos salían de ella y la rodeaban, dándole una vista peligrosa a la pokebola.

— ¿Lo logré?— pensó el entrenador — ¡Si, atrapé a Darkrai!— alardeó muy orgulloso, sin importarle el estado de la pokebola.

—Pero ¿por qué la pokebola cambió de color?— preguntó intrigado Nando a May, pues hasta donde él sabía, la dueña original de la pokebola era ella.

—Para serte honesta no tengo idea; cuando el profesor Birch me la obsequió hace algunas semanas, no me comentó nada acerca de ello. Solamente me dijo que era una pokebola especial— explicó la chica, igual de sorprendida que Nando.

Al haber atrapado aparentemente a Darkrai, Norman, víctima de brecha negra, comenzó a despertar, al igual que los pokemon que habían caído en pesadillas debido a los ataques del pokemon.

— ¡Papá!— exclamó la chica muy preocupada, acercándose velozmente a su padre.

—Tranquila, estoy bien— contestó Norman, levantándose del suelo con gran dificultad, después de haber sufrido bastantes pesadillas —Pero debo decir que no podré dormir en varios días— diciéndolo en un tono divertido para calmar la ansiedad de May.

— ¡¿Están todos bien?— preguntó Caroline sorpresivamente a todos los presentes, desde uno de los balcones de la casa. Max se encontraba al lado de su madre, más tranquilo al ver que Darkrai ya no estaba atacando.

—Sí— contestaron todos, a excepción de Nando, quien veía intrigado la pokebola negra que aún estaba en el suelo. Los pequeños rayos eléctricos que rodeaban a la pokebola cesaron.

—Oye Ash, ven a ver esto— llamó Nando, por lo que Ash se acercó rápidamente hasta la pokebola.

— ¿Que sucede?— viendo el color extravagante de la pokebola —Me di cuenta del cambio de color, pero cuando May me la regaló me dijo que era especial, puede ser alguna función de la pokebola…— acuclillándose para observarla mejor.

—Eso parece…— colocando su mano para levantar la pokebola —Pero será mejor que la lleves a…— mostrando un gesto de esfuerzo al tratar de levantarla — ¿Qué pasa con esta pokebola?— tirando lo más fuerte que podía para levantar la pokebola —Es realmente pesada— decía con esfuerzo Nando, rindiéndose en su afán de levantarla.

— ¿Enserio?— dijo curiosa May, acercándose ella también —Déjame intentar— colocando sus manos con la intención de levantarla, pero al igual que el coordinador, sin éxito —Es cierto Nando, pasa algo extraño con esta pokebola— comentó la chica.

—Veamos— intervino Ash, inclinándose para tomar la pokebola —Aquí voy— apoyándose lo mayor posible y tirando de la pokebola — ¡Wow!— cayendo de espaldas con la pokebola en las manos — ¡Pero si pesa igual que las demás!— afirmó algo molesto, sacando otra pokebola para comparar el peso. La excepción con la otra era el color, claro estaba.

—Esto es extraño, pero por ahora tenemos que llevar a Darkrai al centro pokemon, debe estar en un estado crítico por el tiempo tan prolongado que estuvo al borde de desfallecer— propuso Nando, dejando el asunto del peso por ahora.

—Tienes razón— guardando la pokebola en su bolsillo.

—Los llevaré en el auto…— dijo Norman, proponiendo llevarlos por la hora que era.

—Yo también iré…— comentó May, ganando una mirada desaprobatoria por parte de Ash.

—May, lo mejor será que te quedes… tienes que descansar, recuerda que cuando te sometes a demasiado estrés, tiendes a desmayarte y creo que has tenido suficiente por el día de hoy— le dijo a la chica seriamente, recordándole aquella ocasión que se enfrentó a Drew y tuvo que ser salvada por Gary.

—Pero si tú estás peor que yo Ash— reclamó la castaña, con la esperanza de que aceptara su compañía, viendo la ropa desgastada del muchacho y su piel en lugares donde claramente tenía quemaduras fuertes debido a los lanzallamas que usó para salir de la esfera oscura.

—Hija, Ash tiene razón, mejor quédate— intervino Norman.

May realmente quería acompañarlo, pero tuvo que ceder para no provocar más problemas. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar a casa, volteó hacia su madre que aún estaba en el balcón atenta a la situación, quien le sonrió emotivamente.

—Hay que hacer las cosas bien… ¿verdad Ash?— pensó May, entrando finalmente a casa y cerrando la puerta de la entrada.

Norman, Ash y Nando entraron al auto, saliendo rumbo al centro pokemon. May subió hasta donde se encontraba su madre. Al llegar, abrió la puerta de la habitación en la que estaba Caroline, viéndola que aún se encontraba en el mismo sitio.

—Mamá, ¿dónde está Max?— preguntó preocupada por su hermano menor — ¿Mamá?— volvió a cuestionar, mirando a su madre que parecía estar en otro plano.

— ¿Ahh? O si, Max se fue a dormir, dijo que estaba demasiado cansado, creo que le afecta mucho este tipo de situaciones— despegando temporalmente la mirada de aquello que veía tan emotivamente.

— ¿Qué es lo que ves?— saliendo al balcón, y girando su mirada rumbo a lo que Caroline veía —Vaya…— observando ese astro tan hermoso que brillaba en el cielo, ya que ahora no era cubierto por aquellas nubes, iluminando esa noche tan oscura que les había causado problemas.

—Muy rara vez en esta ciudad se puede ver la luna tan brillante— mirándola con gran ternura —Además… me trae grandes recuerdos— secándose algunas lágrimas que comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos —Como sea… voy a ir a recostarme, no te desveles mucho hija— entrando por la puerta del balcón y dirigiéndose hasta su habitación.

—Vaya que es hermosa…— quedándose bobamente mirando aquel ser luminoso, apoyando sus brazos en el barandal del balcón, aunque ahora podía divisar a lo lejos el centro de ciudad Petalia.

Rumbo al centro pokemon, dentro del auto, Ash se mantenía examinando la pokebola. Nando por su parte estaba muy callado, probablemente por estar frente al padre de la segunda persona que dañó en su estado de furia incontrolable.

—Nando… ese es tu nombre ¿verdad?— preguntó seriamente Norman, exaltando al coordinador, que estaba sentado en la parte trasera del auto.

—Sí— respondió algo nervioso.

—Por lo que sé te pasa lo mismo que a Drew… ¿estoy en lo cierto Ash?— ahora dirigiéndose al entrenador, quien no despegaba la vista de su pokebola.

—Bueno, realmente no estoy del todo seguro, pero es lo más probable…— dijo el chico, encontrando una pequeña grieta en la pokebola y fijando su atención en ese detalle.

—Espero no me lo tomes a mal, pero no planeo dejar que te acerques a mi hija mientras estés en ese estado…— afirmó Norman a Nando, para la sorpresa de Ash —Ya tuve algunos problemas con Drew cuando se puso así, y no quiero dañar a mi hija. A pesar de todo, te agradezco el que la hayas salvado— añadió un poco más amable.

—Lo entiendo… aunque no vine para quedarme, sólo quería ofrecerle una disculpa a su hija por lo que les hice. Además quería preguntarle a Ash en que parte de Sinnoh se encuentra Gary— explicó Nando seriamente —Mañana mismo regreso a Sinnoh— concluyó el hombre.

—Lo lamento Nando, pero no lo sé…— dijo decepcionado el chico —Gary es de esos investigadores que no se quedan en un solo lugar, por eso no he podido contactarlo, aunque tal vez el profesor Birch podría saber; después de todo fue con quien habló la última vez— añadió el azabache, para al fin guardar la pokebola negra.

—Está bien, gracias de todos modos— en un tono de voz exhausto… y no era para menos, hace apenas unas horas había salido del hospital.

Finalmente llegaron al centro pokemon, que no se encontraba muy lejos de casa. Bajaron del auto y se dirigieron a la entrada. Las calles estaban desoladas, debía de ser más de media noche, por lo que también el centro pokemon se encontraba en penumbra.

Afortunadamente, un Blissey se encontraba en el recibidor, terminando de apagar las luces del centro pokemon.

—Blissey, ¿se encuentra alguna enfermera en el centro pokemon?, necesitamos que atienda urgentemente a un pokemon por favor— explicó Ash, algo preocupado por Darkrai.

El pokemon asintió y salió corriendo a la parte trasera del centro pokemon, trayendo a su regreso a una de las enfermeras Joy.

— ¿Qué sucede Blissey?— decía la enfermera, siendo jalada por el pokemon rápidamente a través de un corredor hasta el lugar donde estaban.

—Muchas gracias Blissey— agradeció Ash —Enfermera, ¿podría sanar a mi pokemon por favor?— mostrando la pokebola a la enfermera —Solamente es cuestión de restaurarle su energía—.

—Seguro…— tomando la pokebola negra, algo extrañada por el color de la misma.

Al momento de que Ash soltó la pokebola, Joy hizo un gesto de pesadez y la pokebola cayó contra el suelo, dañándose un poco. Parecía que la pokebola era bastante resistente pues cualquier otra se habría roto con esa caída.

— ¡¿Se trata de una broma?— cuestionó sorpresivamente enojada la enfermera, algo raro en ella.

—Le aseguro que no…— levantando la pokebola del suelo con bastante facilidad, sorprendiendo a la enfermera —Será mejor que yo la cargue… esta es una pokebola algo peculiar— propuso el muchacho, observando la cara de incredulidad de Joy.

—Está bien, por acá…— comenzando a caminar la enfermera, señalando el camino para que el entrenador la siguiera.

—Esperen aquí…— dijo Ash a Norman y Nando.

La enfermera dirigió a Ash hasta una máquina en uno de los tantos cuartos del centro pokemon. Al entrar al cuarto, la enfermera encendió las luces y comenzó a preparar la máquina para ayudar al pokemon de Ash.

—Pon la pokebola con mucho cuidado ahí Ash, para evitar dañar el aparato— confesó Joy, un poco confundida, mientras señalaba una bandeja dentro de la máquina.

—Bien…— colocando con extrema cautela la pokebola —Creo que así está bien…— soltándola en el lugar que le señaló Joy. Extrañamente parecía que sólo era pesada para las personas a excepción de Ash.

—Aquí vamos…— presionando varios botones en una computadora.

La máquina comenzó su trabajo, escaneando la salud del pokemon. Un gesto raro se hizo presente en la cara de la enfermera Joy mientras la máquina comenzaba a andar.

—Algo está mal…— murmuró levemente, tratando de ver qué era lo que sucedía con el aparato.

— ¿Ocurre alg…— en ese instante Ash fue interrumpido por una pequeña explosión en la máquina — ¿Que está pasando?— acercándose para tratar de sacar a Darkrai de lo que parecía una explosión inminente.

El cuarto se iluminó, dando paso a una enorme explosión que voló en pedazos la máquina. Joy salió corriendo por ayuda, mientras que Ash aun trataba de rescatar a su pokemon.

— ¿Qué fue eso?— preguntó Norman al oír la explosión.

—No lo sé…— respondió Nando — ¡¿Qué?…!— viendo como salía humo del corredor por el que Ash y Joy se habían ido anteriormente. Joy salió inesperadamente de entre el humo.

— ¡Por favor, ayúdenme… la máquina para curar a los pokemon ha explotado…!— exclamó Joy a los 2 hombres, tapando su rostro con un paño para cubrirse del humo.

Sin decir más, salieron a ayudar tanto Norman como Nando. Ash no podía ver debido a la explosión y el humo, pero alcanzó a distinguir una silueta muy conocida entre la densa cortina. Una sombra que le había ocasionado problemas anteriormente, pero ahora era improbable.

— ¿Darkrai?— acercándose tímidamente —Amigo… ¿estás bien?— tapando un poco su boca y nariz con la mano para evitar dañar sus pulmones, aunque manteniendo un paso firme hasta aquella silueta.

Aquella sombra pareció reaccionar a las palabras del entrenador, pues se comenzó a acercar lentamente hacia él, pero sin mostrar comportamientos agresivos. En ese momento Joy, Norman y Nando se hicieron presentes en la entrada de la habitación para salvar a Ash.

— ¡¿Ash, te encuentras bien?— se escuchó desde la entrada de la habitación, mientras que la puerta se abría agresivamente. Esa situación alteró al pokemon.

Darkrai cambió su actitud al escuchar palabras de otras personas, por lo que se detuvo a unos cuantos metros de Ash, y comenzó a crear una bola de sombra para defenderse si fuera necesario. Parecía que la máquina había recuperado las energías de Darkrai, por lo que ahora sí podía atacar sin limitaciones.

— ¡Estoy bien, pero tienen que irse de aquí!— contestó Ash, viendo como Darkrai estaba muy alterado.

— ¿De qué hablas?— se escuchó una vez más, para mala suerte del entrenador.

— ¡Solamente háganme caso!— trató de avisar, pero la bola de sombra fue lanzada contra aquellas voces que perturbaban a Darkrai — ¡Al suelo!— exclamó asustado.

Norman pudo reaccionar y tomó a la enfermera, sacándola del alcance de la bola de sombra, pero Nando no fue tan rápido y la bola de sombra le lastimó el brazo izquierdo.

—Vamos Darkrai, tranquilo…— decía Ash, tratando de calmar al pokemon aunque a su vez buscaba la pokebola para encerrarlo si fuera necesario. El humo comenzaba a disiparse, por lo que la habitación comenzó a tener mayor visibilidad.

El pokemon vio que ya nadie estaba molestándolo y se mantuvo quieto temporalmente. Ash al ver eso, aprovechó y alcanzó a distinguir la pokebola negra entre los restos de la máquina. El entrenador se apresuró a tomar la pokebola, pero Darkrai escuchó una vez más murmullos en el pasillo, por lo que se dirigió al corredor un tanto inseguro.

— ¡Tienen que salir del centro pokemon!— ordenó el entrenador, observando la pokebola negra muy dañada y a Darkrai tratar de salir de la habitación.

Nando aun pudo levantarse, y junto a la enfermera y Norman, salieron corriendo a las afueras del centro pokemon.

— ¡Darkrai, regresa!— trató de llamarlo, a pesar del deterioro de la pokebola. El pokemon se negó a regresar, sorprendiendo a Ash.

Varios pokemon que permanecían en sus pokebolas en uno de los cuartos del centro pokemon, salieron para afrontar aquello que estaba dañando su hogar, fuera lo que fuera, sentían la obligación de defender el centro pokemon. Ash se dio cuenta de eso, y aunque conocía que esos pokemon no tenían malas intenciones, imaginaba que protegerían a como diera lugar a quien los cuidaba.

—Si no hago algo, estos pokemon van a alterar más a Darkrai— sacando una pokebola por si la llegaba a necesitar, aunque evitando tener que pelear.

Entre los pokemon había algunos Charmeleon, quienes se unieron para crear un lanzallamas muy potente. Darkrai no sentía la necesidad de dañar a los pokemon, pero tenía claro que se debía defender de los que se metían con él, aunque fueran pokemon indefensos.

—Vamos, todos tranquilícense... — ninguno de los bandos escuchaba al chico, pues sus problemas eran con el otro pokemon —No hay de otra, ¡ve…!— a punto de lanzar la pokebola de uno de sus pokemon.

Los Charmeleon finalmente usaron lanzallamas contra Darkrai, sin dar oportunidad al entrenador de llamar a otro pokemon. Ash reaccionó ante esto, así que se lanzó contra Darkrai para quitarlo del alcance del ataque, no por el daño que podrían causar si no por temor a que Darkrai se alterara aún más.

El problema fue que el lanzallamas no paró e inició un incendio en el cuarto. Los pokemon vieron el incendio y corrieron a la salida del centro pokemon temerosos, dirigidos por un pequeño Sentret que parecía ser el líder del grupo.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí Darkrai— dijo el entrenador a su pokemon, señalando la puerta de entrada a la habitación.

Darkrai vio algo sorprendido a Ash, pues lo había protegido de un lanzallamas, algo había de especial en esa persona, algo que le brindaba cierta confianza.

Ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron a la salida de la habitación, pero desgraciadamente las llamas les impidieron salir pues se propagaron hasta la entrada.

—No te preocupes Darkrai, yo… te sacaré de…— cayendo sobre sus rodillas tosiendo con mucha fuerza por la falta de oxígeno — ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?— respirando con mucho esfuerzo por culpa del incendio y sintiéndose bastante mareado. Desgraciadamente también las heridas del enfrentamiento con Darkrai le estaban afectando, provocándole mucho dolor en todo su cuerpo.

Darkrai veía un poco confundido al muchacho, parecía que se estaba asfixiando. Decidió observarlo por unos momentos más, así que simplemente se quedó quieto.

En las afueras del centro pokemon, Joy atendía el brazo de Nando que realmente estaba mal, pues tenía una severa herida desde antebrazo hasta casi el hombro. Norman se dio cuenta de que muchos pokemon salían de centro, pero no había señales de Ash ni de Darkrai.

—Vamos Ash, tienes que salir…— mientras orientaba a los pokemon a salir, colocándose en la entrada y señalando la salida — ¿Tendré que entrar una vez más?… — pensó, dirigiéndose a la entrada firmemente.

Una segunda explosión ocurrió dentro del centro pokemon, probablemente las llamas alcanzaron alguna otra máquina. Pero esta ocasión el incendio se propagó hasta el recibidor, evitando que alguien entrara o saliera del centro. Afortunadamente todos los pokemon lograron salir, pero aún faltaban Ash.

Darkrai se mantenía quieto, observando al entrenador que estaba a punto de desmayarse por la falta de oxígeno.

—Darkrai, sal… de aquí…— murmuró con esfuerzo antes de desmayarse. El pokemon siniestro sin más que observar, tomo a Ash del chaleco, creó una bola de sombra pequeña pero muy potente y destruyó una parte del techo de la habitación, para después salir del centro pokemon por la parte de arriba, sacando al entrenador del cuarto que terminó por consumirse en las llamas.

Posteriormente lo dejó en la parte externa del lugar, recargado en la pared, aunque ya parecía respirar mejor. Él se metió en su pokebola para descansar, la cual estaba en el chaleco de Ash.

Finalmente la oficial Jenny llegó al centro pokemon con un escuadrón Mudkip, similar al Squirtle de Kanto. Era imposible no darse cuenta del humo que salía del centro pokemon.

En casa de la familia Balance…

— ¡¿Qué es eso?— exclamó May, retirando la vista de la luna al ver el humo que salía a lo lejos, aproximadamente donde se encontraba el centro pokemon, insegura ya que no tenía una vista clara de aquel lugar —Espero que se encuentren bien, papá, Nando… Ash— concluyó la chica, pero sin retirar la vista de aquel lugar. Unos momentos después corrió hasta su madre, para avisarle de la situación.

Y así, durante lo restante de la noche, el escuadrón Mudkip continuó controlando el incendio, mientras el entrenador yacía dormido afuera del centro pokemon, sin que nadie supiera nada de él.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p>Dejo el capítulo 20, espero poder ser más consistente en la publicación del fic (que no he abandonado). Cualquier crítica es bien recibida =).<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

**Recapitulando:**

Y así, durante lo restante de la noche, el escuadrón Mudkip continuó controlando el incendio, mientras el entrenador yacía dormido afuera del centro pokemon, sin que nadie supiera nada de él.

**Capítulo 21.- Conociéndote**

**DÍAS FALTANTES PARA LA COPA ÉLITE: 25.**

Ash comenzaba a abrir poco a poco sus ojos, bastante desorientado y confundido.

—Me duele la cabeza…— susurró, sin enfocar completamente la vista debido a que la luz proveniente de una mañana despejada le provocaba mucha molestia.

Al tallar un poco sus ojos y centrar su mirada mejor, se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en un lugar completamente diferente al que recordaba la noche pasada, o al menos eso creía pues desgraciadamente sus recuerdos no estaban muy claros.

— ¿Dónde estoy?— se cuestionaba mentalmente, tratando de asimilar la situación en la que se encontraba.

El chico estaba en un bosque no tan espeso, lo que dejaba filtrar la suficiente luz solar donde él dormía. Levantó su torso, quedando sentado en el suelo, que extrañamente donde él estaba sentado, no era cubierto por el pasto que se veía por todo el lugar.

Pensó en lo más sensato que podía hacer en ese momento, llegando a la conclusión de usar a uno de sus pokemon voladores para explorar por el cielo ese extraño bosque.

—Sí, parece lo mejor…— buscando entre su ropa alguna pokebola — ¿Y mis pertenencias?— dándose cuenta que no tenía ninguna de sus cosas — ¿Qué está pasando aquí?— la situación ya estaba asustándolo.

Después de un rato pensando, Ash decidió explorar un poco aquel bosque, donde si tenía suerte, podría encontrar la salida o a alguien que lo pudiera ayudar. Así lo hizo, y durante algunas horas caminó sin una ruta fija. No sabía cómo había llegado ahí, pero no podía desperdiciar las horas de luz natural tan necesarias; si la noche llegaba, no tenía como cubrirse del frío, no conocía las propiedades de las escasas vallas que se veían por el lugar, además de la inseguridad de estar en un lugar desconocido.

—Parece que este lugar está deshabitado, no hay siquiera pokemon en esta zona— aun caminando, observando los árboles y la hierba alta que se mostraba sin vida.

Cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencido y descansar un poco, recordó ciertas cosas de la noche pasada.

— Mmmmm, ¿estaré en una pesadilla de Darkrai?— deteniéndose a considerar la idea.

Sin más que decir, continuó caminando. Era improbable estar en una pesadilla, pues hasta donde él sabía, era casi imposible tener conciencia de estar en una. El entrenador al fin encontró algo peculiar en aquel bosque.

Llegó a una zona en la que no había muchos árboles, pero no por obra natural, si no que habían bastantes troncos partidos por la mitad. No estaba seguro si era obra de un pokemon o no, pero era mejor seguir explorando para saberlo.

— ¿Qué es eso?— observando en el lugar una pequeña sombra en el suelo que se movía de un lado a otro. Era muy obvia pues era de día, pero era extraño porque no había nada que la provocara.

La sombra se comenzó a mover de un lado a otro más rápido, y en ese instante un chico de edad aparente aproximada a la de Ash apareció cerca de aquella sombra. Decidió primero observarlos, pues parecían estar entrenando.

— ¡Bien Darkrai, continúa así…!— esas palabras sorprendieron mucho al entrenador —Un poco más y podrás perfeccionar ese ataque de brecha negra— añadió aquel joven.

El chico al que Ash veía, aparentemente no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, lo que le facilitó más observarlo. Aquel joven vestía como un entrenador común y corriente, traía una mochila bastante grande, como si estuviera acampando por el sitio. Además de eso, no era muy diferente a él, aunque no tenía una vista clara de su rostro.

—Debió de haberle costado mucho atrapar a Darkrai— pensó, cuando en ese momento el pokemon siniestro salió de esa sombra que vio antes. Realmente se sorprendió al ver a ese Darkrai. Medía aproximadamente la mitad que el que él tenía — ¿Por qué no tengo mi pokedex cuando la necesito?— se lamentaba el entrenador, acercándose un poco más para ver mejor, pero escondiéndose detrás de un arbusto.

—Bien Darkrai, es hora de que practiques con un pokemon real— dijo aquel joven, sacando otra pokebola — ¡Ve Roselia!— lanzando la pokebola.

El pokemon planta salió de la pokebola elegantemente. Ash no tenía idea de cómo había llegado a ese lugar, donde estarían sus pertenencias ni qué habría pasado con su Darkrai, pero extrañamente sentía una angustia interna muy rara.

—Darkrai, usa tu ataque nuevo y trata de inmovilizar a Roselia— ordenó el joven —Roselia, ataca con rayo solar a Darkrai para defenderte y no dejes que te atrape—.

Realmente parecía un entrenador muy dedicado en lo que hacía.

El pokemon planta y Darkrai comenzaron con el entrenamiento. Roselia, al estar en un ambiente tan soleado, podía usar rayo solar sin tardar tanto tiempo, por lo que comenzó a atacarlo sin piedad con varios rayos seguidos. Darkrai esquivaba como podía cada uno de ellos. Todos los rayos solares que eran esquivados impactaban con algún árbol, derribándolos, lo que explicaba la ausencia de los mismos en ese sitio.

—Esos rayos son bastante potentes, pero creo que se excede un poco, podría dañar a Darkrai— preocupado por el entrenamiento tan pesado al que sometía al pokemon.

Darkrai dejó sin palabras a Ash, pues con una velocidad sorprendente esquivó cada uno de los rayos y se acercó de igual forma a Roselia. Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, creó una esfera inmensa como en la que Ash fue encerrado. Aquella esfera encerró a Roselia, privándola del sol y evitando que siguiera usando rayo solar. Parecía una variación de brecha negra, sólo que esta no parecía tener por objetivo el dormir al pokemon.

— ¡Bien Darkrai, has aprendido un ataque único, estoy orgulloso de ti!— felicitó aquel entrenador, acercándose lentamente al pokemon siniestro, quien liberó de la esfera a Roselia.

Ash no podía creerlo. Si como dijo el chico, era un ataque único, ese Darkrai debía ser el mismo al que Ash había atrapado. Estaba también de por medio un salto temporal muy grande, notorio en la apariencia de Darkrai, pero ahora era lo que menos le importaba al entrenador.

—Pero si eso fuera cierto, ese chico debió de haber abandonado a Darkrai— viendo como el joven acariciaba cariñosamente al pokemon siniestro —Pero es raro, parece que se llevan bastante bien— razonando los motivos de la desaparición del entrenador.

El ambiente se tornó raro y tenso. El Roselia que anteriormente estaba entrenando, se encontraba inmóvil, sin emitir ningún sonido y con la vista enfocada en el suelo.

—Diablos, si es lo que creo ese Roselia…— estaba llegando a la clave.

Aquel Roselia levantó la vista rápidamente y comenzó a lanzar rayos solares por todo el lugar, con un gran deseo de venganza en sus ojos. No apuntaba a nada en específico, parecía sólo querer destruir.

— ¿Roselia que te pasa?— preguntó preocupado el chico, dejando a Darkrai y acercándose a su pokemon planta.

El pokemon no escuchaba, sólo seguía lanzando rayos solares por todo el lugar. Uno de ellos impactó cerca de donde se encontraba Ash, lo que lo asustó y decidió tratar de ayudar.

— ¡Oye, es mejor que…!— trató de avisar Ash, cuando sorpresivamente un rayo solar impacto a aquel joven, sorprendiéndolo. Sin más que decir, Ash corrió en dirección al chico, para tratar de ayudarlo.

Darkrai vio a su entrenador inconsciente en el suelo, lo que lo asustó bastante. Roselia por su parte, no paró ahí y continuó disparando a diestra y siniestra. Otro de sus ataques, se dirigió a Ash, quien aún no lograba llegar hasta el entrenador herido.

— ¡NO!— deteniéndose y cubriéndose con los brazos del ataque, pero sorprendentemente lo atravesó como si no tuviera cuerpo físico —Esto quiere decir que es obra de Darkrai…— y así vio algo que iba a dejar perturbado por siempre.

Roselia detuvo sus ataques repentinamente, giró todo su cuerpo y apuntó el rayo solar a su propio entrenador que estaba en el suelo.

Reunió toda la energía que pudo, la que fue demasiada; tanta, que dejaba cegado al que fijaba la vista en sus brazos, mientras que el pequeño Darkrai no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

— ¡Levántate!— gritó lo más fuerte que pudo Ash, pero sin respuesta. Y en ese instante Roselia hizo estallar toda su energía contra su propio entrenador.

La luz blanca provocada por el rayo solar iluminó todo el bosque, evitando que Ash pudiera ver la catástrofe, pero sí pudo escuchar un leve llanto que transmitía un gran sentimiento de tristeza al que lo escuchaba.

— ¡Darkrai!— gritó a todo pulmón, despertando de golpe en una cama de una habitación muy conocida por él — ¿Pero qué...?— y para su sorpresa vio como May entraba por la puerta, asustada por el grito de Ash.

— ¿Ash que sucede?— cuestionó May, con una pokebola en mano.

—…— recostándose una vez más, suspirando y sin decir nada, colocando su antebrazo derecho sobre su rostro —Lo lamento… Darkrai— susurró tan bajo que fue inaudible para May.

—Ash, ¿estás bien?— preguntó la castaña preocupada por la salud del entrenador.

—Sí— quitando su antebrazo y mirando a May —Pero ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Qué hago aquí?— levantando su torso de la cama, sentándose en la misma con las piernas cubiertas por una sabana. Ash estaba algo acalorado por el sueño que había tenido. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que tenía todo el torso de su cuerpo cubierto con vendas, al igual que su hombro derecho, además de gasas en diversos lugares. Sólo llevaba puesto sus pantalones.

—Bueno, verás… no sé si recuerdes el incendio en el centro pokemon— muchas imágenes volvían a la cabeza del entrenador.

—Realmente lo último que recuerdo fue que estaba en la habitación con Darkrai— comentó Ash. Trataba de concentrarse en lo que decía May, pero le costaba recordar. Aun sentía dolor, pero era soportable hasta cierto punto.

— ¿Con Darkrai?— cuestionó sorprendida la chica —Hasta donde sé, te encontraron a las afueras del centro pokemon durmiendo, recargado contra una pared— explicó May —Aunque ahora tiene sentido el agujero en el techo de la habitación— añadió.

—O sea que… ¿Darkrai me salvó?— buscando su chaleco en la habitación, el cual estaba a un lado de la cama, en una pequeña mesa de noche. Una vez que lo encontró, buscó dentro de uno de los bolsillos la pokebola. Se dio cuenta de que la pokebola estaba muy deteriorada y sucia, pero segura.

—Eso parece— afirmó la castaña. No resistió más las ganas y se lanzó a abrazar al entrenador. Lo habían traído apenas unas horas antes pues no lo podían encontrar y cuando al fin dieron con él, vieron que estaba en pésimas condiciones su cuerpo.

—M…ay…— sonrojado a más no poder, aunque también sintiendo gran dolor por las diversas quemaduras que tenía en todo el cuerpo; además de que aún no respiraba del todo bien.

—Lo siento— sonriendo apenada, retirando su abrazo.

—Descuida— regresando la sonrisa.

—Y bien ¿Qué es lo que soñabas?— tomando asiento en el borde la cama del muchacho.

Ash le explicó su sueño, siendo muy detallado en cada situación. May no podía creer lo que escuchaba. A pesar de que fue un sueño, al entrenador le costaba contar el último momento, cuando el joven fue víctima de Roselia.

— ¿El entrenador original de Darkrai está… muerto?— tratando de asimilar lo que escuchaba.

—No lo sé, y tampoco sé si lo que soñé es real, pero me pareció bastante posible. Eso explica su comportamiento y él porque estaba sólo en el bosque— cambiando su gesto un poco —Lo peor es que el problema sigue siendo el maldito virus de Roselia, no entiendo como un pokemon tan inocente puede llegar a eso— empuñando las sabanas de la cama. No era común verlo así, pero se notaba su enorme frustración.

— ¿Crees que el entrenador de Darkrai haya sido el que trató de usar el Budew para fines perversos?— diciéndolo algo insegura.

—No lo creo, el entrenador no parecía ser una mala persona— respondió Ash —Pero es mejor olvidarlo, y trataré de que Darkrai también olvide todos sus problemas—.

—Será lo mejor— dijo aliviada —En fin… Ash, quería preguntarte una cosa desde ayer, pero con lo de Darkrai ya no pude— sus mejillas se comenzaron a teñir se rojo. Ciertamente sólo quería que Ash dejara el tema de Darkrai un poco para que descansara.

— ¿Qué cosa?— mirando un poco extrañado a May.

— ¿Me dejarías acompañarte en tus entrenamientos?— Ash quería reír por lo apenada que estaba May. Después de todo, no era una pregunta tan comprometedora para ponerse así.

—Claro— sonriendo cálidamente. May logró su objetivo, animar al entrenador.

— ¿Enserio?— volvió a cuestionar. Estaba apenada porque creyó que Ash quería estar sólo durante sus entrenamientos.

—Sí— reiteró Ash —Si estoy contigo evitarías que yo hiciera tonterías— riéndose levemente.

—Con que eso era— sonriendo por la actitud del chico. Tal vez el entrenador haya madurado, pero seguía siendo aquel joven impulsivo y valiente que conoció.

—Además me gusta tu compañía— levantándose de la cama, exaltando a May por lo dicho —Sígueme diciendo que fue lo que ocurrió anoche— pidió amablemente, mientras se ponía el resto de su ropa en sima de los vendajes.

—Pues, el escuadrón Mudkip apagó el incendio, te buscaron dentro del centro pokemon pero no te encontraban ahí— miraba a Ash que se ponía su ropa para salir —Después te buscaron por los alrededores y fue así como te encontraron. Luego de que te revisaron, mi papá te trajo aquí en el auto y te atendimos porque tu cuerpo estaba bastante mal, tenías muchas quemaduras y moretones. Un doctor nos dijo que es mejor que no te agites, ya que se dañaron mucho tus vías respiratorias, o eso parece— finalizó.

—Gracias por todo May…— colocándose su gorra, cuando recordó a alguien — ¿Y Nando?—.

—También llegó junto contigo, pero sólo me ofreció una disculpa por lo del ataque y se fue. Realmente me pareció algo extraño, parecía que no quería acercarse mucho a mí— explicó la chica —Dijo que iría con el profesor Birch y después regresaría a Sinnoh— rascando su mejilla con un gesto de duda. Parecía que no le dijeron el motivo real.

—Ya veo…— parándose frente a la chica —Oye May, ¿me acompañarías con el profesor Birch?— preguntó firmemente.

— ¿Eh?… Cla… claro, pero creo que deberías descansar un poco más— señalando algunos moretones que se podían ver en sus brazos —Aun algo estás herido—.

—No te preocupes, me siento excelente— enseñando infantilmente la fortaleza de su cuerpo.

—Mmmm, ¿tú crees?— tocando el abdomen de Ash suavemente con su dedo índice. Cuando sintió el leve toque de la castaña, le provocó un ardor bastante fuerte y se alejó de ella, a pesar de lo débil que fue. La chica sólo rió discretamente, observando como el entrenador se desmoronaba por el pequeño tacto.

—Bueno, estoy ¡CASI! excelente— sobándose por en sima de la venda.

May se resignó ante la actitud del chico, así que ambos salieron de la habitación, dirigiéndose a la salida de la casa.

En el camino se encontraron con Max y Caroline desayunando tranquilamente en el comedor. Max estaba sentado degustando un cereal, pero sin decir nada; mientras que Caroline acomodaba algunos platos.

—Ash ¿Cómo te encuentras?— preguntó Caroline al verlo en la entrada de la cocina. Max volteó a ver al entrenador y después regresó su mirada a la mesa, estaba bastante serio.

—Estoy mejor… perdón por preocuparlos— sonriendo amigablemente. En ese momento se dio cuenta del semblante del pequeño, pero antes de que dijera algo, el niño intervino.

—Lamento no haber podido ayudarte…— murmuró, escondiendo rostro.

— ¿Qué no ayudaste?— cuestionó May —Si no fuera por ti y Kirlia, Darkrai nunca hubiera dejado tranquilo a Ash— recordando cómo, valerosamente junto a Kirlia, atacaron la esfera para defender al entrenador.

— ¿Enserio?— preguntó Ash —Vaya Max, eres muy valiente— acercándose a él —Te lo agradezco, y muy pronto quisiera una batalla contra tu nuevo Kirlia— revolviendo su cabello para alegrarlo. Max sonrió un poco, aunque seguía muy temeroso por el asunto.

—Mamá, ¿puedo acompañar a Ash con el profesor Birch?— hubo un sobresalto por parte de Caroline. Cada que ella y Ash salían, ocurría una desgracia. Primero con Nando, luego con Darkrai. A pesar de todo, consideró que nada era culpa de ellos.

—Está bien— dijo finalmente — ¿No quieres desayunar antes de irte Ash?— preguntó, recordando que él no había comido nada desde el día anterior.

—Se lo agradezco, pero por ahora no tengo hambre— sufriendo en su interior pues realmente se moría por comer, pero no quería hacer esperar a May, quien momentos antes ya había desayunado.

—No puedo permitir eso…— intervino May, acercándose a la cocina —Desde ayer que no consumes nada de alimento, necesitas recuperar energía— tomando algunas cosas para comenzar a cocinar.

—De acuerdo— aparentando resignación, pero en realidad estaba agradecido.

Caroline observó a su hija. Cuando le enseñó a cocinar no estaba con muchas ganas de aprender, pero ahora parecía que agradecía el hecho de saber hacerlo, pues se empeñaba bastante en la comida para Ash.

— ¿Te ayudo hija?— ofreció Caroline.

—Descuida, yo puedo sola— mezclando más ingredientes a la comida.

—Lamento las molestias— dijo educadamente Ash a Caroline.

—Creo que es nuestra manera de darte las gracias por todo lo que haces— dijo Caroline —Y por querer tanto a May— esto hizo sonrojar bastante a Ash y a May, quien prefirió seguir haciendo el desayuno para el entrenador.

—Bueno… yo— no sabía ni que decir el chico, por lo que simplemente sonrió algo nervioso.

La chica continuó cocinando. Max se levantó pues ya había terminado de desayunar y salió al invernadero para entrenar con sus pokemon. Caroline prefirió ir a asear las habitaciones.

—Por cierto Ash, ¿Cómo harás para participar en la copa élite?— preguntó May mientras servía el desayuno. Ella conocía el objetivo de la competición, pero nunca había visto y mucho menos participado en una.

—Pues como sabes, no puedo apuntarme como participante pues no soy líder de gimnasio— mientras veía bastante asombrado el platillo que le preparó May,

— ¿Entonces cuál es el punto de ir? ¿Cómo es la competencia?— tomando asiento y prestando atención a lo que diría el entrenador.

—Verás, en la competición, los líderes de gimnasio se enfrentarán entre ellos en batallas individuales durante una eliminatoria, en la que sólo quedarán 4 de ellos— explicó, probando un poco de lo que le sirvió May —Vaya, esto sabe grandioso— devorando velozmente la comida.

—En total son 8 líderes, lo que quiere decir que solamente son 4 combates— ocultando un poco la pena que le dio el comentario de Ash, aunque también estaba feliz.

—Después de esa eliminatoria, los 4 líderes restantes combatirán aleatoriamente a la élite cuatro o mejor conocida como alto mando— haciendo una pausa para seguir desayunando.

— ¿Qué sucede si uno de ellos vence a un miembro del alto mando?— preguntó curiosa y aun alagada por la manera de comer de Ash, pues hacía obvio que le gustaba. Sacó un cartón de jugo y le sirvió un vaso al entrenador.

—Sí uno de ellos logra ganar, remplazará a quien venza, y se convertirá en nuevo miembro del alto mando. El antiguo miembro regresará a ser líder de gimnasio si así lo quiere— sorprendentemente estaba por terminar el platillo.

— ¿Y que hay con el campeón del alto mando?— tomando asiento, recordando que hace algunos meses pasaron un reportaje en la televisión sobre un chico que venció a la élite cuatro y se proclamó campeón.

—En esta competencia él no participa, aunque posiblemente si estará presente. La única manera de destronar al campeón es venciendo en la liga pokemon, derrotando a la élite cuatro y después vencerlo a él en una batalla— tomando un poco de una bebida que tenía.

—Pero aun no respondes mi pregunta ¿Cómo harás para participar?— volvió a cuestionar.

—El alto mando tiene prohibido aceptar batallas oficiales ante cualquier entrenador que no haya ganado antes por la liga pokemon. El campeón no puede aceptar batallas por su título a no ser que pertenezcan al alto mando o que alguien venza en la liga y posteriormente a la élite— terminando al fin su comida. El tema en si era bastante confuso —Pero pueden aceptar batallas no oficiales si quieren, así que mi plan es retar a la nueva élite en una batalla no oficial— levantándose de su asiento —Y después retar al campeón, aunque no por su título, sino sólo una batalla para medir habilidades— tomando su plato y llevándolo a lavar.

— ¿Y sabes quienes son la élite y el campeón?— parándose para lavarse las manos.

—Hasta donde sé, la élite se compone por Sixto, Fátima, Nívea, y Dracón— ayudando a acomodar todo lo que usó la castaña para cocinar —Y el campeón hasta hace algunos meses era Wallace, pero creo que alguien logró vencerlo— terminando los deberes.

—Sí, creo que vi en la televisión a un chico que arrasó en la competencia, pero no recuerdo su nombre— tratando de recordar el reportaje, pero no lograba recordar el rostro de aquel entrenador.

—Debe ser un gran entrenador, lo único que recuerdo es que es originario de la región Johto— explicó —Lo raro es que hayan hecho esta competencia; por lo general se cambia al alto mando hasta que deciden retirarse de las batallas— haciendo una leve pausa— Bueno May, es hora de ir con el profesor, te espero afuera— saliendo de la cocina y dirigiéndose. No quería sonar cortante, pero no podía seguir perdiendo tiempo.

—Enseguida te alcanzo— subiendo a su habitación por sus pertenencias.

Una vez que Ash estuvo afuera, tomó la pokebola de Darkrai y lo dejo salir.

— ¡Sal Darkrai!— arrojando la pokebola negra.

El pokemon siniestro se hizo presente. Realmente parecía mucho más tranquilo.

—Es hora de que tú y yo tengamos una pequeña charla— viendo retadoramente a su pokemon, quien parecía estar confuso por la actitud de su entrenador.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>Les dejo el cap 21... como siempre, estoy abierto a recomendaciones; disfrútenlo =).<br>**


	22. Chapter 22

**Recapitulando:**

—Es hora de que tú y yo tengamos una pequeña charla— viendo retadoramente a su pokemon, quien parecía estar confuso por la actitud de su entrenador.

**Capítulo 22.- La misteriosa pokebola negra.**

**DÍAS FALTANTES PARA LA COPA ÉLITE: 25**

Darkrai se acercó al entrenador y se mantuvo quieto, esperando las palabras del entrenador.

—Darkrai, no estoy seguro de que mi sueño fuese real, pero debes extrañar a tu antiguo entrenador ¿cierto?— explicaba seriamente, bajo la mirada desconcertada de Darkrai —Sólo quiero decirte que no tienes porqué alterarte cada que una persona trata de acercarse a ti, no todas las personas son malas— comentó el entrenador.

Darkrai comprendía lo que decía Ash, pero había algo que el entrenador no sabía y era el verdadero motivo por el que Darkrai actuaba así frente a la gente.

El pokemon siniestro asintió, pero después colocó su brazo derecho en la cabeza de Ash y usó su ataque de brecha negra. Lo hizo caer en un sueño, pero esta ocasión sería un poco diferente.

Ash apareció en el mismo sitio que en su primer sueño, en aquel árbol en el que despertó la primera vez. Con ese suceso, le quedó claro que Darkrai podía mostrar sus recuerdos a las personas a través de su habilidad de controlar los sueños.

— ¡¿Ahora que me quieres mostrar Darkrai?— exclamó al cielo, para luego ser transportado hasta otro punto del bosque.

Una vez que estuvo ahí, se encontró con una imagen bastante triste. Darkrai, aproximadamente un poco más joven, se encontraba muy herido y exhausto, durmiendo bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol. En ese momento, varios entrenadores aparecieron, junto a pokemon bastante poderosos. Ninguno de ellos parecía pertenecer a algún grupo delictivo, pero la mayoría tenían en mano pokebolas de varios tipos.

—Tyranitar, usa hiperrayo— ordenó uno de los tantos entrenadores.

—Jolteon, que no se nos adelanten, usa trueno— dijo otro de ellos.

Así, varios entrenadores ordenaron atacar a aquel Darkrai que era víctima del cansancio, por lo que no se daba cuenta de lo que ocurría a sus espaldas.

— ¡Huye Darkrai!— trató de avisar Ash, olvidando que era un recuerdo de su pokemon, por lo que no podía participar.

Varios ataques fueron disparados contra el pokemon. Afortunadamente ninguno dio directamente, pero varios fueron tan potentes que salió volando contra otro árbol, despertando al fin, aunque era obvia su condición.

Darkrai creó ataques de brechas negras y los mandó contra todos los pokemon que ahí había; lo malo fue que con tan poca energía, brecha negra sólo los aturdió. Se convirtió en una sombra y huyó velozmente del lugar. Ash volvió a ser transportado hasta donde estaba el pequeño Darkrai.

—No… puede ser ¡Darkrai!— al ver al pokemon inconsciente, bastante herido y sin energía, intentado huir, recargándose en los árboles para mantenerse en pié, no muy lejos de los entrenadores que se acercaban más y más.

— ¡Con que ahí estas maldito pokemon!— exclamó no muy retirado de ahí uno de los entrenadores, corriendo hacia él, seguido de un Pinsir. Detrás se acercaban más entrenadores en busca de Darkrai, seguidos por sus pokemon.

— ¡Ya vi suficiente Darkrai!— gritó Ash aterrorizado por la imagen, cerrando sus ojos, esperando que pudiera salir de la pesadilla y no seguir viendo esas escenas tan tristes.

Al abrir los ojos, se encontró una vez más frente a Darkrai, quien notablemente se encontraba triste por recordar esos tiempos tan difíciles.

Ash entendió por qué Darkrai atacaba a los humanos. Simplemente tenía miedo, miedo de que lo dañaran, miedo de sufrir nuevamente. Consideró la idea de dejarlo libre, pero pensó que esa no era una muy buena opción pues muchos entrenadores tratarían de cazarlo si se enteraban de que habitaba en el bosque de Petalia.

—No te preocupes Darkrai, de ahora en adelante no dejaré que te pase nada, tú solamente confía en mí— acariciándolo. En ese momento May salía de casa.

Darkrai al ver a la chica, se asustó un poco y retrocedió preparándose para defenderse —Tranquilo, ella es tu amiga Darkrai— explicó calmadamente Ash, tratando de brindarle confianza a su nuevo amigo. Darkrai era bastante fuerte, pero parecía un niño al que había que enseñarle el mundo.

May entendió un poco la situación al ver asustado al pokemon, así que le dedicó una sonrisa amigable a Darkrai y mantuvo cierta distancia para no molestarlo. El pokemon siniestro, al ver que ella no trataba de hacerle daño, bajó la guardia, pero aun dudando de y avanzando muy lentamente hacia ella. Lejos de ser por la actitud de May, el motivo por el que Darkrai comenzó a acercarse a la castaña, fue porque confiaba bastante en Ash.

—Vamos Darkrai, no temas…— decía May, acercándose también al pokemon. Era curioso ver su comportamiento con otros pokemon y con los humanos; era tan diferente.

El pokemon siniestro se detuvo a unos cuantos metros de May, inseguro de lo que seguiría. Ella continuaba con una actitud positiva. Sorpresivamente sacó un pokecubo de entre sus cosas.

— ¿Le vas a dar de comer un pokecubo?— preguntó Ash, viendo como May acercaba el pokecubo al pokemon siniestro.

—No creo que le haga mal probar un poco…— manteniendo su mano frente a Darkrai.

El pokemon no sabía si aceptar ese pequeño cubo rojo que May tenía en la mano. Volteó a Ash, quien con la mirada le dio su aprobación. Tomó el cubo y lo deposito en su boca para comerlo.

— ¿Te gustó?— cuestionó la coordinadora.

El pokemon se quedó sin palabras. Esos sabores le recordaban a su antiguo entrenador, quien para alimentarlo, mezclaba varias vallas que se encontraban por el bosque, pero en una receta bastante especial.

Ash decidió regresarlo a su pokebola de una vez, para poder ir al laboratorio del profesor.

—Darkrai, regresa… amigo— guardando al pokemon en la pokebola negra —Vamos May…— comenzando a caminar rumbo al laboratorio.

El laboratorio quedaba un poco lejos, pero aun así decidieron ir caminando. No les parecía bien depender tanto de los pokemon para su beneficio.

—Ash ¿a qué vamos con el profesor?— le preguntó al entrenador rumbo al laboratorio.

—Vaya que eres una mujer muy curiosa ¿verdad May?— contestó Ash — ¿A caso no te gustan las sorpresas?— claramente estaba bromeando.

— ¿Me estás diciendo entrometida?— aparentando estar molesta.

—Sólo digo que confíes en lo que hago— viendo que el laboratorio ya se podía ver bastante cerca.

— ¿Y tú confías en mí?— contraatacó la castaña.

—Sí, aunque a veces tienes unas ideas algo locas— dijo el entrenador sonriente.

—Con que sí ¿eh?— jalándolo del brazo hasta ella y pasándole los brazos alrededor del cuello.

— ¡May!, te… dije que… me dieras un… ti… ti…tiempo para…— sintiendo demasiado cerca el rostro y el cuerpo de la castaña del suyo. Su rostro cambiaba constantemente de colores.

— ¿No dijiste que confiabas? Además de que tú lo has hecho antes conmigo y nunca te he dicho nada— soltándolo y siguiendo por su camino fingiendo estar enojada con él. Le encantaba coquetear con él. Su objetivo era despertar aún más los sentimientos de Ash, aunque aun así mantenía cierto límite ya que creía que si se pasaba podría cohibirlo, cosa que a ella no le gustaba.

— ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?— pensaba Ash, estando bastante ruborizado, pero un poco más relajado por la lejanía de la chica. Anteriormente se había atrevido a robarle un beso, abrazarla o cosas por el estilo, pero cuando la castaña era la que daba la iniciativa, simplemente se volvía un mar de nervios.

Ambos continuaron caminando hasta el laboratorio. May al ver que Ash estaba demasiado apenado, regresó unos pasos y lo tomó del brazo y le regaló una sonrisa.

—Anda, tenemos que llegar al laboratorio— comenzando a correr, jalando del brazo al entrenador. Ash se dio cuenta de que la castaña no hablaba enserio con lo de hacía unos instantes, por lo que se tranquilizó.

—Sí, vamos— siguiendo a la chica.

Ese tipo de situaciones, le confirmaba que May era una chica especial para él. Tal vez era muy penoso y tímido en esos momentos, pero eso no quitaba que disfrutaba de la compañía de la castaña. La quería mucho, pero para él, no eran palabras que debía decirle tan a la ligera, tal vez en un futuro no muy lejano podría intentarlo, pero por el momento, prefería disfrutar de su profunda amistad; o por lo menos eso planeaba.

El laboratorio del profesor ya se podía divisar. El motivo por el que Ash iba a verlo era porque necesitaba saber que pasaba con la pokebola negra.

Justo antes de llegar, escucharon no muy lejos de ahí algo que le causó un déjà vu a la chica.

— ¡AUXILIO!— se escuchaba a lo lejos — ¡AYUDA!—.

El bosque de la ciudad tenía una enorme extensión, por lo que ambos dedujeron que el grito provenía de las profundidades del mismo.

Sin pensarlo mucho, tanto May como Ash corrieron y se adentraron en el bosque, siguiendo el sonido para ayudar a quien lo necesitara. La castaña conocía como la palma de su mano el bosque, pero aun así, sabía que en ocasiones se podían encontrar pokemon demasiado salvajes y era mejor no toparse con ellos.

— ¡AYUDA!— se volvió a escuchar, más cerca aún. Ambos llegaron a una parte del bosque demasiado inclinada, por lo que Ash estuvo a punto de caer.

—Vaya, eso estuvo cerca…— murmuró Ash, observando la caída que pudo haber sufrido. May salió desde atrás y empujó al entrenador accidentalmente, quien bajó rodando por la inclinación.

— ¡Lo siento Ash!— exclamó May apenada.

— ¡Sí… no te… preocupes…!— respondió adolorido, una vez que terminó de caer por la inclinación. Aun no comprendía que su vida nunca sería normal, por lo que un momento de paz era bastante raro.

Una vez que se levantó, observó cómo algunos Mightyena y Poochyena trataban de alcanzar a un hombre, quien se había subido a un árbol para alejarse de ellos.

— ¿Profesor Birch?— acercándose un poco para observar mejor. En ese momento sintió un gran peso en sima de él, que lo hizo caer rudamente contra el suelo otra vez.

—Rayos… me dolió— dijo May, levantándose algo desorientada.

— ¿En serio?— reclamó Ash, levantándose también y sacudiendo la tierra de su ropa. No lo quería decir, pero le dolía todo el cuerpo por las heridas y sumándole las caídas… realmente tenía bastante resistencia.

—Lo siento— sonriendo nerviosamente —Me resbalé con una roca— con el rostro algo rojo de vergüenza.

—No importa… ahora creo que tenemos otro asunto— señalando a los pokemon que trataban de alcanzar al profesor, sorprendiendo a la castaña —Ven… vamos a ayudarlo— haciendo un gesto para que fuera precavida de no hacer mucho ruido.

Se acercaron hasta el árbol, cuidando que los pokemon no se dieran cuenta de su presencia, algo que fue prácticamente imposible por el tan desarrollado olfato que tenían.

Aunque algunos de ellos se dieron cuenta, parecía que tenían especial interés en el profesor, pues no dejaban de intentar bajarlo.

— ¡Ayuda!— exclamó una vez más el profesor. Entre su desesperación, pudo ver a Ash y a May que se acercaban al árbol —Chicos, ayúdenme a salir de aquí— pidió bastante aliviado por verlos.

—Oiga profesor, ¿cómo se mete en este tipo de problemas?— cuestionó May bastante divertida con la situación.

—Es cierto, a los pokemon ni siquiera les interesa que estemos tan cerca de ellos. Creo que le tienen un especial afecto— bromeaba Ash, siguiéndole la corriente a la chica.

—Eso no importa, ¡ayúdenme!— al profesor no le parecía divertido.

Ash iba a sacar a uno de sus pokemon, pero May lo detuvo, prefiriendo ella ser la que salvara al profesor. El entrenador dejó que la chica se encargara de eso.

—Tiene tiempo que no participo mucho en las batallas… no quiero quedarme atrás— sacando una pokebola —Sal Wartortle— arrojándola a unos cuanto metros de ella.

El pokemon de agua salió, claramente estaba en forma y parecía estar ansioso por una batalla. Eso contrastaba mucho a cuando era un pequeño Squirtle temeroso, lo que sorprendió a Ash.

Uno de los Mightyena se dio cuenta de que un pokemon se preparaba para una batalla, por lo que avisó a todos los demás, incluyendo a los Poochyena, quienes estaban a punto de hacer caer al profesor.

Exactamente 3 Mightyena se posicionaron para la batalla, dejando a May en una clara desventaja. Los demás simplemente se mantuvieron lejos de la batalla, pero observaban a sus compañeros.

—Con que una batalla 3 contra 1— sacando otras 2 pokebolas para emparejar la situación.

—Oye May, porque no intentas pelear así. Supongo que eso servirá para ver qué tan fuerte es Wartortle— propuso Ash.

May lo consideró un poco. No es que dudara de la fuerza de Wartortle, pero no sabía si podría manejar una batalla así.

—Sólo confía en ti…— añadió el entrenador acercándose lentamente para ayudar al profesor a bajar del árbol.

—Creo que tienes razón, después de todo, esto sería un buen entrenamiento— guardando las pokebolas —Comencemos Wartortle. Usa giro rápido contra los tres— ordenó la chica.

Wartortle obedeció y se lanzó contra los Mightyena girando a gran velocidad. Uno de ellos se alejó un poco y esquivó el ataque, pero los otros 2 recibieron un fuerte golpe con el caparazón de Wartortle.

Sin darle oportunidad de salir del caparazón, el Mightyena que esquivó el ataque, se acercó velozmente hasta el pokemon de agua, preparando una cola de acero.

—Wartortle, usa chorro de agua contra el suelo— dijo la castaña, esperando que con eso el pokemon pudiera esquivar el ataque.

Ash vio ese movimiento, lo que le recordó a todos sus pokemon de agua, pero más a su Squirtle, que en esos mementos debería de estar ayudando a la oficial Jenny a apagar incendios en Kanto y Johto.

Wartortle usó el ataque que le dijo su entrenadora, saliendo disparado hacia el cielo, evitando el ataque de Mightyena.

—Ahora, usa chorro de agua contra ese Mightyena ¡A toda potencia!— a pesar de que le gustaban más los concursos, May era una excelente entrenadora y no se podía negar su habilidad en las batallas.

Wartortle atacó al Mightyena con chorro de agua desde el aire, provocando que el pokemon fuese aplastado por la potencia del disparo, dejándolo fuera de combate.

—Bien hecho Wartortle— felicitó May, olvidándose de los otros 2 Mightyena, quienes se preparaban para atacarlo.

Uno de ellos se abalanzó rápidamente sobre él, sujetando su gran cola con sus enormes mandíbulas. Afortunadamente no lo hizo demasiado fuerte, si no le hubiese arrancado la cola, pero si lo hizo con la fuerza suficiente para retenerlo.

El otro Mightyena se acercó lentamente, creando poco a poco una bola de sombra. Wartortle estaba sometido frente a ambos pokemon.

—Wartortle, usa refugio— preocupada por el desenlace que podría tener esos ataques.

—Profesor, ya puede bajar…— dijo Ash, algo confundido pues se dio cuenta de que el profesor Birch ya no ponía atención a los pokemon que querían atacarlo y veía intrigado la batalla entre Wartortle y los Mightyena.

—O es cierto…— bajando con cuidado del árbol.

Wartortle se escondió en su caparazón, pero eso no evitó que le lanzaran la bola de sombra.

—Resiste Wartortle— exclamó May.

—Ash ¿por qué no ayudas a May?— reclamó el profesor, viendo el apuro en el que estaba la chica.

—No subestime a May profesor. Recuerde que ella tiene bastante experiencia en las batallas— explicó Ash —Ella ha salido de problemas peores que este, y no dudo que pueda lograrlo—.

Era evidente que May tenía desventaja numérica, pero era notoria la determinación y el esfuerzo que ponía en la batalla.

Una vez que la bola de sombra dejó ver el resultado del ataque, Wartortle seguía dentro de su caparazón, pero cuando salió, se notaba algo herido.

—El ataque aun así le afectó…— pensó May —Usa cabezazo— ordenó una vez más.

El pokemon de agua se levantó con un gran esfuerzo e impulsándose con su cola, embistió al Mightyena que tenía enfrente con un duro cabezazo, que a pesar de que no lo dañó mucho, lo dejó confundido y lo suficientemente desorientado para que no pudiera continuar peleando.

—Sólo queda uno, sigue así Wartortle— animó May. Wartortle aún mantenía bastante fuerza para seguir peleando, pero el Mightyena faltante parecía ser el más fuerte de la jauría —Usa cabezazo una vez más— ordenó la chica.

El pokemon de agua se lanzó directamente contra el pokemon, utilizando su cola para impulsarse. Mightyena lo esperó y con una gran velocidad lo esquivó.

—Una vez más— dijo May bastante decidida.

Wartortle se detuvo y regreso con otro cabezazo, continuando en una serie de ataques. Mightyena evadía fácilmente los ataques del pokemon de agua sin gastar mucha energía. Desgraciadamente cada cabezazo era más débil que el anterior, además de más lento.

Cuando Mightyena vio la oportunidad, embistió bastante fuerte a Wartortle y lo estampó en el suelo. Siguiendo con sus ataques, corrió hacia el pokemon de agua dispuesto a darle una mordida fatal.

—Refugio, Wartortle— esperando que eso lo protegiera del mordisco de Mightyena.

Así lo hizo, y cuando el pokemon lo atrapó con un mordisco, no le hizo gran daño. El problema era que Mightyena se negaba a soltar a Wartortle, y aplicaba más presión a la mordida a cada momento, además de agitarlo para que el pokemon saliera.

—Si no hago algo, Wartortle perderá— viendo en apuros a su pokemon.

—May, deberías de hacer combinaciones con tus ataques. Después de todo de eso se tratan los concursos ¿no?— recomendó Ash, pues se dio cuenta de que May comenzaba a olvidar que, en un concurso, las combinaciones podían darte la victoria en casos de desventaja.

—Es cierto… pero… ya sé ¡Wartortle usa acua cola!— exclamó la chica.

Wartortle comenzó a hacer brotar agua de adentro de su caparazón al hocico de Mightyena, provocando que este lo soltara; después salió de su caparazón e hizo que el agua que brotaba de su cuerpo rodeara su cola.

—Bien, usa rayo de hielo sobre tu cola— dijo nuevamente.

Wartortle, sin dejar de usar su ataque, utilizó un rayo de hielo para congelar el agua que rodeaba a la misma, provocando que esta se viera envuelta en hielo.

—Ahora salta y golpea a Mightyena— finalizó May, esperando que con eso fuera suficiente.

Wartortle saltó bastante alto, para que cuando el pokemon tratara de seguirlo con la vista, el sol lo cegara. Se dejó caer desde lo alto e impactó con su cola el lomo de Mightyena, quebrando el hielo con el golpe, dejando fuera de combate al Mightyena.

—Bien hecho May— felicitó Ash.

—Buen trabajo Wartortle— dijo May, acercándose a su pokemon y acariciándolo por su gran esfuerzo.

—Chicos, fue una gran batalla, pero creo que ahora tenemos que irnos— se notaba cierto temor en la voz del profesor Birch.

— ¿Por qué tanta prisa profesor?— cuestionó la castaña, guardando a su pokemon en la pokebola.

—Bueno, si una batalla 20 contra 1 les parece justa podemos quedarnos más tiempo— señalando la jauría de Mightyena que los veían bastante molestos, detrás del par de jóvenes. Toda la jauría se lanzó en contra del trío sin pensarlo mucho.

— ¡Corran!— gritó el profesor Birch.

—Ven May…— dijo Ash, tomando del brazo a la chica y jalándola para que corriera más rápido.

Por más que querían correr, la jauría era muy veloz, y estaban a punto de alcanzarlos. Para su suerte, el Jeep del profesor Birch estaba cerca, por lo que pudieron subirse y escapar con mayor velocidad.

—Eso estuvo cerca…— murmuró como un suspiro el profesor Birch. Ambos jóvenes permanecían callados — ¿Qué sucede chicos?— preguntó inocentemente.

—Profesor, debería de tener más cuidado en sus investigaciones— dijo resignado Ash.

—Supongo que sabe que la mordida de un Poochyena podría herirlo de gravedad— añadió May. Era raro que el par estuviera regañando al profesor.

—Ya, ya… prometo que tendré más cuidado— decía algo nervioso el profesor.

Una vez que llegaron al laboratorio, los tres bajaron del Jeep del profesor y entraron al lugar, olvidando el problema de la jauría pokemon.

—Bien, ¿para qué querían verme?— preguntó el profesor, registrando algunos datos de su investigación en su computadora. También se le hizo un poco curioso el ver a Ash con tantas vendas y parches, pero decidió no meterse en sus asuntos.

—Cierto, casi lo olvido. Profesor, ¿recuerda la pokebola que le dio a May?— cuestionó Ash, sacando la pokebola negra de su bolsillo.

—Hablas de la pokebola especial que May fa…— viendo como May hacia todo tipo de gestos para que evitara completar la oración —O sí… la recuerdo ¿Qué pasa con ella?— viendo algo confundido a la castaña.

—Mmmm, pues véalo usted mismo…— enseñándole la pokebola negra —Cambió de color y además…— antes de que pudiera decir algo, el profesor se acercó con una lupa muy grande para observarla mejor.

—Veo que el color cambió drásticamente— observando las grietas que tenía por todo lugar —Y veo que no la has cuidado como es debido…— tratando de quitársela de la mano.

—Espere profesor aun no termino de decirle…— evitando que el profesor le arrebatara la pokebola.

—Necesito examinarla a detalle Ash…— el profesor era alguien serio con sus estudios, pero actuaba como un niño pequeño ante nuevos descubrimientos.

En ese momento la pokebola resbaló de las manos de ambos y estaba a punto de caer al suelo, pero el profesor se arrojó por ella, tratando de que no se dañara. Desgraciadamente la pokebola cayó aun así, estrellando las manos del profesor contra el suelo.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que la pokebola era tan pesada?— tratando de zafarse de la pokebola que aplastaba su mano contra el suelo.

—No me dejó terminar profesor y aun así ¿No se supone que debería de saber usted las propiedades de una pokebola que usted fabricó? — esas palabras exaltaron a la chica. El entrenador liberó al profesor, levantando la pokebola.

—Sí yo lo hubiese fabricado podría ser posible— susurró casi inaudible para el entrenador, sobando sus manos.

— ¿Qué dijo profesor?— preguntó Ash.

—Decía que no tengo idea de que le pasa a la pokebola, según el libro para fabricarla ¡QUE DEBÍ DE HABER LEÍDO COMPLETO!— mandando la indirecta a May, quien se notaba bastante nerviosa —No recuerdo haber visto algo sobre esto, aunque te recomiendo que restaures la pokebola— señalándole su escritorio —Sí quieres yo lo puedo hacer, no me tomará más de 6 horas—.

— ¡6 HORAS!—exclamó Ash.

—Pues sí, podría tardar mucho menos tiempo, pero tengo que releer el libro para buscar los materiales correctos para reparar tantas grietas en la pokebola. No es necesario que el pokemon que atrapaste con ella se quede dentro, si es eso lo que te preocupa— explicó el profesor.

—Pues si no queda de otra… pero le pido que también vea si dice algo sobre el cambio de color o el peso por favor, no me gustaría que algo le ocurriera a mi pokemon— tomando la pokebola para liberar a Darkrai.

—Sí, yo me encargo, pero necesitaré la ayuda de May— volteando a ver a la chica, quien había permaneció callada y estaba a punto de salir del laboratorio previendo que le tocaría ayudar.

— ¿De May?— viendo algo curioso a la chica. May estaba a punto de excusarse, pero el entrenador se le adelantó —O bueno, igual necesito entrenar un poco, así que estaré afuera—.

—Sí… tu espera afuera, yo y el profesor nos encargaremos de arreglar la pokebola— casi corriendo al entrenador del laboratorio.

—Espera, deja que me de la pokebola…— intervino el profesor —Por cierto Ash, ¿Qué pokemon atrapaste con ella?— con esas palabras una situación pasó por la mente de Ash.

—Atrape un Darkrai…— y antes de continuar, ya tenía al profesor en sima de él, tratando de quitarle otra vez la pokebola —Profesor, este Darkrai es especial, si se acerca mucho a él podría dañarlo— protegiendo la pokebola.

—No te preocupes, déjalo salir, no le haré nada— sin comprender que realmente al que le harían daño era a él.

—Está bien Ash, déjalo salir, después de todo tienes que hacerlo para que restauremos la pokebola— dijo May.

—Bueno, pero recuerden no acercarse tanto— tomando la pokebola con determinación —Sal Darkrai— llamándolo dentro de la habitación.

El pokemon siniestro apareció, pero aun desorientado se dio cuenta de que un hombre raro lo observaba desde muy cerca, alterándolo un poco, para después buscar a su entrenador.

—Profesor deje a Darkrai tranquilo— poniéndose entre el profesor y Darkrai.

—Sólo quiero observarlo y guardar alguna que otra información— tratando de acercarse más.

Darkrai se estaba alterando bastante con la intromisión del profesor, por lo que comenzaba a prepararse para atacarlo.

—Tranquilo Darkrai, el profesor es tu amigo, lo único que sucede es que pues… eres un pokemon legendario y así se ponen todos cuando están ante uno— tratando de explicarle la situación a su pokemon. Darkrai seguía confundido, pero decidió no atacar al profesor por órdenes de Ash.

—Está bien, primero arreglaremos tu pokebola, pero promete que dejarás que examine a Darkrai para actualizar el pokedex— pedía el profesor.

—Luego hablamos de eso, los dejo para que reparen la pokebola, ven Darkrai, hay que esperar afuera— evitándole más estrés a su pokemon.

—Vaya que protege mucho a Darkrai— murmuró el profesor, observando al entrenador que rápidamente sacaba al pokemon afuera del laboratorio.

—Si supera profesor… Ash tiene una gran misión con ese Darkrai— explicó May, buscando el libro con el que se fabricó la pokebola.

—Por cierto, ¿Por qué no le dices a Ash que tú fuiste quien fabricó la pokebola?— preguntó a la chica.

—Digamos que no veo la necesidad de hacerlo— algo sonrojada —Como sea, mejor empezamos con esto…— abriendo el libro y cambiando el tema para su conveniencia.

Mientras tanto, afuera. Ash tomó asiento en una banca afuera del laboratorio.

—Darkrai, te prometo que nadie te hará nada sin que yo haga algo para evitarlo— viendo al pokemon que miraba el laboratorio —May, ¿enserio crees que no sé qué tu hiciste la pokebola?— pensó Ash, recostándose en la banca para pensar un poco —Es gracioso que me quieras ocultar algo que Max me contó desde hace mucho— divirtiéndose mucho por la actitud de May.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Gracias por los reviews, y espero les guste este capítulo =D.<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

**Recapitulando:**

—Es gracioso me quieras ocultar algo que Max me contó desde hace mucho— divirtiéndose mucho por la actitud de May.

**Capítulo 23.- Recuperando el tiempo perdido.**

**DÍAS FALTANTES PARA LA COPA ÉLITE: 25**

El tiempo para que la copa élite comenzara cada vez era más corto, por lo que Ash decidió que era hora de empezar con el entrenamiento o cuando menos un pequeño calentamiento para sus pokemon. Tenían un nuevo miembro y debería de comenzar con presentarlo.

—Darkrai, primero te presentaré a los demás…— sacando otras pokebolas y lanzándolas al aire — ¡Salgan todos!—.

De las pokebolas salieron los pokemon de Ash. A varios de ellos Darkrai los recordaba de sus encuentros pasados.

—Chicos, él es Darkrai y desde hoy viajará con nosotros— presentando al pokemon siniestro.

Charizard se sorprendió bastante con el aviso, manteniéndose inseguro de acercarse. Los pokemon restantes se acercaron gustosamente a saludar a su nuevo amigo, incluyendo Sceptile que no se distinguía por ser tan sociable. Darkrai no comprendía muy bien las reacciones de los pokemon ya que durante su estancia en el bosque, los pokemon salvajes trataban de atacarlo pues lo culpaban de traer cazadores al bosque; esto, hasta cierto punto, era verdad.

—Darkrai, ellos son Infernape, Sceptile, Noctowl…— no terminó de presentarlos, pues se dio cuenta de la actitud de Charizard. No era para menos, primero por la batalla sin terminar de ambos, y segundo por el carácter del pokemon de fuego.

—Charizard, ven a saludar a Darkrai— ordenó algo molesto con él. Aun así, aquel pokemon tan peculiar sólo bufó y se negó rotundamente a saludar a su nuevo compañero.

Charizard era un pokemon bastante orgulloso y no podía evitar sentir una gran rivalidad con el pokemon siniestro que lo igualaba o incluso superaba en poder.

— ¿Qué te pasa?— cuestionó a su pokemon de fuego, observando sus extrañas actitudes —Darkrai es tu nuevo amigo así que es mejor que…— y como algo no tan sorpresivo en él, Charizard _atacó_ a Ash con un "amistoso" lanzallamas.

Antes de que las llamas tocaran al entrenador, Darkrai se acercó rápidamente y retiró a Ash, evitando que fuera quemado por aquel ataque. Parecía que la rivalidad era igual en ambos, a pesar de que el pokemon siniestro no parecía ser tan orgulloso como Charizard.

Darkrai dejó a un lado al entrenador, y se acercó desafiante a Charizard. Este no bajó la guardia y miró ansioso al pokemon siniestro.

—Vamos, ¿no se pueden llevar bien?— interponiéndose y tratando de calmar al par, que no tardarían en comenzar una batalla si así lo pedía la situación.

Las miradas entre ambos no cesaban y a cada momento se acercaban más, ignorando a Ash, que ya estaba demasiado nervioso con los hechos. Lo que más le preocupaba era que se dañaran de gravedad o que crearan cierta enemistad.

—Ya basta, ¡Charizard regresa!— tratando de regresarlo a la pokebola. El pokemon emprendió vuelo, evitando ser encerrado. Darkrai siguió a Charizard y ambos intercambiaron una vez más miradas, pero esta ocasión en el aire.

—El universo me odia— suspiró Ash, resignándose —Bien, ambos pueden hacer lo que les plazca, pero… ¡Charizard, si continuas le diré a Liza que no te deje ver a Charla cuando regreses al Valle, y Darkrai, dile adiós a los pokecubos que te dio May!— advirtió seriamente, o por lo menos eso parecía.

Ambos pokemon aparentemente no hicieron caso a las amenazas de su entrenador, pero sorpresivamente bajaron lentamente del cielo, para después darse la espalda e ignorarse mutuamente; todo obviamente sin abandonar su rivalidad, que aunque era muy grande, no se sobreponía sobre su amor a su compañera… y a la comida.

—Así está mucho mejor— felicitó, viendo que dio en el clavo con sus amenazas —Aun así, no me agrada que se ignoren, así que me encargaré de ustedes dos primero— sacando varias pokebolas —Regresen amigos, creo que tendremos que posponer aun más el entrenamiento— explicaba Ash en tono exhausto, guardando al resto de los pokemon, dejando sólo a Charizard y a Darkrai. Definitivamente era un problema serio el de estos 2, sobretodo porque Ash no había enfrentado una situación similar en mucho tiempo.

Ambos seguían dándose la espalda, algo bastante curioso. Ash no sabía qué hacer para que el par cuando menos se trataran como compañeros. Examinó la situación lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de algo en común entre ellos, lo que le dio una gran idea.

—Charizard, ¿Qué te parece tener una batalla contra Darkrai?— el pokemon de fuego miró disimuladamente al otro pokemon y asintió de igual forma —Y qué hay de ti Darkrai ¿Qué te parece una batalla contra Charizard? — Imitó el gesto del otro pokemon —De acuerdo, si logran tener una batalla juntos como equipo, dejaré que peleen todo lo que quieran, pero sólo si logran obtener la victoria— explicó Ash.

Ambos pokemon vieron confundidos a su entrenador. Ninguno tenía mucha experiencia en peleas dobles, de hecho Darkrai no tenía experiencia en batalla junto a Ash; pero el asunto era que el premio les gustaba mucho, así que aceptaron.

—Obviamente no será un oponente fácil— sacando un pokenav de entre sus cosas y buscando el número de un viejo conocido —Creo que sólo así podrán convivir como compañeros… o cuando menos trabajarán en equipo— viendo el rostro de su amigo que comenzaba a aparecer en la pantalla del pokenav.

Dentro del laboratorio…

A pesar del poco tiempo que había pasado, el laboratorio estaba bastante desordenado. Había algunos libros tirados por todo el lugar, los estantes vacíos y objetos en el suelo, los escritorios revueltos, entre otros desastres.

—May, ¿enserio no recuerdas donde está el libro?— cuestionó apurado el profesor, revisando en las estanterías restantes.

—Lo siento profesor, no lo recuerdo. Tiene demasiado tiempo que lo usé— igual de presionada que el profesor y también buscando entre más libros. Estaban buscando el libro que May había utilizado para fabricar la pokebola… era un libro bastante antiguo.

—Como sea, podemos reparar la pokebola aun así, aunque no podremos saber por qué cambió de color ni el problema del peso…— descansando brevemente de su ardua labor, tomando asiento en su silla y secando sudor de su frente con su antebrazo.

— ¿Y cómo sabrá cuales son los materiales para hacerlo?— tomando asiento en una silla cercana a la ventana, notoriamente estresada y de igual manera cansada.

—Tengo que examinarla de cerca, pero dudo que su composición sea muy diferente a una normal— mirando detenidamente la pokebola negra que yacía quieta en el escritorio; de no ser por el color, se vería exactamente como una pokebola normal.

Mientras la castaña y el profesor Birch continuaban buscando la manera de repararla, Ash hablaba discretamente con uno de sus tantos amigos que conoció a lo largo de su viaje.

— ¿Ash? Qué alegría amigo, cuanto tiempo sin vernos— saludó amistosamente un joven desde la pantalla del pokenav.

—Sí, tiene mucho tiempo desde la última vez…— recordando una aventura hace algunos años con un pokemon legendario —En fin… no tengo mucho tiempo, dime ¿en qué región estás en este momento?— preguntó inesperadamente.

— ¿Eh? Pues actualmente vine a la región Hoenn para prepararme para una competición… ¿por qué lo preguntas?— mirando extrañado a Ash. Por su respuesta parecía que ambos tenían el mismo objetivo.

—Perfecto, quisiera pedirte un favor— comenzando a explicarle la situación que tenía con Charizard y con Darkrai.

Regresando al laboratorio; el profesor Birch comenzó a analizar la pokebola para encontrar de que estaba hecha. Encontró algo bastante curioso. La pokebola no pesaba tanto mientras Darkrai no estuviera en ella, eso era algo raro, porque anteriormente algunas personas habías intentado levantar la pokebola sin Darkrai y mantenía su peso. Definitivamente la pokebola tenía aun muchos secretos por descubrir.

—Dime May, ¿por qué le regalaste la pokebola que tanto te costó hacer a Ash? Creí que la usarías para atrapar alguna clase de pokemon— viendo algunos datos en su computadora.

—Realmente no la había hecho para nada en especial; supuse que algún día me serviría, pero cuando fui a Kanto pensé que un entrenador como Ash le podría encontrar un mejor uso… y parece que no me equivoqué— sonriendo algo sonrojada. Por la ventana veía a su amigo, aparentemente hablando con alguien por el pokenav.

— ¿Enserio lo quieres verdad?— burlándose un poco de la situación.

— ¡Eh!… yo, pues…— girando la mirada hasta otro punto del laboratorio para evitar que viera su rostro tan rojo de vergüenza.

—Listo, ve esto May— cambiando de tema y mostrando la pantalla de la computadora. La coordinadora se retiró de la ventana y se acercó al profesor.

—Así que esos son los materiales…— recordando algunos de ellos. Se había calmado un poco el tono rojo en sus mejillas.

—Sí, para nuestra suerte lo único que está dañado es la parte externa, la cual es igual a todas las pokebolas. Me di cuenta de que lo raro no son los materiales que usaste, sino la forma de utilizarlo… parece que quisiste juntar todos los tipos de pokebolas en una sola— levantándose de su asiento —Bien, manos a la obra— preparándose para repararla.

El entrenador ignorando la situación del laboratorio, terminaba de explicar el asunto de la pelea doble.

—Así que eso es lo que quieres— pensando detenidamente si aceptar o no —O bueno, supongo que puedo hacerlo, ¿entonces estás en Ciudad Petalia cierto? Quiere decir que no me tomará más de 1 hora llegar allá…— dijo algo confiado. La verdad era que a él también le serviría, pues al igual que Ash, planeaba comenzar su entrenamiento ese día.

—Gracias, entonces nos vemos en 1 hora, cerca del laboratorio del profesor Birch. Hasta luego— finalizando la llamada.

Charizard y Darkrai continuaban dándose la espalda de manera infantil, mientras esperaban al entrenador.

—Ya viene en camino su contrincante. Debo decirles que si no trabajan en equipo, nunca podrán ganarle a él, su victoria depende de si trabajan en equipo o no— ambos pokemon no estaban del todo de acuerdo, pero tenían que aceptar si querían lograr tener su batalla.

Ninguno tenía algún problema personal con el otro, simplemente era el orgullo por saber quién de los dos era más fuerte.

—A cierto, olvidaba decirles que he peleado con él en una sola ocasión y perdí— sonriendo desafiante —No tardará en llegar, así que váyanse preparando… aunque imagino que tú, Charizard, lo conoces muy bien— tratando de provocarlos un poco para motivarlos.

El entrenador al que Ash había invitado era alguien muy parecido a él, aquel joven que logró vencerlo en su primer encuentro y con el que desde entonces no había tenido una revancha.

La hora que tardaría en llegar pasó rápidamente, y desde el cielo se avistaba una sombra que venía a toda velocidad.

—Bien chicos, ahí está nuestro oponente— señalando en el cielo la sombra aproximándose.

Charizard se sorprendió un poco, él reconoció al entrenador inmediatamente. Por su parte Darkrai se puso algo nervioso, era la primera batalla con su nuevo entrenador al mando y no sabía si funcionaría.

— ¡Ash, más vale que te prepares, porque está batalla será mía!— exclamó aquel joven entrenador, ya muy cerca de la zona.

Una vez que estuvo a cierta distancia, saltó al suelo, colocándose a cierta distancia de Ash. El pokemon en el que venía volando fue una gran sorpresa.

—Tal parece que Zippo evolucionó… ¿verdad Ritchie?— observando al imponente Charizard que tenía enfrente.

—Y no es el único… ¡Sal Cruise!— arrojando una pokebola con una estrella en ella.

De la pokebola apareció un pokemon sin lugar a dudas muy poderoso, un Tyranitar. La paciencia con la que Ritchie trataba a sus pokemon había dado frutos.

—Cruise evolucionó hace poco, ahora es un gran Tyranitar— sonrió confiado por sus pokemon. Esto no era del todo bueno, usar a un pokemon recién evolucionado no era muy recomendable, pero creía que una batalla haría que se acostumbrara a su nueva forma.

—Entonces comencemos— girándose hacia sus pokemon que ahora se veían emocionados por pelear —Charizard, Darkrai… den lo mejor de ustedes— ambos pokemon caminaron y se posicionaron enfrente de Ash.

—Si un pokemon del equipo ya no puede continuar, perderá automáticamente su respectivo entrenador… y no está permitido sustituir… que gane el mejor Ash— explicó Ritchie.

—De acuerdo… Darkrai, usa bola de sombra contra su Charizard. Charizard ataca con lanzallamas a Tyranitar— ordenó Ash.

Darkrai preparó una bola de sombra sorprendentemente poderosa, lanzándola contra Zippo, por su parte, Charizard comenzó a reunir fuego en su boca.

—Zippo, esquiva el ataque y protege a Cruise del lanzallamas— dijo Ritchie.

Zippo se elevó unos centímetros y con sorprendente velocidad esquivó la bola de sombra, para posicionarse justo enfrente de Cruise, esperando el lanzallamas.

—Charizard, apunta ese lanzallamas a las patas de Zippo— dijo de último momento Ash.

Charizard con gran esfuerzo mandó una gran llamarada hacia el suelo, esperando dañar las patas de Zippo.

—Cruise, cuélgate de Zippo y vuelen para esquivar— exclamó Ritchie a su equipo.

Zippo con la enorme fuerza de sus alas, se elevó un poco; Cruise se aferró del cuerpo de él y ambos ascendieron unos cuantos metros, lo cual de por sí era difícil tomando en cuenta el peso de Cruise, y aun así logrando que el lanzallamas no los tocara.

—Es tu oportunidad, Darkrai, usa brecha negra contra ellos— dijo Ash, aprovechando la vulnerabilidad que tenían los pokemon de Ritchie al estar en el aire.

Darkrai sin tardarse mucho, mando dos esferas negras en dirección a Zippo y Cruise. El suelo seguía caliente por el ataque de Charizard, así que no podían bajar para esquivarlo.

—Diablos, Zippo, usa llamarada para defenderte— dijo como última alternativa.

Zippo trató de atacar con su llamarada, colisionando con la brecha negra, lo que provocó que ambos ataques explotaran al contacto. El campo se cubrió con una espesa cortina de humo, ocultando a los 4 pokemon.

—Charizard, ¡elévate hasta que tengas una visión de todo el campo de batalla!— Ash planeaba alguna estrategia.

Charizard salió de entre la cortina, hasta lo alto del cielo.

—Zippo, usa tus alas para disipar el humo, Cruise, defiende a ambos con protección— dijo algo nervioso Ritchie.

Así lo hicieron ambos pokemon. Zippo al disipar el humo se dio cuenta de que Darkrai no estaba por ningún lado, mientras que Tyranitar por precaución creó una barrera protegiendo a los dos.

—Charizard, ataca una vez más con lanzallamas— dijo otra vez Ash. Lo raro era que él no le había ordenado nada a Darkrai y él había desaparecido.

Charizard se acercó velozmente a ambos pokemon, reuniendo una gran cantidad de fuego. La barrera hecha por Tyranitar podía defenderlos del ataque, pero apenas se rompiera, quedarían expuestos temporalmente para un segundo movimiento.

Justo en el momento en que el lanzallamas iba a impactar, un trueno se interpuso en el camino y ambos ataques chocaron. Darkrai había aparecido al fin.

— ¿Darkrai?— se cuestionó Ash, con cierta sorpresa de las acciones de su pokemon, sumándole el saber que Darkrai podía usar Trueno. Charizard estaba enojado con él pokemon siniestro por haberse metido.

En realidad no era su intención echar a perder el ataque, sólo quería ser de ayuda pues sentía que el entrenador lo estaba dejando de lado; debido a eso se ocultó para actuar de sorpresa.

—Es nuestra oportunidad, Tyranitar, usa colmillo rayo contra Charizard, Zippo ataca con furia dragón a Darkrai— Ritchie aprovechaba el descuido del par.

Tyranitar deshizo la barrera y se lanzó en contra de Charizard, clavando sus mandíbulas en el cuello de Charizard, mientras algunos rayos saltaban por el ataque. Zippo al ver que Darkrai se distrajo por lo ocurrido, lo tomó por sorpresa y lanzó bolas de fuego que explotaron al entrar en contacto con él.

— ¡Resistan!— pidió; pero era tarde, ya que por lo menos el daño hecho a Charizard era considerable debido a su tipo, sin contar que Tyranitar se negaba a soltar su cuello.

Darkrai no salió tan afectado, pero perdió mucha confianza por lo que había hecho momentos antes.

—Darkrai, sólo has lo que yo te diga— explicó, tratando de animarlo —Charizard, toma a Cruise y usa movimiento sísmico—.

Charizard abrazó a Tyranitar, quien aún tenía los dientes en su cuello. Lo elevó en el cielo y comenzó a girar en el mismo. Considerando el peso del pokemon, era muy desgastante mantenerlo a esa altura.

—Zippo, ayuda a Cruise usando giro de fuego— ordenó Ritchie.

—Darkrai, no lo permitas, encierra a Zippo en una esfera obscura— con cierta duda por el ataque algo desconocido para Ash.

Zippo trató de usar giro de fuego, pero Darkrai, algo dudoso, lo encerró en una esfera impidiendo la salida y la entrada de cualquier cosa.

Charizard se dirigía a terminar su ataque, por lo que dejó de girar y bajó a toda velocidad para estrellarlo contra el suelo.

—Vamos… Cruise, usa hiperrayo contra el suelo— Ritchie planeaba no dejar que Charizard terminara con su ataque.

—Charizard, suelta a Cruise— ordenó Ash.

El pokemon de fuego intentó soltar a Tyranitar, pero este lo abrazó ahora para que no escapara. Usó hiperrayo y ambos regresaron al cielo, pero esta vez Tyranitar era el que estaba sometiendo a Charizard.

—Cruise, usa tu peso para azotar a Charizard contra el suelo— pidió Ritchie —Zippo, si me escuchas, utiliza excavar para salir por debajo del suelo— era algo difícil de pedir, ya que ni el sonido podía entrar en la esfera obscura de Darkrai.

— ¡Charizard, suéltate del agarre de Cruise!— dijo desesperadamente, pero la fuerza de Tyranitar era mucho más que la de Charizard.

Tyranitar se impulsó más fuerte, proyectándose con bastante potencia hacía el suelo. Desgraciadamente no poseía alas para amortiguar la caída, por lo que los dos sufrirían el mismo daño.

Ambos pokemon chocaron duramente contra el suelo, dañando severamente la calle. Esto les causaría problemas más tarde.

Tanto Charizard como Cruise se levantaron después de la caída, pero ambos estaban dañados y bastante cansados.

—Darkrai, no podemos ganar si sólo hacemos eso, usa brecha negra contra Zippo después de liberarlo— ordenó —Charizard, tu recupera energía por ahora— viendo la condición de Tyranitar.

Darkrai vio que tanto Tyranitar como Charizard estaban cansados, así que liberó la esfera obscura… pero no había nadie adentro.

—Zippo, ¡ahora!— dijo sorpresivamente Ritchie.

Zippo salió detrás de Charizard, justo por debajo del suelo. Había logrado escapar de la esfera de Darkrai.

— ¡Charizard detrás de ti!— desgraciadamente Charizard no tenía la fuerza suficiente para defenderse de un ataque tan repentino.

En ese momento otro trueno impactó, pero esta vez a Zippo, evitando que dañara a Charizard y a su vez, debilitándolo mucho.

—Muy bien hecho Darkrai— felicitó Ash, mientras que Charizard veía algo incrédulo lo que había logrado —Charizard, aprovecha que Zippo está herido y atácalo con otro movimiento sísmico— esperando poder cansar al Charizard de Ritchie.

Charizard obedeció, aun cuando sabía que no tenía la fuerza suficiente para evitar ser dañado por su propio ataque. Tomó a Zippo y se elevó rápidamente en el aire, para después dejarse caer junto con él hacia el suelo. El hecho de repetir este ataque era algo sumamente arriesgado... incluso podría auto-debilitarse, pero seguramente debía de ser definitivo en la batalla.

—Pronto, Darkrai, usa una bola de sombra para aminorar el impacto a Charizard— dijo apresuradamente Ash.

Darkrai arrojó una bola de sombra justo debajo de donde iban a caer. Charizard vio el ataque y simplemente soltó a Zippo, el cual cayó directamente contra el suelo. Por su parte Charizard aprovechó el poco impulso que tenía para caer arriba de la bola de sombra, la cual explotó muy levemente, aterrizándolo suavemente en el suelo.

Zippo logró levantarse, pero apenas podía seguir, al igual que Charizard. Cruise finalmente se recuperó, dispuesto a continuar peleando.

—Cruise, todo depende de ti, usa terremoto— ordenó audazmente.

Cruise hizo temblar la tierra, creando algunas fisuras en el suelo. El ataque iba dirigido a Charizard, ya que no podía evadirlo volando. Zippo también resultaría dañado, pero si lograba debilitar antes a Charizard ganaría.

En el momento en que el ataque estaba por tocar a Charizard, Darkrai apareció detrás de él y lo protegió, subiéndolo una vez más al aire, protegiéndolo. Resultó ser una gran ventaja utilizar a dos pokemon con la capacidad de volar. Desgraciadamente para Zippo, una fisura estaba por alcanzarlo, y no tenía la fuerza para volar.

—Cruise, usa tormenta de arena— la pelea estaba entrando en su punto final.

Mucha arena comenzó a tapar la vista de todos los presentes. Por la arena no se pudo visualizar en que había terminado el ataque de terremoto. Incluso esa arena había llegado a la altura en la que estaban Darkrai y Charizard en el aire.

Las órdenes de ambos entrenadores cesaron momentáneamente, esperando que la tormenta dejara ver a sus respectivos pokemon.

Poco a poco se veía el campo, distinguiéndose 4 siluetas en el suelo. Eran los 4 pokemon tirados en el suelo, Zippo era el aparentemente más dañado, además de que la llama de su cola estaba muy débil; lo cual era mortal para un pokemon como él.

—Tenemos que terminar esto ya, ¡Charizard, Darkrai, resistan un poco más!— animaba Ash, viendo como ambos se levantaban. De los dos, Charizard era el más herido, pero claramente el más decidido a ganar.

— ¡Cruise, Zippo, ustedes pueden!— imitó Ritchie, observando el pésimo estado de sus pokemon.

Los 4 estaban dispuestos a dar lo mejor de sí, y era claro el coraje que tenían, independientemente de su carácter normal. Las llamas tanto de Zippo como de Charizard comenzaron a crecer de una manera sorprendente, preparándose para el ataque final.

— ¡Charizard, ataca con bombardeo, Darkrai, ayúdalo con pulso umbrío!— ambos pokemon comenzaron a reunir la energía para el ataque.

— ¡Cruise, usa giga impacto, Zippo, imita al Charizard de Ash y ataca con bombardeo a toda potencia!— al igual que el otro par, comenzaron a preparar sus ataques.

Ambos Charizard seguían acumulando fuego a su alrededor, mientras que Darkrai generaba una cantidad desmesurada de energía oscura y Tyranitar maquinaba su giga impacto.

— ¡Ahora!— dijeron al mismo tiempo ambos entrenadores.

Los cuatro pokemon atacaron a la vez, cada uno dando todo en ese último ataque. Charizard y Zippo rodeados por un fuego especialmente intenso se lanzaron uno contra el otro, mientras que Tyranitar lo hacía rodeado por mucha energía. Darkrai arrojó toda la obscuridad que había estado almacenando; era demasiada potencia la que colisionaría en unos instantes.

Todos los ataques chocaron, destruyendo el pavimento no apto para soportar tanta energía. Los entrenadores por poco salieron volando debido a la cantidad de poder que se había liberado.

Una gran explosión, después un poco de tierra dispersa en el aire, fueron los efectos del ataque. Cuando todo comenzaba a ser visible, no parecía nada favorable para ninguno.

Todos estaban tirados en el suelo, exhaustos y debilitados, a excepción del pokemon que no había utilizado su cuerpo para atacar… Darkrai.

La batalla había terminado, con la victoria de Ash gracias a la ayuda de Darkrai.

—Estuviste grandioso Darkrai…— felicitándolo para brindarle más confianza aun.

Pero aún no acababan las acciones del pokemon siniestro. Por su propia voluntad se acercó lentamente hasta Charizard, que yacía inmóvil en el suelo; le ofreció su mano en señal de respeto, la cual Charizard aceptó después de titubear un poco.

El pokemon de fuego se levantó, apoyándose en Darkrai para mantenerse erguido. Ritchie sabía que ya no podía exigir más a sus pokemon, quienes podían seguir luchando, pero ya no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarlos, por lo que los regresó a sus pokebolas.

—Vaya Ash, creo que tuve suerte de que en la liga pokemon Charizard te desobedeciera, si no hubiera perdido sin lugar a dudas— guardando las pokebolas en su chaleco.

—Fue una batalla asombrosa Ritchie, gracias por venir— viendo a sus pokemon respetarse —Ganamos chicos, así que dejaré que hagan lo que quieran… ¿Quieren pelear?— preguntó algo sarcástico Ash.

Ambos pokemon se miraron retadoramente, para después girar la vista hacia otro lado, e incluso Charizard se soltó del agarre de Darkrai.

—Como lo imaginé, regresa Charizard, debes descansar— regresándolo a su pokebola.

—Bueno, voy a ir al centro pokemon y después regresaré a Ciudad Rustboro— dijo Ritchie, dándole la mano en señal de amistad a Ash.

—Claro, nos vemos después… aguarda ¿Cómo regresarás si Zippo está debilitado?— cuestionó confundido, estrechando la mano de Ritchie.

—No tenía sólo a Cruise y a Zippo en mi equipo, te dije que iba a ir a una competencia— soltando la mano de Ash y sacando otra pokebola — ¡Sal Avi!— refiriéndose a su pokemon por su sobrenombre.

De la pokebola salió una hermosa Pidgeot, claramente hembra.

—Hablando de eso, ¿en que competencia vas a participar?— además de la copa no sabía de alguna competencia que se llevara a cabo a corto plazo.

—No sé si hayas escuchado sobre ella, la nombraron Copa Élite— explicó Ritchie.

— ¿Tú también irás? Pero si es sólo para líderes, ¿no estarás pensando en retar en batallas no oficiales a la élite?— no podía aguantar esa emoción de saber que tendría más competencia ruda en la copa.

—Siempre lo he dicho, las grandes mentes piensan igual… como sea, tengo que irme, ya nos veremos en la Copa, pero esta vez yo me llevaré la victoria, dalo por hecho… nuestra próxima batalla será la revancha oficial de la liga pokemon de Kanto— subiéndose a su Pidgeot.

Del laboratorio salió May corriendo, emocionada por entregarle la pokebola a Ash.

—Nos vemos luego Ritchie— antes de que Pidgeot se elevara velozmente en el aire y desaparecer en el horizonte a alta velocidad.

— ¿Y él quien era?— preguntó la castaña, olvidando temporalmente lo de la pokebola. También se dio cuenta de los destrozos que había en la calle.

—Era Ritchie, un viejo amigo— observando la pokebola en las manos de la chica —Creí que para otras personas era realmente pesada—.

—O cierto, ya terminamos de reparar la pokebola. El profesor me dijo que mientras Darkrai no esté en la pokebola, cualquier persona puede sostenerla… aunque también tiene el poder de decidir quiénes pueden cargar la pokebola o no. Sólo tengo una pequeña duda Ash— sonriendo extrañada.

— ¿Qué pasa?— preguntándose, que debía ser tan importante para que interrumpiera el tema de la extraña pokebola negra.

—Pues… verás… ¿qué fue lo que hiciste en este lugar?— señalando las innumerables grietas y toda clase de daños en la calle.

— ¿Eh?— dándose cuenta del enorme daño que hicieron con la batalla a la calle, y captando de un pequeño detalle — ¡RITCHIE, VUELVE EN ESTE INSTANTE!— exclamó hacia el horizonte.

Mientras a unos kilómetros lejos de ahí…

—De la que me salvé jeje— pensaba Ritchie, sonriendo en señal de victoria.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Les dejo el CAP 23. Ya casi termina el asunto de Darkrai, en cuanto termine eso, comenzaré con la saga (por así decirlo) del entrenamiento de Ash... ya verán ciertas cosas que he estado planeando =).<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

**Recapitulando.**

—De la que me salvé jeje— pensaba Ritchie, sonriendo en señal de victoria.

**Capítulo 24.- Revancha**

**DÍAS FALTANTES PARA LA COPA ÉLITE: 25.**

Una vez que Ash le explicó los acontecimientos de la pelea entre él y Ritchie, May no tuvo más remedio que ponerse a reír por la inocencia del entrenador.

—Bueno, en cualquier caso lo mejor es que nos vayamos antes de que el Profesor Birch se entere de todo esto…— explicó, aun incrédula y tratando de mantener la compostura.

—Cierto, pero tenemos que despedirnos; no podemos irnos sin avisar y sin agradecerle por lo de la pokebola— examinando dicho objeto, completamente restaurado.

—No te preocupes por eso, ya me encargué de despedirme por ambos del profesor— tomando del brazo a Ash, de una forma muy impaciente —Ahora tenemos que ir a mi casa a despedirnos— cierta emoción se notaba en su voz.

— ¿Despedirnos?— no comprendía las palabras de la chica.

— ¿No decías que querías entrenar lo más posible para la copa?— cuestionó confundida.

—Sí, pero no creí que ya hubieras planeado algo— sonriendo peculiarmente.

—No digas más, vamos de una buena vez— jalándolo y comenzando a correr rumbo a casa.

Mientras tanto, el profesor Birch terminaba de acomodar todo el desastre que dejó la reparación de la pokebola negra.

Aun con los tremendos ataques que ocurrieron, él no se percató nunca de la pelea que se llevó a cabo a las afueras del laboratorio, pues tenía en mente al enigmático Darkrai, ahora de Ash. No lo mencionó, pero el profesor recordaba haber escuchado algunas cosas sobre ese pokemon; no muy buenas.

Todo parecía normal mientras los chicos volvían a la casa de la familia Balance. Ash ya tenía en la medida de los posible, lo necesario para comenzar a entrenar, después de todo, cada día se acortaba el tiempo para que la copa diera comienzo.

Camino a casa, ambos pasaron junto a un par de niños que estaban envueltos en una batalla pokemon.

—Espera May— deteniendo a la chica y observando a los niños.

—Enserio Ash, si quieres entrenar, debes dejar de distraerte tanto— decía en tono cansado, tratando de hacerlo andar otra vez.

—Sólo quería observar esta batalla, ya sabes que me gustan mucho las batallas— viéndolos desde lejos con gran admiración.

—No tienes que recordármelo…— poniendo sus brazos en su nuca.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿No decía que planeabas concursar en esta región por segunda vez? — algo intrigado por las decisiones de la chica.

—No lo sé… últimamente no tengo muchas ganas de concursar— ocultando la mirada un poco.

— ¿Enserio?— sin quitar la vista de los niños —Yo creí que enserio te gustaba ser coordinadora— extrañado por la respuesta de la castaña.

—No es que no me guste… es sólo que…— no sabía explicar bien lo que sentía.

—Sólo recuerda de lo que hablamos… no quiero que dejes tus sueños por ayudarme con mis metas— dijo seriamente.

—Eso lo tengo muy claro— respondió rápidamente moviendo sus manos desesperadamente —Pero siento que me falta algo para poder volver a los concursos— titubeaba al hablar, pero parecía ser honesta.

— ¿Algo o alguien?— sonrojándose un poco y perdiendo la vista en los niños.

— ¿A qué te refieres?— sorprendida por tal pregunta.

—Olvídalo— parándose firme —Sea lo que sea, nunca vayas a dejar lo que más quieres…— evadiendo más aclaraciones.

—Bueno, por eso estoy contigo— dijo regresándole una cálida sonrisa.

Ya se hacía tarde, así que ambos continuaron con su camino a casa. Ash no entendió a qué se refería May… pero prefirió dejar el tema por ahora.

Mientras caminaban, se hizo presente un silencio sepulcral… más sin embargo, eso no incomodó a ninguno; bastaba con saber que tendrían tiempo para hablar de lo que fuera más adelante.

Justo unas calles antes de llegar a su destino, se encontraron con Max… envuelto en una batalla contra un entrenador local bastante mayor que él.

—Pidgeotto, usa ataque aéreo para terminar— ordenó el niño; acabando con las posibilidades de aquel entrenador.

—Vaya, has ganado mocoso— guardando a su pokemon —Perdón por subestimarte, espero que pronto tengamos una revancha— acercándose y ofreciéndole su mano.

—Desde luego, sólo avísame— aceptando el gesto de honor.

El entrenador se fue corriendo, parecía llevar prisa. Mientras, Max examinaba a su Pidgeotto para encontrar algún daño de gravedad en él.

—Tal parece que estás bien Pidgeotto, regresa…— guardándolo en su pokebola sin ocultar su enorme sonrisa que demostraba toda la confianza que tenía en ese momento.

—Así que estás entrenando muy duro Max— dijo Ash, exaltando al pequeño.

— ¿Ash?— girándose —Así que me vieron… pues sí, he estado participando en algunas batallas, podría decir que ya no soy un novato— colocando sus manos en la cintura e inflando su pecho.

—No te confíes mucho Max, aun te falta bastante por aprender— explicó May para molestar a su hermano.

—Tal vez, pero soy bastante bueno… llevo 3 victorias consecutivas— alzando más su orgullo.

De cierta forma, Ash sentía nostalgia con Max… pues eran muy parecidos cuando comenzaron sus aventuras pokemon.

— ¡Chicos!— se escuchó a lo lejos una voz femenina.

— ¿Eh?— murmulló Max, tratando de ver quien era la dueña de esa voz y a la vez un poco aterrado.

—Dawn, que sorpresa…— comentó Ash. Después del comentario, cayó en cuenta de que May estaba presente, y no tenía un muy buen historial con sus celos descontrolados.

— ¡Hola Dawn!— saludó amistosamente May —Cuanto tiempo si vernos— esperando que la coordinadora llegara hasta ellos.

Y como era de esperarse, el orgullo del pequeño Max se esfumó al ver a aquella chica peli azul acercarse.

—No esperaba verlos por aquí— dijo Dawn, llegando con ellos y observándolos un poco.

—A decir verdad, yo no esperaba que siguieras en esta ciudad— contestó Ash, recordando que Dawn partiría apenas hubiera autobuses a las demás ciudades.

—De hecho ya no estaría aquí de no ser porque me enteré de una cosa bastante interesante— observando a la castaña —A, lo siento, hola May… ya te había visto antes— recordando la escena del restaurante.

—Pero tiene tiempo que no hablamos; aunque no es el momento, dinos, que es eso tan interesante que descubriste— cambiando un poco de tema. Parecía bastante relajada a comparación de la última ocasión.

—Pues verán, no le digan a nadie, pero corre el rumor de que un pokemon extraño habita en el bosque, y yo planeo investigar qué clase de pokemon es… para después capturarlo. Sería algo asombroso— alardeó con cierta seguridad.

— ¿Un pokemon extraño?— comentó Ash, queriendo no saber la respuesta.

— ¿En el bosque? — añadió May, igual que el entrenador.

—Sí, dicen que podría ser un pokemon legendario, es por eso que muchos entrenadores han estado aventurándose en ese lugar— explicando los acontecimientos, detectando cierta incomodidad en ambos — ¿Ustedes saben algo cierto?— preguntó la chica, mostrando una mirada acusadora.

—No, para nada— respondieron a la vez evidentemente nerviosos.

—Emm, yo… yo… sé algunas… co… cosas— dijo despreocupadamente Max. Tanto Ash como May se pusieron nerviosos.

— ¿De veras? Dime lo que sepas por favor, me será de mucha utilidad— se acercó Dawn al niño y agachándose un poco.

Debido a la cercanía, Max se comenzó a congelar de nervios.

—No le hagas caso Dawn, tu sabes cómo son los niños— intervino May, tapándole la boca a Max.

— ¿Segura? — detectando algo en el par —O bueno, en cualquier caso no planeo quedarme por un largo tiempo, tal vez me quede un par de días y después iré a otra ciudad por un listón— resignándose a sacarles algo de información —Por cierto Ash, sé que estarás participando en la copa élite— dirigiéndose al muchacho.

—Estás en lo cierto, en poco menos de 1 mes— explicó.

— ¿Y ya tienes alguna estrategia?— acercándose más y más, aparentemente sin intención de hacerlo.

—Estoy en eso, tuve que conseguir a mi sexto poke…— siendo interrumpido por May.

—Tuvo algunos contratiempos, sólo eso— salvando a Ash de decir algo que seguramente lamentaría después.

—Ok, esto es raro— su paciencia se había acabado —Ash, si realmente somos amigos, no me gusta que me guardes secretos… ¿acaso ya no confías en mí?— diciéndolo en un tono que sonaba muy sincero.

—…—.

Ash se quedó mudo ante tales palabras. ¿Desde cuándo él les mentía a sus mejores amigos?

—No lo molestes Dawn, ha tenido un día un poco alterado— defendió May, quien también estaba involucrada en los hechos.

—No lo estoy molestado, sólo me desagrada la gente que me oculta cosas— cruzándose de brazos. Tal berrinche no era común en ella, pero había muchas cosas que el entrenador y la castaña aun no sabían.

—Está bien May, creo que tiene razón… nunca le he mentido a mis amigos, y no empezaré hoy— suspirando un poco —Pero tienes que prometer guardarme el secreto, no tanto por mí, sino por la seguridad de alguien más— detalló el joven con mucha seriedad.

—Lo prometo— respondió al instante. Irónico el hecho de que no le gustaran los secretos y fuera a guardar uno, pero eso era lo de menos.

Ash comenzó a explicarle detalladamente el asunto de Darkrai. Aprovechando la situación, también le contó lo referente a los Roselia agresivos, con la esperanza de que la chica pudiera ayudarlo en algo.

—Ves, pudimos ahorrarnos tantos problemas si sólo me hubieras contado esto antes— regañaba Dawn como una hermana mayor a un niño —Aunque lamento decirte que no podrás entrenar tranquilamente aquí—.

— ¿Por qué?— preguntaron tanto la castaña como Ash.

—Es simple, en estos momentos hay muchos entrenadores en las profundidades del bosque— explicaba la chica seriamente —Si llegaran a verte entrenando con Darkrai, podrían provocar muchos problemas… después de todo, dices que a tu pokemon no le gusta mucho la gente desconocida— y tenía razón, cualquier contacto de ese tipo lo enloquecía.

—Rayos, pero tampoco puedo entrenar en la ciudad— tenía planeado ciertas cosas un tanto destructivas… y ya tenía suficiente con los destrozos del laboratorio del profesor Birch.

— ¿Qué tal si vamos juntos a otra ciudad?— propuso Dawn —El alboroto de Darkrai no durará mucho, pero tu competencia es en menos de 1 mes— se le notaba segura de lo que decía, dando por hecho que estaba planeando eso todo el tiempo.

Ash lo estaba considerando, podría esperar un poco y pedirle prestado el gimnasio a Norman para entrenar… pero eso le provocaría problemas al líder de gimnasio, además de que el ir a otra ciudad le serviría para encontrar buenos entrenadores.

—Tú también podrías venir May, para que participes en algún concurso— añadió Dawn. El plan original no la incluía a ella, pero tampoco era que tenía problemas serios contra ella.

—No lo sé Dawn, yo no…— sintiendo la mirada de Ash.

—Iremos… me servirá para entrenar y a May para regresar a los concursos— afirmó el chico. Bajo su experiencia, las únicas veces en las que May no participaba en los concursos era por falta de motivación; así que planeaba apoyarla en ese aspecto — ¿Estás de acuerdo May?— presionándola un poco para que aceptara.

La castaña pensó un poco. No sabía a la perfección que era "eso" que le faltaba para poder participar, pero quedándose si hacer nada no lo descubriría.

—De acuerdo— con tono decidido — ¿Pero cuando y a que ciudad iremos?— preguntó curiosamente.

—Yo propongo irnos hoy— se adelantó a decir la peli azul —es mejor irnos lo antes posible— dijo, tratando de pensar que ciudad sería mejor — ¿Y dónde?… pues podríamos ir a Ciudad Portual— soñando con ir a su hermosa playa.

—Pero para ir allá tendríamos que ir en Ferry… no hay autobuses directos de esta ciudad para allá— en ese momento le llegó una idea a la chica —O podríamos ir caminando, como en los viejos tiempos— esperando una respuesta afirmativa del entrenador y de Dawn.

—Lo siento May, tardaríamos mucho en llegar allá a pié; me parecería muy divertido, pero ya no puedo perder más tiempo— dentro de él deseaba acampar en los bosques y tener aventuras, pero no se podía dar esos lujos justo ahora —Entonces vamos en Ferry— propuso.

—Ustedes preparen sus cosas, yo iré a ver el asunto del Ferry y en cuanto lo sepa, los llamaré— dijo Dawn, antes de salir corriendo rumbo al puerto.

—Esperaremos tu llamada Dawn— dijo Ash —Ven May, es hora de avisarle a tus padres de muchas cosas— eso era fácil de decir.

Todos se habían olvidado del pequeño Max, que ahora se encontraba bobamente observando a Dawn que corría sin detenerse.

—Max, que esperas— regañó May, riendo un poco por las acciones de Max —Ay hermanito, aun te falta MUCHO por aprender— tomándolo del brazo, y arrastrándolo rumbo a casa.

La historia de Darkrai estaba finalizada. Con su sexto pokemon y con muchas cosas por hacer, era hora de que Ash diera lo mejor de él; la copa élite sería un enorme reto, y nadie sabe qué es lo que le espera en esta competencia.

Una vez que llegaron a casa de la familia Balance, lo primero que hicieron fue ir a hablar con Caroline, quien terminaba de cocinar algunos platillos. Max decidió ir a visitar el invernadero.

—Chicos, llegan a tiempo… estoy por servir la comida— saludó amistosamente Caroline, colocando los platos en la mesa.

—Gracias— dijeron ambos, tomando asiento.

—Y bien… ¿Cómo les fue con el profesor?— sirviéndoles jugo en un par de vasos.

—Pues ya restauraron mi pokebola— explicó Ash tomando un pequeño trago de jugo.

—Y descubrimos que el peso de la pokebola es sólo si Darkrai se encuentra dentro de ella… aunque tal parece que también tiene el poder de decidir quiénes la pueden cargar— añadió May, comenzando a comer.

—Ya veo… y ahora que terminaron con este asunto de Darkrai, ¿qué es lo que planean hacer?— le quedaba claro que el par no se podían quedar sin hacer nada.

—Pues tras pensarlo un poco, decidimos ir a Ciudad Portual— intervino la castaña. Extrañamente su plato ya estaba a la mitad.

— ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?— le cayó la noticia de golpe, así que no supo cómo tomarla.

—Hoy, en Ferry, para entrenar y conseguir un listón; ¿cierto chicos? — ahora intervino Max, reaccionando al fin de su congelamiento mental. Se encontraba recargado en la pared de la cocina, algo pensativo para su edad.

—Quiero decir; ¿por qué decidieron ir a otra ciudad? — un tanto nerviosa.

—Desgraciadamente se corrieron muchos rumores de lo sucedido con Darkrai en esta ciudad, y más en esta zona en particular— comentó Ash, comenzando ahora él a comer.

—Y como entrenar con un pokemon que le tiene miedo a los humanos en un lugar abarrotado de entrenadores sería problemático, pensamos que lo mejor sería comenzar en otra ciudad— explicó la chica, percatándose de la mirada incrédula de su madre.

—Ya veo— respondió algo desanimada —En fin, supongo que descansar no es una opción para muchachos tan hiperactivos como ustedes, ¿cierto? — sonrió cariñosamente Caroline.

—Eso puede asegurarlo— contestó Ash, atascando su boca de comida pues tenía demasiado tiempo sin tocar un alimento.

A Caroline ya no le parecía raro que Ash fuera así; jamás pensó en él como una mala influencia hacia su hija el día que comenzaron su viaje años atrás, y tampoco lo creía en ese momento, pero le parecía muy curioso escuchar a May tan comprometida con todo ese asunto.

—Por cierto mamá… te quería pedir permiso para acompañarlos en su viaje— preguntó Max repentinamente, sintiendo que su madre sólo tomaba en cuenta a la coordinadora.

— ¿Por qué quieres ir con ellos Max?— intrigada por la emoción en las palabras de su hijo.

—Tiene mucho tiempo que no tengo aventuras, además de que podría enfrentarme en batallas en ese lugar con entrenadores poderosos— contestó sin titubear el pequeño.

— ¿Y no tiene nada que ver Dawn? — comentó pícaramente May, para su propia diversión.

— ¿Dawn? — Sonrió Caroline sorprendida —La chica de Sinnoh si no me equivoco, ¿no? — siguiéndole la corriente a su hija.

—Sí mamá, hubieras visto la cara de Max al verla cuando veníamos hacia casa— dijo sin tomar en cuenta que el susodicho estuviera presente.

Max no encontraba donde meterse, su cara estaba a punto de explotar por el calor que en ese momento sentía.

— ¡Ya basta! ¡Ella no tiene nada que ver con que yo quiera ir con ustedes!— exclamó muy sonrojado el niño.

— ¿En verdad? ¿Entonces no quieres que vaya? — la chica se estaba divirtiendo molestando a su hermanito, con una voz sumamente acusadora.

— ¡Yo nunca dije eso May! — gritó bastante enojado.

—Eso es Max, defiende a tu chica a como dé lugar— comentó Caroline, muy divertida con las acciones de su pequeño —Vaya que hoy en día los niños cada vez son más despiertos— apoyando su cara en su mano dando un ligero aire de orgullo.

— ¡Ya fue suficiente! — exclamó una vez más tan fuerte como pudo.

Ash había terminado de comer momentos antes, y sólo veía muy feliz lo unida que era la familia Balance, mientras se mantenía al margen de todo, hasta que se le ocurrió algo muy curioso para él.

—May, te has fijado que Max se sonroja y actúa exactamente igual que tú cuando…— comenzaba a decir, deteniéndose al ver el rostro de la castaña.

— ¡No digas cosas innecesarias Ash! — ahora la sonrojada era otra chica.

— ¿Con que sí eh? Ya veo, pero termina lo que ibas a decir Ash— invitó Max, con un aura bastante malévola.

— ¡Ya fue suficiente de gritos!— dijo Norman, quien iba entrando a la cocina —Puedo escucharlos hasta el invernadero— comentaba serenamente.

—Sólo hablaban de que tanto May como Max tienden a sonrojarse muy fácilmente— reía en sus adentros Caroline, molestando ahora a ambos.

— ¿Enserio? Pues eso seguramente lo sacaron de ti cariño— dijo atrevidamente —Aun recuerdo una vez que…— viendo la mirada asesina de su esposa que lo asechaba. Todos comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas.

—Así que viene de familia— pensaba Ash, al ver esa situación tan alegre.

Todo mundo estaba riendo con los comentarios del líder de gimnasio, sin lugar a dudas, esa familia era muy divertida incluso en situaciones tan cotidianas; por lo menos esa impresión tenía Ash.

Unos momentos más tarde, cuando todos habían ingerido sus alimentos y el asunto quedó por la paz, ambos jóvenes tenían que avisarle a Norman de su decisión de ir a Ciudad Portual.

La noticia no le tomó por sorpresa al líder en lo absoluto, después de todo, a May le encantaba viajar; lo raro era su motivación, pero era lo de menos.

—Entonces se van a ir hoy— cruzándose de brazos —Me parece bien, no tengo ninguna objeción… siempre y cuando cuides a mi hija como siempre Ash— guiñándole un ojo al muchacho.

—Desde luego— respondiendo muy confiado y sin entender el gesto de Norman.

— ¿Entonces yo también podré ir?— preguntó Max, una vez más.

—Por mí no hay problema, pero la decisión depende de si ellos quieren llevarte— comentó a su hijo, que se veía muy emocionado por ir.

—Yo tampoco tengo problemas con que vayas, pero tengo que decirte que no es un viaje para jugar— advirtió "maduramente" el entrenador. Después de todo, con May y Dawn dando vueltas por ahí no sabía que podía llegar a pasar.

—Papá, preferiría que Max se quedara esta vez— dijo seriamente May para sorpresa de todos los presentes.

— ¿Y eso por qué?— preguntó Caroline bastante confundida.

—Sé que Ash dijo que nos protegería, pero… si llega a pasar algo como lo de _tu ya sabes,_ no quisiera que le fueran a hacer daño a Max— planteó decididamente, y por experiencia sabía de lo que eran capaces de hacer las personas en el estado de descontrol que les provocaba los Roselia.

—Mmmm, no lo sé… ahora que lo mencionas, tal vez no sea buena idea que Max vaya; no podemos arriesgarlo de esa manera a su corta edad— comentó Caroline preocupada.

—Pero Ash podría protegerme con facilidad, ¿cierto Ash? — mirando al entrenador que se había quedado callado tras lo dicho por May.

—Max, creo que May tiene razón— intervino Norman —No digo que Ash no pueda protegerte, pero tampoco tenemos mucha información al respecto de las causas de esos ataques, ni el límite de poder que tienen esas personas— era bastante estricto cuando se lo proponía.

—Ash di algo…— buscando alguna respuesta. Comenzaban a brotar lágrimas de los ojos de Max, pues se frustró mucho con lo dicho por su padre. El entrenador sólo se limitaba a guardar silencio sin mirar al rostro de Max.

Ash tenía muchas ganas de decirle que él lo defendería de todo aquel que lo intentara dañar. Pero si era realista, mucho trabajo le había costado proteger sólo a May, y eso le quitaba mucha de su confianza para defender a sus amigos. Si algo llegaba a pasar no podría perdonarse.

Y por otro lado no podía encarar al niño, pues él mismo sabía lo que era estar muy emocionado por una nueva aventura, y no podía simplemente matarle la ilusión a Max.

—Max, entiende por favor— defendía May al joven, que obviamente se encontraba sin poder decir nada —Sé que estabas muy emocionado por ir, pero no puedes arriesgarte así sólo por acompañarnos— explicaba detenidamente.

El niño se salió de control y comenzó a hacer un berrinche — ¿Entonces por qué tu sí puedes ir? Hasta donde recuerdo Ash no pudo protegerte de Drew, y eso no evita que…— sin previo aviso una cachetada no muy fuerte por parte de Caroline lo interrumpió. No acostumbraba a hacer esa clase de cosas pues nunca le pareció la manera correcta de tratar a un niño, pero no podía dejar que su hijo dijera cosas tan insensatas.

—No digas esa clase de cosas Max— le dolía en el alma hacer algo así.

—Mamá…— Max no podía creerlo. Su llanto finalmente salió y lo único que hizo el niño fue salir corriendo hacia el invernadero.

—Max, espera— intentó detenerlo May, pero Max no hizo caso y siguió su camino.

—Iré a hablar con él —levantándose de su silla; conocía a su hijo, y suponía lo que estaba pasando por su mente ahora mismo—Que problema; y tan contentos que estaban todos hasta hace rato— suspiró el líder de gimnasio.

El entrenador presenció todo lo ocurrido y seguía sin decir nada, pero las palabras de Max, aun siendo parte de un arranque tan imprudente, le dolieron pues el niño tenía razón. Cómo podía tener la cara de decirle a Norman que protegería a May si por poco pasa algo muy grave hace tiempo con Drew.

—Ash, si te vas a tomar enserio lo que dijo Max, es mejor que May tampoco vaya— comentó Norman rudamente al entrenador.

—Pero papá…— estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Caroline le hizo la seña de que no interfiriera.

—No te puedes culpar por lo sucedido hace tanto Ash… si primeramente dejé que May se fuera contigo, fue porque vi la confianza de siempre en ti, esa que te hace hacer cosas incluso tontas por defender a alguien importante para ti— añadió el líder de gimnasio —Pero si no tienes esa confianza en ti, ¿cómo puedo yo confiar en que la cuidarás? — cuestionó retadoramente al entrenador.

Todo parecía que iba de mal en peor, pues Ash no contestaba nada.

—Entonces, si es así… May, tu no—.

—Aguarde señor…— interrumpió Ash —No entiendo lo que lo hace dudar… pero créame— levantó la mirada hacia él —Ni lo de Drew ni lo de Nando se volverá a repetir nunca más mientras yo esté junto a May— dijo sin temor a equivocarse — ¡Y DE ESO PUEDE ESTAR SEGURO! — dijo con esa confianza digna de él.

—Eres un buen muchacho— sonriendo amistosamente —Entonces, te encargo mucho a mi hija… no te preocupes por Max, yo me encargaré de hablar con él— avisó —Ustedes prepárense para su viaje— saliendo rumbo al invernadero. Antes de salir, la puerta se abrió una vez más.

En ese momento, Max volvía con un rostro que denotaba mucho enojo. Entro a paso firme a la cocina y se plantó frente a Ash, quien continuaba sentado.

—Ash, no puedo actuar como un niño mimado para siempre— era sorprendente lo penetrantes de las palabras de Max —Así que te reto a una batalla pokemon uno a uno— señalándolo incriminatoriamente —Si gano, irás tu sólo con Dawn a Ciudad Portual… si no eres capaz de ganarme no podrás proteger a May de nadie, en cambio, si ganas… aceptaré quedarme y que May vaya contigo— todos se sorprendieron de las palabras dichas por él.

—Max, ya fue suficiente— regañó Caroline.

—No, tiene razón… acepto tu reto Max, será una batalla 1 vs 1, y esta vez pelearé con todo lo que tengo, así que espero que estés preparado— aceptó Ash.

La determinación de ambos jóvenes era asombrosa, ambos querían lo mejor para la castaña y eso se demostraría en una batalla; en la que se decidiría más que la compañía del entrenador, sino también el rumbo de las aventuras que pronto tendrían.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Nuevo capítulo =). No tengo mucho que decir, sé que pasó MUCHO tiempo para publicar un nuevo capítulo, pero prefiero entregarles algo medianamente bien hecho xD y no algo hecho sin ganas ;). Ojalá les guste.<p> 


	25. Chapter 25

**Recapitulando**

La determinación de ambos jóvenes era asombrosa, querían lo mejor para la castaña y eso se demostraría en una batalla; en la que se decidiría más que la compañía del entrenador, sino también el rumbo de las aventuras que pronto tendrían.

**Capítulo 25.- Batalla problemática**

**DÍAS FALTANTES PARA LA COPA ÉLITE: 25**

Dentro del gimnasio de Norman, se preparaban dos jóvenes para lo que seguramente sería una asombrosa pelea. Max estaba dispuesto a dejarlo todo en el campo de batalla, al igual que Ash; mientras que las otras personas presentes, esperaban que a pesar del resultado, todo se calmara un poco.

— ¿Estás seguro de esto? — preguntaba May, que claramente no le terminaba de agradar la idea de una batalla entre su hermano y Ash; y menos si pensaba en las repercusiones de la misma.

—May, entiende, no puedo simplemente decirle que no vaya con nosotros a Max— decía sumamente honesto, intentando hacer entender a la chica —Así como tampoco puedo prometerle cosas que no estoy seguro de poder cumplir— girando en dirección al pequeño y observando la determinación que demostraba.

—No quiero que tomes a mal mi comentario Ash, ¿pero hace cuanto que no disfrutas de una pelea?, se nota que te gustan las batallas, pero últimamente no parece que te diviertan; parece que se volvieron una competencia más, para ti— escuchando los comentarios tan serios del entrenador.

Ash no sabía que contestarle a la castaña, y se limitaba a guardar silencio. Desde que la liga Sinnoh había terminado, se percató que algo le hacía falta a sus batallas, pero no sabía lo que era, simplemente no lo llenaban como antes; tenía la idea que tal vez era que estaba madurando, pero lo dicho por la castaña lo desconcertó mucho.

—Por ahora no quiero pensar en eso May, tengo que resolver antes esto— viéndola directamente a los ojos —Además, está también lo de la agresividad de los pokemon y…—

— ¡Deja de perturbarte por esas cosas de una vez Ash!, sabes que si llegara a pasar algo, no estás sólo; nosotros te apoyaremos— interrumpió de golpe y muy desafiante.

—Y lo tengo muy en mente May, pero aun así no puedo hacer imprudencias como hace mucho tiempo lo hice; este asunto de los pokemon agresivos ha puesto en juego la vida de muchas personas: Drew, Nando… la tuya— sacando la pokebola negra de su bolsillo —Incluso tomó la vida del entrenador original de Darkrai…— recordando aquella visión de la mente del pokemon que le había mostrado.

May no tenía nada que discutir ante esto. Aunque no lo pareciera, realmente era muy peligroso en esos momentos viajar tan descuidadamente.

— ¡Ash! ¡Esta pelea será de un solo pokemon, así que elige bien! — advirtió Max, acercándose al otro extremo del campo.

— ¡De acuerdo Max! — guardando la pokebola negra —May, no te preocupes por esta batalla; tu hermano es muy fuerte, pero si pelea es lo que quiere, pelea tendrá— sonriéndole amistosamente.

—Está bien— calmándose un poco, tratando de no complicar más las cosas — ¡Buena suerte a los 2! — animó, antes de ir a tomar asiento en una banca cerca de ahí.

—Bien chicos, esta será una batalla 1 vs 1. La batalla terminará cuando uno de los 2 ya no pueda continuar o se rinda— avisó Norman, que sería el árbitro en esa batalla.

— ¡Den lo mejor de ambos!— apoyó Caroline, sentada a un lado de su hija y observando también la batalla.

— ¿Listos? — preguntó, observando a ambos entrenadores a cada lado y recibiendo una afirmación por cada uno —Entonces, ¡comiencen! — exclamó el líder de gimnasio.

—Bien Ash, espero que estés listo para perder— sacando una pokebola —Tal vez me hayas ganado anteriormente, pero esta vez estoy seguro que te derrotaré— arrojando la pokebola — ¡Sal Pidgeotto! —.

—Ni sueñes en ganar esta pelea Max— sacó una pokebola normal, haciendo obvio que no elegiría a Darkrai — ¡Ve Infernape! — arrojando la pokebola. El pokemon elegido por Ash definitivamente no era lo que esperaban todos.

— ¿Infernape? — Se preguntó Max, sintiéndose menospreciado —Ash, ¿por qué no elegiste a tu pokemon más fuerte? — haciendo referencia al pokemon legendario.

—Para mí, todos mis pokemon son muy fuertes, así que no subestimes a Infernape— sus palabras sonaban con tanta decisión, que incluso intimidó un poco al pequeño.

—Sé que Infernape es poderoso, ¿pero por qué no usó a Darkrai o a Charizard? — dijo en voz baja la castaña, pero siendo escuchada por su madre.

—No sé mucho, pero creo que Charizard no tendría ventaja en un lugar cerrado como este gimnasio, su cuerpo es demasiado grande para volar libremente, a diferencia de Pidgeotto— dedujo Caroline —Y por lo que tengo entendido, Ash aún no sabe usar el máximo potencial de Darkrai pues tiene muy poco tiempo que lo atrapó— terminó de explicar. Era raro verla tan metida en una pelea, pero después de todo, no siempre podía ver a su hijo peleando.

—Wow mamá, no sabía que eras buena con las estrategias en las batallas— dijo algo burlona May.

—Bueno, escuchar a tu padre por tantos años hablar sobre esto eventualmente me iba a pegar algo— riéndose levemente y algo avergonzada, pero obviamente orgullosa.

—Pero de ser cierto eso, quiere decir que Ash realmente se tomará enserio esta pelea— confesó, un poco preocupada por su hermano.

—No te preocupes, a pesar de que tiene poco tiempo que comenzó a entrenar, Max tiene más experiencia de la que aparenta; estará bien— calmando a la coordinadora.

— ¡Yo empezaré!— interrumpió Max —Pidgeotto usa ataque de arena para cubrir el campo— ordenó precipitadamente.

Pidgeotto comenzó a agitar sus alas, levantando arena del suelo y nublando la vista del campo de batalla. Ash no parecía estar preocupado por todo eso.

—Ahora usa ataque rápido contra Infernape— le dijo a su pokemon.

Pidgeotto, que podía ver a través de la estela de arena, se abalanzó en un ataque directo.

— ¡Infernape, detenlo con tus manos!— exclamó Ash, confiando en los reflejos de su pokemon.

Infernape estaba un tanto desorientado por la arena, pero logró sentir a Pidgeotto acercarse a toda velocidad. Se dio media vuelta y lo tomó directamente por el frente y sujetando sus alas. La fuerza de Infernape impedía que Pidgeotto se soltara del agarre.

—Ahora usa ultra puño pero sin soltarlo, y repite hasta que no pueda más— esa orden era algo despiadada para alguien como Ash, pero era obvio que quería terminar lo más pronto posible con esa batalla.

Infernape soltó una de las alas y reunió energía en su puño. Dio un puñetazo muy duro al pobre Pidgeotto, que, si no fuera porque aun lo tenía sujeto de su ala, hubiera salido disparado. Consecuentemente, comenzó a dar una tanda de ultra puños muy rudos contra el pokemon volador, uno tras otro. El forcejeo de Pidgeotto provocó que la arena se dispersara.

—Esto está mal— pensó Max —Rápido Pidgeotto, usa picoteo sin parar hacia la cara de Infernape—.

Pidgeotto, aun sometido por el agarre de Infernape, comenzó a golpear con su pico el rostro del pokemon de fuego. Al principio parecía que el ultra puño estaba ganando, pero el picoteo sin cesar estaba provocándole demasiado daño a Infernape, por lo que terminó soltándolo.

—Ahora, usa movimiento espejo— ordenó antes de que Infernape se compusiera.

Pidgeotto, con una de sus alas comenzó a reunir energía y dio un tremendo golpe a Infernape, mandándolo casi hasta donde se encontraba Ash. Todos se sorprendieron de la fuerza del pokemon volador.

— ¿Estás bien Infernape? — Preguntó Ash, a lo que él respondió poniéndose de pie e incrementando el volumen de sus llamas —De acuerdo, es nuestro turno de atacarlo; acércate lo más que puedas y ataca con llamarada— señalando con su mano al pokemon volador que yacía observándolos.

Infernape corrió velozmente y se posicionó enfrente de Pidgeotto preparando una enorme llamarada contra el pokemon.

—SI eso toca a Pidgeotto, Max perderá— dijo May, al ver la potencia con la que planeaban atacarlo.

—Rápido, usa sustituto— dijo Max, previendo lo que pasaría si lo alcanzaba la llamarada.

Infernape hizo explotar las llamas, pero en ese momento Pidgeotto desapareció.

—Ahora, atácalo con tóxico— para sorpresa de todos, pues no sabían que el pokemon volador podía hacer eso.

Pidgeotto apareció detrás de Infernape, para después lanzarle un líquido viscoso.

— ¡Infernape, doble equipo!— intervino Ash.

El pokemon de fuego, utilizando su velocidad, se multiplicó y esquivó el chorro que le había lanzado Pidgeotto.

—Ya fue suficiente, Infernape, retrocede y acércate— llamó Ash inesperadamente.

Tal como se lo ordenaron, el pokemon bajó a tierra y de un salto estuvo a un lado de Ash.

—Escucha Infernape, Pidgeotto es bueno esquivando ataques, si seguimos desperdiciando tu energía de esa forma, eventualmente te cansarás— explicaba a su pokemon —Tenemos que hacer algo para terminar con él de manera que no se pueda levantar— el plan de Ash era entendido por el pokemon.

Infernape utilizó su habilidad mar de llamas y el fuego de su cuerpo creció desmesuradamente y sus ojos se veían llenos de furia. Esto intimidó a Pidgeotto, pues no había visto nunca algo así.

—Aprovecharemos tu velocidad para evitar que esquive tu ataque final— el pokemon de fuego asintió, dando un enorme grito y expulsando fuego que inundó todo el campo — ¡AHORA!— exclamó el entrenador.

Infernape salió con una velocidad increíble de entre el fuego, y se acercó hasta estar enfrente de Pidgeotto.

—Pidgeotto, no temas y usa sustituto una vez más— ordenó Max, tratando de esquivarlo.

—Infernape, ya sabes que hacer— se limitó a decir Ash.

Pidgeotto desapareció una vez más, apareciendo en lo alto del gimnasio, buscando al pokemon de fuego por todo el campo.

— ¡Detrás de ti Pidgeotto! — gritó Max, pero ya era tarde.

— ¡Ahora, Infernape, rueda de fuego con todo lo que tienes!— dijo sin titubear siquiera un poco.

Infernape se envolvió en llamas. Pidgeotto giró su mirada, por el tremendo calor que sintió; aunque hubiese podido salir de ahí, el miedo que tenía le impidió responder. La bola de fuego crecía cada vez más, aterrando aún más al pokemon volador.

—Infernape, ¡ATACA!— dando la orden para finalizar la pelea.

— ¡NO, PIDGEOTTO! — exclamó igual de atemorizado Max.

La bola de fuego comenzó a descender a gran velocidad. Cada momento su velocidad aumentaba y sin más, el ataque se estrelló contra el suelo creando una explosión de fuego en el piso del gimnasio. Fue un ataque devastador, incluso asustando a los espectadores.

Las llamas se dispersaron poco a poco, mostrando muchos destrozos, resultado del ataque. Infernape fue el primero en mostrarse de pie, sin siquiera inmutarse por la energía que había liberado.

— ¡Pidgeotto, responde!— llamó asustado el niño, esperando que su pokemon estuviera bien.

—Parece que esto terminó, bien hecho Infernape— viendo la sombra de Pidgeotto escondida entre los vestigios de fuego que se dispersaban lentamente.

Pidgeotto temblaba tumbado, sin poder levantarse. Estaba muy herido y parecía tener muchas quemaduras.

—Bien, creo que esto es todo, la victoria es para—.

— ¡AGUARDA PAPÁ!— interrumpió el pequeño —Esto aún no termina— sus palabras mostraban mucha impotencia —Yo sé que Pidgeotto puede continuar, confío en que lo hará— explicó más calmado.

—Max, no puedes forzar más allá de su límite a tus pokemon— intentaba convencer Norman —Si no atiendes a Pidgeotto, esto se puede poner realmente grave—.

—Eso no es cierto, Pidgeotto no puede perder— mirando a Pidgeotto aun tembloroso en el suelo —Sé que está muy herido, pero también sé que no se rendirá tan fácilmente— mirando a su pokemon — ¡VAMOS PIDGEOTTO, LEVÁNTANTE, TU PUEDES!— gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

—Max…— pensaba May, viendo la frustración de su hermano — ¡Tú puedes Pidgeotto!— apoyó la castaña, levantándose de su asiento y gritando al igual que su hermano.

— ¡Ánimo Pidgeotto, levántate!— gritó Caroline, al lado de la coordinadora.

Max vio incrédulo el apoyo de su hermana y su madre. No esperaba que algo así sucediera.

—Infernape, no bajes la guardia— dijo discretamente Ash a su pokemon, para sorpresa del mismo.

Pidgeotto escuchó las palabras de su entrenador, intentando levantarse con lo que le quedaba de fuerza.

— ¡Eso es Pidgeotto, da lo mejor de ti!— seguía apoyando con todo su corazón el pequeño.

En ese momento Pidgeotto se levantó completamente y extendió sus alas. A pesar de lo grave de su cuerpo, seguía manteniendo su enorme fortaleza y su espíritu.

—No esperaba menos de ti— felicitó Ash —Continuemos entonces— viendo orgulloso el desempeño de Max como entrenador —Infernape, atácalo con ultra puño— ordenó sin pensarlo mucho.

Max no podía exigirle que esquivara el ataque a Pidgeotto, pues no tenía ni fuerza para volar. Eso lo entristeció mucho, pues a pesar del esfuerzo de su pokemon, todo iba a terminar.

Infernape cargó su puño y comenzó a caminar hacia Pidgeotto, para acercarse aumentando su velocidad exponencialmente.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti Pidgeotto— fue lo último que dijo Max, previendo lo inevitable.

Justo cuando puño de Infernape iba a tocar a Pidgeotto, volvió a extender sus alas y comenzó a brillar al escuchar las palabras de su entrenador. El pokemon de fuego se alejó lo suficiente, pensando que era un ataque.

— ¿Que está pasando?— se preguntaban todos los presentes, incluso Max, viendo como el cuerpo de Pidgeotto se iluminaba con una luz cegadora.

— ¿Acaso está…?— comentó Ash.

— ¡EVOLUCIONANDO!— exclamó emocionado Max, al ver como el cuerpo de Pidgeotto comenzaba a transformarse.

El cuerpo de Pidgeotto comenzó a transformarse, volviéndose mucho más grande e imponente.

—Es asombroso— mencionó May, observando muy atenta.

La luz bajaba de intensidad poco a poco, revelando la nueva forma de Pidgeotto.

—Fenomenal Pidgeot— viendo el color que tenía su pokemon. Siempre había tenido un color muy distintivo, pero ahora se había vuelto mucho más brillante y deslumbraba al enfocar la vista en él.

—No pensé que estuviera tan entrenado como para evolucionar tan pronto— pensaba detenidamente Ash —Aunque claro, cada pokemon es un misterio— sonriendo al ver el rostro emocionado de Max.

—Bien Ash, esta vez no te será tan fácil— viendo como su Pidgeot extendía sus alas, volviéndose aún más grande.

—Cada vez me sorprenden más— girando su gorra —Pero siento decirte que aun así no voy a perder— avisó intimidante.

—Ya lo veremos— pensando en que ataques podría utilizar para terminar con el poderoso pokemon de Ash.

—Veamos que tanto ha cambiado— pensó el azabache —Infernape, atácalo con ultra puño una vez más— probando a Pidgeot.

—Pidgeot, detenlo— ordenó Max.

Infernape corrió hasta Pidgeot e intentó golpearlo, pero con una de sus patas, el pokemon volador contuvo el ataque y lo atrapó.

—Vaya, se volvió más rápido y resistente— comentó en voz baja —De acuerdo, ahora usa excavar Infernape— dijo muy calmado.

Infernape comenzó a enterrarse, provocando que la pata de Pidgeot quedara atrapada en el suelo del gimnasio.

—Rayos— pensó Max. Era obvio que Pidgeot se había vuelto mucho más fuerte, pero ciertamente le faltaba experiencia para manejarlo. Además de que su tamaño se había vuelto en contra de él, pues no podía volar con tanta libertad.

—Infernape, sal y atácalo con llamarada— llamó a su pokemon.

El pokemon de fuego salió de un agujero. Comenzaba resentir el haber usado su habilidad mar de llamas. Tiempo atrás había aprendido a usarla cuando quisiera, pero a cambio consumía casi toda su energía, por lo que se le notaba muy cansado. Aun así atacó con un mucha potencia y logró hacerle mucho daño a Pidgeot, aunque no tanto como esperaba.

— ¡Todavía podemos ganar Pidgeot, usa vendaval— recordando ese poderoso ataque.

Pidgeot se liberó de las llamas y lanzó un monstruoso ataque con sus alas.

—Infernape resiste en tu posición lo más que puedas— pidió Ash a su pokemon.

El ataque se estrelló contra las manos de Infernape. Realmente pudo resistirlo, pero el impacto le causó en daño considerable. Sin mucha fuerza, calló sobre su rodilla izquierda y claramente con muy poca energía.

—De acuerdo esta pelea ha terminado— irrumpió Norman —La victoria es para Ash— levantando un banderín, señalando el lado del campo del azabache.

— ¿Pero qué? Porqué le das la victoria a Ash, papá, estoy por ganar— cuestionó muy enojado el pequeño.

—Papá, no puede terminar la pelea hasta que uno de los dos caiga— reclamó May. De repente fue sujetada por Caroline, indicándole que regresara a su lugar.

— ¡Max, observa a Pidgeot!— le ordenó Norman a su hijo.

— ¿Eh?— girando su vista hacia su pokemon.

Sorprendentemente Pidgeot tenía cerrados los ojos y sus alas estaban abajo. Repentinamente se desplomó duramente contra el suelo completamente derrotado.

—No, Pidgeot— corriendo hacia su pokemon.

—Max, obviamente Pidgeot se volvió mucho más fuerte, pero tienes que entender que aun así, el daño que tenía antes era demasiado para él; aun y cuando un pokemon evoluciona no se recupera completamente de sus heridas— explicaba Norman —Su fortaleza es muy grande, pero ese último ataque que uso terminó por agotarlo—.

—Pobre Max, después de tanto que se esforzó— murmuró May a su madre.

—Cierto, pero debe estar orgulloso de lo que ha logrado— sonrió muy orgullosa de su hijo.

—Infernape, regresa— guardándolo en su pokebola —Diste una gran batalla amigo, gracias por todo— guardando ahora la pokebola en su bolsillo. Comenzó a caminar rumbo a Max.

—Descuida Pidgeot, estoy muy feliz de ver que eres muy fuerte y te doy las gracias por tu enorme esfuerzo— guardándolo en su pokebola. Aun así, se notaba algo triste por su derrota.

—Max, es asombroso el cómo luchaste, creo tuve algo de suerte— tratando de animarlo un poco.

—No, Ash— su respuesta asustó a todos los presentes y los enmudeció —No fue suerte— parecía algo molesto, lo que todos temían.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?— preguntó temeroso.

—Todas tus estrategias fueron muy buenas— viéndolo directo a los ojos —Eres un gran entrenador, y sé que tú puedes proteger a mi hermana de cualquier cosa— sonriéndole amistosamente, levantándose del piso y ofreciéndole la mano.

—Gracias Max— acercándose y respondiendo al apretón de manos.

Todos vieron felices esa escena, pues parecía que todo estaba resuelto, pero…

—Pero eso no quiere decir que me doy por vencido— cambiando el gesto de Max —En nuestra próxima batalla no tendrás tanta suerte— inflando el pecho y señalándolo.

— ¿Eh?— viendo confundido a Max — ¿Revancha?— para colmo, se había ganado un nuevo rival.

— ¿No acaba de decir que no era suerte? — pensaba May, más confundida que nunca.

—Nunca cambiarás hijo— dijeron al unísono Norman y Caroline.

Todos comenzaron a reír, exceptuando al azabache, que estaba más que agobiado por la pelea. Muchas cosas le esperaban con ese niño tan terco que tenía enfrente, seguramente si seguía descuidando su entrenamiento, pronto sería superado por él, por lo que no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

—De acuerdo, ¿entonces vendrás con nosotros?— preguntó finalmente Ash. Todos guardaron silencio esperando la respuesta del niño.

—Mmmm… luego de pensarlo un poco— suspirando muy cansado —Supongo que me quedaré— riéndose levemente —Tengo muchas cosas que hacer aquí con Pidgeot— viendo su pokebola —Y creo que mi hermana está en buenas manos— concluyendo, observando a la chica.

—Te lo aseguro Max— sonriéndole muy confiado.

—Pero el que permita que se vaya no quiere decir que te la estoy regalando ¿ok?— reclamó sorpresivamente.

Ash se hizo el desentendido, pues ya no quería lidiar con más por el momento, en cambio a la castaña se le iban y venían los colores al rostro con lo dicho por su hermano.

—Es cierto, May… no tienes permiso de fugarte todavía— regañó su padre, señalándola con un dedo.

— ¡PAPÁ!— quería que la tierra se abriera para huir de una buena vez de esa situación.

—Hija, tu padre tiene razón… aun soy muy joven para ser abuela— decía con las manos en la cintura.

— ¡MAMÁ!— tapando con su pañoleta su rostro, más rojo que nunca —Ash, ¡diles algo! — viendo que el entrenador veía su pokenav.

—Bien, entiendo… en un momento estamos allá— comentó el inocente Ash, colgando lo que parecía una llamada —May, debemos apresurarnos, el Ferry sale en 1 hora, tenemos que irnos ya— guardando el pokenav y observando el rostro rojo de May —No me digas que te enfermaste— desentendiendo la situación.

—Olvídalo, tenemos que irnos de una vez— corriendo fuera del gimnasio de su padre.

—Señor, supongo que May no tendrá tiempo de despedirse bien de ustedes, así que bueno; le prometo que la cuidaré— su comentario era algo serio.

—Lo sé, lo sé… lo has repetido muchas veces— tratando de avergonzar a Ash, pero no lográndolo como quería —Como sea, supongo regresarán hasta dentro de 1 mes, una vez termine el encuentro de la copa élite ¿cierto? — preguntó.

—Esa es la idea— respondía Ash, recordando lo poco que faltaba para la copa élite.

—En ese caso, llévate esto— dándole una carta en la mano a Ash —Supongo que te servirá en algún momento— sonriéndole.

— ¿Y qué es? — intentando abrir el sobre.

De repente la puerta del gimnasio se abrió, mostrando a May, con la misma ropa que llevaba durante los viajes con Ash, e incluso la pañoleta.

—Ash ya vámonos, o perderemos el Ferry— entrando y comenzando a jalar al entrenador, quien lo único que alcanzó a hacer fue guardar la carta en su chaqueta.

— ¡Nos vemos dentro de 1 mes!— fue lo último que gritó May, que parecía llevaba mucha prisa.

Y así como repentinamente se abrió la puerta del gimnasio, se cerró. Dejando a todos perplejos por las acciones de May.

— ¿Qué se le va a hacer a esa niña?— suspirando todos al mismo tiempo.

Seguramente cuando volviera, la verían muy cambiada, y quien sabe, tal vez con algunas sorpresas. Pero por ahora todo lo que hacían era apoyarla desde lejos con sus sueños, pues sabía que Ash era una gran ayuda para que ella pudiera alcanzarlos.

Fuera del gimnasio, 2 jóvenes iban corriendo rumbo al puerto. Seguramente no sabían lo que en esos días les espetaba. Pero lo que más los emocionaba era que ahora tendrían una nueva aventura, tal vez era eso lo que les hacía falta a ambos, pero tenían que quitarse esa duda por su cuenta.

—May, a este paso no llegaremos a tiempo— corriendo lo más rápido que podía.

—Es tu culpa por quedarte hablando con mis padres— corriendo igual de veloz que Ash.

—Por lo menos me despedí educadamente— regañándola por cómo se fue del gimnasio.

—No me vengas con eso ahora Ash, que tú no eres un santo— reclamando de igual a igual.

—En fin, ven…— tomándola por la cintura y frenándola —Sal Charizard— sacándolo de su pokebola.

Subieron ambos al pokemon, que se elevó muy veloz en el cielo.

—Rápido Charizard, ve a toda velocidad en esa dirección— apuntando al puerto que se divisaba muy a lo lejos.

Charizard asintió, para salir disparado, provocando que casi caiga May de su lomo, de no ser porque Ash la tomó de un brazo.

—Sujétate bien May— ayudándola a reponerse.

— ¡Avísame antes de hacer estas cosas Ash!— tremendamente asustada por la caída que vio muy cerca.

Mientras tanto, en el puerto cierta chica trataba de atrasar lo más que podía el Ferry.

—Lo siento señorita, no podemos seguir con esto, tenemos que zarpar— explicaba un trabajador del Ferry a Dawn, que trataba de ver si a lo lejos se veían sus amigos.

—Espere un poco más, le aseguro que ya no tardan— muy nerviosa porque el Ferry se fuera sin ellos.

—Lo lamento, pero si no sube, nos iremos sin usted— abordando el Ferry y dando la orden de salir.

La escalera para entrar al Ferry se cerró tras la entrada del marinero.

— ¡Aguarde, ahí vienen!— trataba de decir Dawn, pero el Ferry había salido al mar —Diablos, si no nos vamos hoy, no sabemos cuándo habrá otro— pensaba muy preocupada.

—Charizard, desciende y sube a Dawn también— ordenó Ash.

El pokemon bajó su vuelo a ras de suelo y empujó a la peli azul a su lomo, para sorpresa de esta.

—Ahora, rápido, dirígete a ese Ferry a toda velocidad— concluyó.

Dawn había caído encima de May, y las dos quedaron totalmente aturdidas por el impacto. Charizard, por su parte, se acercaba velozmente hasta el Ferry.

—Ahora, Charizard, regresa— guardando a su pokemon de fuego en la pokebola.

La repentina desaparición del pokemon y con el impulso que llevaban, hizo que los 3 salieran volando contra el Ferry.

— ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS PENSANDO ASH!? — cuestionaron ambas coordinadoras, viendo cómo se iban a estrellar contra la cubierta del Ferry.

—Lo siento, cuidado con la…— fue interrumpido, pues cayó duramente contra el suelo del Ferry.

Encima de él, cayó Dawn, amortiguando su caída, y encima de ella May. Los 3 estaban totalmente mareados y desorientados.

—Lo… logramos— cayendo rendido contra la cubierta del Ferry, comentó Ash.

El marinero, viendo el estado de los pasajeros, decidió ayudarlos llevándolos a sus respectivos cuartos.

—Estos mocosos de hoy tienen muchas energías— reía en sus adentros, cargando al trío en sus hombros.

Finalmente lo lograron, estaban rumbo a ciudad Portual, esperando tener un buen entrenamiento, o por lo menos eso deseaba Ash. Nada era seguro en una ciudad como esa y menos con ese trío tan problemático.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Ojalá les agrade esta continuación =).<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

**Recapitulando:**

Finalmente lo lograron, estaban rumbo a ciudad Portual, esperando tener un buen entrenamiento, o por lo menos eso deseaba Ash. Nada era seguro en una ciudad como esa y menos con ese trío tan problemático.

**Capítulo 26.- Aventuras en el Ferry**

**DIAS FALTANTES PARA LA COPA ÉLITE: 24**

Un nuevo día acababa de comenzar. El clima era perfecto y se sentía mucha calma en aquel Ferry rumbo a Ciudad Portual; parecía que sería un día de lo más tranquilo para todos, o por lo menos para la mayoría de la gente.

En una de las habitaciones del Ferry, un entrenador permanecía recostado en su cómoda cama, mientras la luz del sol se filtraba por una pequeña ventana y le daba de lleno en el rostro, lo que estaba molestándolo, provocando que sin muchas ganas finalmente despertara.

Al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que estaba en una habitación a la que no recordaba haber llegado. Enfocó la mirada en aquella ventana y su deslumbrante luz; fue hasta entonces que se percató del lugar donde se encontraba. La sorpresa le provocó un pequeño sobresalto, levantándose inmediatamente de la cama.

Reconoció superficialmente la habitación, para posteriormente salir de la cama algo apurado.

Una vez fuera de la cama, lo primero que buscó fueron sus pertenencias, dado que estaba un tanto desorientado. Buscó con la mirada por todo su alrededor, encontrando sus cosas en una silla no muy lejos de él, las que ciertamente estaban muy bien organizadas.

Examinó si no hacía falta nada. Parecía estar todo en su lugar. Salió de la habitación para ubicarse, encontrándose al final de un pasillo bastante largo con una alfombra roja.

Su habitación no era muy lujosa, pero realmente era una zona muy tranquila del Ferry. Observó el inicio del pasillo, en el que había una entrada para lo que parecía un salón.

Volvió a la habitación, creyendo que tal vez Dawn o May habían dejado algún tipo de aviso para avisarle donde se encontraban o por lo menos explicarle algo. Desafortunadamente no encontró absolutamente nada.

Decidió salir nuevamente a investigar un poco, pero fue interrumpido por un anuncio que se escuchó en todo el lugar a través de altavoces estratégicamente colocados a lo largo de los pasillos y en cada una de las habitaciones.

—Pasajeros, favor de prepararse para desabordar. Estaremos llegando a Ciudad Portual en aproximadamente 20 minutos— decía una voz femenina desde un altavoz, en un tono muy peculiar —Favor de hacerlo en orden. Por su atención, gracias— finalizó educadamente.

—Con que 20 minutos, supongo que ambas habrán escuchado el anuncio— suspirando en señal de agobio —Tengo que darme prisa y reunirme con ellas antes de que ésto se comience a llenar de gente— saliendo de la habitación apresuradamente.

Mientras tanto, en otra habitación del Ferry bastante lejos de la de Ash, 2 chicas se daban "sus últimos retoques" para desabordar a la ciudad. Claramente el arribar a esa isla no era para vacacionar, pero curiosamente a ambas les dio por ponerse vanidosas.

—Ojalá Ash se encuentre bien— comentó Dawn a la otra chica, mientras acomodaba sus broches del cabello.

—Yo también estoy preocupada, pero recuerda que el doctor del Ferry dijo que lo mejor era dejarlo descansar— recordando los motivos de la advertencia del doctor —Debí haberlo imaginado— pensó, atando su pañoleta a su cabeza.

El día anterior, cuando el marinero transportaba al trío de jóvenes rumbo a sus estancias, ambas chicas despertaron de golpe. Las dos, al sentir el contacto con un hombre que no conocían, desataron algunos malentendidos.

—_Suéltenos— librándose del agarre — ¿Quién es usted y que nos quería hacer? — dijeron ambas, mirándolo retadoramente._

—_Que niñas tan enérgicas— suspiró el marinero._

Después de algunas explicaciones, todo se aclaró para las chicas sin demasiados problemas.

Parecía que todo estaba medianamente bien. Desgraciadamente… Ash no despertó tan fácilmente como ellas. May recordó entonces, que incluso ya no teniendo los vendajes, el cuerpo del entrenador estaba severamente herido y no se había recuperado por completo de los incidentes en ciudad Petalia. Fue bastante descuidado al exponerse a tantas cosas, pero lo preocupante era que ahora lo estaba resintiendo.

Decidieron llevarlo al doctor del Ferry, el que le dio algunos tratamientos para las heridas y les hizo prometer que harían que Ash no forzara más allá de sus límites su débil cuerpo. Hasta ese momento el daño no era irreversible; sin embargo, el estar exponiéndose así, eventualmente le provocaría algo realmente peligroso.

Tenía la manía de arriesgar su integridad en las batallas pokemon, algo bastante irracional para un joven que carecía de resistencia física como Ash.

Finalmente lo alojaron en una de las habitaciones más tranquilas que hubiese disponibles para que descansara, mientras ellas compartieron habitación pues tenían ciertos asuntos de que platicar. Cosas de mujeres, en palabras de ellas mismas.

Volviendo a la actualidad, la preocupación de las chicas aumentaba a cada momento, principalmente porque decidieron no irrumpir en la habitación del entrenador, lo que resultó contraproducente pues deseaban verlo.

—Creo… creo que es momento de ir— intervino la castaña —Faltan algunos minutos para llegar y no podemos simplemente dejarlo ahí— propuso, mirando un reloj que yacía en una pequeña mesita, propiedad del Ferry.

—Tienes razón, si no nos apuramos los pasillos se llenarán de gente— terminando al fin de arreglarse y tomando sus cosas.

Ambas chicas salieron de la habitación, dirigiéndose rumbo a la del azabache. Tenían bastante prisa por llegar, más que otra cosa para asegurarse de la condición en la que se encontraba. Velozmente llegaron al pasillo de la habitación donde lo habían dejado; pero un gran desconcierto las inundó al entrar a ella y darse cuenta de que no había nadie.

— ¿Crees que le haya pasado algo? — cuestionó Dawn a May. Buscando con la vista algún rastro de Ash.

—No te preocupes, es obvio que no le ha pasado nada— señalando el sitio donde habían dejado las cosas del entrenador, bastante sonriente —Como ves, sus cosas no están— cambiando su sonrisa por miedo al pensar un poco lo que había dicho.

— ¡El que sus cosas no estén, quiere decir que las sacaron; aunque no sabemos si precisamente lo hizo él!— explicó seriamente, aunque más por temor que por otra cosa.

—No pienses negativamente Dawn— intentado calmarse mentalmente —Lo más seguro es que haya despertado y después salió a buscarnos— dirigiéndose a la puerta —Lo mejor es que nos reunamos con él, así que no queda más que ir a buscarlo— saliendo al fin de la habitación.

—De acuerdo— comentó resignada, saliendo detrás de ella.

Justo cuando iban a medio pasillo, el anuncio de que debían desabordar resonó en toda la extensión del Ferry. Sin hacerse esperar, mucha gente comenzó a salir de sus habitaciones, siendo realmente difícil transitar por ahí.

Mientras tanto, el entrenador se encontraba en la cubierta, exactamente en la escalera para desabordar. El capitán, que se caminaba por allí, lo vio de reojo y lo identificó al instante.

—Muchacho, ¿te sientes bien? — preguntó, irrumpiendo en los pensamientos de Ash.

—Emmm… disculpe ¿lo conozco? — no recordaba haber entablado amistad con el capitán.

—O cierto— recordando que estaba inconsciente cuando llegó —Es una larga historia, aunque creí que tus amigas ya te habían puesto al tanto de todo— riendo un poco.

— ¿Conoce a Dawn y a May?— estaba realmente confundido, pero tal vez él lo podía ayudar a encontrarlas —Y de ser así, ¿usted sabe dónde están? Camino aquí las estuve buscando, pero no las vi por ningún lugar— comentó algo preocupado.

—Es normal que no les encuentres— recordando haber escuchado la promesa de las chicas, divirtiéndose por la actitud de ambas —Ustedes llegaron de una manera anormal al Ferry y un marinero los llevó a sus respectivas habitaciones; pasaron muchas cosas de las que seguramente luego te enterarás… todo lo que necesitas saber ahora es que ellas están bien, y probablemente en estos momentos te están buscando— explicó, dándose cuenta por la hora, de que tenía aun cosas por hacer —Me gustaría ayudarte a encontrarlas, pero tengo que arreglar todo para zarpar una vez más— se disculpó.

—Aún tengo algunas dudas, pero bueno, me conformaría con saber en qué habitación estaban ellas, por favor— pidió amablemente al capitán.

—No tengo problema con decírtelo, pero es más probable que en estos momentos estén en los alrededores de tu habitación, así que te recomiendo vayas para allá— saliendo por fin del sitio, algo apurado para los ojos de Ash.

Volviendo con las coordinadoras atrapadas entre la multitud; se podía ver que estaba muy incómodas ya que aunque Ash estuviese por ahí, sería prácticamente imposible saber su ubicación entre tanta gente.

—May, mejor esperémoslo en la salida del Ferry, si escuchó el anuncio, probablemente esté allá— comentó Dawn, escabulléndose como podía entre las personas.

—Está bien, vamos para allá— en ese momento sintió un empujó, muy posiblemente accidental, lo que hizo que ella empujara a un hombre y este cayera contra el suelo —Realmente, lo siento señor— se disculpó al instante, aun algo tambaleante.

Dawn al ver esto, se acercó a May.

—Ten más cuidado— regañó Dawn.

Ambas dirigieron su vista al hombre, que parecía no moverse en el suelo.

—Ay no, ¿se lastimó? — se sentía culpable por el estado de aquel hombre.

Al escuchar esto, se comenzó a incorporar muy lentamente. Ambas lo veían un poco temerosas. Parecía algo molesto así que decidieron irse antes de agrandar el problema.

—Lo lamento, enserio, pero tenemos prisa— dijo Dawn, comenzando a caminar y jalando a la castaña.

—Aguarda— dijo levemente el hombre con una voz muy tranquila.

Ambas se detuvieron, observándolo. Parecía un tipo normal, vestía algo formal, pero eso no era raro. Tampoco parecía alguna especie de delincuente ni nada por el estilo.

— ¿Pasa algo? — preguntó dudosa May.

—Sí— acercándose velozmente a ella y tomándola por el cuello — ¡Me molestan las niñas estúpidas!— viéndola con una mirada penetrante.

Dawn estaba congelada, no pensó que algo así fuera motivo para tal agresividad. May sentía un profundo miedo por esa mirada llena de odio. Ella la había visto antes, en un par de ocasiones, y sabía muy bien lo que representaba.

—Por favor, no me… haga daño— comenzó a suplicar May, sintiendo una enorme presión en su cuello.

—Tu existencia me da asco— arrinconándola contra la pared.

La gente comenzó a ver la escena, no entendían bien cuál era el motivo, pero podían incluso sentir la furia del hombre. Otro extraño se acercó al agresor de May, intentando tranquilizarlo pacíficamente, pero este hacía caso omiso, para después darle un puñetazo muy duro. Eso le confirmó sus sospechas, era obvio el aumento de fuerza que tenía y sin lugar a dudas, esa mirada era lo más característico.

— ¡Déjela en paz! — exclamó Dawn, bastante frustrada por no poder hacer nada.

—No tientes a tu suerte niña— mirando a la peli azul con la misma mirada.

Esas palabras intimidaron mucho a la chica, no conocía a alguien que tuviera tal poder sin siquiera mover un solo dedo. El miedo la hizo caer de rodillas, temblando y muy aterrada.

May podía respirar levemente, pero la presión a la que estaba sometida la estaba mareando.

— ¡Darkrai, usa brecha negra!— repentinamente se escuchó entre la multitud.

Todos los presentes escucharon la orden. En ese instante, el pokemon legendario se posicionó detrás del sujeto y lo envolvió en una esfera obscura. May finalmente quedó libre, corriendo hasta estar al lado de Dawn. Ambas veían desde el suelo lo que estaba pasando.

—Regresa, Darkrai— se volvió a escuchar, para dar paso a la desaparición del pokemon legendario.

En el piso yacía dormido el hombre, aunque esta vez se veía sumamente tranquilo. Aun sin ver sus ojos directamente, era muy diferente el ambiente que lo rodeaba.

— ¿Están bien?— se acercó otro sujeto, vestido con una gabardina obscura.

— ¿Qui.. quién eres tú?— preguntó aún muy nerviosa la castaña, temblando aún.

En ese instante, algunos marineros llegaron al lugar siendo guiados por Ash.

— ¡Ash!— exclamaron ambas chicas al verlo.

—Bien pasajeros, les pedimos que desalojen el barco, no pueden estar más tiempo aquí, nosotros nos encargaremos del resto— vociferó uno de los marineros.

La multitud hizo caso y poco a poco abandonaron el lugar, aun sin comprender mucho lo que había pasado.

Mientras la gente se iba, un marinero levantó al tipo que antes fue golpeado y lo llevaron con el doctor del Ferry. Mientras tanto, otros 2 tomaron al hombre aun dormido en el suelo y lo llevaron a algún sitio desconocido para examinarlo e interrogarlo.

Finalmente sólo quedaban en el pasillo el trío de jóvenes y el hombre que las había salvado, además de unos cuantos marineros.

—Les pedimos que también salgan del barco, tenemos que zarpar en unos momentos— advirtió uno de ellos para luego irse con todos los demás.

—Tenemos que irnos ya— comentó Ash despreocupadamente, para luego mirar al tipo —Muchas gracias Tobías, te debo una— dándole la mano en señal de amistad.

— ¿Tobías?— cuestionaron ambas.

— ¿Eres el de la liga Sinnoh?— preguntó Dawn, tratando de recordarlo.

Era cierto, ese tipo era Tobías, además de que también tenía a Darkrai. Tal vez había cambiado un poco su apariencia, pero evidentemente era él.

—Descuida Ash— sonrió el entrenador, soltando la mano del azabache.

—De acuerdo, estoy más que confundida— exhaló May, eran muchas cosas que no entendía, pero daba gracias a que todo había terminado. Se veía mucho más tranquila ahora que se habían llevado al sujeto.

—Vámonos de aquí y después les explicamos todo— dándole la mano a ambas chicas para que se levantaran del suelo.

Los cuatro bajaron del Ferry, encontrándose con la hermosa playa de ciudad Portual. Tobías era el más maravillado aunque las chicas no entendías el porqué. Se dirigieron rumbo al centro pokemon de la ciudad para tomarse un respiro de todo eso.

Mientras iban caminando, se hizo más evidente para todos que Tobías estaba más que encantado al observar todo el lugar.

Una vez llegaron, lo primero que hizo Ash fue pedir a la enfermera que tratara a sus pokemon y los examinara, exceptuando a Darkrai. La última vez que el pokemon siniestro estuvo en el centro pokemon pasaron muchas cosas malas.

—Bien Ash, empieza a explicarnos— reclamó Dawn, sentada en una de las mesas de la estancia del centro pokemon al igual que May.

Por su parte, Tobías miraba por la ventana como un niño pequeño.

—De acuerdo, veamos…— pensando por dónde empezar —Sería mejor si me dicen lo que quieren saber y así me será más fácil explicarles— sonrió inocentemente.

—Está bien— aceptó May —Primero que nada, ¿Cómo sabías que estábamos en ese pasillo? — era raro que hubiera llegado con los marineros directamente a ese lugar, era como si supiera lo que ocurría allí.

—Pues verán, antes de ir hacia allá, me encontré con el capitán del barco, y me dijo que tal vez ustedes estarían cerca de mi habitación— explicó calmadamente.

— ¿Y por qué guiabas a esos hombres?— cuestionó ahora Dawn.

— ¿Y cómo te encontraste con ese tipo tan extraño? — decía May, señalando a Tobías, quien aún veía la ciudad por la ventana del centro pokemon.

—Bueno, eso fue porque…— comenzando a recordar.

_**FLASHBACK**_

—_De acuerdo, ¿por dónde era mi habitación?— se preguntaba el entrenador, perdido entre tantos pasillos del Ferry —Rayos, así nunca las encontraré— se reprendía mentalmente. Había olvidado mirar el nombre del pasillo antes de irse del lugar, y ahora le parecía imposible encontrarlo._

_En ese momento el aviso de que por fin habían llegado, sonó en el Ferry, y rápidamente se llenó todo de gente._

—_Esto no me puede estar pasando— decía bastante abrumado, poniendo atención a un lugar especial —Tal vez aquí me puedan ayudar— llegando a una puerta con un letrero que decía "SEGURIDAD"._

_Sin respetar el hecho de que no debía estar ahí, entró al lugar, observando un montón de gente trabajando y muchos monitores que no dejaban punto ciego en todo el Ferry._

_Uno de los marineros se dio cuenta de la intrusión del entrenador y se acercó a él._

—_Oye muchacho, no puedes estar aquí— avisó el marinero; era muy alto e intimidante._

—_Sí, lo sé— explicó —Sólo quería preguntarles una direc…— al mirar un poco mejor, se dio cuenta de que en un monitor podía observar a ambas chicas entre mucha gente — ¿Podría decirme como llegar a ese pasillo?— señalando el respectivo monitor._

—_Como quieras— apuntándole un mapa improvisado en una hoja de papel —Sólo sigue estas indicaciones y llegarás— dándole la hoja. Era obvio que ese hombre conocía como la palma de su mano el lugar._

—_Muchas gracias— dirigiéndose a la salida del cuarto de seguridad._

— _¡Señor, tenemos un problema en el pasillo B-13!— exclamó repentinamente uno de tantos trabajadores._

_Ash se sorprendió, pues según el papel, ese pasillo era en el que estaban sus amigas._

— _¿Qué sucede?— dijo el hombre que hizo el mapa, acercándose a los monitores._

_En aquella pantalla se veía a un sujeto atacando a una chica castaña mientras la gente miraba asustada._

—_Andando, no podemos dejar que se arme un alboroto justo ahora— comentó, antes de darse la vuelta rumbo a la salida._

—_Muchacho, me temo que no puedes ir a ese sitio— advirtió rudamente —No sabemos si ese tipo es peligroso— dirigiéndose a la salida junto con varios de sus hombres._

_Ash estaba sin palabras, esa extraña persona parecía tener algo en contra de las chicas, por lo que una idea cruzó su mente._

—_Aguarde señor, si ese hombre tiene lo que creo, aunque intenten detenerlo no se calmará tan fácilmente— intentando detenerlos._

—_Apártate mocos, tenemos que ir ahora— empujándolo un poco para que se quitara de la puerta._

— _¡Si van, lo único que harán es que se enfurezca más y comience a atacar a más personas!— intentó advertirles._

— _¡No nos digas que hacer niño, estamos acostumbrados a lidiar con revoltosos, preocúpate más por ti mismo! — regañó, tomándolo por el cuello de su camisa —Así que no te metas— soltándolo contra el suelo._

—_Demonios— levantándose —Espero que no sea tarde— dijo antes de salir corriendo anticipándose a los marineros._

—_Este niño es un idiota— estaba realmente molesto el marinero — ¡Vamos!, independientemente de todo, no podemos dejar que le hagan algo a ese mocoso, sigue siendo un pasajero y es nuestro trabajo mantenerlos a salvo— haciendo una seña para después salir corriendo junto con otros 10 hombres rumbo al pasillo B-13._

_El entrenador corría más rápido que los marineros, sorprendentemente les llevaba mucha ventaja. Pero iba tan cegado por la preocupación de que fueran a dañarlas que no se dio cuenta y se estrelló con un hombre al dar vuelta en uno de tantos pasillos, cayendo rudamente contra el suelo._

—_Lo siento, tengo prisa— se disculpó e intentó levantarse, pero le dolió mucho el cuerpo. Seguía resintiendo las heridas._

— _¿Ash? Que sorpresa— contestó el hombre. El azabache levantó la mirada._

— _¿Tobías? — Se sorprendió mucho al verlo ahí —Lo siento amigo, tengo que ir…— intentando aun levantarse._

—_Tranquilo Ash— ayudándolo a reponerse._

—_Tobías, tengo que irme, si no…— preocupado por lo que podría pasar, además de escuchar que los marineros se acercaban, empeorando más la situación._

— _¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? — preguntó, viendo la frustración de Ash._

—_No creo Tobías, tengo que…— recordando que él tenía un Darkrai también — ¡¿Tobías, aun tienes a Darkrai?!— preguntó apresuradamente._

—_Sí— contestó en seco._

— _¡Por favor, ve a este lugar!— dándole el mapa improvisado — ¡Y detén al sujeto que amenaza a 2 chicas ahí!— le pidió desesperadamente._

—_Seguro— aceptó sin más, viendo la muy rara actitud de Ash._

—_Tienes que dejarlo fuera de combate sin enfrentarte directamente a él— recargándose en la pared —Yo me reuniré contigo en un momento— explicó un poco más tranquilo._

—_De acuerdo, te estaré esperando— dijo, antes de salir corriendo rumbo a la dirección que decía el papel. No entendía en absoluto la situación, pero al ver la actitud de Ash, se convenció de que era algo bastante importante._

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

—Así que eso pasó— comentó más tranquila la castaña —Aun así, no te sobre esfuerces tanto Ash— recomendó cariñosamente pero a la vez molesta.

—Es cierto, el doctor dijo que te podías hacer mucho daño si no te cuidabas mejor— secundando a la chica.

—Ya— sintiéndose como niño siendo regañado por su madre —Lo tendré en mente, pero entiendan como me sentía— recargándose en su silla y mirando el techo del centro pokemon.

—Lo bueno es que ya pasó todo— comentó discretamente Dawn.

—No del todo— interrumpió Tobías, acercándose la mesa —Hoenn cada vez está más plagada de sujetos como ese— decía, bastante seguro de sus palabras.

— ¿Qué sabes tú de todo esto? — cuestionó Ash. No sabía que más personas supieran del asunto.

—El profesor Birch me mantiene informado de todo Ash— explicó —No tardará en darse a conocer públicamente, pues los contagios aumentan exponencialmente— quedando pensativo un momento.

— ¿Existirá alguna cura?— preguntó May, intentando se optimista.

—Sí la hay— contestaron tanto Ash como Tobías. Esto sobresaltó a la castaña.

— ¿Cómo lo saben?— se sentía excluida, pues nadie la había comentado nada.

—El profesor Birch me mandó un mensaje para decírmelo— contestó Tobías, enseñando su pokenav.

—Igual a mí— mostrándole el mensaje.

— ¡¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada Ash?!— muy molesta con el entrenador.

—Se supone que tu iniciaste con el profesor Birch también— intentando calmarla —Supuse que a ti también te había avisado— viendo el aura malévola que la envolvía.

—May, todo esto ¿es de lo que me hablaste? — preguntó Dawn algo curiosa.

—Sí, aunque no tenía idea de que habían encontrado una cura— aún muy molesta con el entrenador —En fin, ¿y cuál es la cura?— preguntó bastante indignada.

—Calma May— Ash seguía intentando contentarla —Bueno, sólo dice que es un tratamiento llevado a cabo en Sinnoh— recordando el mensaje.

—Acaso…— mirándolo desconcertada.

—Seguramente Gary encontró la manera— sonrió levemente, intentando no sacar a flote un tema tan delicado.

—El problema no es si la cura existe— interrumpió Tobías —El problema radica en que es un tratamiento muy tardado y las personas contagiadas aumentan a cada instante— explicó seriamente, dejando de lado su asombro con la ciudad.

—En resumidas cuentas, se tiene que detener de algún modo los contagios ¿no? — cuestionó Dawn.

—Suena muy sencillo decirlo, pero en estos momentos resulta prácticamente imposible para nosotros hacerlo— volvió a intervenir Tobías —Entre más pasa el tiempo, más complicado se vuelve encontrar una solución— tomando asiento con una actitud muy pensativa.

—Hay algo que no entiendo— dijo May, sacando de sus pensamientos a los demás —Si los contagios comenzaron con los pokemon, ¿por qué existen más casos en personas? —.

—No, May— explicó Ash —No hay más casos en personas, simplemente se nota más en una persona que en un pokemon— añadió.

—Hagan lo que hagan, eviten confrontar directamente a personas así— suspiró un poco Tobías —Si no hay manera de tranquilizar a una persona contagiada sin pelear, será mejor huir inmediatamente— levantándose de la mesa.

En ese instante todos los pokenav de los entrenadores que en el centro pokemon se encontraban, comenzaron a sonar al mismo tiempo. Esto alarmó a todos los entrenadores presentes, debía ser algo de suma importancia como para avisar a tantas personas. Todos sacaron sus pokenav y comenzaron a leer el mensaje.

—Esto está muy mal— fue lo primero que logró decir Ash.

Todo se complicaba aún más, por lo que las medidas extremistas no se hicieron esperar.

—Esto es… demasiado— susurró muy nerviosa Dawn.

— ¡Es ridículo!— exclamó muy molesto Tobías.

Era hora de tomar una decisión respecto a esos asuntos si no se quería una crisis global.

—No pensé que este problema se agravara tanto… pero… ¡NO PUEDEN CLAUSURAR A TODO HOENN! — exclamó May, sintiendo un enorme miedo.

_**Mensaje Global:**_

_Se declara a la Región Hoenn en crisis. Nadie debe ni puede salir o entrar a la región Hoenn hasta nuevo aviso. Les pedimos sean pacientes hasta que se pueda informar con mayor detalle, por ahora, los puertos y cualquier medio de transporte hacia otras regiones queda suspendido indefinidamente. _

_Estaremos informando._

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Nuevo capítulo =) ojalá les guste y gracias a todos por los reviews ;).<p> 


End file.
